True Confessions of Star Crossed Lovers
by Bandgeekclarinet14
Summary: Max's went to an all girl school until some idiots blew it up.Now she attends an all boys' school & starts falling for the guy she never thought she would. Only one problem,her over protective brother,how will this story end for these starcrossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... I have been writing chapter for my other story "The Universe Hates Me" but as I was writing that, I came up with this idea. Tell me what you think Keep going? Don't write anymore. The choice is up to you. P.S. I know this chapter is short but think of it as a prologue, K?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride..but I do own this stuffed Tigger!**

_**Edited 12/12/12**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Max's Point Of View**

Gah! You have _got_ to be kidding me, this is so goddamned frustrating! My life, _for once_, had finally been going pretty well for me. Of course, that should have been a sure sign that something was bound to go wrong eventually. I mean it's not like I can get like, _one_ good year or anything without something going wrong. _No_, the world just doesn't work that way; at least it doesn't seem to for me. The Universe has a funny way of teasing you into thinking your life is going to be exceptionally good then just as you start to let your guard down it blows up in your face- _literally_.

You see it's my junior year and I, for once, was having a pretty decent year so far. I happened to be most popular girl, although I'm not so sure _how_, at my all girls' school. I had a pretty reliable cluster of good friends. I also inherited an athletic side as I have always been forced to bask in the glow of my "perfect" ,star athlete at _everything_ he's ever tried, brother. Accordingly, I became the star athlete at volleyball, lacrosse, and basketball at West Palm Academy. I was even made captain of the varsity basketball team! To add my nearly complete package, I also have a highly academic side, sporting straight A's in all of my classes since middle school. Despite a highly over protective brother, everything in my life _seemed_ to be perfect ,that is, until some obviously mentally challenged idiots from the boy's prep school thought it would be just _downright hysterical_ to put a _"small"_ bomb in the girls' locker room at West Palm Academy, but the bomb, being created by some juvenile delinquents, caused a fire and burnt down over half of the campus. Luckily there were no serious injuries, yet that is, because the minute I get my hands on those idiots who put the bomb in the locker room I'm going to slowly and painfully strangle them with my own bare hands for the inconvenience they have cause me simply for a laugh.

Unfortunately, because it is the middle of the school year and our school mostly consists of ash and charred desks, we have no other option but to attend Pacific Coast academy, the _Boys_ prep school. I have already had this eerie feeling in my gut warning me that things are not going to go very well, call it intuition, but something tells me that there is going to be some kind of confutation.

Half the guys who attend Pacific Coast are incredibly stuck up an only see the female population as something they can, pardon my French, but stick there dick in and fulfill their horny teenage needs, but that's just not how I, Maximum Ride, roll. I believe women can do anything and everything boys can do and we can do it better. I'd go with the old cliché of "women can do anything men can do and we can do it in heels," but let's face it, I most certainly cannot. I'd break my neck. Nevertheless, I do believe in equality of all genders, and I swear if they even so much as_ think_ about refusing to let the girls participate in sports and other school activities we are going to have some real big problems. I have heard through the grapevine, stories about pacific coast's sports teams. They are _really_ good; their basketball team has won the State Championship six years in a row. I have also heard a lot about their star player and captain, Fang Venom, and yes that really is his name. I think he parents must have lost a bet or something. Yet, despite his extremely tacky name, all the girls seem to lose their mental capacity when they are around him, their IQs dropping at least sixty points. Apparently, they think he's the hottest thing since sliced bread with his ebony thick hair, dreamy deep voice, olive colored skin and piercing onyx eyes which, to a very select group of people, are the gateway into his soul on occasion revealing his true feelings. But, honestly I think it's just sad that they would degrade themselves so much for a guy who just wants one thing. I just think it's so pathetic to be so hung up on a guy who probably thinks he's the absolute shit having all these girls hanging on his every word and move. He's probably like all the other boys I've met like him, stuck up, cocky, and a player. Not that I have actually _met_ the guy or anything, but my brother's taught me to assume the worst in the male population.

**Fang's POF**

I am surrounded by idiots. _Truly_, I am, and yet I still call these two goons my friends. _Imagine that_. Although, I have to admit, the two pyros may have actually done something that would benefit the male population at Pacific Coast Academy.

You see, the two _geniuses_ I call my best friends decided to get back at the girls from West Palm Academy for "embarrassing" the boys sports teams by putting hidden cameras in the locker rooms, capturing embarrassing and personal conversations and publishing it on the World Wide Web. Of course I didn't care much seems I'd never be caught dead saying something personal in the locker room, although others were not as lucky. They wanted revenge and Iggy and Gazzy were just in it for the chance to blow something up. Or as they explained to our headmaster after being questioned, "it was just for shits and giggles". Yeah, that went over well.

But of course, you can never trust these two alone with explosives. Instead of creating a small smoke bomb to scare the girls a little, they created a massive explosion resulting in a fire burning down nearly three fourths of the entire campus.

Yes, scientific geniuses lacking common sense, that's a _great _combination.

Sarcasm.

So, as a result, the girls will be attending our school until farther notice. Not the intentional result, but a great one at that. It's about time we got some students of the female persuasion in this prison we call "high education". It's a good thing too, I was getting a little tired of only having Iggy to look at all day. I'm not so sure about him, but I certainly don't bat for that team if you know what I mean.

Now, I know what you are thinking, seems you have already heard your fair share of stories about me but most of them may be misleading. I mean, I guess I can be considered attractive, at least that's what I've been told, but I'm not some egotistical bastard who spends every free moment staring at himself in the mirror telling himself how devilishly handsome he is. Yet, somehow, I've been given the reputation of a player, but in all honesty I'm not.

In fact, I've only ever love one girl. She's the only girl in the world who's ever held my heart and when she left, I just couldn't take it. She broke my heart. Of course it wasn't her fault, she didn't really have any say in the matter. But, it didn't make it hurt any less. It still hurts actually, but I try not to think about it. No matter how badly I want her to, she's never going to come back, she can't. And I think that's what hurts the most.

I guess I've gotten my player reputation due to the fact I never really keep a steady girlfriend. The truth is I just haven't met anyone yet that took my breath away and really got me. You know? I don't just want to be one of many, but I have a reputation to uphold so I just go along with the player act. I am the tall, dark, and mysterious type I guess.

I don't really speak very often and I have a hard time opening up to people. The only people I even attempt to open up to are Iggy and Gazzy but I still don't open up to them all the way, I just can't. People know me as Mr. Emotionless because I hardly ever show my feelings, I am an emotionless brick wall no one has even come close to breaking down and I fear no one will ever be able to. I am also the captain of the county's best varsity basketball team. Life is pretty sweet for me yet I still am unhappy. I have so much yet nothing seems to fill the hole inside me. Ever since that horrible day when….

_No I can't think about that._ It's too painful and I have never forgiven myself for what happened that day. It's all my fault. I-

"Earth to Fangie Poo. Wake up. Yo, Fang." Iggy snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ari wants to have a talk with everyone. Come on dude."

"Oh," I started, gathering my books from my locker, "okay, bro. I'll be right there, you go ahead."

"M-Kay," he replayed while walking toward the court yard as I firmly shut my locker and twisted the lock.

Ari Ride was Mr. Popular himself. He's the star football player at our school, student body president, and the most popular senior. Most of all, he demanded respect and was given it. He was an easy enough guy to get along with, but when you got on his bad side he could be scary as shit. He's not a force I'd want to reckon with that's for sure. Not that he scares me, I'd just rather not piss any one off.

I started walking in the direction I saw my best friend go minutes ago towards the court year where I saw our peers gathering all waiting for Ari's big announcement. If Ari had something to say, it had to be important. I wonder silently just what this is about, but I'd find out soon enough.

When I reached the courtyard Ari was standing on a table and the entire student body was crowded around him. He had this aura of authority around him that instantly quieted the growing mummers around him as he held up a silencing hand.

"Alright guys, so as most of you know the girls from West Palm Academy will be attending school here with us starting Monday because some dense _idiots_ blew up their school." Ari said sending a pointed look to Iggy and Gazzy who were smirking and slapping high-fives with each other.

"I know that it's going to be exciting for you hormone driven teenage males to finally have to girls around this hell hole, _but"_ he stressed crossing his arms over his chest in an authoritative manor, " please keep your teenage boy hormones in check and treat these girls right." There were a few mummers and eye rolls from the crowd before his booming voice stunned everyone into silence again.

"And most importantly my little sister Max will be attending PCA and I want everyone one of you to listen and listen good. My sister is one _hundred percent off limits_, so keep your grubby little hands and eyes to yourself. If I see or hear about any if you pervs messing with her or trying to get with I will personally hunt you down and make sure you idiots will _never_ be able to reproduce. Not to mention you can pretty much say goodbye to eating solid foods, because once I'm down with you, you will be drinking all of your food from a straw. _Do I make myself clear_?" He asked, his voice challenging anyone to go against him. Of course we all knew no one would be stupid enough to even think it.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and nodded as the subconsciously cupped their goods in a protective manor.

Ah, so this is what this was all about. _The forbidden fruit. _

I should have know this had something to do with _her_.

I snorted as he waved a hand dismissively at us as my peers went on their way murmuring about the legendary Maximum Ride. I had heard stories about his sister, I mean you had to be pretty dense not to know about her. From what I've hear, she's basically another star in that family, same athletic stamina and winning personality. Most people say she's smoking but Ari was super over protective over her. Is in, you look at her and he'll smash your face in. No one has ever really _met_ her though because she goes to West Palm Academy and Ari goes out of his way to make sure none of us guys has any contact with her sister. Probably a smart move on his part.

Every time Ari has friends over he makes it a point to make sure she isn't home so guys won't be drooling over her. He is definitely playing the role of over protective brother right now. I wonder what she's like. She's probably one if those stuck up little princes. Crap all the girls are probably going to be like that.

_Oh God it's going to be a long year._

* * *

**Ok ch. 1... What cha think? Like? Hate? Let me know or I'm not going to continue to write. And for anyone who has read this before..is the spacing better? I know before some things got jacked up and It was really hard to read...is it better? Please let me know. Thanks**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max ride... Although I do wish I owned Fang. ;)**

Ch 2

Max pof  
Monday morning  
I woke up this morning and got ready for my first day at pacific coast academy. The dress code wasn't too strict we had to wear a plaid skirt and our choice of a blue, gray, white or black polo shirt and on Fridays and special days we could wear whatever we want. The boys' dress code is pretty much the same as the girls except they have the choice of black or kaki dress pants. Man I wish we were allowed to wear pants.

I hate skirts, I don't particularly like the sudden breeze I feel up my skirt and I'm sorry but that's just way too easy access if you know what I mean. We all got in the car and Ari, my big over protective brother, drove us to school. We stopped to drop off Angel, our six year old sister, off at the younger kid's school. We hugged and kissed her then sent her on her way for another exciting day in kindergarten.

As I hugged her goodbye she whispered in my ear," Good luck! Show them boys who's boss, k?" then she looked up at me with those adorable blue soft caring bambie eyes.

Gosh I love my little sister she knows exactly how to make anyone feel better. I gave her one last hug and said " You got it Kidd-o!" and with that she skipped off to her classroom. Then we left the younger kid's school and were headed toward pacific coast academy. _Crap_. About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the school. Ari put the car in park by didn't get out. I looked over at him with my eyebrow cocked, he had a distresses look on his face. _Oh no this can't be good._

He let out a very heavy sigh and started," Max, the boys here aren't used to having girls around and they will try to get to you. They are all horny pervs. All teenage boys have one thing on their mind and nothing else. Don't give into them. If they ever ask you for something the answer is always NO! Got that? Just say NO. Boys will do anything to get in a girl's p..."

And this is where I stopped listening as he went if on a tangent about horny needy teenage boys. Honestly I didn't need to hear about their needs. God I knew this was coming. Ari has o be the big protective brother. I knew going to school with my big brother would cause problems. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE my big brother; it's just sometimes he's too protective. I can never do anything fun like a normal teenage girl would. I've never even been on a date before. Ari won't let me. Oh and in case you were wondering "well where the heck are their parents?" good question.

Our dad is a very important scientist and is on business trips all over the world almost all the time and our mom is a movie producer an is working on projects 24/7. She is currently working on a movie in Peru. It sucks not having our parents around very much but we are proud of them. We have weekly family time via Skype. We also have a nanny that checks in on us every night makes us dinner and leaves. So Ari placed it upon himself to be in charge since he is the eldest. I was pondering just how Ari would feel if I told him he wasn't the boss when I was brought out of my thought by a very annoyed Ari.

"Ok?...Max?...MAX! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh ya, loud and clear teenage boys are horny, boys equal bad, just say no, I got it." I said trying to remember parts of what he said.

"Ok, just be careful ok Max?"

"I'll be fine Ari stop worrying. Now I have to go or I'm going to be late." I said trying to get off this topic.

"Ok, good luck." he said as I started to walk away from him. "Hey!" he said and I turned around to face him. "I love you sis." I let a small smile spread across my face.

"Love you too, see ya." With that I walked off to the building with schedule in hand praying today would go well. I walked around the halls at least five times and I was completely lost. Well this is not a good way to start the day. I was preoccupied staring at my schedule when I ran into rock hard wall. Oohf... I fell o the floor and my books scattered everywhere. That's gunna hurt in the morning. When I looked up I saw not a wall but a boy looking back at me. A very attractive boy might I add. After we locked eyes for a few seconds he kneeled down tote floor and was helping me pick up my books. Then after they were all picked up he extended his hand to help me up. I accepted it and muttered a "thanks." he handed me my books back and said "Fang"

I was slightly confused and I guess it was written all over my face because before I had time to respond he said "my name." and he gave me a smirk that made my heart want to I felt like an idiot because I was just staring at him not saying anything until I finally snapped out of it.

"Oh right, um I'm Max."

"Cool name. First class?" wow this kid sure didn't like speaking in complete sentences now did he?

"Oh, um, English honors with coach Ski." I said reading off my schedule.

"Ok cool, I have the same class, follow me." he said gesturing for me to follow him. I quickly situated my things and caught up to him.

"Wow nine whole words. That must be a record for today." I retorted with a sarcastic look. Which was rewarded with an are-you-worth-that-many-words look?

Fang's POF  
I walking in the hallway looking for Iggy and Gazzy guessing they would be getting their flirt on with all the girls here who would give them the time of day. There were a lot of them too but they were all the same. Everyone in their own little clicks, the preps, nerds, emos, jokers, jocks, sluts and the ones who just didn't quite fit into any group at all. I could feel them all trying to undress me with their eyes. It made me feel so uncomfortable. They would wink at me and give me flirtatious smiles which I would only return with death glares that would make them flinch. God it is going to be a long day. I was just about to flip some girl off who kept staring at me when I felt something, or should I say someone run into me with a force that almost knocked me over.

I heard an "oohf" and looked down to see a very attractive blonde with an athletic body. I started to scold myself, Bad Fang! No dating remember? Not after what happened before._ But you can still think she is attractive._ I shook off the conversation I was having with myself in my head and kneeled down to help her pick up her books. When I had them all I extended my hand to help her up, she hesitated for a moment then took it. She brushed the dirt of her skirt and I handed back her books and decided to tell her my name seems she was the only girl I have meet today who wasn't trying to grope me.

"Fang" I said she took her books back. She looked at me with a confused look on her face which was rather cute. I gave her a small smirk and added "My name" not being one to use more words than needed.

She stared at me for a moment then replied, "Oh right, um I'm Max."

Max, that name suits her not too girly but pretty. But I have a feeling I have heard that name before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I felt a nagging feeling in my stomach but I just ignored it.

"Cool name, first class?" I asked trying to help her out.

She looked down at her schedule and read off "Oh um English Honors with Coach Ski."

Hum, same class, might as well show her to class I thought to myself, "Ok cool, I have the same class follow me." I said taking off down a hallway cocking my head a little so she would follow.

A few seconds later she hurried to my side and said in a very sarcastic tone, "Wow nine whole words, that must be a record for the day." I gave her a look that said are-you-worth-that-many-words? She seemed to read my look because she didn't say anything after that. We walked down the hall in a comfortable silence but people kept giving me weird looks with their mouths hanging opening in shock. Maybe because this girl acutely got a smile out if the emotionless Fang but somehow I knew that wasn't it. It was almost like they were warning me or something. But what would they be warning me about? I still had that nagging feeling in the bit of my stomach telling that the name Max was familiar but I just shrugged it off, no need to worry about it right?

We finally made it to the class and she walked up to coach for instructions along with a few other girls new to the class. I went and sat down in my normal seat towards the back next to Iggy. Iggy seemed super jumpy, his male hormones must have kicked in.

"Dude! Can you believe how many hot babes there are?" he asked enthusiastically.

I just shrugged in response.

And he started again "So who was the hottie you just so kindly showed around" he asked raising his eye brow in question and gesturing toward Max who was seated two seats up from us. She saw us and smiled.

"Her name is Max." I said with no emotion in my tone or face.

His mouth opened a little in surprise and his eyes were wide. I raised my eye brows at him in question.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by coach starting class. He gave me a disappointed sigh and I have him a look telling him we would talk later.

"Ok class, as you all know we have the girls from West Palm Academy joining us today. I have decided because there are so many new students to take the period to explain the expectations of this school and for you all to ask questions." coach said in his normal deep voice.

Great, a free period. Maybe I can get a nap in.

"And for those of you who know the expectations already, Boys," he said in a strict tone " you will know that sleeping or treating this period like a free for all do NOT meet expectations."

Dang it. It's like he could read my thoughts. Now normally I would just ignore my teachers and sleep anyways, but if I get detention I get benched and that's not a place for the school's star basketball player to be.

Coach spent over half the class explaining the rules and expectations of the school and then he moved on to question portion of the class. Oh joy. *note the sarcasm* A few girls asked some basic questions like what do we have to do for fun, clubs, where do we eat and extra but then I saw Max's hand go up and she had a look of determination on her face like whatever her question was, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Coach called on her and she began with her question, "What arrangements has the school made for the girls who participate in sports? Will they still be able to play?"

"Ah well, good question miss-"

"Ride, Maximum Ride" she filled in for him. Hum, why did her last name sound so familiar? There was that nagging feeling again.

"Thank you. Ok as I was saying Miss Ride, because the school was notified sooner about the new students attending here until West Palm Academy is fixed they didn't have time to make any arrangements." he stated.

"Well why not make arrangements now?" she asked with determination in her voice.

"Even if there were time to make arrangements there is not enough space at this school for girls sports teams as well as boys. The practice schedule would collide and there isn't enough gym space to run practices at the same time." coach stated a bit annoyed but Max wasn't going up yet.

"Well why not make the teams co-Ed? You are still running try-outs right? There is nothing in the rule book that says that girls can't play on a team with guys" she said mater-of-factly crossing her hands over her chest. Oh man this is getting interesting.

I leaned over to Iggy and whispered in his ear, "Ohh drama, where's the popcorn?" which he cracked a huge grin at.

"I'm sorry Miss Ride but that's just not how it is done at this school, might I remind you, you are guests at this school until your school is fixed." he retorted with a bit of tension in his voice.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, during your little speech in the beginning of class you said and I quote, 'we want to welcome you to our school because it isn't just our school now, it's your school too and we all want you to feel welcome.'" she said using her fingers to make air quotes. Oh man, she had him there.

"Now I would definitely not feel very welcome if I was not allowed to participate in sports. And I would just hate to have to bring this matter up with the principle about girls being discriminated against because they are thought to not be good enough to simply try out for a team." she threw back at him with ice in her voice. "Which by the way is completely sexist and I'm pretty sure can get a teacher fired. And I would just hate to see that happen, wouldn't you?" she asked Coach in a fake innocent voice.

Man she was good.

Coach gritted his teeth and replied in a harsh tone," Fine Miss Ride, any girls who wish to participate in a sport may try out. But be warned, you will be playing on a boys team against other boys. They will not go easy on you just because you are a girl."

"We wouldn't want it any other way." retorted just as the bell rang. Oh boy, this year is going to be interesting.

_

* * *

_

**Ok so that is it so far. Please review and tell me what you think. I want atleat 8 reviews before I update. Just let me know what you think. All comment are welcome. Let me know if you want me to keep writing. Please and thank you. ;)**

**~BAndgeekclarinet14**


	3. Sad aunthor's note :

**I have a very sad announcement to make. Sadly a few nights ago my computer, Lucinda(yes I name my computers, don't judge me.), fell kill. It got so type of crazy virus and won't let me get on my computer or anything save on it. Sadly I don't know when or even if it will be fixed. All of my stories were on there as well as the next few chapters for my stories. I was stupid and forgot to save them to my jump drive. I am very sad and aggravated. Like I have said to other people, If Mr. Computer Fixy Guy can't save my stuff I am going to have a cow..and a sheep, and a chicken and a goat and a pig and anything else on a freaking farm! I am now stuck using my other laptop Pepe….lets just say me and Pepe don't have the greatest relationship. He is slow and very aggravating. I don't know when the next time I will update. I promise I will make it up to you guys though. I understand if you get aggravated and stop reading. But I PRMOISE the minute I get5 my lap top back and can get more chapters out I will. Please forgive me…and curse Pepe for being suck a… never mind..anyway…Wish Lucinda a get well soon…she is gunna need it.**

**Thanks for understanding**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for not being able to update sooner. *Haning head in shame* But on the up saide..LUCINDA IS FIXED! YEAAA! And to make it up to everyone..I made this chapter way longer than my normal ones..now hopefully no one will be giving me any death threats..*looks around nervously* Haha. Thank you to everyone who reviewed...You rock my world.**

**Oh by the way Happy almost Singal Awarness Day! (Yes I did just call Valentines day that..get over it, it is it's new offical name, yes I have the authority to change it.. so there)**

**I call Fang as my Valentine..DIBS! SO back off Fangirls! :) hehe **

**Disclamier: It would make my life to own Maximum Ride..but oviously...I don't therefore I have a suckly life..lol jk...I would be happy with just Fang.. Yum..erm I mean.. *cough* carry on with reading the story...**

* * *

Ch 3  
Fang's POV

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I had almost all my classes with Max, and I guess we could be considered friends now. She voiced her opinions in all the classes, but nothing was as intense as this morning with Coach. I'm starting to wonder what sport she plays that is so important to her she is willing argue with a teacher. And play with a bunch of guys.

Finally, the dismissal bell rang and I was saved from hearing anymore of Mr. Merchant's rant on how the government has spies and they are always poking their noses in our business. God, I'd hire a friggin' assassin so he'd stop poking HIS nose into my LIFE. I picked up my things gratefully and headed over to my locker. When I got there, I saw that Iggy and Gazzy were waiting for me.

"Hey dude, ready for practice?" Gazzy asked me while I shoved my useless books and assorted items into my locker.

"Yep," I said as I grabbed my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I really didn't need to go to tryout practices because I've been on varsity since my freshman year. Coach said I already have a guaranteed spot on varsity and he's making me captain. So, basically I am only going to see how the other players are doing, give pointers, and help coach narrow it down.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I closed my locker and locked it. The three if us made our way to the gym where we would be working up a sweat for the next two hours. Joy.

We changed into our gym uniforms and started warming up. I made a few free throws and stretched a little. I was about to work on my three pointer when Iggy walked over to me dribbling a basketball.

"Hey, man," he greeted, tossing the ball up and missing the basket by a long shot.

"Hey," I answered, narrowing my eyes in concentration as I tossed my ball up and watched it go into the basket with a satisfying 'swoosh.' Iggy grumbled something like, 'show off,' but I didn't really care. Who'd he think I was showing off for? The guys? Psh. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" I asked, dribbling a new ball.

"Oh that, well I was going to tell you-" he was cut off by Coach, who called us in to run a drill. He was about to give us instructions when I saw someone rush into the gym. Max.

"Sorry I'm late! What's the drill, again?" she asked, throwing her stuff down and bending down to finish tying her shoes. At least half the guys in the room were either checking out her ass or trying to get a peek down her singlet. I had to admit, I was one of them.

But after the initial shock, I'm sure my eyes went wide. She can't really be here to try-out. She was going to be killed out there! These guys won't take it easy on her, and they are sure as hell gonna give her a hard time. She's only going to get hurt.

I heard a couple guys swear under their breathe and a few chuckle at the thought of Max wanting to play with them. This earned each of them a death glare from Max, that even sent shivers down my bones. Coach was just about to say something to her when someone else came running into the gym. Max turned to face him.

"Max, what the hell do you think you are doing? We're going to be late to pick up Angel!" Ari yelled at her. Wait, why is Ari yelling at Max?

"Calm down, Ari!" Max snapped exasperatedly. "Sheesh, you freak out too much. I texted you earlier, telling you I was staying after school for basketball tryouts." She put a hand on her hip, her posture screaming 'I got attitude and I ain't afraid to use it.'

Now everyone was staring at them, focused on their conversation.

"What? Tryouts? Max, I don't think that's a-" he started, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

Man, she has a lot of nerve to do that.

"Well I think it's a great idea. Now go. Angel is probably wondering where you are," Max ordered, ushering him out of the gym.

"Ok fine, what time do I need to pick you up?" he asked reluctantly, allowing himself to be dragged along the squeaky wood floor.

"Um, around five. Now go! You're disrupting practice." She tried to move him out the door again, but failing this time because Ari was stronger.

"Okay, okay. Well, good luck," he said reluctantly, hugging Max. He let go and looked at us, "You too, guys. But remember the little talk we had Friday," he warned, giving us a listen-to-me-or-die look. Max frowned at him in annoyance, obviously not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

That's when it hit me, why I've been having that strange nagging feeling all day. Max was Ari's little sister. The one he informed us was 100% off-limits. Well, crap.

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes go wide as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye. How could I have been so stupid? I mentally slapped myself.

Iggy must have noticed my shocked expression because he walked over to me and placed his hand under my chin and closed my gaping mouth.

Then he whispered in my ear, "Well, I was going to tell you that you have a lot of guts flirting with Ari's little sister, the one we were told to not go near even with a 20 foot pooper scooper, but I guess you found that out yourself just now." He gave me a cocky smirk, and I wanted so badly to smack that stupid, arrogant grin right off his stupid, arrogant face, but I controlled myself. I wasn't one to show feelings, and Iggy knew that. I was pretty sure that was why he was smirking at me. That jackass.

I was just about to yell at him when coach blew his whistle, signaling us back into a huddle. As we made our way back over to couch I saw him call Max to come over to speak to him.

"Max, I understand that you love basketball and played pretty well at you old school, but this isn't your old school. These guys won't care if you are a girl or not, and they will not go easy on you. You're just going to end up getting hurt and I don't need your brother chewing me out for it. I just don't think you should try out. I'm sorry," Coach said, giving her a pat on the back.

Boy, if anything set Max over the edge, that did. I could practically see the steam rolling off of her.

"What?" she practically screeched, "That is so unfair! I can play just as well as any of these guys here! You haven't even seen me play yet!" Her beautiful face was turning red from anger. Not that it took down the whole beautiful factor. In fact, she looked cute with her cheeks so rosy...

"I'm sorry, Max, but I don't want to see you get hurt either mentally or physically," he told her sternly, trying to put his foot down, but Max was having none of it.

Max grew even more upset, and said, folding her arms resolutely, "Then set me up against your best player here, and we can play one-on-one. Then you can see if I am worth keeping around. If I beat him, you let me on the team."

This girl just didn't know when to let it go. Coach seemed to be torn. He frowned, his eyebrows creasing in that deep-in-thought expression he had. It reminded me of when he was thinking of a game plan for the finals.

"Ok Max, I'll have you play a quick one-on-one game with my best player. If you show potential, I'll let you play, but if you don't you leave and let me get on with my practice. Deal?" It was a pretty good offer, all things considered. He stuck his hand out, and, if possible, it made him seem more intimidating than when he was screaming at you. You know, scary-rich lawyer intimidating.

Max, however, didn't seem to find him the least bit threatening, which, I have to admit, impressed me. He used to scare the crap out of me my freshman year but I quickly got over that. This girl has spunk, you got to give her that.

It was damn hot.

"Deal," she said, smirking in triumph and accepting her hand.

"Fang, Max, take the court," Coach ordered, grabbing a ball a throwing it to me. I caught it easily, without looking. Instead, I was staring, stupefied, at Coach. Was he an idiot?

"Wait, WHAT?" I asked my eyes widening, "I can't play Max! What if I hurt her?"

She walked up to me and stole the ball, her eyes narrowed. "Don't flatter yourself, Fang. I can deal with it. Now get your ass over here and let's start the damn game."

"No. There is no way I am playing her," I told Coach, crossing my arms.

"Fang-" Coach started, looking sympathetic, but I shook my head.

"What if I hurt her? Ari would kill me for sure!"

"Ha!" Max snorted, giving me a wicked grin and a wink. So hot... "I think he's just scared of getting his ass handed to him by a girl."

Okay, that did it. There is no way I was going to stand there and get insulted by a girl. She so asked for it.

"Fine, let's do this," I ground out, making my way over to the middle of the court. Max grinned in triumph and did a few quick stretches.

"Okay, first to ten wins!" Coach yelled, taking the ball from Max and getting ready to toss the ball up to start the game.

We took our places, facing each other. She gave me a smirk that made my heart skip a beat. I tried to shake it off because I need to focus. Plus, I really hoped to survive 'til college at least, and having Ari murder me was in no way part of my plan.

I really didn't want to do this but I had to. I guess I'd just have to take it easy on her.

Coach tossed the ball up and… she got it. She actually got it. I was so shocked I couldn't move. I just stood there in the middle of the court with my mouth hanging open, watching her make her way down the court.

Finally, I snapped myself out of it and ran down the court to try to steal the ball back. By the time I finally made it there, it was too late. She threw the ball up and with a 'swoosh' it went in.

Max:1

Me: zip

How embarrassing.

Oh well, I can just say that was her free point. Now that she feels good about herself, I was gonna pull out the big guns. No more playing nice.

We made it back to the center of the court to continue the game. She gave me a gloating grin. I have to admit she was pretty good for a girl, but she was going to get eaten alive if she tries to play with the guys. It's best to put her out of her misery now.

"Ok, I hope you know I was going easy on you just then," I warned, trying to redeem myself.

She snorted and told me, "Good, because so was I."

I gave her one of my famous death glares, to knock her down to size but it didn't seem to faze her.

I got the ball and made my way down the court. When I was close enough to the net I bent my knees and threw the ball up watching it go in with ease. She glared at me and we continued the game. I had the ball again, I threw it up, but she intercepted it. She grabbed the ball and took off for the opposite side of the court.

I followed her and when she realized I was gaining on her she stopped dead in her tracks. She look from me to the next and then back at me. All of a sudden her lip twitched up and she was smirking at me. She was stopped at the 3-pointer line.

Then it hit me what she was planning on doing. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't be that stupid to think she could make it so far away from the net as the 3-pointer line. She was going to make a fool out of herself for sure. There's no way she would make it.

I started to make my way to her again, preparing myself to snatch the ball when I saw her bend her knees, position her arms and shoots with a helluva lot of power. I have to admit I wasn't expecting her to be so good.

I watched the ball soar up in the air. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The ball when up soared over to the net and, "swoosh' in the net. I couldn't believe my eyes. She just made a 3-pointer. Half the guys here couldn't even make a shot four feet from the net, let alone a 3-pointer.

I heard a few people gasp in shock and other staring at her in disbelief. I stole a glance at coach to see his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Okay, I couldn't really talk 'cause I really wasn't any better.

I stood there with my mouth gaping, trying to take in what had just happened until Max made her way other to me and closed my mouth.

"If you keep your mouth hanging open like that, you'll catch flies," she said, smirking at me.

That seemed to snap me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah, let's get on with the game, shall we?" I asked, trying to seem unfazed by her mad basketball skills. I think I may have underestimated this girl.

"We shall," she agreed cockily.

Our game went on pretty much like that for a good 30 minutes. Every time I would get the ball she would find some way to snatch it from me. I would steal the ball from her and then she would steal the ball from me. I'd make a point and she would counter my act by making one for herself. She was really good at defense, too. It seemed to go on forever. I have to admit, she was doing really well for a girl. Hell, she was doing really well for a guy. She could easily beat over half the boys here.

Finally, after we had been playing for what seemed like hours, we were tied. Nine to nine. In order to win you have to win by two. I was thinking about how I could do this when Max stole the ball from me. Crap, I thought to myself frantically. There is no way I am going to let her beat me, I would never live it down and Iggy would make it his job bug me about it for years to come.  
She was almost to the basket ready to shoot when I zoomed up past her and grabbed the ball. Without a second of hesitation I made my way back down to my side of the court. I was at the three pointer line when Max finally caught up to me. I had to make a decision and I had to make if fast.

Before I even registered what was happening, I was bending my knees slightly and getting ready to shoot. I pushed the ball with all the strength I could gather at the time, (what? I was whipped out; I had been playing this girl for what seemed like hours now). I felt the ball leave my finger tips and I held my breath as I watched it make its way to the basket.

Come on, come on. Make it.

The gym grew so quite you could hear a pin drop. Everyone watched wide eyes as they watched the ball soar in the air.

It was almost there and, 'swoosh". It made it in the basket! Score! The gym began the roar with cheers and screams. I had just won 11 to 9.

Everyone came running over to me patting my back and telling me good game. I stole a glance over at Max and saw her frowning in defeat. I couldn't help but feel bad.

She saw me looking at her a quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. She stuck out her hand waiting for me to shake it and said, "Good game. You're an awesome player."

I accepted her hand and replied, "You're not so bad yourself. I can see why you were being so pig-headed about coach letting you play. He would be stupid not to. You're better than half the guys here." As I spoke, I wiped my face with a towel, drying it of the sweat there. I tossed Max one and she caught it gratefully.

She caught it with one hand and replied, "I prefer the term 'resolute' to 'pigheaded'." As an afterthought, she added, "Thanks."

I could tell that her thanks were for both the towel and my compliment to her, though she would never admit it.

"No problem." I said, taking a swig of my lukewarm water then handing it to her.

She hesitated for a moment, debating about whether or not she should take it.

I smirked at her and said snarkily, "It's okay, I haven't had cooties since the third grade."

At this she smiled at me and nodded in thanks.

She was about to say something to me when coach made his was over to us and interrupted her.

"Max, you have some really advance skills for someone of your age and-" Coach started, but then shut up, which was probably wise if he was going to say what I thought he was going to.

"For a girl?" she finished, narrowing her eyes dangerously and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked **. But I could see underneath her annoyance she was giving Coach a major I-told-you-so look. And she looked positively gleeful about it.

Coach seemed to read her look because he looked down guiltily before responding. "Yes, and I'm sorry for making assumptions before I got to see what you could really do." The wimp, he was AVOIDING EYE-CONTACT. Sheesh.

She gave him a shrug and said nonchalantly, "Eh, it ok, I probably would have done the same thing."

"I would be honored to have you as part of the varsity team," he told her, mumbling slightly.

"Sounds good to me," Max said noncommittally. But then she smiled evilly. "Can't wait to see the guy's faces when they get smashed by a girl.

God her smile is beautiful.

Wait, ignore that.

I gave a small chuckle and rolled my eyes at her. She was a sassy one.

"Great," Coach said, clapping us both on the back, "Now let's get on with practice."

He blew his whistle and shouted, "Okay, guys, now that we have had our little fun, I want 20 suicides from you!"

We all let our protesting groans and sighs. This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

**Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed so far. You rock. PLease clap and bow down to my wonderful amzing SINGAL *cough cough* in case anyone was intersested(no creepers lol)... BETA READER.. ISUCKATUSERNAMES! She literally rocks my socks off. She has like read my mind about everything I have wanted to add and she fixed things to make my story even better..and YEA better grammer! Hehe. She rocks and if you get a chance read her stories too. :)**

**I would really like atleast 25 reviews this time please. Let me know what you think, how you feel and etc. All reviews are good reviews in my book, if you hate it tell me so I know how to make it better. If you have any questions for me or anything like that go ahead and ask..I won't bit..much lol jk..but seriously just ask and I will answer to the best of my abilities.**

**Thanks,**

**~Bandgeekclarient14**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I have't updated very quickly..I had/ have major writers bloc... sad..**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories..you rock!**

**To anser Smileybox's questions..no I am not crazy...well I guess that can be debated.. but i know how bad suicides are...Trust me..I was making a point on how intense practice was for Max..haha and Yes There will be a little Nudge in this story in fact there is mention of her in this chapter. I am not sure about Ella though.. I am still figuring that out.**

**anyways Here is ch 4. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Ch 4.

Max's POV

Yesterday's tryouts were brutal. I woke up the next morning aching everywhere. I could hardly move, but it was definitely worth it. I showed all of those sexist, conceited, worthless, asshole-ish, stupid, annoying, stupid, sexist, worthless, _STUPID_ boys - and Coach - that girls can play basketball just as good - if not better - than any friggin' _boy_. Even Fang seem impressed by my skills, but he wasn't half bad himself. He was, dare I say, a pro. When we were playing each other he threw the ball up with ease and it made it every time. He looked so hot with sweat dripping down his-

Oh my god. I did NOT just think that.

Forget that last line, Fang is not hot.

Good. Er, moving on...

I walked into my first period class with Coach Ski and slumped down in my chair, my legs practically collapsing beneath me. God, my muscles hurt. I didn't even realize some one was sitting next to me until they spoke up.

"Hey there, sunshine," a deep, sexy voice whispered in my ear.

I stifled screamed and nearly jumped four feet out of my chair. I heard a slight chuckle and turned to glare at the owner of the voice. _Fang._

"Will you quit doing that!" I asked/ordered, as I slapped him upside the head.

"Doing what? Breathing?" he retorted with a cocky grin.

Boy did I want to slap that grin right off his face. _That'd _give him something to friggin' smile about!

"You know what I mean, Fang!" I hissed. "Stop sneaking up on me." Jeez, who knew talking could wear you out, I thought, resting my head on my folded arms and turning to face Fang.

"How do you think try-outs went last night?" he asked, coming a little closer to me. Not that I minded...

I picked my head up to look at him and groaned, "Brutal. Is he on crack or something? What was he thinking giving us 20 SUICIDES? I wouldn't be surprised if 20 of his players committed suicide last night after that. I freaking ache everywhere."

Oh, God. I sound like Nudge when she is on one of her rants. Which reminds me, I hadn't seen her for a while... I ought to see what she's up to nowadays...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone rubbing circles into my aching back. At first I stiffened at Fang's touch, but then I relaxed; it felt too good not to. I let out a content sigh and laid my head back on the desk.

"Don't worry, practice will get better from here on out. He only does that to weed out the weaklings and complainers. Plus teams are announced today so he will be focusing more time on plays since we have our first game this Friday," he replied in a soft, comforting voice while he continued to rub my back and work out the knots that had formed from last night's wonderful (NOTE THE SARCASM!) practice.

Jesus, his hands work magic. I caught myself sighing a few time and I almost let out a moan, but I stopped myself just in time. That would have been embarrassing, and, knowing Fang, I would have never heard the end of it.

I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. His beautiful, sexy, deep - forget I thought that.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" I asked him, using all my will power not to swoon at this very attractively confused face.

He winked at me, but didn't answer as Coach started roll call.

The rest of the day went by as a blur, teachers lecturing us, students getting sent to detention, me not playing the least bit of attention and staring off into space. The normal stuff.

It was finally the end of the day and the lists would be posted for teams. I had to admit - I was a little excited. I know coach said I had a spot on the team, but it is still exciting to see your name on the final list.

After shoving my useless notebooks and assorted items in my locker, I made my way over to the bulletin board that held the Dreaded List. There was a swarm of people huddled around the list, some looking defeated and disappointed while others were beaming with happiness. Uh, as much as stupid, beefy jocks could beam with happiness... When I finally got close enough to get a glimpse of the list I saw my name in bold on the Varsity list. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

As I started to walk away I felt a strong, rough-yet-soft hand grab mine to stop me. I felt tingles shoot through my body to my hand. That was odd.

I turned around and came face to face with the one and only Fang Venom. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as he gave me his signature smirk.

He dropped my hand and brought it up to his face pretending to hold an imaginary microphone. He gave me one of those cheesy fake news castor's smiles and I could help but laugh. "So, Ms. Ride, how does it feel to be the only female to make it on the varsity basketball team in history at Pacific Coast Academy?" He grinned and held the "microphone" near my chin, nodding at me to answer. I rolled my eyes at his antics, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

Using all my willpower, I did my best not to bust up laughing and answer the damn question. "Well... I'd be even better if I could get rid of my crazy emo captain..."

He stared at me, eyebrows raised, and for a split second he let his emotional walls down and I saw shock, hurt, and disappointment but he quietly regained his normal no-emotion mask.

I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face and I winked at him to let him know I was just kidding.

I watched the corner of his mouth quirk upward, making him look oh-so-hot. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance because a tall, lean strawberry blonde and a slightly shorter blonde boy came running full speed towards us, showing no signs of stopping. They seemed familiar; I was sure I had a couple of my classes with them.

They had huge grins on their faces as they ran into a very unprepared Fang, knocking him over causing him to land flat on his butt.

I busted out laughing at the sight of Fang being sprawled out on the floor - NOT something you can see everyday, I assure you - confused and angry with two teenage boys piled on top of him. I was laughing so hard tears were spilling out of my eyes and making their way down the side of my face.

"What the hell guys!" Fang demanded, looking EXTREMELY P.O'd.

"Sorry, man," the two boys snickered unanimously.

"Get the hell of me!" Fang ground out, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Oh. My. God. _Swoon._

...Ignore that.

They scrambled off him, and jumped to their feet, backing away from him slightly. Fang got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He looked like he was about to ring someone's neck. Note to self: Never make Fang angry unless you have a death wish.

"Sorry dude, we were just excited and wanted to tell you we made the team," the tall strawberry blonde said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Fang's eyes softened slightly, and a slight grin reached his lips.

"Yeah, man, we didn't mean to knock you down. Sorry," the shorter boy apologized, grinning. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"It's okay," Fang assured them, and, though they had been smiling, I could see them relax slightly. "Congrats, guys," he added, flicking a lock of hair out of his onyx eyes. Mmm... God, he looked good...

"Guys, this is Max she's on the Varsity team, too. Max, this is Iggy and Gazzy." Fang nodded, pointing to the strawberry blonde and the shorter guy respectively. I took it the taller one was Iggy, the other Gazzy.

"Hi," I said, nodding at them. They looked a bit worried, and the taller one even glanced around a bit, but they otherwise greeted me somewhat warmly. Huh. Wonder what the paranoia was about...

"But be warned, they tend to blow up anything they can get their grubby little hands on." Fang grinned at them, and, despite his words, he looked at them with slight affection. But then his face darkened, and he added to me sourly, "They also tend to blow up personal possessions. I know from experience." He shot the boys a dark look, but they just grinned. I smirked.

That's when it hit me like a freight train. I turned to the boys slowly, my eyes narrowing in anger. "You two are the idiots that blew up out school!" I accused, spitting out my words. My voice rose, and I gave them both my best glare. The wimps, they cringed back.

"Just be glad you put me into a surprisingly good mood after seeing Fangy-poo over here fall flat on his ass, or, I swear, you two would be being beaten to a pulp right now."

Fang glared at me for his new nick name and Iggy and Gazzy backed away from me, afraid I would go all crazy white girl on their sorry pyro asses.

Smart boys.

"Okay, let's head off to another exciting night of basketball practice," Fang said, breaking the silence - which was thick with my pissed-offedness - in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

-Two long hours later-

"Okay, guys. This will be our last play scrimmage for the night. Give it your all and then we can go home," Coach yelled at us.

We were all pooped from a long, hard practice and we were counting down the seconds until we could leave.

Fang passed me the ball and I dribbled it up the court, my eyes moving franticly back and forth, looking for an open player to pass it to.

Finally, I sought out Iggy, who was wide open; I passed the ball to him, putting a helluva lot of fore behind it. It shot out of my hands, an orange blur, going at lightning speed.

Apparently, lightning speed is an itty bitty bit too fast for poor Iggy to comprehend. When he finally realized the ball was coming to him, it was too late. The ball hit him square in the nose with full force, causing a stomach-turning crack. He lost his balance and fell backwards.

We all rushed over to his aid. He was laying flat on his back holding his face, scarlet red liquid dripping from his swollen nose down his face. He was groaning in agony.

My bad...

"Oh my god Iggy! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I thought you were ready. Sorry, sorry, sorry! And if it helps, I almost never apologize, even ask my brother. I am so sorry, I really mean it! Oh my god, now I'm starting to sound like Nudge." My rant finished, I shut up, out of breath.

He held his hand up at me signaling me to stop, "It's okay, Max. Chill. And yes, you are starting to sound like Nudge," he added, getting up off the floor while holding a tissue to his broken nose. I winced a little when I saw it.

"Wait, you know Nudge?" I asked, a little taken aback by his comment.

"Yeah, she's in my history class, she never shuts up. But she is pretty cute." He grinned, but then groaned in pain when his face muscles moved, jolting his nose.

"YOU LIKE NUDGE?" I practically screamed at him, my eyes wide in shock. Who cared if the damn boy had a broken nose? If he messed with her heart, I swear...

He shrugged and replied, "Yeah. But she would never go for me." He winced again when his nose moved a bit. Coach had gone to get some ice for it, and the other guys were back on the court, giving us the occasional glance. Fang smirked at me, winked, then went back to playing.

I grinned, but then thought about what Iggy said.

I mulled it over. I could set them up on a date. But I didn't want Iggy to hurt Nudge. Then again, I broke the poor dude's nose... "I could get you a date with her if you want," I offered grudgingly.

"You would do that?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure," I shrugged. I cocked my head at him and leaned in close. "But if you hurt her, I swear it, I will tear you limb. From. Limb."

Iggy swallowed. "Right. Thanks, Max."

I smiled at him. "Glad to know we're clear. And you're welcome. Consider it a peace offering. I _did _break your nose..."

"Okay, thanks," he said, a little warily, but he still had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Coach walked over to us with a bag of ice on his hand and gave it to Iggy, who gratefully places it on his swelling nose, grimacing as he did so.

"Okay, guys. I think we should call it quits for tonight. I want everyone to go home, soak in a nice cold bath to relax your muscles, and get a good night's rest. I saw some good plays out there today, and if you play like that Friday we'll win for sure. We don't have any practices the rest if this week until Friday. We'll have a practice right before the game, so be here two hours early. Tomorrow. come to my room at lunch to get your uniforms. Okay, that's it. Go ahead and head home," Coach said, smiling slightly.

We all said our goodbyes and made our way outside. I looked around the parking lot for Ari's midnight blue mustang but I didn't see it anywhere. I sat on the curb and pulled out my phone to text him.

_Hey, where the heck are you? Practice let out twenty minutes ago._

I dropped my phone in my lap and leaned back on my hands. Another twenty minutes passed and still no Ari. I can't believe he forgot about me.

I was just about to get up and start walking home when someone plopped down next to me.

"Hey," Fang greeted, leaning back on his hands, his hair in his eyes.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" I asked, mimicking his position.

"I could ask you the same thing," he returned, raising his eyebrow at me in an extremely sexy way.

I gave him a don't-turn-this-around-on-me look.

He sighed and replied, "I always stay after practice and shoot hoops, it clears my mind."

"Oh, well my big, bad, over-protective asshole of a brother forgot about me. I swear, if he is with some girl I am gonna beat him to death. That'll teach him for ditching me for a stupid girl." I closed my eyes, reveling in the violent images my mind conjured up, grinning at the different ways to kill - and torture - Ari.

"I can give you a ride if you want," Fang offered, sitting up.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I've texted Ari enough times. I'm sure he got the message." Why was I feeling heat rise to my cheeks?

WHY? Thank God it was too dark for him to see me... blush...

Wait, what? Why the h-e-double hockey sticks am I blushing?

He sighed, stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet in one smooth swoop.

"Don't be stupid, Max. I'm taking you home. Now get in the damn car," Fang ordered, motioning over to his black (big surprise there) convertible corvette.

"No," I protested, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Max," he said in a warning tone, "Get in the car now, I'm not letting you sit out here all alone waiting for your brother. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you pick. But either way you're getting in the car."

Oh no he didn't. NO ONE tells me what to do.

"Make me," I hissed, standing my ground. I raised my eyebrows, telling him to bring it.

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it," he said, grinning wickedly and shrugging.

Wait, what?

Before I could comprehend what was going on, Fang had swooped me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Not a nice metaphor...

"FANG FRIGGIN' VEMOM, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!" I shrieked, struggling against his arms.

He stopped, and pretended to think about it, "Um, lemme think... tempting, but no. Sorry, sweetheart." I growled in his ear at the pet name, and he snickered.

He continued to carry me to the car and I was limp, slumped over this shoulder in defeat. When we arrived at his car, he switched me so he was holding me bridal style, and then carefully placed me into the car, laughing his ass off, while I sat, pouting.

"I'm pretty sure this counts as kidnapping," I murmured, glaring at him. "Plus, you manhandled me. That earns you about a ten year jail sentence."

He just grinned, and reached over, buckling me in. I stopped breathing, but had enough sense to snap, "I can do that, you know. I'm a big girl, you know. I even have the pull ups to prove it."

"Really? I would have never guessed. Are they the ones with the Disney Princesses on them?" he asked, the sarcasm in his tone matching mine.

"No!" I said defensively, narrowing my eyes dangerously. "They are the ones that glow in the dark! Get it right, doofus." Okay, not my best insult, but... I was a bit light-headed from his proximity. "Jeez," I added in a mock exasperated voice, trying to ignore my racing heart.

He smirked at me and slammed the door shut, making his way over to the driver's side.

"Well _excuse_ me. I didn't know you were so defensive about your pull ups. My apologies," Fang retorted, starting the engine.

I couldn't help but smile. Fang and I had only been friends for less than a week, and I already feel like I'd been best friends with him my whole life. I had never felt this way with someone before. Fang just got me, he always knew exactly what to say and could read me like an open book. Not to mention he has a smokin' hot-

_Wait! Bad Max! Stop thinking that way, you idiot! _I scolded myself. I really ought to stop thinking this way... But jeez, what had come over me lately? I blame it on the hormones. My body must have gone into shock from being around so many guys, when I was used to only being around girls and my brother. Yep, that's it.

Oh, who am I kidding?

We drove in a comfortable silence and I was enjoying every minute of it, despite the battle going on in my head.

We were almost to me house when I realized I never told him where my house was.

"Oh, my house is on the next right, house number-" I was cut off by Fang.

"Max, I know where you live," he said as a small smirk played on his face.

I stared at him. "Creepazoid," I accused. He snickered. "But seriously, how did you-"

"Max, I play sports. Ari is like the number one jock at our school. We have sports meetings all the time at your house. Granted, you're never there. I know where you live," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," was all I said in response.

About two minutes later we pulled up to our mansion on the beach. Oh, did I mention before that we - my family - were kinda... sorta... rich? No? Must have slipped my mind...

He eased the car to a smooth stop and put it in park.

I gathered my belongings and opened the door to get out. As I was about to get out, I had a sudden urge - fuck you, hormones - and, giving in, I leaned over and gave Fang a big hug. At first he was stiff but after a few seconds he loosened up and hugged back.

"Thanks Fang, you're a good friend," I whispered in his ear, and I could have sworn I saw him shiver.

I grabbed my things walked to the front door and gave Fang one last wave good bye before I went inside.

After Fang was out of sight, I let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Ari had a lot of explain to do.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... Thanks agin to all my amzing wonderul reviews. Thanks to my beta reader the amazinf Isuckatusernames..she really is amzing and makes my stories worth reading. Please check her stories out too.**

**I am hoping for 33 reviews this time..I know random number but its a good start. :)**

********IMPORTANT!****** **

**I don't know if I should inroduce Ella into this story. I have some ideas how to but I don't know if I should. Any ideas? What do you guys think. Please let me know, any ideas are welcome and valued!**

**P.S. I have added a poll on my profile about this. Please vote on what you would like to happen. PLease and thank you!**

**Thanks my fellow FanFiction minions**

**~Bandgeekclarient14**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry I didn't update over the weedend. I wasn't even home all weedend.. like seriously, I don't even know how I got this chapter done. BUT I think you will be happy to know that this chapter is SUPER DUPPER long compared to the others... like 2,000 more words and I think this chapter is interseting... :)**

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! You guys make my day! Seriously.**

**Disclaimer:I don"t own MR.**

**(Oh..btw..I dodn't remember if I mentioned this or not..but the gang all live in Califorina...just so you know... k off to the story in 3...2...1)**

Ch. 5.

Max's POV

I opened the door to our beautiful mansion slowly. It was a damn good house; on beach, facing the crystal clear Pacific Ocean. Gorgeous. I let out a small sight as I slipped inside as quietly as possible, careful not to wake up a sleeping angel - who, ironically, is named just that; Angel.

I hadn't even made it a few steps into my house when I heard loud moans and frantic, muffled screams. It sounded like someone was in agonizing pain, or something.

My first thought was, '_Oh my flipping God! Horrible wolf-like humans must have attacked my brother!_' but I quickly dismissed that thought. Where the HECK did that come from? Too much sugar, maybe... I mean, come on, that is just stupid. There are no such thing as wolf-like humans. What'd you call them, anyway? Werewolves? Erasers? Yeah. Right.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I heard a louder moan coming from the living room. _'Oh, nice one, Max. Off dreaming about fictional characters while there's the possibility of a murderer in your house... smooth.'_

Panicked, I groped around in the dark hallway frantically, hoping desperately to find something moderately weapon-like. Sure, I could kick ass, but if the psycho had a gun or whatever, what would I be able to do?

My hands found something pointy, sharp, deadly... Mom's six inch stiletto heels. Okay, no match for a gun, but possibly useful in a knife-fight.

I crept into the living room as fast as I could, trying to make as little noise as possible. As I shuffled forward, my hands waving in front of me so I wouldn't run into something, I determined that the moaning-slash-groaning-slash-yelling noises were coming from the couch.

As fast as I could, I whirled around the back of the couch and positioned the deadly ankle-breaking item of footwear above my head, ready to smash it down onto whoever the hell was on my damn couch. Just as I was about to thrust the heel downwards - an action that would probably kill whoever was there, depending on whether or not I decided to be nice - I froze. My body was rigid with shock, my feet stuck to the ground. I could not fucking believe it.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, wide-eyed and furious, as I watched my - extremely freaking horny - brother and a topless mocha skinned girl make out. They. Hadn't. Even. Noticed. Me.

"Oh my God! You have GOT to be kidding me!" I screamed, when I finally found my voice.

I watched as both figures froze in front of me. Slowly, Ari shifted the girl, who was shaking in fear - ha! She hadn't even seen my glare yet! - off of him. His eyes met mine hesitantly, fearfully. Friggin' wimp. He was terrified.

Well, I wasn't going to hold back. Hell no.

"What the hell, Ari? This is why you forgot to pick up your own freaking _sister_? You were too busy being groped by some _girl_!" I shrieked at him, steam practically coming out of my ears as I gave both of them a horrifying death glare. If looks could kill they would be dead in 3…2…1.

Unfortunately, neither of them spontaneously combust... I must've lost my touch.

I watched as the both scrambled as quickly as they could to a standing position and start searching frantically for discarded clothing - both there shirts, and Ari's jeans. He was only in his boxers, and his girlfriend was in shorts and a bra.

I stared at them in disgust. Ari had the nerve to lecture me about staying away from sex-crazed guys who only want to get it on with you, when he was doing the exact same thing with some girl! Who, I bet, has only known him for more than a few days. I. Am. So. Over. This.

"I can't believe you, Ari," I said, shaking my head like a disappointed parent scolding their child, not able to bring myself to look at him.

"Max," he said pleadingly, walking toward me and trying to get me to look at him.

I just shook my head and walked away, tossing over my shoulder, "I can't deal with this right now. I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up. And _she _better not be here when I get back, Ari, or I swear..." I left the rest to his imagination as I grabbed my jacket and made my way out the door.

I could hear Ari's frantic voice faintly, calling my name and begging me to stay. But... I just couldn't face him right now. Not without witnessing, first hand, how much of a hypocrite he was.

I just needed time to think.

After I had slammed the door behind me - the resonating crash probably having woken Angel up, if she hadn't already due to my screaming - I paused, and then decided to head to the beach.

Once I had arrived at the beach, I slid my shoes off, smiling at the feeling of the sand grains on my feet. I looked around, unsure of where to go. After a minute, I shrugged to myself and took off running, not knowing where I was headed to, just letting my feet to carry me where ever.

I had no idea how long I ran, or where exactly I was, but I just kept running and running and _running_, until my legs couldn't carry me any longer. I face-planted, eating way too much sand for my liking. I stay sprawled where I had collapsed, too tired to move. Finally I was able to muster up some strength, and I rolled over onto my back, my arms and legs flopping uselessly.

I just laid there with my eyes closed, attempting to block all thoughts of what I had just witnessed from my mind. I felt so relaxed, just laying there, listening to serene sounds of the waves crashing down on the shore, and seagulls squawking while soaring high above my head. God, I wished to be as free as them, soaring through the sky and feeling so free - not a worry in the world.

I dragged in a deep breath, and let it out and a slow gust, the sound a soft, whispering, content - yet slightly melancholy - sigh.

Feeling so at ease, my eyes slid shut and I even fell asleep for a second. I was dreaming of the crazy mechanical shark from Jaws when a huge weight fell on top of me.

_Holy shit! What if it's a shark? _was my first thought. My eyes flew open as I heard the shark swear under is breath. Wait... why did the shark swear? And why does it have hair?

"Can't. Breath. Get. Off. NOW," I managed, coughing slightly.

"Crap, sorry." Mmm. The voice was so - so - ahh. It was just _nice. _Deep and sexy, yet slightly familiar.

The boy quickly scrambled off of me and helped me sit up. I finally got a good look at the person who fell on top of me and my eyebrows rose as I saw who it was. _Fang._

He was currently brushing sand off his chest that I had just now noticed was free of clothing. I felt my eyes widen. _OH. MY. GOD. He has a smokin' body, I just want to lick his abs..._

Oh my God. I can't believe I just thought that. That was completely out of line. Subtly, I wiped my hand over my mouth, hoping to God I wasn't drooling. How embarrassing if I was...

"Fang?" I said, because someone needed to state the obvious, and he hadn't recognized me. Yet.

He looked up at me, and confusion flashed in his eyes. "Max, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you went home after you dropped me off," I told him, implying that I thought he was stalking me. Not that I would mind...

He gave me one of those half smirks that made my heart flop. Er, yeah...

"Well l just so happen to live here," he grinned uncharacteristically, nodding to a house a little way away. "You, on the other hand, happen to live about a mile away from where your butt is currently parked."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at the sand, picking some up and letting it run through my fingers. "I just needed to get out of my house and some time to think," I told him, grimacing at the thought of what I was running from.

He looked up at me, curious and concerned. "What happened, Max?" he asked gently. He sounded worried or me, and pissed off at whatever, or whoever was getting to me. He scooted closer to me, sitting so close that our arms were touching.

"I found out why Ari didn't pick me up. And I also learned that my brother is a lying two-faced hypocrite that I can never trust again," I spat, looking at the horizon. The smallest amount of blue, tinged with pink, laced the sky, melding into black.

I felt Fang's arm come up around my waist, hugging me close to him. At first I stiffened, but then I loosened up. Because it felt right to be there, in his embrace. And I also think that my body was too hyperaware of his touch to do anything but lean into his side.

"Max, what happened?" he asked softly, careful not to push me.

"I walked in on him and some random chick I'm sure he hasn't even known for more than a week going at it. Well, not 'it', but close enough!" I hissed, my fists clenching.

I felt Fang's disapproval. "Oh," he murmured under his breath, sounding _really _pissed off.

"He had the freaking nerve to give me a long - and very painful - lecture on Monday. It was about how all boys want to do is get in your pants. He was going on about how you always say no, no to dating and... _other things._ He went on and on and _on_. Then he goes off and freaking bangs his little play toy for the week. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't walked in when I did? He could have gotten an STD or got the poor girl preggo! Or worse, Angel could have-" I stopped my rant mid sentence when it hit me.

Fang looked up at me when I stopped, eyebrows raised in question.

"OH MY GOD! I completely forgot about Angel! I just stormed out of there! What if she heard them! She's only six!" I half screamed, jumping up from my sitting position.

I was just about to take off running toward my house when I felt a strong, warm hand grab mine and gently yank me down. I landed on my butt, the air leaving me.

My head snapped 'round, and I glared at Fang.

"Max," he said, all knowledgeably, "Ari isn't _that _stupid. He wouldn't have tried to, uh, get _intimate_-" if his words weren't so serious, I'm sure both of us would have snickered at Fang's wording "-with a girl, while a six year old was there to hear. He would've thought of that, Max."

I sat there quietly, thinking it over. I guess Ari had never done anything to intentionally hurt us before. And he did seem genially sorry and regretful when I walked in on him, but that still didn't justify what he had done.

But me being me, hard-headed, stubborn Max, I just had to make a sarcastic comment.

"Well, you know that they say, Fang. Boys tend to think with their little head and not their big one," I muttered, but not quiet enough for him to not hear me.

Fang looked at me, his eyes growing a few centimeters in size, a light pink grazing his olive toned skin. If I didn't know him any better, I would have said he was slightly embarrassed at my statement. This thought made me smirk a little. As if Mr. Tall, Dark, & Mysterious would ever be embarrassed. Kids would fly before that happened!

I looked at him, eyebrows raised, and he quickly hid his discomfort. I bit my lip and snickered. 'Cause, you know, Max Ride doesn't do something as low as _giggle. _"Did I just embarrass the emotionless Fang Venom?" I mocked, nudging him.

"No," Fang hissed as he gave me one of his death glares but I didn't even flinch.

I decided to take my teasing to the next level. "Really? 'Cause your cheeks beg to differ."

I sat there smirking at him as he scrunched his eyebrows at me and frowned.

I leaned over a whispered in his ear, "You know, Fang, pink really suits you. It totally brings out your eyes." I felt him shiver a little at my statement - or proximity - and I couldn't contain myself as a fit of laughter escaped my me.

He glared as I rolled in the sand, clutching my sides.

It took me a little while to control myself but when I finally stopped the bubbles of laughter coming up my throat, I slung my arm around his neck and knocked my hip against his playfully. "You know I was just teasing, Fang."

He rolled his eyes at me and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

I let out a content sigh as the last streaks of pink faded, and the darkness of the night and the bright illumination of the moon bleached our surroundings black and white. So simple...

We sat there for a while not saying a word, enjoying the comfortable silence. Finally, after a few more minutes of listening to nothing but the sounds of waves crashing down on the sand, I decided to break the silence.

"You know, Fang," I started quietly, "We've barely known each other for a week, but I swear we've been friends - best friends - for forever, cliché as it sounds. You're so easy to talk to, and I trust you with my life - something I barely trust anyone with - and yet I hardly know crap about you."

He moved his head to lean it on mine and whispered, "I know, I feel the same way. I trust you, yet I barely know you."

"Well, why don't we fix that? We could play twenty questions or something like that. We can take turns. I'll ask a question and we both answer and then you ask a question," I suggested, hoping he'd say yes. It was cheesy, yes, but it'd work. I think.

He hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "Ok."

Fang lifted his head off mine and I turned to face him as we sat criss-cross-applesauce in the sand.

"Ok, we'll start off easy. What's your favorite food?" I asked.

He smirked and stated, "I am a growing teenage boy Max, I eat anything."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him, exasperated and amused.

"What about you?"

I didn't even give it a second thought as I practically screamed, "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!"

Fang smirked at me, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, it sounds like _someone _has an addiction. You should get that checked out, Maxie."

I stuck my tongue out at him acting like a five year old, before laughing. "Um, okay. Favorite sport," Fang said after my laughter had died down.

"Um, ok favorite sport."

"I like all sports. Swimming, volleyball, football, hockey, soccer, but I obviously love basketball the most," I said in a 'duh' tone.

He smirked and said, "Same."

Wow, man of many words. But whatever. It's sexy.

"Hmm... Right, family. Siblings? What do your parents do for a living?" I asked, immediately wishing I could take back the words, because as soon as I said them, Fang's jaw tightened, and even his emotional brick wall facade couldn't stop me from seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Before

I could see any more of what he was feeling, Fang looked down, avoiding my eyes. I felt a pang from seeing Fang this way.

"I'm sorry, Fang,. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," I assured him hurriedly, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me thoughtfully, though I could still see the pain evident in his eyes. After a while, he said softly, "No, it's okay. I have a sis-" he paused, frowning and obviously thinking about what he was going to say.

He started again, taking a deep breath, "I have no siblings, my dad left us a few years ago, and my mother works for the FBI so she is hardly ever home because she's always working on cases."

I wrinkled my nose sympathetically. I could understand why Fang would be feeling so angry and hurt, considering his father left him and his mother was always at work. Funny thing was, he was completely off-hand when he mentioned his father's _disappearing act_, and yet his voice wavered when he talked of siblings. He wasn't telling me something, but I let it go. For now.

"Sorry, Fang," I murmured. Without any consent from my brain, my body launched itself at him, tackling him in a hug and making the both of us fall into the sand. Fang looked up, wide-eyed for a moment before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thanks," he whispered in my hair. I scrambled off of his chest - which was _still bare _- feeling slightly embarrassed at my forwardness, but he didn't seem to mind so much.

"So what about you?" Fang asked, shifting the topic.

"A hypocritical brother and a sweet little sis, Angel." I shrugged.

"Never knew you had a sister," Fang murmured. "I just thought she was someone you guys picked up, for the neighbors or something. But I guess that makes more sense. So, Angel, huh?"

"Yep, my little Angel. She's adorable. Blonde, with blue eyes. Exactly like an angel. But she has a more... demonic side, too. She likes to get what she wants and she doesn't stop until she gets it. She can also be very manipulative," I added darkly.

"Wonder where she gets that from..." Fang muttered. I glared. He smirked. Same old...

"Hey, at least I don't use Bambi eyes to get whatever I want. Those things are deadly! You can't say no to her when she whips those things out."

Fang chuckled. "Yeah, but Max, if you tried giving someone the Bambi eyes, they'd probably run away screaming." I kicked him lightly, and he quickly changed the topic. "What about your parents?"

Good doggy.

"They're hardly ever home. My mom is a movie director, and she's always away on projects. Dad is a scientist, and more often than not, he's off on a business trip. So they leave us with Ari," my tone darkened at his name, "And a nanny who checks in on us every once in a while. There's always the weekly family Skype meeting, so it isn't too bad." I shrugged, biting my tongue so I didn't add _'it isn't too bad, compared to your situation.' _I stifled a sigh. Fang must get so lonely...

"Sweet. So, uh, hobbies?"

"I just do whatever I feel, really. I like black and white photography and I like to develop my own film. I play a few instruments, like guitar, drums, bass, and I sing in the shower." Fang opened his mouth. "Very loudly and off-key," I added in warning. "I wouldn't want to hear me sing."

He chuckled and shook his head, smirking at me.

"What about you?" I asked, wondering if he, too, sang in the shower. Crap, crap, what have I done? Fang... shower... dripping wet... abs... _holy mother fu-_

"I play lead guitar and sing in a band a few of my friends and I started when we were in middle school.".

"Awesome," I said in awe. "I am _so _hearing you play, mister! How good are you?"

Fang smirked. "You'll find out... one day." I glared at him, only succeeding in making his smirk widen.

"Okay, big shot, anything else you do?" I asked, annoyed.

"Of course, Maxie." I glowered, but he ignored me. Yet again. "I do magic tricks," he whispered, leaning in conspiratorially.

...Fang? Magic tricks? Holy hell...

"Would you like to see one?" he asked, making it sound like a challenge. Me being me, I didn't back off - I accepted immediately, though I was unsure of what to expect.

Fang stood, making his way over to me. "Okay, Max. Close your eyes and slide back, 'til I tell you to stop, 'kay? Make sure to keep your eyes closed." I did as I was told and started sliding backwards doubtfully. "Okay, stop. Now lay down flat on your back and relax, eyes still closed," he instructed.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"How do you feel, Max?" he asked. I felt nervous, hearing the wicked tone in his voice, but, stupidly, I overlooked it.

What sort of question was that? "I feel fi-" Ice cold water cut me off mid sentence, crashing down over my body and soaking me thoroughly. My eyes snapped open, and I shrieked, in a very un-Max like way. I glared at Fang, who was doubled over with laughter.

"Cant - believe - you fell - for it," he gasped. "Your face was - freaking priceless!"

I scowled, but got my revenge when he wasn't paying attention. He was chuckling, eyes closed, when I stormed over and tackled him into the water.

We dragged our butts out of the shallows, and I saw him standing there, dripping and confused, his laughter abruptly dying down.

I cracked up. Pay back is a bitch.

"You look - like a - wet dog," I choked out between laughs. It was a lie - he looked as hot, or even hotter, than ever, considering he was _still _shirtless - not to mention _dripping wet. _

SWOON.

Fang took a slow, dangerous step towards me. I shut up immediately - this cannot be good. And it wasn't. Fang lunged for me, his arms encircling my waist and stopping all attempts as I tried to run. We slammed into the knee-high water, dousing the both of us all over again. If I got a cold, he was paying the medical bill...

Instead of getting out and getting dry like a sane person would, we stayed like that for ages, just pulling each other under and tackling each other, both trying to win. I was _just _holding my own when we staggered out, calling a truce.

"Wow, that was fun," I panted, laughing.

"Most fun I've had in years," Fang agreed, smiling - smiling! - at me.

Being the stupid thing it was, my heart skipped a beat.

I groaned, looking up at the sky and wondering how, all of a sudden, it was so dark, and there were so many stars. "Well, I best get home before the

Hypocrite calls a search party." Fang snorted at the obvious capitalization of 'Hypocrite.'

"Night, Max. See you tomorrow," he said softly, pulling me into a warm hug. My heart flip-flopped. Again.

"Night, Fang," I whispered, letting go and immediately missing the warmth of his embrace. I waved, and turned, jogging along the sand in hope of getting warm again. I was, after all, dripping wet.

20 minutes later, I found myself creeping into my house, hoping to god that Ari hadn't woken up yet. Everything was dark and silent as a tomb, so maybe, just maybe, I'd gotten lucky.

I was almost to the stairs leading up to the second floor when the living room light flicked on and someone cleared their throat. Crap.

I turned, coming face-to-chest with a regretful - and pissed off - looking Ari.

"Hi," I snapped, glaring.

"Hi? _Hi?" _he whisper-yelled at me. "Max! I've been worried sick! Where have you _been_? You don't leave this stupid house without my permission! You know that!"

"I told you," I snapped quietly. "I went for a walk on the beach. And I also said not to wait up!"

"You were gone for five hours!"

I just shrugged. I swear, if he lectured me...

"And why the hell are you all wet?" Ari asked me harshly.

Now that just sent me over the edge. Who did he think he was? I didn't do anything wrong! I left because I walked in on HIM about to go at it like a monkey with some girl!

"I could ask you the same question, Ari! But, oh, wait! I already know the answer. _You're _all wet 'cause you let your hormones run free with Malibu Barbie." He just stared at me guiltily. "That's what I thought," I hissed. He didn't answer, so I added cheerfully, "I'm going to bed. Night! If you have any _dreams, _make sure they don't control your actions tomorrow!"

Once I was snug in bed, freshly showered, I smiled. Tonight with Fang had been so fun. And I'd finally stood up to Ari!

But Fang... and those _abs._

Guess who I dreamt of that night?

* * *

**Ok so theres the new chapter.. hope you liked. Big thanks and shout out to my wonderful, bow down worthy BETA READER! ISUCKATUSERNAMES...she rocks and her stories are AMAZING so check 'em out.**

** please review guys.. let me know what you like, dislikw, love, hate, want to see more of, want to see less of, and anything else you wanna tell me. I LOVE reviews and I am hoping to get up to about 50 total this time...sound fair?**

** If you guys want to ask me something, have a problem with something, or just want to talk to me feel free to leave me an e-mail or leave a question or comment in a review. I promise to do my best to answer all questions. :)**

** Thanks again guys, you rock my socks...which happen to be green and blue right now...**

** ~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow FanFiction minions! Happy "Hump day" (My friend told me to be happy because wednesdays are apparently called 'Hump Days'..hum you learn something new everyday don't cha? **

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review my stories!**

**Congrats goes out to my 50th reviewer for this story, 'MaximumRide1' ...YEA...thanks for reviewing!**

**And congrats to Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride for answering Max's rhetorical question in the last chapter... *Cookies for you***

**And for my reviewer "Patty"- Thanks I am glad you like the story.. I will do my best to make this story long..but I don't know if I will make it 100 chapters... that could take a while..but we will see..you never know.**

**And lastly...to everyone who has commented and asked for more Fax... I PROMISE IT WILL BE COMEING SOON! ;D It just wouldn't be a proper story without some Fax now would it? But they are still getting to know eachother right know and the have some secrets they have been hiding.. humm *suggestive eyebrow raise*. Right know they are just flirty friends..and of course we need a little friendly revenge...All is fair in Love and War..right? hehe. Ok now to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Maximum Ride... *goes and crys in a corner now***

**Ok everyone comfortable? Got a snack? Potty break? Ok good the story will begin in 3...2...1... BLAST OFF!**

Ch 6.

Max's POV

Free cookies to anyone who can guess which tall, dark, and sexy - extremely sexy - person it was that snuck their way into my dreams last night, causing me to wake up with giant drool stains on my pillow… Anyone?

Well, if you guessed Patch from _Hush Hush _by_ Becca Fitzpatrick,_ you are sadly mistaken… At least for last night's dreams. At least the dark-haired boy that crept into my slumber was hotter than Patch.

Way hotter.

Because the tall, dark and sexy guy that slipped into my - totally inappropriate - dreams was Mr. Quiet himself, Fang.

Why - _why _- did he have to be so damn irresistibly drool-worthy? And, dear God, those _abs_ - let us indulge in a minute's silence for fangirl's world wide who are currently salivating and/or squealing - are so... so... Well, it's like he's trying to _torture _me! Death by abs, I tell you!

Uh, never mind...

Let us just pretend I never said anything about dirty dreams involving Fang. I said nothing - nothing! - of the sort. Okay? Okay. Case closed.

Moving on...

I've been refusing to talk to The Hypocrite. He's been given the ultimate Max Cold Shoulder - he hasn't heard from, and has barely seen, me all day. I refuse to talk to The Hypocrite, and I have been ignoring him all day.

Let's hear it for the oh-so cheesy, yet oh-so effective, _silent treatment, _people!

Yep, evil at its purest.

Luckily for him, though, I found out from a little birdie - give it up for telephones! - that Angel slept over at a friend's house last night, thankfully not being there to witness the gag worthy grope-fest I had to witness. If she had, I would have added planning my brother's funeral to my busy schedule - right after "accidentally-on-purpose kind of sort of not really _maybe _squishing a certain big brother of mine with a cow".

...No, I don't spend my free time plotting people's demises.

Anyway, Ari - I mean, _The Hypocrite_ - has been doing everything in his power to try to convince me to talk to him, but as we all know, I'm not the most flexible person around. Okay, I'm a stubborn brat.

But can you blame me? No, didn't think so.

The only thing that kept me from blowing up and completely annihilating a certain hypocrite with it was thoughts of Fang. I know how cheesy and cliché that sounds, but it's true. He just gets me, and I can be the real me around him.

It's just - for lack of a better word for it - nice.

Oh God, I never thought I would see the day when The Great Maximum Ride went all hallmark on everyone.

Mark down this day in history kids.

I spent most of the day keeping quiet and dodging Ari. Today we were supposed to pick out our jerseys after school, and the oh-so helpful Iggy let it slip that Fang has been number 13 every year and everyone knows that that jersey is_ off limits_.

Well, of course, me being the test-the-water, push-people's-buttons type of gal, I _just so happened _to make sure I got to coach's room before everyone else, and sweet-talked my way into getting - you guessed it - _numero_ 13!

The best part is, we didn't have to stick around after we got our jerseys, so we were free to go after we got a uniform. Meaning Fang wouldn't know who had stolen his special jersey 'til game day. Evil mastermind or what?

He is going to be _so_ pissed when he finds out. I can't wait to see him, all mad with his eyebrows all scrunched together, and his nostrils flaring a bit, and his-

Oh my god what I am doing? I sound like some obsessed Fangirl.

Please ignore that little slip up there.

After stopping by my locker for a few things, I made my way towards the exit, extremely giddy from the prank I was currently in the process of pulling off.

As made my way out of the doors, a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair caught my eyes. My curiosity got the better of me. I turned around and spotted two very familiar pyros. _Gazzy and Iggy._

Extremely excited, I skipped - yes, _skipped; _that's how excited I was over this prank - over to Gazzy and Iggy. I was nearly bursting at the seams with my excitement, and I couldn't hold it any longer.

I stood there grinning like an idiot for a few moments before they broke away from their latest bombing scheme and took notice of me.

They stared at me in shock for a few moments before Gazzy broke the silence.

"Um, Max, are you feeling okay? Why are you grinning like that? Should I be worried? I should, shouldn't I?" he asked, taking a slight step backwards and putting some distance between us.

I didn't answer at first, and my grin stretched even farther.

Every trace of happy emotion was quickly whipped off their faces and was replaced with a look sheer terror.

I could only imagine what was going on through their mind.

Iggy's POV

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

Gazzy's POV

.BOMBERS.

I'm too young to die! I haven't even written my Will yet!

Who will get all my cherished items?

I never got to eat that piece of pizza that I have had hidden under my bed for a few months now!

And what about-

HOLY FUDGE!

MY BOMB SUPPLIES!

Noooooooooo!

Max's POV

I stood there and kept quiet for a few moments longer before I finally decided to put them out of their misery and tell them what had got me all bubbly inside. And outside.

I smirked yet again and said in a majorly superior voice, "I have just pulled off a brilliant beyond brilliant prank and I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I am just too dang excited to keep this all to myself!"

They both stared at me, urging me to continue.

"Guess what I just got?" I said in a sing-song voice, practically jumping up and down in my spot.

"Um, seven to life in prison?" Iggy suggested. Sad thing was, he was actually serious.

I huffed in fake annoyance and answered, equally sarcastic, "No! I got off early because off good behavior, duh!"

Gazzy just rolled his eyes at our infantile banter and Iggy just clicked his fingers in a 'z' formation, snapping his hand up like one of those sassy girls. He then put a hand on his hip, cocked it, and said, sounding absolutely ridiculous, "Well, honey, you ain't got nothin' on me, 'cause I can mess that pretty face of yours _up."_

I have to say, he looked completely ridiculous, and I couldn't hold back my chuckle. Actually, I couldn't hold back my hysterical laughter.

"Iggy? Why is that always your response when someone asks 'Guess what I got'?" Gazzy asked Iggy, who still had his little mean girl stance going on.

"Because," he answered slowly, as if Gazzy were a child, "One day it will be the right answer and I am going to rub it in all your faces!"

"_Right_, Igster, you keep telling yourself that. Anyway, now that we have learned 'Miss America's' logic over here-" Gazzy pointed to Iggy as he spoke, who just so happened to be checking out his nails; there is seriously something wrong with that boy "-what was it you got, again?"

"Oh, yeah!" I cried, facepalming. "Jeez, I almost forgot!"

I quickly did a 360 scan of the area, making sure no one was around to spy on us before I slowly and discreetly pulled out the jersey and held it up for them to see, grinning smugly.

You should have seen their faces when they realized whose jersey I had claimed as my own. Both of their eyes bugged out of their sockets, and they looked like one of those toys where you squeeze the animal or person and the eyes pop out.

It was quite the sight.

Another proud smile broke out on my face as I quickly stuffed the jersey back into my backpack.

Iggy was the first to speak, and his voice was terrified. "Fang is going to kill you! No one has ever dared to take his jersey! Everyone knows it is one hundred percent _off limits!_ When he finds out he is going to be _so friggin' pissed_, and I am _not _going to stick around for that."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be the poor sucker to get in the way of Fang when he's on one of his rampages. He is kind of like a Gothzilla, destroying everything in his path," Gazzy chimed in.

"Well, it's not my fault! I'm new here; I couldn't have possibly known number thirteen was his," I said, blinking at them earnestly, innocence on my face.

They both gave me knowing looks, Iggy snorted derisively, and Gazzy quirked his eyebrow at me, but he didn't say anything.

Iggy, however, game me a cut-the-crap-Max look, and said, "Max - I told you this morning that Fang was _always _number 13. _Always!"_

"Oops! Did you really?" I asked, eyes wide. "Hm, must have slipped my mind." I couldn't, for the life of me, hide the evil grin that slowly made its way on my face.

"Fang is going to kill you, Max," Iggy repeated, "I hope you know that. Prepare to feel the wrath of Gothzilla."

"Whatever! He deserves it. It's pay back for last night," I stated under my breath, but they still heard me.

"What do you mean?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Nothing, he tricked me and I fell for it. Now, I'm getting even," I replied with an evil grin, and they both subconsciously cringed back.

I started cackling manically and rubbing my hands together, like an evil villain.

They looked at me as if I had finally lost it.

Well, guess what, guys? I lost it a _long _time ago.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Iggy said, still backing away from me.

This was going to be fun... I couldn't wait until tomorrow night's game.

* * *

**Ok.. there you have it!... I hope you liked it. I have to snicker every time I re-read the part with Iggy being so preppy... The funny thing is I actually had pretty much the same convo with my friend Keith a few days ago...he was so over the top..only he had this little run way walk going on and he struck a pose at the end...hehe. **

**Please be wonderful magical people and review. Let me know your thoughts! Really... IT HELPS SOOOO MUCH! More reviews= more inspiration...More inspiration= faster updates... see? Everyojne wins. Now push the magical 'review button and the bottom there and write you little heart out! Please! *Bambi eyes* NOW ONE CAN RESIST THEM!**

**I would like 65 reviews...sounds good? :)**

**As always a great big thankyou goes out to "ISUCKATUSERNAMES" for being the best beta reader there ever was! *Cookies for her* :)**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**If there is anything you REALLY want to see happen let me know... I'll see what I can do.**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N From the Beta! Woo! ... Well, this is weird. Hello, everyone reading TCOSCL. I think that's the initials, anyway. Um, I just wanted to beg for forgiveness, because the whole late-updating this is **_**all **_**me. So no threatening Kenzi, please. :D Anyway, if you want, you can give me a verbal beat down by reviewing my stories! ... Well, that was shameless. Haha. Anyway, just wanted to say I was sorry! And that I know there are great things planned... but I'm not telling! Mwahahaa... And check out Kenzi's other story, The Universe Hates Me. I beta that, too. So you know it's good. :) Wow, I'm being really "modest" now. Heh... Anyway, sorry if this chapter has a few mistakes I didn't fix or whatever. Okay, Kenzi, you can write whatever you want to in your A/N now... hehe... Oh, and sorry if I miss some mistakes... I'm kind of delirious at the moment.)**

**_A/N FRom Kenzi :D...Ok so Thank you for that Kay even though that WASN'T needed! Lol. ;D Aw look at my beta being all modest and taking the blame. _**

**_Anyways SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updates as fast as I said especially since you guys gave me _28 Reviews for ONE chapter! You guys made my life right there! So thank you. (BTW this is going to be a long A/N 'cause I need to answer some questions.) i had a death in the family last wek and thats why I didn't update sooner, I seriously counldn't get to a computer until saturday...so SORRY :)**

**Ok Review response time..yeaaaa :)**

**UAREAWESOME- Lol soory from the almost cry.. :)..And as for the Star Crossed Lovers part..well yes it is used in Romeo and Juilet and the meaning used there IS "Their relationship is doomed from the start" BUT that isn't the only meaning it means that there are outside forces working aginist the relationship and most of the time they don't work out BUT there are some cases where they do. (Guess which one this story is.:D) As we all know Ari is a bit over protective over Max...this MAY be a problem... *Cough Cough* Lol well thats about all the hinting I'm going to give away...Hope that helped. :)**

**Anna- Lol It's ok not to know what a suicide is in sports, I'm sure others don't know either. So here is a basic explanation. It is a sprint drill, normally done in a gym with the basketball court becasue they use the markings to know where to run to. SO you start at the out of bounds line on one side of the court, the couch blows the whisle and you run to the free throw line touch it run back, then run to half court touch it run back, then run to the oposite free throw line thouvh runback, then you run the full court touch and run back. That would be considered one suicide..so when I wrote Max and Fang had to do 20..people freaked..becasue even doing 5 can really make you pooped.**

**Stonestream2- No I hav't quite the story.. I have just had a rough week... I will try not to go that long without updating again.. but there may be a few times it happens..so soory. :/ lol**

**Ok thats it for the questions but I have one more thing to add before we shuting up already like I know you want me to... MEGA HAPPY POINTS GO OUT TO USER STARcrossLOVERS1FAN! Lol I love the name :) When I saw that review I screamed and nearly fell out of my seat at MOES! (anyone love Moes as much as me?) and then my mom gave me this look that screamed, "One more move like that and I'm disowning you."..it was great..so OMG COOL FIRST PERSON TO USE MY STORY AS THEUR USERNAME :) hehe lol ok.I'm done know.**

**Disclamier because I must... Obviously I'm not an old dude..so I must not be JP.. sad face...**

Ch. 7.

_Fang's POV_

I sauntered into Coach's classroom after school - looking like a complete badass - to pick up my jersey. I felt no need to look like an idiot freshmen, by running off to be first in line to pick my jersey number. I mean, come _on_, that just _screams_ pathetic.

Plus, there's no need for me to rush off to coach's room. My jersey had already been held back and reserved. Being the star player on the team did have its advantages; everyone knew that number 13 is _my_ jersey; it had been since freshman year and will be until I leave this hell hole as a goddamn legacy.

No one would dare even think about snatching up my jersey, because just my glare alone puts the fear of God in them. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to throw off this 'Don't fuck with me' vibe. But I have my reasons to. Most people just think I feel the need to always have jersey number 13 because it's superstition thing, that it's my lucky number or something, or that it's because it was the jersey I was wearing when I lead us to victory at championships. But in all truth, it has nothing to do with any of those things. It's so much more than that.

It's because it was the favorite number of someone very close to me. She meant the world to me. I remembered when I had first started basketball and made varsity my freshman year. I was the only freshman to make the Varsity team in years. I was so excited - well, as excited as someone like me can get - so I was pretty much neutral on the outside, but I was practically jumping up and down like a little school girl inside, not that I would ever admit that. I remembered she was just as excited for me, if not more.

She had been eager to come to my first game and asked me what my number was so she could find me more easily on the court, and when I told her I didn't have one yet, she begged me to request number 13 as my jersey number, because she knew it would be lucky for me. As she waited for me to answer she "innocently" whipped out her irresistible Bambi eyes, making it practically impossible to deny her request. Not that I would have.

When I agreed, she squealed with delight as I swiftly scooped her up and threw her over my shoulders, before attacking her with the Tickle Monster.

She looked so sweet and innocent as she erupted into a fit of giggle. I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face as we continued to play, and it wasn't just the signature Fang smirk or lip quirk up, no, it was a full blown, genuinely _happy_ smile.

She was one of the only people who got to see that side of me, the side no one else knew.

But those days were over; those things are just memories, never to occur again, because now she's _go_-

No. I refused to think about it. It hurt too much. Especially knowing that it's all my fault.

Now, every year I get jersey number 13 in honor of her and I feel that somehow, and some way, she is looking over me, wishing me luck.

As I silently strolled into coach's room I noticed he wasn't in there; he must have stepped out for a moment, most likely in the teachers' lounge; I heard they had free doughnuts in there today.

Instead of waiting for Coach to return, I just made my way over to the box labeled 'Varsity Jerseys' placed on his desk and sifted through them.

I started to panic when I couldn't find number thirteen. I frantically started pulling out jerseys and searching the numbers, throwing every jersey not containing the number thirteen over my shoulder, all over the room.

Twenty-three. No.

Eleven, no.

Three, no.

Six, no.

Fifteen, no. No. NO!

I started breathing heavily as I searched everywhere.

Where could it be?

Surely no one was stupid enough to take my jersey. I felt my throat start to tighten as I grew more and more upset. Then I felt myself relax and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding as I realized that Coach must have taken it from the box and put it somewhere safe for me, so no one would take it;he knew how much that number meant to me.

As if on cue, Coach strolled in the room with an entire doughnut shoved in his mouth and another jelly-filled one clutched in his hand.

He jumped a bit as he realized my presence, nearly dropping his doughnut.

That would have been a real bummer.

"'Ang, 'at're ya doin' in 'ere, son?" he asked, with his mouth full of doughnut.

I gestured toward the box of jerseys.

"Oh, yeah, well go ahead and pick one out," he said, not before swallowing the contents of his mouth, as he made his way to his desk and plopped down in his overly stuffed wheelie chair.

I gave him a confused look as I made my way over to his desk.

"I looked through the box already, Coach, my number isn't in there," I told him calmly, as I was freaking out again in the inside.

He raised an eyebrow at me before he responded, "Well all the jerseys are in there."

My breath started speeding up as the realization hit me. Someone took my number. _Fucking asshole, I'm gonna _kill _them..._

I quickly sifted through the jerseys again making sure I hadn't missed it. It wasn't there.

"Someone took my number?" I said dumbly as I had trouble trying to comprehend what was happening.

"You know its first come first serve, Fang. Just pick a new one," Coach suggested, with no emotion what so ever.

"But Coach, you don't understand, I need that number! I've had it every year since freshman year!" I said, my voice continuing to rise with every word as I grew more and more freaked out.

"I get it, Fang, it's your lucky jersey, you've lead us to may victories with it and now you're worried you'll start sucking. Well, that's just not true, son, you're our best player and a stupid jersey won't change that. Pick a new one and make that your new lucky jersey," Coach said, trying to give me a little pep talk.

News flash, Coach, NOT WORKING!

"No, Coach! That's not even why I want it. You just don't understand. I _need _that jersey," I practically screamed at him.

He grabbed his bag and made his way toward the door with keys in hand. He stopped as he passed me and said, "Just pick a new one. They're all in that box. I have to go, just turn off the lights when you leave."

And with that he was gone leaving me completely and utterly confused, shocked, and extremely pissed.

I left out an aggravated growl as I couldn't contain my anger any longer.

I snapped my wrist back and punched the wall, hard.

I let out a hiss as my hand throbbed in pain. I slowly pulled my hand out of the gaping hole in the wall. I winched as I took a look at my bloody gashed up hand.

_Nice going Fang, leave a giant hole in the wall and almost break your hand the day before the first game of the season. Smart, _the annoying voice hiss in my head.

Shut it, Random Voice.

I quickly shifted through Coach's cabinets to find the first aid kit while cursing profoundly under my breath. I quickly and carefully cleaned out my cuts and tightly wrapped my hand with bandages.

When I had everything cleaned up I made my way over to the giant whole in the wall to evaluate it.

Maybe they won't notice it, I thought, unconvinced, to myself.

_Right, just like no one would notice if you showed up to school tomorrow wearing a bright pick leotard while twirling and singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts"._

I mentally groaned at the voice. Why must you be so cocky?

_It's my job, plus you would be miserable without me._

Wanna test that theory out?

I waited a moment for a response but everything was silent in my head.

Oh, god. I did it again; I was talking to the voices in my head.

Well, maybe they'll send me to a nice mental hospital, one with a view.

I gave up on trying to cover up the hole after several failed attempts and figured it could be fixed easily by a janitor tomorrow.

After a great deal of swearing like a trucker, I finally decided on number six because it was still a number that reminded me of her.

I made my way out of Coach's classroom and shut the lights off as I left.

Tomorrow someone is going to feel the wrath of Fang. I hope their little stunt was worth getting a beat down by yours truly.

_Max's POV_

The next morning I woke up (not that I could really sleep last night) extremely giddy and excited to see Fang's reaction.

This was going to be a very interesting day.

I quickly got ready for school and shoved all my basketball things in my gym bag for tonight's game, so I wouldn't have time to come home. I then made my way down stairs and caught sight of my little Angel, sitting at the island eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and humming to The Pussycat Doll's_ Don't Cha._

Maybe it was a bad idea to let her listen to my IPod. Oh, well, might as well go with it. Right?

I chuckled as I started singing and dancing next her. She started giggling, and jumped down from her seat to join me.

We had just gotten to the choirs when The Hypocrite walled in raising an eyebrow at his two little sisters whom he was just so protective over, singing, "Don'tcha wish ya girlfriend was hot like me, don'tcha wish ya girlfriend was a freak like me, don'tcha?"

Ironic, don'tcha think?

"No, can't say I do, because that would just be weird, a girlfriend that looks like my sisters? Can you say gag?" Ari said sarcastically, obviously trying to lighten the tension between the two of us.

Angel giggle as she gave him a hug wrapping her arms around his legs and he pat her head affectionately as I just glared at him, not willing to forgive and forget. I'm weird like that.

"I don't know, Ari, wouldn't the universe just be evening it's self out if you had to gag just like I had to, seeing what I saw two nights ago?" I spat, hitting him where it hurt.

His face fell noticeably and I, being the gal I am, decided to take it a step father, "And why does it matter what she looks like, Ari? It's not like you would notice what she looks like, right? She was just your flavor of the week, only here to give you want you want then she's gone. All guys are horny and have one thing on their minds; they want is to get into girl's pants, if I remember correctly you're the one who told me that," I said bitterly, quoting my big brother exactly from his little talk with me just days prior.

Betcha didn't that think was going to come back and bite you in the butt, did you, Ari? HA!

He winced at my tone and looked ashamed.

GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE, ARI!

Angel looked up innocently from her bowl of cereal looking confused and asked sweetly, "What are you guys talking about? Why did Max gag? Is she sick? And what do boys want? If they need something can't you just give it to them, like share?"

_Shit_, I completely forgot Angel was sitting there. Oops, my bad.

If this wasn't so serious I would have laughed at the face Ari made. It was a cross between shocked, disgusted, confused, pissed at me for saying that in front of Angel, and a bit worried. Plus his eyes got so big I thought they were going to pop out of his head. It was quite the sight.

"Karma is a bitch," I mouthed at him when Angel's back was turned. He made a face at me, but then proceeded to stand there for a moment with his mouth hanging open so wide in shock it could have touched the ground. To snap Ari out of it I threw my bagel at his head, because we all know I was not about to have this discussion with my baby sister. Plus I don't clean up the messes; I just make 'em.

He quickly regained his former stance and walked over to Angel to answer her question.

"No, sweetie, Max isn't sick, she just ate a cookie too fast and choked on it. You know Max, she doesn't chew, she inhales," he said sweetly to Angel, making her giggle a bit at his blow to me. I just glared at him, not risking having to finish the explanation to Angel, which would probably happen if I opened my mouth.

I think Ari was hoping his 'funny' bash to me would distract Angel from her other questions he let unanswered, but I know my Angel, and that wasn't going to happen. She looked up at him expectantly and waited for him to speak again. Ari let out a sigh of defeat and continued.

"Boys want everything, Angel, just remember that. And some things you really shouldn't give them no matter how much they ask for it. I know they teach you to share but there a some exceptions where you get the bend that rule a little, okay, Ange?" he asked, pretty much begging for her to buy his little explanation so we could end this discussion and get rid of this topic once and for all.

She looked up at him with a skeptical look as if she wasn't buying his story but she decided to drop the subject, at least for now. "Okay, Ari-bear," she smiled, and went back to eating her cereal.

I gave a chuckle at his nickname and he glared at me.

"Hey, Ange? Why don't you go get your school stuff and wait for us in the living room. I need to talk to Max alone, okay?" he said to Angel as she slurped up the remaining milk in her bowl.

I taught her well.

She shrugged and agreed as she hopped down from her seat, running off to her room.

When she was out of sight Ari gave me this look I couldn't describe and stalked over to me.

Oh, crap, this is bad, this is really bad. I felt the smirk fall right off my face and it was replaced with complete terror.

When he was right in front of me he spoke; "Max, we really need to talk about what you saw - and stop trying to change the subject or avoid me, because we have to talk about it sooner or later, so we might as well get it over with."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, giving off an 'I'm only here 'cause I have to be' stance as I propped myself up to sit on the counter top.

"Fine," I huffed making it known I was not happy about him cornering me like this.

He took in a big breath before starting again; "Okay, Max, I know you think I'm a hypocrite for telling you one thing and then doing the exact opposite, and... you're right."

I gave him a shocked look, but it didn't seem to faze him as he continued, "I shouldn't have done what I did, but it's true what I told you, boys have one thing on their mind, and, well, Max, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a guy. I have needs, too-" holy hell, he did _not _just say that "-but I shouldn't have acted on them that way and you certainly shouldn't have had to see that. I'm sorry, Max," he finished, and I could see he was being sincere, but I couldn't help but still feel angry at him.

I hopped off the counter to stand in fount of him and retorted, "Ari, that still doesn't justify what you did. You still did the exact opposite of what you told me to do in that very long and painful talk of yours. What you did was no different than what these guys are 'supposedly' trying to do with me," I said frostily, finishing my speech by putting air quotes around supposedly because so far no guys have tried anything, which I find odd. Because I mightn't be the prettiest girl out there, but guys were guys and they still hit on anyone - or thing, even - with legs. Including other guys. And possibly tables.

Ari let out an aggravated sigh and looked me straight in the eyes pleadingly. "I know, Max, and I'm really ashamed about that, but you don't understand." I raised my eyebrow at him, and he went on, "Max, it's different. You're my little sister and I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt and I would rip whoever's face off if they ever hurt you. I don't want to see you end up with some jerk who is just going to break your heart. I can't stand to see you broken like that."

I felt my face soften and I suddenly felt really bad for being so cold toward my brother.

I wrapped my arms around him and have him a quick squeeze.

"Ari, that's sweet and all, and I understand why you did what you did, but I'm _not_ a little kid anymore. I'm all grown up and you can't protect me from everything. I have to learn and experience things on my own. That's how life works," I said firmly. "Also, Ari, do you really think I'm gonna go through high school, boyfriendless, just to appease you? Seriously, no way in hell would I do that. If I like a guy, and I think he's alright, you should be able to trust me on the fact that he _is _alright. You can't protect me from everything," I repeated.

He let out a sigh of defeat.

"I can damn well try," he muttered sourly, like a little kid.

"Ari, your gonna have to knock it off. I want to experience life. It's not fair that everyone else gets to, and I'm like Rapunzel, locked up in some castle as my life flies by. You can't stop me from dealing with the world around me. Eventually you're going to have to let me date, because I refuse to still be living at home and become the forty-year-old virgin. That's just NOT going to happen. I mean, girls have 'needs', too! I'm almost seven-freaking-teen years old and I still haven't been on my first date yet! It's not fair, Ari! I'm responsible, and I can take care of myself. I know when a guy is a dud. And do you really believe I'd let a boy mess with me? I would kick anyone who even _tried _from here to next week. And I've got an over protective brother like you to back me up."

"Max, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to let you date just yet. Wait a little while and we can talk about this later, okay? We're going to be late for school if we don't leave now."

Ari ducked around me and started rummaging around all the crap on the bench, trying to find his keys. I sighed in frustration, slinging my back over my shoulder.

"Fine, but we're talking about this later." I gave him a Look, telling him we _were _gonna talk about it - whether he wanted to or not.

After fixing Angel's bag up, we made our way to his car as he finished locking up and I put Angel in her booster seat and buckled her in.

About halfway down the road - to Angel's school - Ari started the conversation; "So, today's the big day, huh? First game of the year. Are you excited?" he asked me.

"Um, duh. I am _so _going to kick arrogant jock butt!" I enthused, grinning. I didn't want to say anything too over-the-top to him - I wanted

Ari to know I was still pissed at his protectiveness. Ari and Angel both smiled. "You guys are coming, right?" I asked, hoping like hell they were.

Ari nodded as Angel shouted, "YES! I made a poster and everything for you, and Ari said he would buy me some pompoms!"

I could see her smiling brightly and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, although the pompoms thing worried me.

"Good, now I'll be able to pick you out in the crowd."

We said our good-byes upon reaching Angel's school, and she told me she would see me later tonight at the game.

I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the head and then I sent her on her way to another exciting day in kindergarten. Um, sarcasm there.

When she was safely inside we pulled out of the parking lot and headed to school to face the interesting day ahead.

Once again, let's hear it for cheesiness!

* * *

**Again I am so sorry I didn't update like I promised.. But I was being truthful when I said the more reviews the more inspiration and the more inspiration the fast I update.. last week was just a bad example of that..hehe :)**

**I would like atleast 90 reviews... please :) But if I could get 28 like last time I would love you FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER! Hehe :) I love it when you review even if it is just to say "I hated it" Or "More please" Or "Why did Fang do that"... ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**

**Please give a big old thanks to my beta ISUCKATUSERNAMES! Because she rocks and please check out her stories..they are intense.. I LOVE THEM! **

*******QUESTION********

**I was thinking about maybe picking one or two reviewers that really stick out to me per update to send a sneak peak to for the next chapter (mostlikey not edited yet and will only be a short snip..but I'll make sure to make it an interesting part)...do you guys think that is a good idea? Or naw.. just do what I have been doing?... Feedback?**

**Ok hope you liked it... you got a little hint as so what has gone on in Fang's past. :) Any guesses? :)**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out.**


	9. Chapter 8

***Nervous laugh*...Ok so...don't be mad... (wow don't you just love it when someone starts a convo like that? Def. good news.. not..) hehe anyways... So I know you have all been wanting longer chapters and I promise I will... this one is just short because I felt it was a good place to end for now... and the other badn news is... well I know you are all wanting to see Fang's reaction...AND YOU WILL!...just not this chapter..sorry..got pushed back again...BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE PROMISE! So no one castrate me please.**

**Now thats over with... want some good news? I will be updateing TWICE THIS WEEK! *gasp* I know shocker...but I will do it because I know how much you want to see Fang's reaction and you thought you were going to see it now... I have it half way written so I would expect Friday or Saturday for an update..hopefully.**

**Congrats to Fly on Maximum Ride Taylor, Girl-with-black wings, and Integrity21 for being the first for this story to win a sneak peak! *clasp for you***

**Another happy note... I HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! *happy dance* So now I currently have a total of 107 reviews! Thanks guys!**

**For those of you won reviewed but don't have an account for me to PM back to you.. I would like to address you now. :)**

**Anna- Ok first off may I just tell you how much you make me laugh?... Everytime I get a review for you I chuckle... you are just a funny funny person.. plus haha *wink wink* I caught that little shout out with kick 'em where it counts... And yes suicides are a GIANT pain in the butt... and hehe Fangalina.. ima have to use that one if you don't mind.. I feel the need to make that one of Max's new nick names for our Fangy poo... :) As for the girl our hunk is talking about... I am sad to say my lips are duck taped on this one... you will find out soon enought though... I plan on dropping more and more hints and if you go back and re-read the last couple chapters I'm sure you can figure it out :)**

**Stonestream2- Oh my... haha I can see how you feel about the whole Max giving Fang his jersey back thing...don't worry I have something good planned...**

**Milkyway- Sorry you can't be one to get a sneak peak... I am thinking of ways to reward the non-members of FF... Any ideas?**

**Maximumride1- hehe Good guess..but I'm not saying until its timeeeee :)**

**Starcrossedloverfan1- hehe I can't get over your username... *BIG SMILES!* Glad you love it.**

**OK so this one didn't have a name sooo..?...- Ok I know you are freaking like "why would Max be such a jerk after we found out why Fang wants the jersey...but keep in mind..she DOESN'T KNOW WHY! Heck hardly anyone knows why... IGGY doesn't even know why.. he only knows part of it..so she has no clue. And thanks for being a devoted reader.**

**hhfh- Thanks! Means alot!**

**ily Fang- Hehe thanks... I just got all bappy knowing people liked it. :)**

**Disclaimer- Not an old man...so Can't be mine...ok glad thats over... TO THE STORY!**

Ch. 8

Max's POV

After saying my goodbyes to Ari, I gathered my things and quickly walked into school, ready to get this day started.

I made a quick trip to my locker to throw my basketball gear in there and to lock away the jersey safe and sound in my locker.

I had to bite my lip to refrain from squealing out like a little school girl. This had to have been one of _the_ _best_ pranks I'd ever pulled in the history of my existence. This one even passed the time I pranked Ari when I made an internet ad for _Playful beach bunny looking for a sugar daddy. Likes lone walks on the beach and being spanked. Call me some time for some real fun (456)774-1323_, which just so happened to be Ari's phone number that the time, oddly enough. He had to get it changed afterwards, though, since he was so freaked out when he kept getting calls from guys saying - _explicitly _- what exactly they wanted to 'do' to him.

So, yeah. Hence the new phone number.

I made my way over to Coach's room walked inside. I walked over to Iggy, who looked like he was about to burst at any moment. He was bouncing up and down, biting his lip to keep from spilling the secret, whatever it was. He looked pretty ridiculous, if you ask me; he looked like a little kid who had to go potty, really badly.

I gave him a look that read; "You dare say a word and spill the secret, I'll cut out your tongue and make sure that never happens again."

He stopped bouncing and his eyes got wide. He clumsily made his way over to me, knocking over a few chairs in the process.

"Max. I really think this is a bad idea. You haven't seen Fang on one of his rampages. It's _really_ scary. I think you should just forget this whole thing! Just slip the j-e-r-s-e-y into his locker and be done with it. No one has to know!" he pleaded, and he looked genuinely fearful. His eyes were wide with fear; he was twitching.

"OK, seriously, Iggy, calm down. It's not gonna be as bad as you think. Just take a freaking chill pill, will ya? Oh, and we seriously need a new code name for jersey, 'cause I think you spelling it only made it more obvious," I added thoughtfully, while poor Igs was standing there, looking about to burst, wringing his hands nervously.

"Um, OK... How about _'the stuff'_?" he suggested, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Really, Iggy? _The stuff? _We're not some goddamn drug dealers on _The Real Life. _We need something not too obvious, but not to, you know, _un_obvious."

"_Right. _Because that totally made sense," he scoffed.

I jabbed him in the ribs, smirking when he let out an 'oof'. "Now that you've finally _shut up, _how about we use 'fruity pebbles?"

"Fruity pebbles," Iggy repeated incredulously, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Plan Fruity Pebbles - abort, abort!"

"Har har," I said sourly. "But, really, it's a good name!"

"And you think that _why?"_

"Because if you associate anything to do with 'fruity' and Fang in the same sentence - or even thought - it's pretty friggin' funny."

Iggy snorted, but he was still... twitching. Quite a bit, too. Even as I watched, he blinked several times and his head jerked to the side slightly. Like a bobble head. Bobble Head Iggy, out now! Only at the best walmarts!

I sighed, irritated with his doom-and-gloom aura. "OK, seriously, dude, _lighten up. _Even if Fang does freak about plan Fruity Pebbles, it's not your fault, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Guilt by association! That's what I have to worry about! You do realize that people have been _hung _and _electrocuted _because they were guilty by association? And did you know-"

"-You just had a major Nerd Moment right then? Yeah, I know," I said pointedly, and he shut up, but not before giving me the finger.

"Holy bombs!" Iggy muttered a while later. "What the hell is that?" He nodded to a huge hole in wall, near Coach's desk.

"No idea. It looks kinda like someone got in a fistfight with the wall. And, from what I can gather with the evidence at hand," I said, ignoring Iggy's cough of 'Nerd Moment', "That wall sucks crap at kickboxing."

Just then, Fang walked in. His hair was messier than usual - but still pretty, um... good-looking - and there were heavy bags under his eyes. Iggy shot me the mother of all _I told you so, imbecile! _looks, which I just ignored. I was far, far too busy, wallowing in my own guilt.

Fang seemed like he was in his own little world, deep in thought as he started to walk past us, totally oblivious to our presence.

I grabbed his arm, jerking him to a halt as he passed us. "Dude, what's wrong?" I asked. I was really worried.

He looked at me, his face showing fleeting surprise, as if he'd just noticed me. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Hi, Max."

"Fang. Seriously. You're worrying me. What's up?" I pressed, still gripping his arm.

He looked at me. "I'm fine, Max. Honest." Fang pulled his arm from my grasp, and I tried to hold on, but I failed miserably. That's when I noticed his other hand, wrapped up in white gauze, and was stained with darkened blood.

I let out a gasp and immediately snatched up his injured hand - gently, of course. "What the fuck did you do, Fang?" I yelled at him, sounding like a worried mother. Except, you know, I doubt mothers let out F-bombs all that frequently.

Fang slowly pulled his hand from mine and shoved it into his hoodie's pocket. "I slammed it in a car door," he said calmly. "You know, I'm super clumsy and all."

"Clumsy my ass, Fang! You're one of the most friggin' graceful people I know!" I said, shoving his chest a little. Iggy snorted, and we both ignored him.

"I slammed it in a car door!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba!" I shouted. "Get real, Fang! We both know that's bullshit! Now, what the _hell _happened?"

"Nothing! It was just an accident. OK? Just _chill, _will you?" he spat, but his voice never raised once. I hated it when people did that; you have a little yelling fit, scream your heart out at someone, and they stand there and be all calm and collected, making you look like a total dick.

I eyed the gaping hole in the wall, and then my gaze flickered back to Fang's injured hand. "Fang, let me see your hand," I said, dangerously quiet. He didn't make a move, just pursing his lips and narrowing his gaze slightly.

I grabbed his wrist, trying to be gentle, and pulled Fang to the wall where the hole was. When we reached it, I brought his hand up, folded it into a fist, and then held it up to the hole.

Perfect fit.

_This was bad. Bad bad bad._

I bit my lip, looking up at him. He held my eyes impassively. Slowly, I released his hand. In a flash, I was wrapping him in a tight hug. Fang tensed, but then circled his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder, my breath tickling his neck. His arms were like steel around me, and I loved it.

"Fang," I whispered in his ear, "Why did you punch the wall?"

He shrugged and his hands dropped from where they were pressed against my waist.

I reached up, none-too-gently, and grabbed his face with both hands. I looked at him seriously and said, "You know you can talk to me about anything, alright?"

Fang looked at me, considering my words, and then slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. I know."

I was about to ask him what was up, for real, when the bell rang, signaling us to take out seats and get ready for class. I gave him one last look before I sighed and took my seat.

Suddenly, I wasn't too sure about this prank, and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt settle in over me.

Maybe Iggy was right, after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Can we made it 125 reviews by the time I update next? I think I'll do it Friday. So please review and let mw know what you think.**

**Big thanks to ISUCKATUSERNAMES for being an amazing beta and helping me make this chapter funny funny funny... :) Please check out her stories! They rock.. I really like her new one.. funny MAx and Fang fluff...AND I helped correct her ONE AND ONLY FREAKING MISTAKE! hehe :) So check 'em out!**

**I think I am going to continue to send out sneak peaks to my favorite reviewers and I have decided One other lucky person will get a sneak peak by answering my question at the end of every chapter... So here it is folks...**

**QUESTION!**

**What is your favortie story on FF? It can be your or someone elses... I'll read them (If i haven't already) and the best one will get a sneak peak! :)**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out!**

**(hehe Iggy... guilt by association..hehehe funny funny..)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so wow! Thanks guys! So many of you reviewed! I got a grand total of *drum roll please* 131 reviews! Thats great! I loved all your comments and your favorite story suggestions... I totally agree _Darker Than Midnight by M1dnite_ IS the bomb.. love it too as well as _To live, Another, Save the Last Dance _and many many others! I loved all your picks! **

**The winners of the sneak peak for this chapter were... Silentfairy2819, Silent Broken Heart, and MaeLovesUnicorns (she won the Fav story question :D) Congrats guys!**

**Um... I hope you like this chapter.. It is longer than normal *happy face*...I just hope you like Fang's rection... It may not have been what you were expecting.. but it will work out for what I have planned next... :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and just a side note.. how many people would totally buy an Iggy bobble head? I know I would... along with A Fang plush toy :)... no wait NOW ON SALE FANG BABRBIES! AHHHHHH.. haha just kidding :)**

**Disclaimer: *grumbles* I don't own MR... Yet... :)**

_Ch 9_

Max's POV

The rest of the day went by extremely slow. It seemed drawn out, as if the Fates were teasing me; that and Fang had the same morose expression on his face all day. I tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged me off. I felt horrible, and the Looks Iggy and Gazzy were shooting me - all judging and it's-your-fault - made me feel worse. It got so bad I wanted to go drown myself in a puddle. And then bury my head in a hole.

At lunch, Fang refused to eat - that was the biggest shock of all, I think - and he just... sat there, all distant. Iggy and Gazzy's accusing looks just. Got. Worse. I hung my head in shame.

I hadn't meant for the joke to go this far. But what I didn't get was why Fang was so damn upset in the first place. The only conclusion I could draw was that there was something more than he was letting on. But, really, what's so important about the number 13?

Right before our last period of the day, I decided to confront him. This whole prank wasn't worth how much he was hurting.

I stopped by my locker to pick up my jersey and put it in my backpack, then I headed over to Fang's locker where he was lazily chucking notebooks in. I stood next to him and leant on the locker beside his.

"Hey." He nodded in greeted and shoved another book in there, trying to get it to fit inside the clutter. I frowned and continued, "Listen, Fang, I need to talk to you. I know you always have number thirteen and it's your lucky jersey or something, and I know you're upset you didn't get it this year, but it's just a jersey, and-" Fang cut me off by slamming his locker shut and glaring at me.

"Max, no, you don't _know. _You don't _know _anything, OK? Just leave me alone." Then he turned on his heel and slunk off.

What the _hell _is his problem? I was just trying to give the damn thing back, and he gets all up my ass for nothing! Forget this! I'm not giving his stupid jersey back - and I'm going to make sure he knows damn well that it was me who took it, too.

I stomped off to my next class with a determined look in my eyes. I was a woman on a mission, and I'd crush anyone who stood in my way. I spent the rest of afternoon classes thinking up a devious plan.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and we were released to go home. Or, in my case, stay at school until practice.

I headed back to my locker to retrieve my sports bag and dump my books. When I got there, Nudge was leaning against the locker, a large bag in hand.

If I wasn't so P.O'ed at Fang, I'd be worried by the mischievous glint in her eye. "Hey, babe," she said, grinning. "Excited for the game tonight?"

I made a face at the nickname and shoved her aside so I could get to my locker. She'd gotten this little obsession of calling me 'babe', after reading _Hush, Hush _by Becca Fitzpatrick. She thinks she's Vee reincarnated. I just tried to humour her.

"Hell yeah. I am _so _going to kick butt! I have practice in thirty minutes, and after that it'll be game time. You going?" I asked, grabbing my gym bag.

"No freaking duh! I wouldn't miss the chance to watch all those guys - and their sexy bodies get all sweaty and flexing, and-" I cut her off by laughing at her. She was a _bit _- UNDERSTATEMENT! - boy-crazy.

"So, what's in the bag?"

"Well, I had a little chat with the principal. And he agreed to let me start a cheer squad to cheer you guys on! It's amazing how quickly the uniform company can ship an order when you're using Daddy's credit card number." She smirked, holding up a silver, green and black - _skimpy _- cheer uniform.

"Wow, Nudge, you got the bitchy, spoilt cheerleader downpat!"

Nudge laughed. "Then I succeeded! But you know you love it!"

"Just... don't embarrass me tonight." I shuddered at the thought.

She rolled her eyes at me as we walked down the hall to the bathroom - which is where I change, since this school is kinda sans girl's locker room at the moment, since it was an all-boys school.

"Oh, hey," I said suddenly. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. We haven't really had a lot of time to hang out together in a while, and I miss it. You can come home with me after the game, and we can do something tomorrow."

"I'd love to, Max! Duh! I was just thinking that in Science today! Because Becky - you know Becks? - was having her friends over, and I was like, 'God, I haven't spent time with Max in _forever_', and then - mmph-" I slapped my hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off word-flow.

"Nudge, calm down. Please. I gotta get ready for practice now," I added as we reached the bathroom. I kinda wanted her to go so I could put the finishing touches on my Get Back at Fang plan.

"Okie dokie. See ya later! I can't wait for tonight and tomorrow! It'll be so much fun!" she enthused, giving me a hug. I gave her a small wave as she skipped down the corridor, and ducked into the bathroom where I changed into my gym shorts and a cutoff t-shirt.

When I got to practice, Coach was already calling off drills and tell us the lineup for tonight. Fang - obviously - Jessy, Iggy, Gazzy, Connor, Spencer, and I were all starts. Fang was still a little pissed off, and I couldn't wait 'til he knew I was the one with his jersey. We did some practice drills - focusing on our free throws - before Coach let us change into our uniforms. He said he didn't want to wear us out before the game. We were to all be ready and in the locker room in twenty minutes, for his quick team pep talk.

I made my way back to the bathroom and changed into my lucky number thirteen jersey, with the matching basketball shorts. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, then pulled my warm up pants over my uniform and zipped my jacket up, concealing the jersey number - I wanted to shove it into Fang's face at just the right moment.

Before I headed over to the locker room, I gave myself a last look over, smirking at what I saw.

_This was going to be awesome. _

I walked down the hallway, to the locker room and stood in front of the locker room door. I knocked a few times - I didn't want to walk in on some _exposed _boys.

When no one answered, I opened the door and put a hand over my eyes. "KNOCK KNOCK!" I screamed. "Girl entering so put some freaking clothes on!"

There were a few chuckles and 'Yeahs' before I dropped my hands from my eyes. Just as I did, Iggy screeched, "WAIT! I'm not decent yet!" in a lame attempt to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, please, Ig," I snorted. "It's not like there's much for me to _see, _is there?"

"Oh, burn!"

"_Harsh._"

"That's what she said!"

"How would _she _know?"

"You got told!"

Iggy just glared. "Har-har, Max. Funny. For your information, there is _plenty _to see, thank you very much," he spat at me, putting on his jersey while I continued to chuckle.

"Sure, Ig, whatever helps you sleep at night." I patted his head and the others snickered again.

Coach then came in with his play book in his hands. "OK, guys. You've been practicing pretty damn hard, and I'm proud of you. We have a good team this year, and I know if we get our heads in the game and work together, we'll crush these Barren Cougar wimps. Try your best and give your all. OK, let's get out there, guys!" he finished loudly, thumping those closest to him on the back.

There were a few 'whoops!' before we jogged out of the locker room, and into the gym as we heard the crowd erupt with loud cheering and foot stomps. It was pretty intense.

We made our way to the sidelines, where the bench was, to start stretching. As I warmed up, I scanned the crowds for Ari and Angel. After a minute, I found them standing at the top of the stands, with Angel screaming and shaking her pompoms, just as she said she would. I smirked and gave her a wave. Her eyes lit up and she flashed me a huge smile.

Iggy was jumping up and down excitedly as he prepared to rip his warmup pants off - they were the ones that had the snap up buttons along the side.

"I've always wanted to do this," he confided in me, grinning and grabbing a fistful of cloth, ready to rip at 'em. He jerked his hands upward, trying to get them free of him, but he just ended up pulling himself off his feet.

I smirked and watched him as he scrambled up. "Ig, it's like _this,_" I said, grabbing my pants and ripping them off of me, before throwing them up into the air. They landed on Iggy's head. There were whoops and hollers from the crowd, and I stuck my tongue out at Ig as he ripped my pants off his face, scowling.

"And _that's _how you do it."

"Oh, shut up," he muttered, knocking my shoulder as he brushed past me to get in the huddle. The ref blew his whistle, signaling that it was game time. I quickly unzipped my jacket and threw it on the bench - _the moment of truth. _I jogged over the the court when a rough hand caught my arm - _bingo. _

I turned round, coming face-to-face with a very pissed off and slightly confused Fang.

"Max, what the hell? What are you doing with my jersey?"

I batted my eyelashes innocently. "Whatever do you mean, Fang? I didn't know this was your jersey - it doesn't have your name on it, now, does it?"

"Max, seriously. Give. It. Back. _Now,_" he spat.

"Well, Fang, I _tried _to give it back after I saw what a mess you were, but then you snapped at me. So, no. I think I'll keep it. It looks nice on me, don'tcha reckon?

"Max, _please. _I need that jersey! You don't understand what it _means _to me!" he pleaded. I felt a bit guilty again, and the look on his face was practically breaking my heart.

I leant in closer. "Why does it mean so much to you?" I whispered.

He looked away. "Max, I just - I can't, OK? Now now. I just - it's really important to me, OK?"

I gave him a sad look, and was about to cave. I put my hands on the edge of the shirt and started to pull it up when I was interrupted by the whistle. The ref told us to take the court - _now. _I shot Fang an apologetic look, before jogging over to the middle of the court. Coach told me to to do the toss up.

Fang shook hands with the opposing team's captain, and I took my place in the center of the court. I extended my hand to the opposing player, to shake.

The jerk - Kyle, I think - just smirked and crossed his arms, refusing to shake it. "You've gotta be kidding me! The girl ain't seriously playing, is she?" he asked the ref, who simply nodded. His mouth dropped open, before he smirked again. "Babe, shouldn't you be over cheering me on in one o'them sexy outfits?"

"First off, Jackass, my name is _Max. _Maximum Ride. _Not _babe. And you better remember that name, 'cause it's going to haunt your dreams after I beat your sorry ass. Secondly, no, I don't belong cheering you on - you actually should be cheering _me _on, sweetheart, because I'm obviously more tougher than you. So back off."

He winked. "_Ohh, _feisty. Just how I like 'em. So the name's Maximum Ride, huh? How 'bout you come over my place after I win and I can show you the maximum ride of your life."

"OK, listen here, bub! I am _not _above violence, and I will rip your fucking head off-" I started as I went to pounce on the sorry ass, but I was stopped by the strong hands of my teammates who had seen the whole thing go down.

"Max, calm down - this douche isn't worth it!" Iggy said, holding me back as I glared at the scum grinning at me.

I went to retort, but someone beat me to it. "What's the matter, Hatch? Afraid of getting your ass handed to you by a girl?" Fang spat at him as our other teammates glared. I smiled softly; my team was backing me up.

"No, Venom, I just don't reckon girls should be running 'round playing a man's sport when they're just gonna get hurt. Their place is on the sidelines, cheering us on and looking hot in their ho-outfits, not on the court where they could break a nail! The only time she should be on this court is to do their slutty halftime show dance, or giving us our victory kiss after another great win."

"_Excuse me-_" I started, shrieking, but was cut off again.

"That's so sexist, you fucking ass! Max is ten times the player you'll ever be!" Fang hissed. Aw, Fang defending my honour. Normally I'd rip his head off because I'm _not _some damsel in distress, but I think I'll let is slide - this time.

"Yeah, Hatch! Max is flipping beast! She could tear you to shreds in a matter of minutes!" Iggy growled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So _F-off,_" Gazzy added, coming up behind me, too.

Hatch was about to retort when the ref yelled; "We have a game to play here, guys!"

We nodded reluctantly, and the crowd booed, probably hoping for a fight. My teammates gave me a slap on the back before returning to their spots, and I smiled at them gratefully before turning to Hatch. _It is so on. _

He smirked as the ref threw up the ball. In a matter of seconds, I made my move and jumped for the ball, claiming it and dribbling it down the court. Hatch just stood there, frozen, with his mouth hanging open as I passed the ball to Iggy, who dribbled it down the court a bit more and passed it back to me. I took the shot at the two-pointer line, and the ball went in with a swoosh. The other team were too shocked to even get their defense together!

The crowd went nuts and the gym rumbled with loud cheers and foot stomping. They struck up the band and started playing _Land of a Thousand Dances. _I smirked and hi-fived my teammates, fist-pounding Ig and Gaz. Hatch was still standing with his mouth open. _Oh, this was gonna be a fun game. _

The refs blew their whistles again, and we took our positions. Barron got the ball and made their way down the court. Some blonde kid went to make a shot but missed, and we snatched the ball to make our way back to our side. Gazzy passed me the ball and I threw it to a very open Fang, who caught it, lined it up with the hoop, threw it, and - _missed?_

Fang, the basketball-never-miss-a-shot-star actually... _missed?_

Everything was dead silent as the ball bumped against the rim and bounced off, falling to the squeaky floor with a _thud. _Then the entire gym gasped in shock, the events catching up to them.

I looked at Fang with wide eyes as Connor snatched up the ball and took a shot. He made it for one point. Our side cheered, but not as loud this time - they were still shocked that Mr. Superstar himself _missed._ Heck, _I _was still shocked he missed. And, by the looks of it, so was Fang. He tried to shake it off, but you could tell it was still bothering him. We started up again and Barron stole the ball, made their way down the court and shot it, making it in for one point.

_Pacific Coast: 3, Barron: 1_

Jesse stole the ball and made his way down the court, passing it back and forth between Gazzy and me. Finally, as we made it to the basket, we passed it to Fang so he could redeem himself. The crowd hushed as he threw it up again and... missed? Again?

Everyone gasped - again - and a few booed as Barron stole the ball and made their way to back to their side of the court. I made a snap decision and ran after the guy with the ball, stealing it and dribbling it down the court. I threw it up when I hit the three-pointer line. It went in with a swoosh as the crowd went nuts with cheers, and the band played their music to keep the crowd pumped.

_Pacific Coast: 6, Barron: 1_

My team gave me hi-fives and pats on the back as I called for Coach. When I finally caught his attention, I gave him the timeout signal. He gave me a skeptical look, before nodding in agreement. The ref blew his whistle and we went to Coach and huddled up. Right before I huddled, I grabbed Fang's arm. "What's up with you?" I demanded. "Why are you so off your game?"

"No idea, Max. I just can't think straight. I keep thinking about my sis- I mean, um, some things and I don't know... I guess I might be superstitious or whatever, but I've never played a game without that jersey."

That's it, I thought. I couldn't hurt him like this. Even though I wanted to know why the damn thing meant so much to him before giving him his jersey, I couldn't take it anymore. He'd tell me when he was ready.

I shook my head and pulled the jersey off, so now I was just in my basketball shorts and neon green sports bra, feeling very exposed. I tossed the jersey at Fang's head, and it snapped up in surprise. His eyes went wide when he saw me standing in front of him with so little on. I heard many a wolf whistle, and could _feel _Ari's eyes boring into the back of my head, but I couldn't care less.

"What the hell, Max?" Fang demanded, his gaze a little below my face. If you know what I mean. I cleared my throat and he focused on my eyes. He then looked away, obviously embarrassed for being caught checking me out. "So are you gonna give me your jersey or are you gonna let me stand here, exposed to the world?" I asked, and he started.

"Um, yeah," he muttered, reaching for the edge of his shirt and yanking it off, exposing _his _chest. All abs and chiseled muscle and... _Hot damn, could that boy _be _any finer? _

I was brought out of my thoughts when Fang threw his jersey at me. Blushing, I pulled it over my head swiftly and walked over to Coach, not before catching the smirk on Fang's gorgeous face. Crap - I'd been caught. _Well, _I thought wryly, _Now we're even._

Coach finished giving us plays and pointers, and the ref blew his whistle - yet again - and we started. The game was pretty intense, but I swear, the minute Fang changed into that jersey, he did a complete 360. Because now... he was _on fire. _He made twenty shots by himself! It was pretty close in the beginning, but then we got on a roll. I made shot after shot, neck-and-neck with Fang, as did the rest of our teammates.

The final score read; _Pacific Coast; 42, Barron; 21._Coach finished giving us plays and pointers and the refs blew the whistle- yet again- and we started.

It was our first victory of the season - and definitely not the last - and the crowd went nuts as I threw the ball up, three seconds left on the clock, making the shot easily.

The whole team came running at me at major speed, swarming me in a mob of sweaty guys. _Oh, God, Nudge would be _so _jealous. _They lifted me up and hoisted me on their shoulders, jumping up and down at our victory. I smiled a sickly sweet smile at Hatch, who looked baffled and didn't move from shock.

They guys let me down and we all lined up to shake the other team's hands, as was required. Like good sports, we told them 'good game' - except for Hatch; we all 'accidentally' missed his hand, giving him dirty looks instead.

We stood there, jumping up and down, screaming like maniacs and hugging each other as the band played our fight song and the crowd exited the stands, congratulating us and screaming out in victory.

When the stands were mostly cleared out, Ari and Angel came up to me and the team. Angel ran to me and I swooped her up and hugged her close as she waved her pompoms in my face. "You were amazing, Max!" she squealed in my ear.

I laughed a bit and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks, Ange."

I set Angel down and Ari came up to me giving me a quick brotherly squeeze. "Good game, Max. Except for flashing every boy in our school," he scolded me with a disapproving look, which I just waved off.

Just then Nudge came barreling over to me, nearly knocking me down. "WHOA! You were beast, Max! A sexy, sexy beast out there!"

I chuckled at her and hugged her back. "Thanks, Nudge. Must've had something to do with that random cheer squad."

She smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and the celebration shouldn't stop here.

"Hey, Ari, can we invite the guys over for a victory after party? Please?" I asked, whipping out the ever-so-dangerous Bambi eyes.

He looked hesitantly at me before nodding. "OK, Max, sure."

I let out a happy squeal and punched the air. I bellowed, "Hey, guys! Wanna come over to my house for a victory party? Bring your swim gear!"

I let out another cheerful whoop as we stacked our fists and broke off. I gave everyone my address and they said they would meet me at my house in thirty minutes. I took Nudge home with us; no need to take her home to get her things because she forever leaves emergency clothes supplies at my house, for these purposes.

I was on such a high, nothing could possibly bring me down.

* * *

***Hides behind trash can* Ok.. so hopefully no one was too disapointed in Fang's reaction.. he didn't blow up on her... but he really isn't a yelly guy you know? Plus now Max will have to bug him about his little secret.. hehehe :) Sorry if you wanted to know what it was in this chapter... but whats the fun in that? You have to just wait and put all the pieces together... yes I WILL be dropping more hints... although I think most of you pretty much already have it figured out.. mostly.. :)**

**Oh and have you been dying for some Fax? Well stay tuned.. its coming! VERY soon.. :)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers for this story AND the alerts AND favorites! You rock! I think I am put to 87 alerts (yea) and 63 Favorites... no to shabby for only nine chapters huh?**

**Ok so lets try andd make it 150 reviews this time.. I mean I DID update TWICE this week ( I must have gone crazy)... hehe :) But more is always better!**

**Big Thanks to ISUCKATUSERNAMES for being the world's best beta... I wonder if I can get a shirt that said that.. oh! WE COULD MAKE NATIONAL WORSHIP YOU BETA DAY! Lol but seriously she rocks and is an amazing author.. so check out her stories!**

**I will still being doing the sneak peaks for two of my favorite reviewers and one winner for answering the following question...**

**QUESTION!**

**What is you all time favorite song? (I know it's hard to choose!)**

**- Oh and if you hav been wondering why I have been asking these questions I am just trying ot get to know you guys so I know what you might like in the story.**

**Feel free to PM me anytime to ask questions or leave comments... I will write you back as soon as I can. :)**

**~Bandgeekcalrinet14 over and out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok... love me.. love me now. I spent SEVEN HOURS IN A ROW! WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER! It is way way way way lover than most of my chapters.. so be happy about that... and I added a splash of FAX and NIGGY! :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love you. We made it to 169 reviews! Thats awesome! I loved all you favorited songs.**

**The winners of the sneak peak this time where Dark, Twisted. Angle., Rose Zaki, and Reald3d. Congrats! I agree.. 'Remembering Sunday' IS an awesome song.**

**BUT I HAVE SOME NEWS! Because I loved all of your song picks, they will ALL show up some how some way throughout the story. I can totally see Fang singing Bootstraps. :)**

**I had one of THE best days ever at school. We had spirt day to get us ready for our big testing on Monday so when we go there EVERY INCH OF THE SCHOOL WAS DECORATED in our school colors Silver, Green, and Black (see a connection?). There were balloon arches everywhere and streamers! It was so cool.. the we got out of our classes 6 minutes early betwen classes and then out 5 minute passing time (11 minutes total) and each passing time we had to do something different, like first passing was everyone in the school had to go to the courtyard and do the cha cha slide, then we had drum line perform, then COOKIE BREAK!, then sping sports, Hip-hop club, Jazz band, and then dance line. It was so cool. They gave us all a box of chalk and we ran around chalkin up EVERYTHING! THEY EVEN LET US WRITE ON THE WALLS, FLOOR, STAIRS...EVERYTHING! We all painted our faces (My face currently is covered in black silver and green war paint and bear claws) and just ahd fun and get this- NO WORK ALL DAY!... Best. Day. EVER. GO BEARS!**

**Haha ok now that you are aware of why I am extremely happy... Lets geton with it...**

**OH WAIT! I almost forgot! I would just like to say thank you to the reviewer 'Kallik' and 'Kallik of Gaifrey' (I am asumming they are the same people.. yes?) because what you wrote in your reviews really touched me...so I had previously asked what I could do for non- users who reviewed and someone said a shout out.. btu I will do somehting better... I am dedicating this chapter to Kallik. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Must we do this everytime? *huffs* Fine. I do not own anything MR. Yada yada... now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ch. 10**

**MPOV**

After the game, we drove home with the top down, screaming in victory, our voices fast becoming hoarse. Angel kept waving her pompoms in my face, causing my nose to crinkle. I think I sneezed a few times, too. Ari pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I jumped over the side and Nudge followed suit. She waited while I reached over to unbuckle Angel's booster seat and lifted her out of the car.

Ari immediately grabbed the phone and ordered twenty pizzas of all varieties from _El Primo's, _as well as enough bottle of coke to fill a swimming pool and ten large orders of suicide wings - my favorite. It's just not good wings unless you have tears streaming down your face, I reckon. Ari then informed us that the pizzas would be delivered in twenty minutes, give or take, just before the guys were set to arrive.

Nudge and Angel got busy on blowing up silver, green and black balloons - since when did we keep them around the house? - while I went to work on setting up the Wii and Xbox on our flatscreen.

When we finished, we had about five minutes before the pizzas - and the guys - would show up. This timeframe, according to Nudge anyway, was "_just _enough time to get ready!"

Get ready for _what, _exactly? I wanted to ask, but I knew better then that. Seriously, though, we're just _swimming. _You throw on a swimsuit, jump in the pool, get your hair sopping wet, along with the rest of you. So hairstyling and makeup are both moot points. But don't try telling _that _to Nudge - oh no, not unless you want your eyes poked out with mascara wands.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes exasperatedly at Nudge, before heading off to help Angel into her blindingly _pink _(GAG) onepiece. I slipped a Barbie (GAG GAG GAG) floaty onto each arm, then pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail so it wouldn't be in her way when she swam. Once I'd finished, she trotted off downstairs to help Ari put out some refreshments - is it just me or does that sound so glaringly British? - which left me alone in my room. With Nudge. And a horribly skimpy black bikini.

Oh, _hell _no.

She grinned at me, and I wondered, not for the first time, which side of her family she got her Satanic genes from. Unless, of course, she was Lucifer's own child, which wouldn't surprise me at all.

"No way, Nudge!" I spat as she advanced on me, with the swimsuit in her hands. "Nuh-uh, no _way. _In your freaking _dreams, _my mental friend!"

Her evil smile just widened as the strode toward me, cornering me up against a wall. _Damn that girl! Why oh _why _was she blessed with her freaking... devil-ness? When she's on a mission, there's no stopping her!_

Nudge moved and shoved the despicable garment into my hands. She spoke cheerfully; "Put this on, Max, and don't even _try _to complain, because if you do - well, you won't know what the hell happened before you're on your knees begging me to stop what I have planned if you resist. Now put the damn bikini on!"

I slumped against the wall, trying to think of an excuse - _any excuse! _- to get me out of wearing this hoochy-momma swimsuit. And then a thought struck me; "Nudge! I can't wear this! It's too revealing!"

"_No duh-_"

"No, Nudge, I mean it's too lowcut in the back! Ari will see my tattoo and all hell will break loose," I said.

Nudge's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth formed an _o. _"You mean he still hasn't found out about that? But we got those ages ago!"

"Yeah, well I don't exactly go round pulling my pants down, showing off my lower half to my brother. So, no. He doesn't know about it, and I'd rather keep it that way." I shoved the scraps of material back into her arms.

Yeah. I did get a tramp stamp - something I'm not exactly proud of. But hey, what can you do? These things happen when you go out celebreating on your seventeenth birthday with your best friend. _All hell breaks loose. _I'm just grateful I didn't hook up with a random stranger - nah, I'm saving that for when I'm twenty-one - and go off to Vegas.

I had gotten the word _Soarin' _with a bird flying off into the distance inked into my lower back. I've no idea why I got that, exactly, but I saw it at the parlor and it just spoke to me. So I got it. I must say, it doesn't look half-bad.

Nudge shook her head at me. I slumped again; I had a viable excuse, but somehow, she was able to find a way to get around it. Well that sucks.

"That's fine," she said sweetly. "All you have to do is..." she threw the bikini at me and ran to her bag, rummaging through it before she found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha! All you have to do is wear _this._" She shot me a triumphant smirk and flun a pair of neon green, _extremely short, _boardshorts at me.

I let out a heavy sigh, caving in. I knew there was no way to get out of this one. And, hey, at least it was _infinitesimally _better than before. I guess.

Slowly, I walked over to my bathroom to change. I hummed a war song, a depressing number, loudly, making sure Nudge could hear. For effect, I hung my head low and dragged my feet.

"Oh, shut up, Max! And move it, woman! I think I heard the doorbell ring!" Nudge yelled, annoyed.

I changed as quickly as I could, making sure that my tattoo was concealed before heading back into my room. I walked over to Nudge, who was waiting patiently - _not _- for me to return.

"Hey, Nudge, can you retie my top, please? It's too loose, and I'd rather not have a repeat of Rachel Dawson's party in '07." I pulled my hair up so it wouldn't get caught when she tied it.

Nudge snickered. "Sure thing. I'm sure Ari would have your, and every boy at this party's, head if you had another top malfunction like that." Nudge laughed outright. "I wasn't even there, and yet I can picture your expression _perfectly. _God, I _wish _I'd've seen it."

"Har-har," I muttered. "_So funny._"

There was silence for a while, before Nudge broke it. _"So..._" she started casually. "Is Iggy coming tonight?" She was doing a very poor job to hide the hope in her tone, and I couldn't help but snicker. _Nudge and Iggy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

"Ah, probably. He's part of the team, so I'm guessing he will. Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting her to confirm my suspicions.

I saw her blush in the bleached out reflection in my bedroom's window. Even all black-and-white-and-grey, I could _see _the red coloring her cheeks. "Oh, no reason," she hastened to say. "Just asking, is all."

_Just asking, my freaking ass. _Hmm, keeping my promise with Iggy about getting him a date with her was gonna be easier than I thought.

I smirk at her reflection, deciding whether or not to pursue my task right now. I decide to wait a while, let them both squirm and hopefully embarrass the crap out of them along the way. "OK, whatever. Let's go, I think I hear them downstairs." I grabbed a loose white shirt and yanked it over my head.

"Mmkay," Nudge murmured, walking to the door absentmindedly. _Probably thinking about Iggy, _I smirked inwardly.

We grabbed a few towels and headed downstairs, toward the thunderous noise of the lively boys partyin' it up.

When we made it downstairs, we saw only a few guys from the team sprawled out everywhere. Some were battling it out on Rock Band while others shoved piece after piece of pizza into their mouths. Ari was chatting to Sean in the kitchen while making root beer floats.

I was starting to wonder where the rest of the guys were when I heard Gazzy scream, "CANNON BALL!" through the sliding glass doors, followed by a splash and a few voices whinging about getting pool water in their drinks. _Gazzy._

At least I knew where everyone was.

Nudge followed my lead, and we made our way over to the sliding glass doors, slipping out and leaving them half open since it was a nice night, and we'd be coming in and out frequently.

A huge smile spread across my face as I took in the scene before me. Ig, Gaz, Connor, Eric, and a few others were messing around in the pool, but that's not what had me smiling. Fang was sitting on the edge of the shallow end with his feet dangling in, Angel at his side in the same position. It looked so cute. Fang had this look on his face that made me weak at the knees; he was smiling brightly at her with great intentness as she told him what I guessed to be a pointless story about what had happened in school that day. He didn't even seem bored! All his attention was on Angel, who seemed to be eating up all the attention she was receiving.

But there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. It was _remorse _- I think - that filled him. Why, though? Why would Fang be remorseful with Angel? There were so many things about Fang I didn't get - but I was determined to figure them out.

Two hands grabbed me, and I felt my smile slip into a mask of fear and shock. _This can NOT be good. Crap crap crap crap!_

I whipped my head around quickly, coming face to face with a very malevolent looking Iggy and Gazzy. They shared a wicked look before picking me up, Gazzy holding my feet and Iggy holding my arms.

They ignored my screeches of protest and hauled me over to the side of the pool. By this time, we'd captured everyone's attention and they were all cackling madly. Except for Fang, who just looked up at the sky as if to say _Why me? _and waited for me to be dropped into the pool of water beneath me.

"IGGY AND GAZZY, IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, I SUGGEST YOU PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!" I screamed furiously.

They just shared another look and grinned again, before swinging me back and forth over the water. Those asses were teasing me!

"Guys - seriously - don't! Put me down!" I begged, and as soon as the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted them.

The two boys looked at each other and said simply, "OK." And with that, they let me go. I crashed down into the cold water, which filled my mouth and ears and nose. I, caught by surprise, gasped. Not a good thing to do underwater, I assure you.

I pushed off the bottom of the pool, and as soon as I broke the surface, I gasped and gagged and coughed and choked.

Once my breathing was under control, I sent a death glare to the two idiots, who were rolling around - literally! - laughing their asses off.

"YOU ARE BOTH _DEAD!" _I hissed, stopping their giggles. They stared at me, wide-eyed as I pulled myself out of the pool and lunged at them. I got a good jab at Gazzy, causing him to fall over, clutching his side - and _not _from laughter this time - while I tackled Iggy to the ground with a _thump._

He let out a hiss of pain as I punched him - not _too _hard - square in the jaw.

"Ow, bitc-" he growls, holding his jaw. I cut him off by slapping.

"LANGUAGE!" I yelled, making him wince.

"_Ducking glass mole,_" he muttered under his breath.

Angel ran up to me, looking as if she'd just stopped giggling at my misfortune, and said, "Max. I'm hungry..."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. When are you not? I've taught you well. There's pizza inside - go ask Ari to get you some, OK?" She nodded and gave me a quick squeeze before skipping off.

When I turned back, I heard a godawful noise. _WTH?_

Iggy was dancing - like the white boy he is, might I add - by the edge of the pool, while singing _Friday _by Rebecca Black. God help us...

"SOMEONE STOP HIM, PLEASE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" I pleaded, as the others started chuckling.

"Just be glad he didn't sing her new song. _Prom Night._" Gazzy shuddered. "It's like fifteen times worse!"

"Oh, don't worry, guys," Iggy assured us. "It's coming. I'm saving it for that night especially. Which, as you know, is creepin' up on us. It's only a few months away!" And as he spoke, he was _still _shaking his white boy ass.

"Oh, God no," I mumbled. Sick of it, I made my way over to him while he was singing off key, and I shoved him over the edge of the pool, just as he got to the second round of 'Partyin', partyin', yeah".

"THANK GOD!" Gazzy yelled, while the others cheered in relief.

Iggy came shooting up out of the water. As he surfaced, he started coughing up the chlorinated H20.

Hah. Karma's a bitch.

I smirked at him and told him so as he got out, glaring at me. His only response was to flip me off and huff like a baby.

"Boo," I said to Fang, sitting down next to him and laughing at Iggy's retreat.

"Hey."

"What're you thinking about? I bet it's something Deep & Meaningful."

Fang snorted. _"Hardly. _I was just thinking about how hard Ari's gonna kick their asses for staring at you." He nodded to the group of boys that were very obviously _not _looking at me. Instead, they were passing a football. Sort of - most of them were just using the opportunity to tackle their mates.

"Um. Yeah. See, Fang, they're sort of... _not staring _at me... Why would they be staring, anyway?"

Smirking, Fang nodded to my... chest. I looked down and saw my white tee clung to me like a second skin. It was very... uh, flattering. As Nudge would say. I, however, would say it was _god damn freaking embarrassing. _

My mouth dropped open and I grabbed the material, pulling it away from my skin so it hung loose. "And no one told me about this before_ why_...?"

Fang looked at me incredulously. "Max. They - _we _- are teenage boys. And you _expect _us to tell you about your... situation?"

I glared at him and stood up, narrowing my eyes. "This conversation is getting really awkward and I'm seriously about to punch you." I shook my head, before raising my voice. "OI! CONNOR! _Get off Eric! _Now! You'll break his neck!" Once the two had separated sheepishly, I yelled, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR, I DECLARE A SHOULDER WAR!"

Everyone cheered, and I grinned. The party mood was infectious, so I couldn't help but turn around and give Fang a hand up. "I'm on your shoulders," I declared, and he smirked and nodded.

"Max! Wait for me! I'm gonna go get Nudge, OK?" Iggy called. I winked at him, and he shot me the bird.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"Iggy likes Nudge! Iggy likes Nudge! Iggy likes Nudge!" I chanted childishly. Fang rolled his eyes and shucked his shirt off.

Now, I had seen his abs at the game and all, but... _whew. _Someone please get me some sunglasses, for the hotness is blinding me. _God damn, boy. _

"Max. Max. Earth to Max. _FANG_! Max is checking you out! Look, I think she's drooling!" I heard Gazzy shout distantly. I jerked up from my ab-induced haze and blushed furiously.

"I was not!" I cried.

"Whoa, are you _blushing?" _Connor demanded, coming up behind me and making me jump.

"No! No no no! I'm not _blushing. _Max Ride does not _blush-_"

_Lies. _And, to be honest, I think I blushed harder when Fang and his abs walked over to me. You know those ads at the drive-in, with the dancing popcorn? Yeah, Fang was like a dancing cookie. The nicest, mouth-watering, oh-my-god-let's-make-out-until-our-lips-are-swollen cookie you'd ever see. And then he touched my cheek and smirked that smirk and my knees went weak and I saw fireworks and he kissed me and we lived happily ever after.

Kidding.

But my knees _did _go weak. And, unless it was suddenly the Fourth of July, I _did _see fireworks.

But then Fang pulled back and laughed at me. "You are blushing!"

I narrowed my eyes and shoved him away. _You idiot, Max. Dammit! Stupid stupid stupid! _

"Whatever, Fang! Whatever," I huffed. "I'll forgive you for being a douche if we kick their asses." I nodded to Gazzy and Connor, and to the house, where Iggy was fetching Nudge. Fang snickered and opened his mouth to say something witty, but shut up from a look from me.

Annoyed - at Fang and myself - I turned around and yanked off my damp shirt.

"Hey, Max - _holy shit!_"

I looked up and saw Iggy standing in the doorway of the sliding doors with Nudge, mouth open. Nudge was smirking and giving me an oh-so-subtle - _not _- thumbs up and a barely concealed wink.

"What?" I mouthed. What was she going on about. And then I looked behind me and saw Fang, Connor, Eric and Gazzy staring at me, eyes wide. No one was speaking, and it was silent until Eric let out a loud wolf-whistle. "_Niiiiice_," he said appreciatively.

I looked down at myself. "NUDGE!" I shrieked.

"Yeah?" she said, right behind me.

I spun and said furiously, "This is _way _too skimpy! Even for you! Oh my God!" I started to look for my shirt, but I couldn't find it anywhere. The guys were snickering and I turned on them. "Who has it?" I demanded.

"C'mon, Max," Fang said imploringly. "We just wanna play shoulder wars!" **(A/N. Ok so for all us Americans HALLA who are all like "Huh? WTF are Shoulder Wars?" Just so you know… 'shoulder Wars' is 'Chicken' for us… my wonderful beta helped me re-write a part and she, being an Aussie HALLA AGAIN , calls it 'Shoulder Wars'… so ya… just clarifying that.)**

"Yeah," chorused Connor and Gazzy. They fist bumped and Gazzy yelled, "We're gonna beat yo' asses!"

I shook my head, shivering slightly. They were all staring, taking peeks from the corner of their eyes. 'Cept Iggy, who was too focused on Nudge to care about my indecent exposure.

We all got in the pool, and ended up playing, like, forty rounds of shoulder wars. Nudge on Iggy's shoulders, Gazzy on Connor's, and I on Fang's. Eric had headed inside earlier ("What's the point without a partner?"). Guess who won most of the time?

Yeah. Fang and I were a beast team; Gazzy was knocked down in five seconds flat, easy. The time seemed to be flying, and before we knew it, it was already eleven o'clock. Almost everyone had gone home and we had sent Angel to bed a while ago. It was now just a few guys hanging out inside with Ari, and Iggy, Gaz, Nudge, Fang and I outside.

After a while, the pool got too cold to swim in, so I cranked the hot tub up and we hopped in. The jets and bubbles were full speed, and it felt so good after the game. It was getting a bit awkward, though, sitting in the tub, staring, not saying a word.

Nudge decided to break the silence by suggesting, "Oh! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

I groaned, Fang sighed, and even Iggy muttered, "_Hell no._"

She frowned at us. "Come on! It's not like we have anything better to do! It'll be fun, so suck it up and let's get this game started!"

Iggy was the first to agree - _shocker! _- and he was followed by reluctant OKs from the rest of us. He started up the first round.

"OK, Max." He got this evil glint in his eye, making me squirm. "T or D?"

"Normally I'd go with dare, but... you're giving me the creepy-ass pedo smile. Which is your equivalent of an evil grin. So I'm gonna go with truth." My tone was casual, but on the inside, I was flipping out, wondering what the heck he was going to ask me and praying to God it wouldn't me too personal.

He seemed a little bummed at first - ha! He _did _have something evil planned! _Nice dodge, Max _- but then his smile cranked up to full creepiness. _Crap._

"Out of everyone here tonight, who would you date?"

_Are we in elementary school now? Seriously?_

Wow, that wasn't near as bad as I had anticipated. I smirked and answered, "Well, you see, Ig, Mr. Hypocrite-Over-Protective-Brother over there-" I jabbed my hand in the direction of the house "-Won't let me date, so... no one, I guess. I can't."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "No, Max, I mean if you _could _date someone, who'd it be?"

"That's not what you asked. Word your question wisely next time." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut in. "Sorry, Igs, I answered it. One question per turn. Guess you'll have to wait 'til next time." I flashed a lazy grin, and Gazzy and Fang smirked at my side. Nudge rolled her eyes - _what the hell? _Is she taking _his _side? What happened to bros before hoes? Erm, well, chicks before dicks, for us. She must have it for him _ba-ad._

"Mmkay. My go. Ig, T or D?" I asked, knowing exactly what his dare would be if he chose it to be so.

He sat there hesitantly, before saying, "Um, dare, I guess?"

"I dare you to take Nudge on a date!"

His eyes grew wide, but I noticed a small, grateful smile playing on his lips. I winked and he grinned. "OK," he whispered, and Nudge blushed but looked happy.

It was now Iggy's turn.

"Fang. Truth or Dare?"

Without hesitating, Fang said, "Dare."

Cue another creeptasticular smile. I wouldn't have cared - if the smile hadn't been directed at both Fang and _I. _This can_not _end well.

"I dare you to give Max a hickey."

My and Fang's eyes widened. Was this child on crack? SERIOUSLY!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Fang muttered.

Iggy just grinned wider.

"Ig, hon, whatever drugs you're on, either you took too much or not enough, because you're on crack if you think Fang is gonna give me a hickey!" I yelled, semi-hysterically. Scary thing... I _wanted _that hickey.

"Aw, come on, you big babies! It's just a hickey. It'll be gone in a few days and you can cover it up. Now hop to it, kids! A dare is a dare."

"Are you crazy, Iggy?" Fang demanded in a hiss. "Ari would kill me, and I'd really like to live past seventeen, thank you very much!"

Iggy wasn't having it - he was like Nudge, in some ways. Ruthless. I sighed in defeat, dreading what I was about to say; "Well. Might as well get it over with. C'mon, Fang."

He stared at me blankly a I motion for him to move closer. I move my hair out of the way, exposing my bare neck. He hesitated for a moment, before moving to sit directly beside me. My heart was speeding up in anticipation, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I prayed Fang couldn't feel how fast my heart was thumping in my chest. I was nervous, but slightly - _VERY _- excited for this. Just the thought of Fang - a freaking _sex god _- being this close made my heart flutter.

Oh, God, I did _not _just think that.

Fang dipped his head down to meet my neck and froze for a moment, hesitating. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, and I shivered. He kissed my skin lightly, before opening his mouth. I felt his teeth graze my skin, and my stomach tightened. He bit down once, twice, harder each time. He started sucking gently - and then he started to be a little less careful. He sucked harder, right on my sweet spot. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning out loud in pleasure. It took all my willpower to sit there silently. I sucked in a sharp breath as his tongue traced patterns on my skin. I could hardly contain the moan that threatened to escape me, and I think I must've let out _some _sort of noise, because I heard Iggy laughing at me distantly.

All too quickly, Fang's mouth left my neck. My body immediately missed his warmth, and I almost whimpered in protest. But if I did, I knew I'd never live it down.

Fang sat back down in his original spot, while everyone examined my neck.

"Nice, Fang, that's going to be there for at _least _five days!" Iggy congratulated, clapping Fang on the back. My eyes went wide.

"Nudge! Tell me you can cover it up! Please!" I begged.

She came closer to get a better look before saying. "Yeah. A little coverup, concealer, bronze, and powder and you should be good." I let out a breath. However torturous that all sounded, I _really _didn't need Ari to be arrested for murder.

After a few more rounds - consisting of the neighbor's underwear _'disappearing', _a prank call to the resident bitch, and a few other things that shall never be repeated, it got back to me. Iggy was the asker, _again._

I figured that I should have a crack at dare, since everyone else had braved it. But I was _not _prepared for what he dared me to do.

_This is not good, _I thought as Iggy whispered something to Gazzy, resulting in wicked grins from the both of them.

"I dare you to straddle Fang. And kiss him. For a minute straight. Open mouth, _tongue action,_" Iggy clarified evilly.

My eyes grew wide, and I looked over at Nudge for reassurance. She was one of the only people who knew I'd never kissed a boy _properly. _Thanks, Ari. _Hypocrite._

Nudge nodded, telling me it'd be OK, and I swam over to Fang. He was tense, and he looked nervous. Not about the kissing - I was sure he'd had a lot of experience in that area - but about kissing me, specifically. Maybe he didn't want to...

I shoved that thought aside as I crawled into his lap, positioning myself at a good angle with my knees bent and legs either side of him. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Before I knew what was happening, Fang had my face cupped in his hand and was pulling me closer, gently.

He closed the distance between us, connecting our lips ever-so-gently. Just as he did, I felt an electrifying shock course through me, making me gasp in surprise. Fang took this as a go-ahead, and slipped his tongue into my now open mouth, caressing my own with it. The action sent chills down my spine; it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It felt incredible. I couldn't get enough; I never wanted this to end.

I slanted my head to deepen the kiss, our tongues now battling for control. Fang's hands slipped down to my neck, one tracing the mark he'd left before, the other trailing down my collarbone and across my shoulder, before proceeding to go down my side and back up. One hand still tracing the hickey, he twined his other in my wet hair.

I had no clue what I was doing, but it just felt right. As if my lips and hands had minds of their own. Natural. It was an instinct; not taught - I just knew how and what to do.

Fang tugged on my hair, pulling me closer. His tongue explored my mouth, and I just let him, because it felt _so good. _As he yanked me closer, he caused my to accidentally grind against him. Fang let out an almost inaudible moan. _OhmyGodOhmyGod. I _need _to hear that sound again..._

We were now in a well and truly intense make out session. Fang's hands were rubbing soft circles on my lower back, while _my _hands crept lower and lower down his well toned were so into it, we didn't even hear Iggy's attempts at telling us our minute was up.

Finally, a loud, "HEY!" from Iggy broke us out of the trance caused by our Hot & Steamy make out session.

"Finally," Iggy muttered, while Nudge and Gaz laughed.

I hopped off Fang's lap quickly, sitting next to him and avoiding eye contact.

"That. Was. _Hot_." Iggy started wiggling his eyebrows at us suggestively.

I glared daggers at him while Fang spat, "Shut it, Iggy."

Nudge decided to pipe in. "Well, you two seemed to be having fun." Then she erupted into another fit of giggles, followed by Iggy and Gazzy.

I glared at her before hissing, "Shut. Up."

I continued glaring at them, while they finished up their laughing fits.

"Gazzy," I said. "Truth or dare."

"Um, truth."

I thought about it for a moment before the question I'd been dying to know the answer to popped in my head."I've heard around school that Ari had a conversation with all the guys before the girls started attending PCA. What _exactly_ was it about?"

Gazzy's eyes widened, and he began to twitch slightly. He looked like one of those guys who're taken in by the police for questioning and the bright light is shining down on them ,blinding their eyes. He stole a nervous glance at Iggy and Fang before answering me.

"Um, well, he just reminded us to be on our best behavior when you guys arrived, and to treat you with respect."

I was obviously not getting the full story here.

"No, Gazzy. Don't give me that crap. I want to know exactly what he said, not the readers' digest version. And don't go making up stories. I want to know, and I _will_ find out sooner or later. If I find out you didn't tell me the whole truth, I will come back to haunt you." My voice rose. "So _tell. Me. NOW._

He sat there thinking about it for a while, no doubt contemplating who could be scarier - me or Ari. But I guess I am, because he sighed in defeat before caving in.

"Fine, he told us to be nice to the girls and to treat them with respect and try to keep it in our pants," he confessed, his voice a little over a whisper. "And then he informed us that you would be attending our school, and-" Gazzy hesitated for a moment, as if still trying to determine if this was a good idea, but then he continued, avoiding eye contact; "-he threatened to make sure we would never be able to reproduce if we so much as came in contact with you. You were one hundred percent off limits."

Gazzy must have noticed how pissed I was, because he flinched away from me, cowering. "I'm sorry, Max! I don't want to die a virgin! It's not fair!"

I stood abruptly, my fist clenched, and climbed out of the hot tub.

When I got a few steps away from the hot tub, I screamed, "ARI JEB RIDE, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Everyone went dead silent as Ari rushed outside to see what was wrong. He ran over to my side and gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Max! What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked franticly, but I was so mad right now I was seeing red.

"You ass!" I hissed as I pushed him off me and straight into the pool.

He let out a startled cry, before crashing down into the water. He broke the surface, coughing up water and glaring at me.

"What the hell is your problem, Max?" Ari demanded as he swam over to the steps to get out.

"_My_ problem? _MY _problem? What about your problem, you ass! What right do you think you have to go around school threatening guys to stay away from me! Huh?" I screamed at him, making him flinch. "You have _no right,_ Ari! _You_ are the reason I am freaking seventeen years old and never been on a real date before! _You _are the reason half the guys at school are afraid to come within twenty feet of me! Mom and Dad never left you in charge of my life, Ari! I don't need your protection! I hate how you always interfere with my life, and I am _sick_ of it!"

His face fell as I continued scream at him. I guess my words hit him hard, because he looked like he was about to cry.

"Max, I'm sorry! I just thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Well, Newsflash, Ari! You were wrong. Just... Stay. Out. Of. My. Life!"

He was going to saying something else to me when something caught his eye. His eyes grew wide and his jaw clenched in anger.

"Max," he hissed at me. "What. The. Hell. Is. On. Your. Neck?"

Oh, crap. _Busted_.

Now it was my turn for my eyes to go wide. My hand shot up and cupped my neck, trying my best to hide the beast of a purply-red mark. _Damn you, Fang! The worst thing is I can't even be angry at him because it felt so freaking good!_

"Um," I started, searching franticly for an excuse. "I burned myself with the straighten iron?"

Lame, I know, but it was the best I could do on the spot.

Ari was now shaking with anger. I knew this was not good.

"Maximum Ava Ride! Who gave you _that_?" he demanded, sounding very much like our father. It scared the bejesus out of me.

"Um, can I call a friend?" I ask trying to distract him, but only pissing him off more.

"Max," he hissed anger dripping from every word, "Who. Gave. You. THAT!"

OK, now _that_ got me pissed. Who was he to demand something from me? He was the reason we started this whole mess!

"That's none of your business, Ari! Like I said before, You. Don't. Run. My. Life." At this point, we seemed to notice for the first time, all eyes were on us, watching our little sibling showdown.

"Max." Dead. Deadly serious. I was dead. "May I have a word." It wasn't a question. Not even a suggestion. It was an order.

Too bad I'm not one for being bossed around.

I smiled, sickly sweet, before responding with a sarcastic comment; "Sure thing, Ari!" "Triskaidekaphobia. That's a word. Quite an impressive one, too. Now you may go." I gave him a slap on the back before turning heel and jogging back to the hot tub.

Four pairs of eyes stared at me, about to pop out of their sockets, as Ari let out an aggravated sigh and stomped off into the house, muttering about 'Ungrateful, bratty little sisters.'

I smiled at them, before bursting out laughing at their expressions.

"That was fun."

They all stared at me as if I were mental - except for Nudge, who just looked slightly shocked, because she was used to this kind of stuff from us.

'So, Nudge, about that girl's day tomorrow. I was thinking we sleep 'til noon, go to Moe's for lunch, then go... shopping." I faltered over that last, unspeakable word, but continued nevertheless. "And then go to the carnival at the pier and hang their until we get bored. Sound like a plan?"

She blinked a few times before saying, "Um, yeah, sure. Wow, I can't believe you agreed to go shopping! I mean, you _hate _shopping - every time I ask, you go-"

"It's never just a simple 'yes' or 'no' with you, is it?"

I felt her smile from under my hand. She shook her head and answered with a muffled, "Nope."

I sighed, shaking my head exasperatedly, before removing my hand.

I looked over to the guys, who were still staring at me in, obviously unable to get over the fact I just had an epic showdown with Ari.

"What?" I asked Iggy, a bit annoyed by the way they kept staring at me.

He stared at me in disbelief before answering, "You've never been on a date?"

I rolled my eyes at him while shaking my head - out of everything that had just went down, _that's _what he picked up on.

I will never understand that boy, I swear.

* * *

**Soooo... what'd ya think? It's getting hot in there so take off all your cloths. I AM GETTING SO HOT IMA TAKE MY CLOTHS OFF!.. hehe sorry I was just imagining Iggy sining that in the backround of Max and Fang's HOT make out session.**

**So I hope you liked it. It took hours to make it just right. So please let me know it was worth it by.. yes you guessed it... REVIEWING! I would like to hit the 200 marked if we could before I update again. So review my little FF minions.. REVIEW TO YOUR HEARTS DISIRE!**

**Thanks again to ISUCKATUSERNAMES! She rocks AND gets me back my clean and freshly editted chapters back in 24 HOURS TIME! And she lives like half way across the flipping world! *Clapps for her***

**Ok so new question time...**

**************QUESTION***************

**What is the best book/ series ever written? Don't have to be MR although it can be... I personally love the Hush Hush series and THE MORTAL INSTURMMENTS! ( I have to admitt.. i am a bit scared to read the new book.. I have a bad feeling things are going to go wrong..)**

**M-kay well think about it and let me know.. who know? Maybe I'll just find a new book series to read. :)**

**Thanks again for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Wow! 209 reviews! That's amazing! Thanks guys! Ok so I am super dupper sorry this was later than normal.. and I have to admit, most of my posts up until May 13****th**** will be a tad later because I have major testing going on and I have just been swamped in school work. So just a heads up, but I will continue to post. **

**Ok So I have to just do a shout of to Kay because SHE GAVE MY CRAZY TEACHER'S MY LITTLE PONIES A SHOUT OUT IN ONE OF HER UPDATES! Lol it made my day, and when I showed it to her she freaked..so ya.. haha.**

**Another shout out to **_**SailByTheStars **_**for being freakishly amazing! You guys should seriously check out her stories.. Especially **_**Your Voice**_**… Amazing really! (how's that for shameless advertising? Huhh? Huhhhh?) **

**Congratulations to **_**SailByTheStars, TheAwesomesaucenessOdDa, and IReallyLikeToEat**_** for being the winners of the sneak peaks this time! Yea.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **_**Im Still Random**_** for being up the very important point that it would be epic to read the last chapter in Fang's POV… which A. was important so you know how Fang felt about the hot and steamy Fax B. What was going on in his head that whole night and C. WHAT IS HIS BIG SECRET. So thanks for bringing that to my attention. **

**So without farther ado here is the next chapter of True Confessions of Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Disclaimer: Since James Patterson hasn't written back to my millions of letters begging/threatening/bribing him to sign all rights to MR to me.. I guess I don't own it.. *grumbles***

**Ch. 11.**

**Fang's POV**

After the game, I drove Iggy back to his house to get his boardshorts, and then back to mine. He was grinning all the way, yelling about his-_our-_victory to random-unfortunate-girls on the street. I was feeling a bit bummed, though that didn't stop me from obliging Iggy every time he asked for a high-five. His celebrations were totally called for-we _did _totally whip their asses.

I _should _have been celebrating. I _should _have been happy. Yet I didn't want to do anything but crawl into my bed and sleep 'til noon tomorrow-and not just because I was exhausted, although that was part of it-but Iggy was having none of that. He even stooped as low as to bribe, blackmail, and, in a last ditch attempt, threaten me to go to the part. He made it clear that he fully expected me to attend-and enjoy myself-or, so help him, God, he would _make _me have a good time.

And _that's _quoted.

Not that Iggy's threats really had an effect on me, but I decided to humor him and just go, at least for a little while. On the up side, I'd get to see Max.

But... it just wasn't the same without _her. _It felt so weird to win a game and not have _her _jumping down from the bleachers, speeding right at me like a train on crack. I could remember what she'd do-she never changed her routine-after we'd win.

_Everyone's cheering, but I hear her voice the loudest. High soprano, young, and probably the happiest in the crowd. Happier then me and the guys, too, and we're the ones that smashed the other team's butts. But I like it better when she's the bubbliest of us; it's her job, so to speak. _

_I look up to see her headed straight for me, a huge grin ready. I hold out my arms and she squeals in delight, jumping in and allowing me to spin us around._

"_We won! We won!" she crows. I love how she says 'we', and not 'you'-as if she's part of the team. Which, really, she kind of is. The guys all adore her; it's hard not to._

"_No," I tell her, "_You _won. You're my good luck charm, after all."_

**OI! KENZI! I think a page break is in order! :)… Normally I'd just change it to a line break.. but I thought this would be more enjoyable for Kay. haha.**

I was brought out of my-somewhat depressing-thoughts as Iggy rang the doorbell. I shook myself from my reverie, trying to avoid Iggy's worried gaze. _No need to go all emo, _I told myself sternly, _That was then. This is now. Some things can't be changed._

After waiting for a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal a rather chipper Ari. "Hey, guys. Great game, huh?"

Iggy and I agreed-well, I nodded, and Iggy shouted a whole-hearted _YEAH!_-before Ari let us come in. We didn't need a tour, or anything; after all, we'd been here quite a bit, just... not while Max was around.

We were in the kitchen, helping ourselves to some Coke-the drink! _Don't do drugs, give hugs!_-when Angel bounded in cheerfully. I winced when I saw her in her blindingly bright onepiece and Barbie floaties. _Looks like Nudge got to her-at such a young age! Poor child..._

Angel wrapped her arms around Ari's legs in a hug. He patted her hair and gave her a grin, a look I knew all too well in his eyes-the adoring big brother look, saved only for the precious little sister.

I looked away before I did something I'd regret. Namely, stealing Angel and pretending she was _my _sister. No-pretending she was _her_.

My gaze returned to them as Angel pulled back from Ari, still smiling.

"Hey, sweetie," Ari said. "You look cute."

"Thanks," Angel answered, giggling.

"Where've Max and Nudge gotten to?" he asked, lifting her up to sit on the kitchen island.

"They're in Max's room, I think. When I left, Nudge was chasing Max and trying to force her into this swimsuit. I don't think Max wanted to wear it." Angel frowned. "It _was _kinda weird-looking. Like, really tiny, like the stuff I wear. Except it was black, not pink or purple."

My eyes widened, and I bit my lip to keep from smirking at the thought of Max in a skimpy bikini. _Dear God... _Ari, too, had gone wide-eyed, but probably not for the same reason as me-more like he was dreading seeing Max ogled at by horny jocks. Who could blame him though, honestly?

As if on cue, we heard some banging and yelling from upstairs. I winced as I heard Max shout in horror, "No way, Nudge! Nuh-uh, no _way. _In your freaking dreams, my mental friend!"

"Put this on, Max, and don't even _try _to complain, because if you do-well, you won't know what the hell happened before you're on your knees begging me to stop what I have planned if you resist. Now put the damn bikini on!"

There was a thump, and some more screaming-I worried for Nudge's safety momentarily-before there was some more muffled arguing, and everything died down.

With a furtive look at Ari, Iggy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Oh-oh-_oh, _cat fight! I'd love to see those two dressed in bikinis, mud wrestling. Dude... cold shower time..."

I rolled my eyes at him; screw Nudge, just the thought of _me _and Max mud wrestling-in only swimmers-put me in the need of a below-zero cold shower.

Iggy cocked his head, probably waiting for more fighting noises, but all was quiet. I smirked as I thought about how Iggy was going to be the forty-year-old virgin. _He sure as hell ain't crashing on my couch, _I decided firmly. _He'll have to make do with a dumpster._

Iggy glanced at me, obviously waiting a response. I whispered back, "Max would totally kick her ass, we both know it."

He shrugged before he refilled his glass again, and Ari went to answer the doorbell-it had been ringing for a while now; whoever it was was having a blast screwing around with it-as I stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say to Angel.

Ari returned a few moments later, relieving the weird silence, with Gazzy, Connor and Eric at his side.

We talked for a while before Angel poked Ari in the ribs. He jumped slightly, and then looked down at her.

"Can I go swimming now, Ari?" she asked.

Ari smiled at her and started to nod before the doorbell went off again. "Sorry, sweetie," he said. "I have to get the door, so you'll have to wait a bit."

She frowned at him, obviously not happy with his answer.

"Hey, Ari! I'll take her out there to swim if you like," I offered.

Angel smiled at me, and then pleaded with Ari, using the infamous Bambi eyes. Ari hesitated before agreeing, "Sure, Fang, thanks. Go for your life, Ange."

Angel grinned again, before grabbing my hand and dragging me outside to the pool. She was a lot stronger than I'd originally thought. A few guys laughed at me as I was dragged around by a six year old. I flipped them off, under the pretense of scratching my ear, and they shut up.

We made our way outside, and I sat down at the edge of the shallow end. Rather than jumping in, Angel copied me. We sat in silence before she said expectantly, "Who're you?"

"I'm Fang."

"_Oh, _OK. How do you know my brother and sister?"

"I've known Ari since grade school," I answered reminiscently. "And I met Max the first day the girls started attending PCA. She ran into me and fell over, I think, then she tried out for b-ball and made the team."

Angel smiled at me before saying, "Oh. Well, I think Max really likes you." She paused thoughtfully, and then added, "But Ari... not so much."

"Why not?" I asked, surprised. We'd never had a problem before.

"I think it's because you and Max are so close now. He's worried you'll get _too _close."

"Ah." I nodded in understanding. _Damn this kid is pretty smart for a six-year-old. _

Just then, Gazzy, Connor, Iggy and Eric came running outside, Gazzy not bothering to stop as he ran toward the pool, screaming, "CANNONBALL!" and splashing everyone within a five foot radius.

Everyone yelled at him in complaint as they dried off, but I just shook my hair out at Angel playfully.

She giggled and returned the favor, before saying, "You guys are funny. I wish the boys in my class were more like you, but they're all mean."

_Oh, God, she's just like _her. _The way she pouts, and gets hung up on those sorts of things; the boys not liking her-as if anyone could do that! She's so carefree... just like _her. _God, I miss her so much._

I smiled sadly at her, and, for some reason, I felt the need to reassure her, just like I'd've done for my... for _her. _"Hey, they're just being stupid boys. They're probably worried about cooties or something silly. But you wanna know a secret?"

Angel nodded, and looked at me curiously. I smiled and leant in to whisper conspiratorially, "You can't catch cooties from girls!" I was going to add, _But you can sure as hell catch _other _things from girls, _but I figured Ari _and _Max would have my head for saying that.

I smirked at Angel as she looked shocked. "You _can't?_"

"Nope."

"Those liars!" Angel said, annoyed.

"Don't worry, those boys'll come around. They just need time. Wait 'til middle school, they'll wanna be best friends then." Angel looked confused, so I continued, "Just tell me if they're messing with you, OK? I'll make sure they stop."

Angel smiled brightly and thanked me. I was about to ask her more about these boys, when I was interrupted by a shriek.

We both looked around to see Max being manhandled by Iggy and Gazzy. They were swinging her back and forth over the pull-and she did _not _look happy about it.

_Oh, God. Do those two have a death wish?_

Angel started giggling beside me, while everyone laughed along as Max pleaded with them to let her go-bad choice of words. The idiots dropped her into the pool, and she shrieked, but was cut off as she plummeted into the water. When Max broke the surface, she looked about to raise the dead-or add to the dead's ranks.

I guess I'll have to start on my funeral speech, I thought. _Dear friends, family, and loved ones. I'd always those these two would die during an explosion gone wrong, but the thought of death-by-teenage-girl never occurred to me. They could risk their lives messing with nuclear explosions-illegal in over a hundred countries-but when it came to screwing with Max, they were goners. Let this be a lesson to all._

Yeah, that was a good start.

I watched in amusement as Max punched Gazzy, causing him to keel over. She then tackled Iggy, and he fell, very... ungracefully.

_Damn she has a mean left hook._

I was so intrigued-and slightly turned on-with Max kicking major ass that I didn't notice Angel get up and leave, until she meandered over to Max, asking for food. Max directed her inside to Ari, and I felt another pang as I watched Max and her sister. The way Max looked at her... I used to get that look in my eyes; I used to love someone that much. But from what I learnt, love doesn't always last-it may feel amazing when you have it, but eventually, you'll lose the one you love.

I was so deep in my-rather emo-thoughts, that I didn't notice Max sit down beside me, until she said, "Boo."

I glanced at her, and said, "Hey."

"What're you thinking about? I bet it's something Deep & Meaningful," she teased."

I thought about telling her. I honestly did. I wanted to confess everything. But... I hadn't talked about _it _since the day _it _happened-I hadn't been able to talk about it; it hurt too much. I really, really wanted to tell her, but... maybe when we're alone, I decided.

I snorted, before answering, "_Hardly. _I was just thinking about how hard Ari's gonna kick their asses for staring at you." I motioned to the group of boys that were pretending not to notice Max and her soaking wet shirt-which was stuck to her skin as if someone had glued it there. As Max followed my gaze, I took the opportunity to take a peek myself-I'm a guy, OK?-and observed-more like _ogled_-how her shirt clung to her skin, revealing every curve.

When Max denied the staring-she just couldn't see the covert looks they were giving her-and asked why they would be, I felt my eyebrow go up and a smirk form. I nodded down at her chest, and she followed my gaze, her face paling as she realized how _flattering _it looked on her.

Much to my disappointment-or Fang Jr.'s, anyway-she pulled at the material, so it no longer stuck to her. _Damn I feel so horny-teenage-boy-like... crap... I'm turning into Iggy!_

"And no one told me about this before _why..._?" Max hissed at me, her face flushing.

I looked at her incredulously. She seriously couldn't be this dense. "Max. They-_we_-are teenage boys. And you _expect _us to tell you about your... situation?" _And lose the good view? Honestly..._

Max got to her feet, glaring. "This conversation is getting really awkward and I'm seriously about to punch you." Max glanced up, shaking her head. Something caught her eye, and she yelled, "OI! CONNOR! _Get off Eric! _Now! You'll break his neck!" I followed the direction of her gaze, and smirked when I saw Connor sheepishly climbing of a red-faced Eric. I looked at Max, just as she yelled, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR, I DECLARE A SHOULDER WAR!" _I thought that was for _thumb _wars...?_

Max smiled brightly as everyone cheered, helping me to my feet. Not that I needed it, but her hand in mine felt really nice. When Max told-told, not asked-me that she'd be on my shoulders, I couldn't help but smirk at her. _Score... hot girl on my shoulders... booyah!_

Iggy shouted that he was going to get Nudge, and to wait for him. I saw Max wink at him, and asked, "What was that about?"

"Iggy likes Nudge! Iggy likes Nudge! Iggy likes Nudge!" she crowed, as if we were in elementary school.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, and yanked my shirt off, tossing it over at a chair. I turned back around to see Max... staring at me?

"Max. Max. Earth to Max. _FANG_!" Gazzy yelled delightedly, "Max is checking you out! Look, I think she's drooling!"

"I was not!" Max denied furiously, but the whole effect was screwed by the blush appearing on her cheeks. Her blush was only made worse when Connor brought it to attention. "No! No no no! I'm not _blushing. _Max Ride does not _blush_-" She snapped her mouth shut, obviously lying.

_Let's see how red those cheeks can get, _I thought as I walked over to her. I touched her cheek and laughed, declaring, "You are blushing!"

"Whatever, Fang! Whatever," I snapped. "I'll forgive you for being a douche if we kick their asses." I snickered and opened my mouth to say something along the lines of, Well we _would_ win hands down if you don't get distracted by my abs, but shut up when I received a look from Max.

I looked around for Iggy, but my eyes snapped to Max when I saw her shucking her shirt.

"Hey, Max-_holy shit!_" I heard Iggy's voice say distantly. _Exactly what I was thinking. _I think I might have been drooling. It's very possible. Because when Max took her shirt off to reveal... her _smoking hot body... _God, I lost all sense.

Annoyed she turned around and yanked off her damp shirt to reveal her smoking hot athletic body. Now it was my turn to stare and drool.

Max, upon seeing Nudge give her a wink and thumbs up, turned to see me, Connor, Eric, Gazzy and I staring at her. No, staring at her chest. It was silent until Eric wolf-whistled. "_Niiiiice,_" he said appreciatively. I tensed, feeling the urge to punch his-and whoever else that was staring at Max as if she were a piece of meet-brains out. _Mine, _my thoughts said, _Mine. _

Max looked down at herself, before shrieking, "NUDGE!" She jumped slightly when Nudge answered right behind her. Max spun and yelled, "This is _way _too skimpy!" _No, I think it's just right. _"Even for you! Oh my God!" Connor looked around quickly, and then grabbed Max's soaked shirt. He chucked it up onto the roof of Max's garden shed, just as she whirled around in search of it. "Who has it?" she demanded.

"C'mon, Max," I implored. "We just wanna play shoulder wars!"

"Yeah," Connor and Gazzy said together. "We're gonna beat yo' asses!"

Max shivered, but agreed. Everyone-all the guys-were still taking discreet peeks at her. I had to stop myself from punching them-after all, I was no better.

Max and I were up against Gazzy and Connor first. Once those two were set, I looked over at Max to see if she was ready. I crouched down, and she clambered onto my shoulders. As she steadied herself, I thought I might just pass out. Why? Well, _you _try having the world's most beautiful girl-with a banging body-seated on top of your shoulders, wearing an _extremely _revealing swimsuit-thank you, Nudge-and her legs wrapped around you. I was nearly hyperventilating.

Max had Gazzy down in five seconds flat. I smirked at him, figuring he'd underestimated her-that's what you get, I thought, For underestimating Max.

Max and I high-fived before she shifted around a bit, and then we were up against Nudge and Iggy. This shouldn't be too hard.

The two girls started taunting each other, and Iggy and I followed their lead, throwing insults back and forth.

Nudge held up longer than I'd thought she would. Though I'm pretty sure it's because Iggy was holding onto her legs-pretty high up, too-for 'support'. Psh-he had his motives, definitely.

As the two girls were grappling above us, Iggy murmured, "God, this is better than mud wars."

"Shit yeah," I said, just as Nudge toppled over, pulling Iggy under with her.

Max smirked and made me run the perimeter of the pool, with her still seated on my shoulders, in a victory lap. Nudge and Iggy popped back up, rubbing in our victory.

Once we'd finished our victory lap, we got in and started another round, this time with Connor and Gazzy again. They won, unfortunately-it was pure luck; they had pushed Max to the side, and she'd grabbed my hair-which hurt like hell-and we'd toppled over.

We ended up playing about forty rounds; Max and I won 38 out of 40, easy. Eric had headed inside, muttering something about 'Jeez, just admit that Max and Fang won'-too true-and, before we knew it, it was already eleven o'clock. As we were playing, multiple guys came out to say good-bye before heading home; only a few were left inside, hanging out with Ari. Max had sent Angel to bed a while back.

After the pool had gotten too cold to swim in, Max got the hot tub set up, with the jets and bubbles full speed. It felt good to sit in, especially after the game.

Nudge broke the silence by saying, "Oh! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone made various signs of protest, and Nudge, frowning, said, "Come on! It's not like we have anything better to do! It'll be fun, so suck it up and let's get this game started!"

Iggy agreed-the dude was whipped, so of course he agreed first-and the rest of us followed in his lead reluctantly. Iggy started by asking Max, and she said warily, "Normally I'd go with dare, but... you're giving me the creepy-ass pedo smile. Which is your equivalent of an evil grin. So I'm gonna go with truth."

Iggy made a face, but then his creeptasticular smile returned, and I thought, _Poor Max. She's in for it now._

But then Iggy asked who she'd date out of all of us, and even Nudge rolled her eyes. _What are you, Iggy? Ten? Seriously..._

But I found myself leaning forward to hear her answer anyway. "Well, you see, Ig, Mr. Hypocrite-Over-Protective-Brother over there-" she waved towards Ari's general direction "-Won't let me date, so... no one, I guess. I can't."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "No, Max, I mean if you _could _date someone, who'd it be?" _Me? Please? Me?_

But instead of saying _Fang _like I wanted her to, Max answered, "That's not what you asked. Word your question wisely next time." When Iggy looked about to argue, Max butted in, "Sorry, Igs, I answered it. One question per turn. Guess you'll have to wait 'til next time."

Max got Iggy back-or was she doing him a favor?-when she dared him to take Nudge on a date. My guess was she was doing him a huge favor; Iggy looked grateful, as did Nudge.

It was now Iggy's turn.

"Fang. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said immediately."

Iggy did his evil grin-AKA I'm-gonna-rape-you-in-your-sleep smile-and I wouldn't have worried-had he not been grinning freakishly at both Max and myself. This _cannot _end well.

"I dare you to give Max a hickey," Iggy said, taking delight in the horrorstruck looks both Max and I gave him. _Freaking hell, I'm gonna wring that boy's neck!_

Max and I both said something in protest-I can't really remember what Max said; I was too busy freaking out, but I know she was on her way to being hysterical-and yet all Iggy did was grin wider.

I did find myself feeling a bit put out that she was so against it. Was I really that... Did she really not want me to? It hurt all the more, because I found myself wanting to mark her as mine-and then that brought on a new round of annoyance at myself, because she _wasn't _mine; this was just a stupid dare.

"...dare is a dare," Iggy was saying.

"Are you crazy, Iggy?" I hissed. _Yeah, Iggy? Since when would _Max _like _me? "Ari would kill me, and I'd really like to live past seventeen, thank you very much!"

Iggy, however, was ruthless. Finally, Max sighed in defeat and said, "Well. Might as well get it over with. C'mon, Fang."

Shocked, I stared at her, before moving closer as she brushed her hair out of the way.

I sat beside her, contemplating whether this was a good idea. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I could even hear Max's do the same.

I was nervous, but slightly-_VERY_-excited for this. I'd always had girls after me, and I was pretty experienced at this sort of thing, but... Max was different. She made me nervous-nervous that I'd mess up, that she'd think differently of me, etcetera. For once, I actually had feelings for the girl, and... it scared the crap out of me.

After taking a deep breath, I moved towards her neck, hesitating slightly. Max shivered-in anticipation? God, I hope so-and I kissed her skin, feeling her warmth on my lips as I opened my mouth. I bit down, nipping gently, before I started sucking slightly, and then I began to be a little less careful-she was, after all, a tough girl. I kissed her pulse, and I could feel her tensing as she stifled a moan-must've gotten her sweet spot, I figured idly. _She's a goner._

I smirked against her pulse, before returning to where I'd started. My tongue danced across her skin, and this time Max couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips-Iggy was laughing at us, as was Gazzy, but I didn't give a shit. All I could think about was _Max Max Max._

Reluctantly, I pulled back. Max looked as disappointed as I felt, and I tried my best to hide it, as did she. But her disappointment boosted my confidence-maybe I'd pick up the confidence to ask her out.

I sat back down, and everyone checked her neck curiously. I grinned slightly as I saw that it'd probably be there for a while. Or, as Iggy said, _at _least _five days._

"Nudge! Tell me you can cover it up! Please!" Max begged.

Nudge examined it again, before rattling off a list of beauty products I have no intention of remembering-that'd totally screw up my man-ness-and assuring Max that she could definitely help her cover it up.

After a few more rounds-in which things that I never want to repeat went on-it came back to Iggy, who asked Max. _This is no bueno, _I thought, as Iggy and Gazzy grinned wickedly at each other.

"I dare you to straddle Fang. And kiss him. For a minute straight. Open mouth, _tongue action,_" Iggy said, smirking evilly.

_He wasn't serious._

_Maybe he was._

_Am I that lucky?_

After a worried look at Nudge-what did she have to be worried about?-Max swam over to me, and crawled into my lap. _Oh my God. _I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, as I cupped her face and pulled her closer. _Oh my God. _Just as our lips touched, I felt as if I'd been zapped. I'm guessing she did, too, because Max gasped and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. _Oh my God. _The action made her shiver, and I felt chills go down my spine-in a good way. In a very, very good way. _Oh my God. _I never wanted this to end.

Max slanted her head to deepen the kiss, our tongues now battling for control. _Oh my God. _My hands slipped down her neck, one tracing the mark I'd left before, the other trailing down her collarbone and across her shoulder, before proceeding to trace down her side and back up. _Oh my God. _I wanted to do so much more, but I stopped myself, and settled with twining my hand in her hair-hopefully that'd stop me from... from being such a _guy._

God, this was so amazing-like nothing I'd ever felt before. It wasn't forced, like with the other girls-it was _natural; _as if I were born to kiss Max. Everything was just so _right. _Like she was meant for me-oh, God, I hope so.

I tugged on Max's hair, pulling her closer to me. My tongue explored her mouth, having won our battle, and she let me, much to my pleasure. _Oh my God. _It felt _so good, _and I wanted-no, _needed-_for her to be _closerclosercloser. _As I yanked her towards me, none-too-gently-not that she seemed to mind-Max accidentally ground against me. _Holyfuckingshit. _I couldn't help it-I groaned. God, that felt so fucking good! I loved the friction, and I wanted her to do it again-but I'd never make Max do _that. _

Max's hands crept lower down my chest, down to my stomach, my abdomen, and then back up. I wanted to tell her off for teasing, but... ugh, I couldn't even think of what her reaction would be.

I hadn't realized Iggy was trying to catch our attention, until a loud, "HEY!" broke our spell.

"Finally," Iggy muttered.

Max hopped off my lap quickly, blushing, as Iggy said, "That. Was. _Hot._"

"Shut it, Iggy."

Nudge, giggling her ass off, said, "Well, you two seemed to be having fun."

"Shut. Up," Max spat. Once they'd finished laughing, Max said dangerously, "Gazzy. Truth or Dare."

"Um, truth."

Max then asked him a question that made his eyes widen; Ari had told us that, under no circumstances, were we to tell Max about our 'agreement'. _Poor guy, _I thought.

Gazzy finally told her that he'd made the guys promise to treat the girls with respect and blah. Not that that was a lie, exactly, it just wasn't the whole truth. Max knew she was obviously not getting the full story.

"No, Gazzy. Don't give me that crap. I want to know exactly what he said, not the readers' digest version. And don't go making up stories. I want to know, and I _will_ find out sooner or later. If I find out you didn't tell me the whole truth, I will come back to haunt you." "So _tell. Me. NOW."_

He sat there thinking about it for a while, no doubt contemplating who could be scarier – Max or Ari. But he obviously thought Max was more of a threat, because he sighed in defeat before caving in. _Poor guy._

"Fine, he told us to be nice to the girls and to treat them with respect and try to keep it in our pants," he confessedr. "And then he informed us that you would be attending our school, and-" Gazzy hesitated for a moment, but then he continued, avoiding eye contact; "-he threatened to make sure we would never be able to reproduce if we so much as came in contact with you. You were one hundred percent off limits."

Gazzy must have noticed how pissed Max was, because he flinched away from her, cowering. "I'm sorry, Max! I don't want to die a virgin! It's not fair!"

Max ignored him and hauled herself out of the hot tub-I wasn't checking her butt out, I swear...-before screaming, "ARI JEB RIDE, GET OUT HERE NOW!" In less than ten seconds, Ari was outside, demanding what was wrong.

"You ass!" she shouted, before shoving his chest and making him fall into the pool.

"What the hell is your problem, Max?" he demanded once he broke the surface.

As he got out, Max shrieked, "_My_ problem? _MY _problem? What about your problem, you ass! What right do you think you have to go around school threatening guys to stay away from me! Huh? You have _no right,_ Ari! _You_ are the reason I am freaking seventeen years old and never been on a real date before! _You _are the reason half the guys at school are afraid to come within twenty feet of me! Mom and Dad never left you in charge of my life, Ari! I don't need your protection! I hate how you always interfere with my life, and I am _sick_ of it!"

Ari looked really upset-I'd never seen him so bummed. "Max, I'm sorry! I just thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Well, Newsflash, Ari! You were wrong. Just... Stay. Out. Of. My. Life!" she spat.

Something caught his eye, and Ari hissed, ". The. Hell. Is. On. Your. Neck?"

Oh, crap. _Busted_. He saw the hickey. I am so dead. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. I am so dead. At least I got to kiss the girl of my dreams...

"Um," Max hesitated, "I burned myself with the straightening iron?"

If this is all she can think of, we are seriously screwed.

Ari was now shaking with anger. I knew this was not good.

"Maximum Ava Ride! Who gave you _that_?" he demanded.

"Um, can I call a friend?" she said. I almost laughed-couldn't blame her for trying to lighten the mood.

"Max," he hissed, "Who. Gave. You. THAT!"

Max looked really pissed at that. I should've just come out and been honest with Ari-this was my fault, not hers. She didn't deserve this. I started to stand, to confront Ari, when Max snapped.

"That's none of your business, Ari! Like I said before, You. Don't. Run. My. Life."

"Max." Dead. Deadly serious. She was dead-no, _we _were dead. "May I have a word." It wasn't a question. Not even a suggestion. It was an order.

Well, we all know how Max feels about orders…..

"Sure thing, Ari!" she chirped, "Triskaidekaphobia. That's a word. Quite an impressive one, too. Now you may go." She gave him a slap on the back before turning heel and jogging back to the hot tub.

As Ari stomped back into the house, all eyes were on Max. She burst out laughing at our expressions.

"That was fun."

Was she freaking _insane? _Everyone else must've thought so-except for Nudge, who just looked shocked, probably used to this stuff from them.

We all stared at her as if she were mental – which at this point, I'm not eliminate any option- except for Nudge, who just looked slightly shocked, I guess because she was used to this kind of stuff from them.

"So, Nudge, about that girl's day tomorrow. I was thinking we sleep 'til noon, go to Moe's for lunch, then go... shopping." She faltered over that last word-I'm guessing she isn't a fan of shopping; my dream girl. "And then go to the carnival at the pier and hang their until we get bored. Sound like a plan?"

Nudge blinked a few times before saying, "Um, yeah, sure. Wow, I can't believe you agreed to go shopping! I mean, you _hate _shopping-every time I ask, you go-"

"It's never just a simple 'yes' or 'no' with you, is it?"

Nudge shook her head, and I could tell she was smiling from underneath the hand Max was using to gag her with. "Nope," was Nudge's muffled reply. Max shook her head amusedly, before removing her hand.

Iggy was staring at her, eyes narrowed in shock. Max seemed to get annoyed with his crazy-ass staring, because she snapped, "What?"

He stared at her in disbelief before answering, "You've never been on a date?"

She rolled her eyes at him while shaking her head.

OK, so that's something I couldn't believe either. Max hadn't been on a date, yet she was the best kisser I had ever met.

_Oh, God._

But for some reason, knowing that made me feel ten times better. Right then and there, I made it my mission to ask Max on a date, and make it a day-or night, whatever-she'd never forget.

We left to go home around midnight, after saying good-bye to everyone. Iggy and Nudge snuck away for a few minutes, and no one could find them. I was going to have to ask him about that later. We hadn't seen Ari since he stormed off into the house after his and Max's little hissy fit.

When it was time to go, I hesitated, not really knowing what to do, before Max wrapped her arms around me tightly, pulling me into a long embrace. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before we broke apart. I pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to let go-it just felt right having her wrapped in my arms. After we said our final good-byes, Iggy and I left.

We got into the car and drove down the road. Halfway down it, Iggy spoke, "So, man, Don't make any plans for tomorrow, OK?"

I have him a sideways glance, confused, before directing my attention back on the road. "Why?"

"How do you feel about going to the carnival at the pier tomorrow?"

I just shrugged as I continued driving home.

Oh, God, was my only thought, What is he up to now?

* * *

**So... how'd ya like? So now I am pretty sure you have solved one element of Fang's secret.. but there are many layers to it. :) Oh and if you are wondering why I updated randomly in the middle of the day (for us Americans)... I'm sick. :( So lol this is only a one time thing. I will be back to updateing in the afternoon time. :) By the way if you are looking for something else to read go ahead and chek out my other story, "The Universe Hates Me" also A Maximum Ride FF. *Wink wink***

**Please review! I love to hear all you comments, questions, favorite parts,and more! Lets see if we can get to 240 reviews before I update again. I think we can. :)**

**Ok Now here is an important part. I would just love to thank my beta for everything she does. I swear she can't possibly ever sleep! When she isn't at school she is updating her MANY wonerful stories PLUS betaing for a few people! She must never sleep! I have established that she must run souly on her wonderful reviews. So without father ado I now declare today NATIONAL WORSHIP YOUR BETA DAY! (well... in this time fame anyways... you know.. different time zones and all..) So, get out there and let your beta know just how damn wonderful they are!- Kay? YOU ARE JUST SO FLIPPING WONDERFUL!... Damn straight!.. so go check out her stories.. ISuckAtUserNames. (as of you didn't know that already :D)**

*****************Question****************

**So I have been wondering what uour favorite Star-crossed lover tale is. It can be a story, movie, t.v. show, play, etc. I want to see whichone is your favorite. And yes i am aware Romeo and Juliet will come up quite a bit adn I agree its a great-yet depressing- tale.. BUT lets see if you can think of anymore. I have a few in mind :) Hey maybe you can even kind one where it works out in the end.. rare.. but happens. ;)**

**And for thoses of you who have no clue what to put or have never read a star-crossedlover story... guess you will just have to make your review really stick out. :)**

**Thanks again**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow Fan fiction-ites (Sorry couldn't think of what to call you). Anwho... WOW 253 reviews! Thats just..wow. I can't even. Thanks! Look at this I am updating early for you people.. I blame it on Moe's.. that queso does things to me... So magical!**

**Congrats to the winners of this time's sneak peak. Claps for _Violetfangs, FictionFinatic28, and Flockgrl18_. Congrats!**

**Maximum Rose- I am 100% going to continue to write and update this story ;D unless something horrible happens but then I will let you all know. AND OF COURSE THERE WILL BE MORE FAX! Would it be a story worth reading if there wasn't? In fact... you may like this chapter... ;)**

**Cuzusaid4ever- No that wasn't a bad suggestion. I might consider adding that but I already ahd an idea about how Max finds out about Fang's secret. I'll thinka bout it and see how things play out. Great suggestion!**

**I'll still random- Seriously no problem I want all my reads to know how much I apreactiate them. As for Fang's mystery girl (Is it really a mystery? I think everyone can guess who she is) you will have to wait to find out the details. :D Sorry. And thanks for my little 'shout out' it really makes me feel good that you like my story.**

**Night Wolf- As I said in my other story *sublimital messaging* I try to update once a week normally on the same day as the last time I updated. So I hope that helps. :D**

**I hope everyone had fun worshiping their Beta's feet last week on my National worship your beta Day. Hehe (Thanks again Kay.)**

**And Lastly I would like to Dedicate this chapter to _SailByTheStars_ (check out her stories) becasue our little random talks inspired this first part of this chapter. :D Hehe see if you know what I'm talking about. ;) ( I was going to dedicate this chapter to my friend rachel and her boyfriend Robert because my creeper teacher with the my little ponies made a Robert and Rachel Fan club and now stalks them, we call them R sqaured lol get it?, so we made R sqaured fan club tee shirts to mock them.. Anyone wanna join?) Oh ya back to the point I was going to dedicate it to them but I am going to dedicate a much more Faxy chapter to them ;)**

**Oh byt hte way i keep forgeting to say this.. Iggy isn't blind.. lol in case you haven't noticed.**

**Disclaimer: My home skilly bisket JP hasn't signed the rights to MR to me yet so... Me no own... Comprende? Si? Muy bueno.**

Ch. 12

Max's POV

After the guys left, we - Nudge and I - changed into our jammies **(LOL! You call them that, Kenzi? Really? I mean, I do too, but with an American accent I bet it'd sound funny... 'jemmeez' or something...) **and watched every Disney movie known to man. With cold pizza. Can't forget the cold pizza. You haven't lived until you've sung _The Circle of Life _to your lamp, at the top of your lungs, with your best friend at 2 a.m., while holding up a slice of pepperoni pizza, pretending it's Simba.

Yeah, that was special.

The highlight of our movie night had to be when I compared every Disney couple to Iggy and Nudge, trying to get her to crack. But she held strong. We'd gotten through Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Sleeping Beauty. Nudge almost cracked when we were watching Aladdin. I started serenading her by singing _A Whole New World, _trying to tell her that it was dedicated to her and her sweetheart - the Igster - but, again, she didn't budge. Finally, when we were watching _The Little Mermaid, _she cracked; she just couldn't resist my telling her to imagine her and Iggy floating in a blue lagoon as the guys - and I - from the basketball team sang _Kiss the Girl _in the background.

I regretted it, though, when Nudge spent the next hour gushing about how amazing and 'cute' Iggy was. She continued to tell me how excited she was for the date, and then went on to ramble about _every single detail _she noticed about him, since they day they'd met.

I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't been such a smartass about her crush, I wouldn't've been pulling chunks out of my scalp at three in the morning, while I could have been enjoying the epic battle between Peter Pan and Captain hook. But _no, _I was sitting there, regretting ever opening my big. Fat. Mouth.

Around 4 a.m., I noticed, with great relief, the wordspew had come to an end. I looked over and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, slice of pizza still in hand.

_Oh, Nudge. What am I going to do with you?_

I got up and covered her with a blanket, before grabbing one myself and snuggling into the couch opposite of Nudge, too exhausted to walk upstairs. I remember, vaguely, a whacked up dream about a mad hatter that looked an awful lot like Iggy, a princess resembling Nudge, an ugly fairy godmother that could possibly be Gazzy, and a guy version of Maleficent - one guess who _he _resembled. But my all-time favorite was a Fang version of Peter Pan. Nothing sexier than a guy in tights - who can pull it off - with a sword. **(Ok I am sorry but I had to add that for my friend because we had a Legit week long debate in my English class during debate week- it ws suposed to be on a serious topic haha ops- about which disney movie was better adn we used this in our winning arguement.. haha sorry ;D)**

I was just getting to the good part where Peter 'Fang' Pan - eh, see what I did there? - was taking on Maleficent in an epic battle to the death, when I was interrupted by horrible, off key singing in my ear.

"Good _morning, _good _morning, _good _morning _to _yooouuu! _Good _MORNING, _good _MORNING, _good _MORNING _to _YOU! _Our day is _beginning, _there's _so _much to _DOOO! _Good _morning, _good _morning, _good _morning _to _YOOOUUU! _Wake-y wake-y, eggs and bake-y. Come on, Max, it's time to get up for a fun girl's day! Get your lazy bum up _now!"_

I groaned and said two words, the first beginning with F, before turning so I lay on my stomach. Nudge, however, started poking me. I tried to swat her hand away, but _no, _she would not _stop! _

Finally, I grabbed the pillow and thumped her with it. Not exactly softly, either.

"Hey!" Nudge protested. "It's not my fault you stayed up too late last night! You've slept long enough! It's almost one! Get up _now!"_

When I made no move of getting up, she ripped the blanket off of me. However cold I was, though, I wouldn't cave, so I just flipped over and buried my head deep into the couch cushions.

"Fine. I'll just go to Moe's by myself. Maybe order a Homewrecker and a bowl of _queso._"

That sure got my attention. I sat up so quickly it was a wonder I didn't get whiplash and asked, "_Queso?" _all excited and hopeful like.

"Not if you aren't showered and dressed in half an hour," Nudge warned triumphantly. And that sure got me moving. I leapt from the seat and dashed upstairs, shucking my sweatshirt as I went.

Exactly ten minutes later, I was showered, dressed and ready to go. What can I say? Moe's is not a joking matter - especially with that _queso._

I was dressed in a Nudge-chosen outfit; ripped, dark wash skinny jeans and a black and red over-the-shoulder top with my old tattered converse. The outfit wasn't half bad, considering other things she'd tried to con me into wearing.

My hair was wavy, loosely tied into a side ponytail with pieces hanging out. I'd put on the lightest bit of mascara so Nudge wouldn't freak out on me for not looking presentable - it's like she gets embarrassed to be seen with me in public. Cray, no?

After looking me up and down, Nudge nodded her approval before we headed out the door, for an _exciting _girl's day.

Shopping.

Yay.

**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*Line break FTW!%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%***

By seven, I was pretty much worn out. After eating at Moe's and pretty much drinking an entire bowl of _queso _- that stuff is magical - Nudge dragged me around from store to store, leaving no clothing garment untouched, for about five hours straight. I managed to escape for a few seconds, claiming to have to use the restroom. But, really, I just wanted to put _at least _a hundred feet between me and Victoria's Secret. I booked it out of there, in search for a hiding place. But it did me no good - Nudge has, like, a Max-dar or something. When I hadn't returned after ten minutes, her Maxi senses were tingling, and she went on a manhunt, searching for me.

After pretty much maxing out her father's credit card, Nudge was finished, and we headed over to the pier.

After paying for our tickets, Nudge begged me to go on the bumper car's first. As if I'd object; I kicked ass at them. When we got in our cars, I made Nudge my target - friendly competition, if you will. The minute the bell rang, I was right on her tail, chasing her. I purposely rear-ended her a few times as she attempted to get away, but I ended up cornering her, leaving nowhere for her to run to. But, by cornering her, I had also blocked the pathway for everybody else, resulting in a massive traffic jam. The people behind me were yelling for me to move, but I didn't have the chance, because right as I went to move, the ride shut off, signaling it was over.

I had an urge to shout, _Have fun getting out, suckers! _but that would have been too juvenile and immature, even for me.

I grinned at Nudge, before leaping out of my bumper car, with her hot on my tail.

"That was so not fair!" she yelled after me as I jogged toward a balloon popping game.

"Life isn't fair!" I shouted back over my shoulder, skidding to a stop in front of the game.

"I call a rematch!"

"Nope! I'll still win!"

"_Ma-ax, _come on! Please?" she whined.

"Tell you what. We play this game. If you win, we do a rematch. If I win, we ride whatever I want," I compromised. "Deal?" There was no way she'd win; _no way._

Nudge hesitated, before saying confidently, "OK. Bring it."

The second she agreed, I smiled evilly. Nudge's face paled; she knew there was no way she was winning, and things were sure to be bad for her.

We paid the carny, and started throwing darts at the multicolored balloons. Needless to say, I whipped her but, hitting every single balloon while she only managed to pop three. But I do give her props for hitting the worker - I've not seen anyone get so red from anger since... well, since last night with Ari, actually.

Annoyed with us, he yanked the nearest prize from the wall - a neon orange, fuzzy hat - and shoved it at me. I smiled, snatching it up and turning to leave, Nudge shuffling with shame behind me.

When we were far away from the ticked off carny, I turned to her and waved the hat in her face. "I win. I win. I win. Na na na-na-na! I won! Booyah! I won! Na na na-na-na!"

Nudge rolled her eyes at my 'mature' behavior, before shoving the hat out of her face. "Yeah. OK, whatever. Now let's get this over with. What do I have to ride?"

I grinned evilly as I took her hand and dragged her to the one ride I knew she'd never ride in a million years - _The Zipper._

When she realized which ride I was dragging her to, she planted her feet into the pavement in protest. "No way! I don't think so, Max! There is no way in a million years-" I smiled; she was very predictable "-that I'd ride that - that _death trap! _You've been trying to get me on it for years, and the answer is the same as always - _shit no!"_

"Come on, Nudge! I won, and this is the ride I want us - _both _of us - to go on. It's not _that _bad, I swear!" Lies. Complete and total lies. _The Zipper _was pretty dang bad. In fact, it's pretty much the definition of a metal death trap. You stand two people in a cage of sorts, padded with cushion, and you're locked in. Once the ride starts, you're flipped around at crazy speeds, slamming into the 'cushioned' cage. There is _nothing _cushioned about it. It hurts like hell and even makes _me _want to hurl. But I wanted Nudge to experience it once in her life. So it was now or never - I just hoped she didn't chuck up on me.

Nudge finally stopped with the protests after realizing there was no way in hell I'd let her get out of this one. I resisted the growing urge to hum the death march as we walked through the line.

As we were being strapped in, I could hear Nudge hyperventilating beside me. I grasped her hand for a second reassuringly, and when I went to withdraw it, she held it so tightly that I swear I heard bones crack.

And then the ride started.

Within seconds, we were being flipped and slammed into the cage and each other over and over and over again.

Nudge was screaming, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate this! _I hate you! _I'm gonna hurl! I will _never _forgive you! _EVER! _I HATE YOU, MAX!"

"Nudge! I know, I know!" I managed, in between getting thrown around like a rag doll. "I'm so sorry! After this we can do whatever you want, I promise! Hang in there, OK? Just whatever you do, _DON'T THROW UP! _Please!"

She continued screaming bloody murder in my ear as we crashed around into the metal. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the ride stopped. A worker came over to us and unlocked our cage. Nudge gave a cry of relief and bolted out of there, heading to a trashcan to throw up, with me hot on her tail.

When she finished, I gave her some napkins I'd snatched from a hotdog cart. She took them gratefully and wiped her mouth. I was glad to see that she was getting the color back to her face.

"You OK?" I asked as she tossed the napkins into the garbage.

Nudge narrowed her eyes. "You _so _owe me," she hissed.

"OK, OK. Where are we off to now? It's your choice?"

"The Ferris Wheel," Nudge decided. "I can't do anything intense right now."

I nodded, and we headed off in the direction of the Ferris Wheel. A few minutes later, the glowing lights from the Ferris Wheel came into view. We were almost at the line when someone bumped into us.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's OK," I answered, before doing a double take.

"Iggy?" Nudge asked in shock, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"Nudge? Max? Wow, fancy meeting you here," he said. It sounded like he was talking to the both of us, but really, he was staring at Nudge, all gooey-eyed.

They were too busy making puppy eyes at each other to notice me clearing my throat - very loudly, might I add. "Hey!" I shouted eventually. They both jumped in shock, and I smiled, satisfied that I had jerked them from their lovey-dovey haze. "I'm gonna go get some cotton candy. Want any?"

"Nah, I'm good," Nudge said, going back to stare at Iggy. "But we'll meet you at the Ferris Wheel, OK?"

"OK, I'll be back in a few." They nodded, not paying me any attention as I sauntered off. "You make me sick," I muttered to them, but they didn't hear, what with the whole 'I'm in love' thing they were pulling.

I walked to the nearest vendor and ordered one of their monster bags of cotton candy - what can I say? I love my cotton candy - and paid her. Shoving my change into my pocket, I made my way back to the Ferris Wheel. I looked around - for ten minutes! - for Ig and Nudge, but they were nowhere to be found.

_Where the heck did they run off to? _I did another 360 before sighing in defeat and getting in line for the ride. I figured being up high would give me a birds eye advantage for looking for the two lovesick idiots.

"Just you, miss?" the older worker asked me. I nodded, settling into the seat.

The ride had just started, and was a few feet off the ground when I saw a flash of black out the corner of my eye. My head snapped towards the color in shock, and, with a start, I realized it was _Fang. _

He vaulted over the edge of the ride, and I stared at him in shock.

"What. The. _Hell,_" I hissed, "Are you trying to pull?"

Fang just flashed me a smirk and settled into the seat next to me.

"Seriously, do you _have _a _death wish?" _I demanded, poking his chest.

"No, I don't," he answered seriously. "I just wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with you."

I stared for a second, before yelling, "You idiot! Why the hell did you do that? You could have gotten _killed!"_

Fang smirked again before saying, "Well, the sign over there says two people per sat, no more, no less. You were breaking that rule, and I couldn't have that, could I?' He stopped for a minute, looking off to the side before winking at me. "And a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have ride alone."

I blushed slightly, butterflies in my stomach aflutter, before asking, "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Well," he drawled, "I came here with Iggy, but he ditched me and I couldn't find him. Asshole," Fang added under his breath.

I snorted and said, "You too, huh? Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one they ditched."

"_They?"_

"Yeah - Nudge and Iggy. I went to get cotton candy for me, and I they were supposed to meet me here, but when I got back they were nowhere to be seen."

Fang shook his head, laughing - damn, laughs like that should have a fire safety warning, they're so freaking _hot. _

"So this is what the third wheel feels like," Fang said. "Wow."

I started laughing with him - I couldn't help it. "Let's be third wheels together!" I shouted, holding my curled hand out for a fist-bump.

"So... we're, like, tricycles?" Fang asked, allowing the fist-bump. "That makes no sense! We can't be third wheels together! We can - we can be bicycles!"

Fang and I stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing again. "God, we are _so _pathetic!" I managed.

We were having so much fun laughing our asses off that we didn't realize the ride had stopped until the worker tapped us and instructed us to exit on the right.

I grabbed the cotton candy bag before stumbling out, letting the occasional chuckle slip from my lips as Fang followed.

We walked in silence for a while before Fang spoke; "So, since we were both ditched by our supposed best friends, would you like to walk around together? Ride buddies?"

I laughed a little. "Sure thing. Want some cotton candy?" I offered as I shoved a huge piece in my mouth. Fang nodded before tearing a chunk off and biting into it.

We walked around for a while, just eating the delicious candy, before we came across a ride I knew I'd love - Fang, too, would enjoy it. "_Ripcord!" _I crowed, pointing at it. "Oh. My. God. I love that! Do you want to do it with me? Please?"

Fang, who hadn't been paying attention, did a double take. "Do _what _with you?"

I frowned, poking him. "Not _that. _Jeez. Stupid boy. No, I meant the Ripcord! Please?"

Fang snickered, but agreed. He looked a little surprised that I'd want to do something like the Ripcord - a 200 foot free fall drop with just a harness holding you. He shrugged it off and agreed, "Sure. Let's go."

I tossed the leftover cotton candy in the garbage - we'd eaten most of it, anyway - before we headed over to get strapped into our harness - thankfully, the line was nonexistent. Before we walked over to our raised platform, I tossed the hat I had won to the side, getting a questioning look from Fang, to which I answered simply, "I won it."

He chuckled as we stepped onto our platform to be strapped in. "I figured."

The worker on the ride was telling us, "OK, guys, the floor will drop from under you, causing you to flip forward on your stomach. Do _not _try to grab the side. Lock your arms together and hold hands." Why did my heart skip a beat at the thought of holding hands with Fang? "When you get to the top, you'll be suspended there for a little while. Once you're ready, Terry up there will say 'three, two, one, fly'. OK?

"Once you're ready, pull the cord on your right side - that'd be you, sir, 'cause you're on the right. After you get past this platform, you can let go of each other and hold your arms out like you're flying. When you're close enough, we'll hold out this yellow ring, which you'll grab and we'll pull you in to get unstrapped. Pictures and video will be available in the souvenir shop at the exit. Any questions?"

We both shook our heads as we got into position, locking arms and holding hands. The worker finished setting us up and we stood there, waiting for the floor to drop. I was just about to ask him when it'd start when there was no longer a platform beneath me. Fang and I fell forward, and I, embarrassingly, let out a squeal of surprise.

Fang chuckled as I did my best not to turn and face him and possibly punch his lights out. "You know, Max, if you don't like falling I think maybe you shouldn't have gone on this ride."

"I don't dislike free falling!" I hissed, playfully elbowing his gut. "I dislike it when I have no warning. I need time to prepare myself. But the soaring back and forth is my favorite. I feel like I can seriously fly."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, and I could hear a rare smile in his voice, "Me too."

"So when you go to pull the cord, give me a little warning, OK?"

"OK."

My eyes closed, an exhilarated smile on my face, as I felt the gentle pull. I waited for us to reach the top and, sure enough, a few minutes later I opened my eyes to see the entire carnival spread out below me. We were at the top, just waiting for the go-ahead. Fang looked over to me, smiling, and gave my hand a squeeze, which resulted in my heart giving a squeeze, which resulted me gripping his hand back, harder.

A voice came out from the speaker; "Three, two, one, fl-" the rest was cut off by my half frightened, half elated shriek as we hurtled towards the ground. _Fast. Faster. FASTER. Shit... this is AWESOME!_

I shut up with the screaming when I saw everything was OK, and we were almost past the platform. Fang was chuckling beside me, and I snapped, "You ass! A little warning would've been nice!" I tried to glare at him, but my hair was blowing in my face, and, well, it's not very easy to glare at someone when you're on your stomach, hurling towards the ground.

Fang full-on laughed at me as I continued to give him the evil eye. "I did so give you 'a little warning'! The lady on the loudspeaker should have been your clue that we were going to drop soon!"

I _know _I was supposed to be pissed that he was right and all, but I found it impossible to be mad at such a cute - cough, hot, cough - face... the guy just made me feel so... so _much. _I ended up laughing as we soared past the platform and out over the crowded park. We could have let go of each other's hands a while ago, but, honestly, I didn't want to. And, by the looks of it, he didn't either.

The second time we soared out over the crowd, I took our intertwined hands and extended them outward like we were really flying. I smiled brightly as I looked over at Fang - he was smiling brightly also; the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. It made my heart flutter and I couldn't ignore the tingles that were shooting up my arm from where we were touching.

I seriously felt like I was on cloud-nine. Nothing could get better than this; I was, mentally and physically, flying high, high, _higher_. All too soon, though, our flight was over and we were being brought down and unstrapped. We stepped out of our harnesses, grabbed my hat, and headed toward the exit.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I enthused loudly, grinning.

Fang smiled, agreeing. We walked over to the souvenir shop and watched our video, grabbing the pictures. We watched us ascending, Fang pulling the cord without warning, me screaming, us laughing, us smiling, us having the time of our lives. I couldn't help but noticed that we looked very... _couple-like. _My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Fang and I... being a couple.

I mustn't have been the only one that thought that, because the brunette in her early twenties serving us said, "Oh my God! You two are just _adorable! _Now that is _true _love. It's nice to see there's still love in this world." I felt my cheeks heat up, and I stole a glance at Fang to see what he was thinking. I caught a faint shade of pink grazing his cheeks as well, under his tan. _Too hot. Too hot to be legal. Dammit, he is too. Freaking. Hot._

I was about to correct her, say something about how we weren't a couple, when she cut me off, "Here." The woman handed me two copies of the picture and video. "These are on the house. A gift from me to you. I hope your relationship lasts," she added, smiling brightly.

I looked at Fang, unsure of what to do. In the end, he shrugged and thanked her. Still blushing, we headed out of the store.

"Well, that was... odd," I said, trying to get his thoughts on the matter.

Fang shrugged again, before saying cockily, "She is right, you know. We _do _make an adorable couple." I hip-bumped him for being so arrogant, but grinned anyway.

As we walked around the park some more, I looked down at the picture. For once, I looked really happy; I had a genuine smile on my face, and not those fake ones I tended to sport. To be honest, I hadn't really been happy since my parents left to travel to world, leaving us home alone to practically raise ourselves. Sure, we had our nannies, and Ari took care of us well enough, but... it just wasn't the same. It's not that I resented my parents, it's just I wished they could be home more, watching us grow up, helping us, just talking with us, doing what normal families would do. I'd give up all the wealth in the world just to have a normal family. I guess I just miss them.

Fang's way-too-sexy voice cut into my inner emo-ness by saying, "Do you want some ice-cream?"

_How can he make an offer of ice-cream sound hot? _I wailed internally. It wasn't fair! But I answered anyway, "I'd love to - thanks."

Fang nodded, taking my hand in his as we strolled over to the ice-cream vendor. I couldn't help but notice that our hands fit perfectly together. He told me take a seat at one of the picnic tables, while he left to go order.

I found a seat - my back facing the vendor - and waited. A few minutes passed, and I felt goosebumps prickled the back of my neck, and my breathing hitched. An olive skinned hand came around the front of me, holding a strawberry ice-cream cone. "I see you made no effort in hiding your little mark there," a voice whispered huskily in my ear. I swear my heart stopped as I felt Fang's warm breath caress my neck.

I whipped around, coming face-to-face with Fang. A blush crept across my cheeks as I thought about what happened between us last night. He must've seen it, because a sexy smirk graced his lips. A hand flew up and covered the hickey as I thought, _Crap, I had completely forgotten about that! I hadn't even thought about covering that up! Stupid, stupid! _

Fang took a lick of his ice-cream, and I found myself watching his lips and tongue. _You have it bad, Max, _a voice nagged me. Fang must've thought so too, because his smirk grew as he watched me blush. "You know, Max, I never thought you were the type of girl to flaunt it, but I gotta say, I like the clothing choice."

My eyes widened as I looked down at what I was wearing. _Oh. My. God. _How could I not have noticed that? I'd been walking around _all day, _showing off the huge hickey he'd given me!

Fang came around so he was sitting across from me as I spat, "I'm going to _kill _Nudge! I bet she ddi that on purpose!" I tried to hide my blush as I ate my ice-cream. I think I failed, too.

Fang smirked at me - again - and said, "Well I, personally, love the look."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, really? You know what I like?"

"No, what?" Fang asked, leaning closer.

I smacked him in the face with my ice-cream, causing pink, freezing goo to spread across his face. "You in pink. Totally your color," I managed, before I cracked up.

Fang continued gaping at me. "You did _not _just do that."

"Oh, I think I _did,_" I said, laughing still. I regretted it instantly as Fang jumped out of his chair, and chased me around the area. Finally, he tackled me to the ground and slathered chocolate ice-cream all over my face.

Fang hovered over me, balanced on his knees and elbows, and said, "Yeah, well I think brown totally works for you, too."

I glared at him and wriggled a bit, trying to get up, but he wouldn't budge, so I reached towards his face and swiped some ice-cream onto my finger before sticking it in my mouth. "Yum."

Fang did the same, smirking. He leant forward and whispered, "You taste delicious."

We laughed, and he rolled off of me, hopping to his feet and offering me a hand. I accepted gratefully, but he didn't let go, instead twining our fingers together as we headed off towards the beach. I didn't mind. Like, _at all._

We strolled down the beach, hand in hand, just listening to the waves crashing onto the shoreline in comfortable silence. We walked for about a mile, until we figured that it was about time to head off, as it was getting pretty late. Since I had driven Nudge, and she was with Iggy, we decided to take my car home and Fang'd walk from there - his decision, not mine. I offered to drop him off, but he wanted to be all gentleman like and make sure I got home safely.

We texted Nudge and Iggy, telling them to ride home together - I may or may not have cussed Nudge out for ditching - and have him drop her off at her house.

Fang and I drove in silence, enjoying each other's presence. When I arrived home, I parked as far away from the front door as possible, lest Ari - being a stupid, overprotective brother - was waiting by the door for me to get home.

I walked Fang out to the back, where he would have a straight shot home. I turned to see him frowning, deep in thought. Which I found really dang cute.

I walked up to Fang and slipped him a copy of the pictures and video of us, reaching around and sliding it into his back pocket, causing his eyes to snap to mine. I don't know what possessed me, but my hands traveled around to his chest, up, and then around his neck, hugging him tightly. Slowly, Fang's hands wrapped around me protectively, reciprocating the hug. He looked me dead in the eye, and as I took a breath, I could taste his own breath on my tongue. Something passed between us, and I noticed Fang's gaze flicker down towards my mouth - as if asking permission.

_Screw permission! Kiss me already!_

Fang seemed to see that message in my eyes, because he leant towards me, pressing his lips on mine softly, tentatively. I felt a jolt of electricity course through me, and my fingers found their way into his hair as I leant to the side slightly, deepening the kiss. Fang's hands slid from around my waist so they rested on my hips, pulling me closer. And closer. And closer. All too soon, though, we broke away from each other, keeping our foreheads resting against each other.

Fang opened his mouth to say something when my phone buzzed. I looked down to see it was from Nudge:

_**I got home OK. What about you? Ari called me. He's flipping out. Better get your butt home before he calls the Missing Person's hotline or whatever.**_

I gave Fang a regretful smile. "I have to go. Ari's freaking out." Fang nodded, hugging me and pressing a kiss to my forehead before letting me go.

I watched as he disappeared into the distance before heading into my house, only to be greeted by a furious looking Ari.

_Oh, great. I'm about to have some _fun...

* * *

**Cue fangirls' screams... So... what'd ya think? Did you like their first kinda sorta date? And how about that kiss at the end.. no dare this time.. hummm..**

**Ok Now I must address this very important issue.. Kay? Are you listening? Good... Really? REALLY? You are making fun of the American use of 'Jammies' when you call McDonalds 'Maccas'. Where the heck did you even get that from? It makes no sense! At least Micky D's is a legit nick name.. -I have proof and I shall send you a picture of the sign next time I am there.- but Maccas? WTF? Where do you get these things from? And you have the nerve to mock 'jammies'! Were is the justice? Ha. Sorry hun but we say it JUST like it is spelled my friend JAM-IES or if you like to make the 's' sound like a 'z'. Lol You are just upset becasue people mocked you for calling McDonalds-Maccas. *sigh* Aussies. Gees. Lol Jk :D Sorry I just had to publicly mock you.. funnier for me. :D but I still love ya anyways.**

**Ok so.. Um... I failed three Ap test for you people.. so make me know it was worth it by... yep you guessed it.. REVIEWING! It can be a late Easter present to me... or early birthday present.. which ever.. oh.. and I am warning you know.. when I fail my driving test in 2 weeks I am blaming all of you becasue I have spent no time studying and all my time on FF! (well and Tumblr.. damn tumble you make me have no life..) So show me it ws worth it :) Do you think we can Get 285 review before I update again? Please? I think we can! Remember more reviews= more Fax... I could make horrible things happen.. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! So review ;D**

**Oh crap almost forgot... SHOUT OUT TO THEAWESOMESAUCENESSOFDA! Please read her stories! I am beta-ing (word?) for her and I must say her MR story is pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**Oh and can't forget this... THANK YOU KAY FOR BEING THE AWESOME YOU YOU ARE!**

**Ok now that I have just bored you with my god awfully long review here is the ****QUESTION****...**

**Because of Kay's rant about McDonalds and Jammies I want to know if there is a word or phase you use/ or have heard been used for something that is just completely outrageous. And Kay no you may not use Micky- D's again. :)**

**I can't wait to see your answers!**

**~Kenzi (BGC14) over and out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello fellow Fanfiction minions! I know I haven't updated in forever. *Hangs Head in shame* But I am back and... I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST! I am now Legally alowed to drive between the hours of 6 a.m. and 7 pm with an adult 21 or older in the passenger seat. Lol :) I am so proud. AND My AP test is OVER! Thank God! I am pretty sure my brain exploded in the test room. No joke.**

**As you have probably guessed... the fires are out and LUCINDA IS SAFE! Lol. Thank you guys so much for caring and being so nice. You guys rock! Lol and I loved all the comments you had about Sam and stories about your best friends... which leads me to this... to all of you who have ask me if Sam and I are more than friends, and there were alot of you, I have one thing to say to you. WHAT KIND OF CHEAP DRUGS ARE YOU ON? No. Sam and I have been best friends since as long as I can remember. Our mom's are realy close and they teach 2nd grade together. We are just really close. Our parents have this crazy idea that we have this " Arranged Marriage" but thats not gunna happen. He is like a brother to me..so.. may I just say "EWWWWWWWWWWWW". Lol. ;)**

**Congrats to A Bit Of Slytherin, tjbtn, and xAlternativeMusicxGirlx for winning the sneak peaks. :)**

**Review response time. :)...**

**Madam Roses- Lol Of course I remember you. Glad you liked the Fax. And may I just say I love the user name. ;) Thanks for reading. **

**FictionFinatic28- Lol. :) You are gunna find out right about now... :)**

**Tomboy2000- Glad you like it. I know th tittle is long and a tad awkward.. but idk what to rename it. :) Suggestions?**

**I'm Still Random- Lol ya... I know..well i can make things too depressing. :P**

**(lol this one had no name)- Here is your reassurance.. No one is going to die (I think.. lol) I know it says Star Crossed Lovers in Romeo and Juliet but not it isn't based off that.. the reason it says star crossed lovers is because that means their relationship is doomed from the start and norammly do not work out.. BUT there are cases where they do but they do have issuses they must over come. :) *cough* ARI *cough* :)**

**xXmarycherrtbangbangXx- Lol I know.. Sam and I do have some crazy adventures I have way too many to tell. There was this one time we thought it would be cool to see if we could fit out heads throught this Jungle gym thing... lol lets just say it ended very badly.. there was some crying.. screaming.. and a fire truck. :) And actually most of the things in my stories are thing I have done (or Sam and I have done) not really this story as much but my other one yes. I'll consider that.. but I doubt anyone would read it lol. But he does have some nice sheets lol. :)**

**Ok one more thing.. who ever it was who Virtually flogged me... OH. MY. GOD. I LOVE YOU! Haha I laughed so hard. :)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I check I wasn't an old guy living it up in a beach house soooo... I don't own. :(**

Ch.13

Fang's POV

While riding home with Max, the events of the day ran through my head. It was like a roll of film, flipping through one wonderful moment to the next, each getting better and better. I couldn't stop the small grin that found its way on my face, no matter how much I tried. I thought about all the time I'd spent with Max; her smile, her attitude, those somewhat endearing sarcastic comments and, of course, her beautiful laugh that had now become my new favorite sound.

I held in a snort as I thought about Max, screaming in half-fear, half-adrenalin, as we plummeted towards the ground on the ripcord. I'd been a bit annoyed that we'd have to let go of each other's hands after a time, but when she had continued to clutch mine, I'd been overjoyed, especially when she gave my hand a quick squeeze occasionally.

Then, of course, that lady at the souvenir counter had made that comment about us being such a cute couple. I'd been unable to think anything except, _Oh, God, I wish. My life would be complete then. _I hadn't been able to stop the faint blush on my cheeks as Max glanced over at me - her cheeks, too, were somewhat more colored than normal - to see my reaction. My heart had skipped a beat at the thought of being able to call Max my girl - _mine, _no one else's - although I doubt I'd ever have the balls to call her that in front of her; she'd whip out her feministic attitude and kick my ass for my 'sexism'. More like possessiveness.

If that was any better in her books...

My favorite part of the night, though, had to be when we'd walked hand-in-hand down the beach, just enjoying each other's company. Max could make my heart flutter with out even trying; just being around her made me weak-kneed; my head spun in her presence; my stomach joined the circus at the thought of her. No other girl had ever made me feel like this. Ever.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Max pulled into her driveway, stopping a good distance away from the door. Her car was somewhat concealed by the trees, keeping us from Ari's sight. I guessed they still hadn't kissed and made up after their little 'debate' last night.

Oh, ew. I'm never thinking of Max and Ari kissing _again._

I knew they should make up - I hated seeing them fight, because I knew how much Ari meant to Max - but I was partly, guiltily, grateful that they hadn't. I didn't really want to consider how deep a hole I'd have to dig myself out of if Ari found me on a kinda-sorta-not-really date with his little sister? Who he'd made clear is _one hundred and fifty _- yeah, he added an extra _fifty_! - percent off-limits.

We climbed out of her car, silent, and she walked me out to the beach behind her house, where I'd have a straight shot home. When we reached the end of the pathway and stepped onto the sand, I stopped and stared off in the distance, trying to take in everything that had happened today. I hadn't felt so happy for a long time. Max made me feel things I'd not let myself feel since, well, since _it _happened.

God, she would have _adored _Max. A small, sad smile graced my face as I imagined Max playing with _her, _just like she played with Angel. But, I reminded myself wistfully, that would never happened. If it wasn't for me, it could have. _If only, if only..._

Before I had a chance to become all emotastic, I felt a small hand slip into my back pocket, leaving behind a smell disk and picture. My eyes snapped over to meet Max's as her hands, too slowly, traveled up my body and around my neck. I tried as hard as I could not to shiver at her warm touch. She wrapped me up in a hug, and, slowly and a bit unsurely, I let my arms slide around her waist, holding her closer to me. I needed her to be as close as possible. This was heaven for me, having her so close, holding her tightly. This feeling was the best in the world. If I died, I'd die a happy man. Though there _was _one other thing I wanted to happen before my untimely death...

I twisted my head and looked Max, straight in the eyes. Our faces were so close, our noses were tip-to-tip. I swallowed slightly; our breaths mixed together, and I could taste her on my tongue. I prayed silently that she hadn't heard my nervous gulp; that would be embarrassing. Slowly, deliberately, I looked down at her lips. Just one kiss, that was all I needed. I'd die a happy man, then. Not that I wanted to die, of course.

I leant in slightly, meeting her eyes to be sure this was what she wanted. _Kiss me you fucking idiot, _her gaze screamed. Gladly, I obliged.

I was hesitant as I leant in, brushing my lips against hers softly. As I did, I felt a jolt of electricity course through me, and I guessed Max did too, because her hands immediately flew up to my hair, tangling in it, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I pulled her closer before sliding my hands round to rest on her hips. I let myself get lost in the kiss; I didn't want this to end.

I don't know how much time passed before we broke away. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even days, and I wouldn't have been able to say. All that I cared about was this beautiful girl, who I was holding in my arms. I rested my forehead against hers, and we just looked at each other, smiling slightly.

As I stared into her eyes - yes, it was _that _cheesy - I couldn't help but wonder - where did this leave us? Was this a one time thing? Were we now friends-with-benefits? Would she be considered my girlfriend? Would she _want _to be considered my girlfriend? Would I get the balls to ask her out? And, if she agreed to date me, would it have to remain a secret, because of Ari? Surely, he'd _at least _hear me out if I tried to ask permission to date his sister.

Then again, it's Ari. So maybe not.

Just as I opened my mouth to voice all my questions, Max's phone beeped. _God. Could this be anymore cliche? _She shot me an apologetic look before breaking away to check her phone. She told me that Ari was freaking out, and she had to go. I pulled her into one last hug, crushing her against me, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Reluctantly, I pulled away and we said our goodbyes.

As I walked back down the beach, I smiled to myself, before reality finally set in: there was no way in hell that Ari would ever let me date Max.

Well, my life just got a helluva lot more complicated.

But Max was worth it. Definitely.

_Cue cheesy, romantic music._

Max's POV

I glanced back one last time as I watched Fang's dark figure disappear into the night, before slipping the picture of Fang and I into my jacket pocket - no need for Ari to see that. Reluctantly, I crept around the front of the house and slipped in through the front door, praying to God that the world would give me a break, and Ari would already be in bed. But, as I'd already figured, I never caught a break; the universe hated me, after all.

I was greeted by a very angry looking Ari, standing right in front of the door. How long had he waited there? It looked like the guy had set up camp so he'd be prepared when I decided to make an appearance!

His stance was the very scary, all-too-well-known Dad Stance; arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed, lips pursed, and foot tap-tap-tapping on the floor.

_Well, here goes nothing, _I thought to myself as I whipped out my very best I'm Innocent, Don't Shoot! look. I had learnt from the master over the years - yes, I do mean Angel.

"Heya, Ari," I greeted in my best innocent 'daddy's little girl' voice, dropping my bag onto the table next to the door. If he was allowed to pull the Dad Stance, I was allowed to pull the Daddy's Little Girl card. "Man, you're looking good, Ari. Have you dyed your hair or something? Or maybe you're just using better coverup. I knew that other stuff was bad! Hey, have you lost weight? Jeez, what's your workout regime?-"

"Maximum Ava Ride," Ari spit out, interrupting my Suckup-slash-Distraction stint. "Where the hell have you been, Max? You think you can just waltz right in here at 11 o' clock, when I had _no _idea where you were, and you ask me if I've dyed my hair? This is not a joking matter, Max! I was worried sick! I never gave you permission to leave this house. Where _were _you?"

I decided on staying calm - for now, at least - as I answered, "Ari, you did know where I was. I told you yesterday that Nudge and I were having a girl's day today, and we'd be going out. I even left you a note telling you we were leaving!"

"Max, _don't _try and pull that with me. I called Nudge to find out where you were, and she said she wasn't with you. Now, I'm going to ask you again, just once: _Where. Were. You?_"

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to stay calm, before answering, "We got split up when we were at the carnival a while ago, and she got a ride home with someone else. I drove home after I grabbed some ice-cream." Not a total lie, really.

"Who were you with?" he demanded.

"No one!" I answered, a bit too defensively.

"Max! Who. Were. You. With?"

"_No one_!" I shouted, moving to brush past him.. "Freaking hell Ari, why can't you just butt out of my life? This is why we aren't as close as we once were! You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

He grabbed my wrist right before I could make my getaway, spinning me around to face him. "Maximum, you had better not be lying to me, because I _will _find out. I have connections everywhere." Jeez, way to sound like a Mafia boss. "If I find out you _are _lying to me, the punishment will be _much _worse than if you tell me now. So make the choice," he ordered harshly, looking me dead in the eye and making me feel extremely guilty, but also extremely pissed that he stilled thought that, even after our confrontation, that he could boss me around.

"Ari, let _go _of me!" I snapped, jerking my arm from his grasp. "It doesn't matter if I was with someone or not. That's none of your damn business. I would've thought that after last night, you would have realized you can't control me. I need to live my own life. Leave me alone! You're ruining our whole relationship, and pretty freaking soon, I'm going to want nothing to do with you!"

His face softened - somewhat. "Max, I don't mean to do that. I just want what's best for you. You have to understand, you're my baby sister, and I know what the teenage boy's mind is like. It's a seriously scary and fuc-_messed _up place. I just don't want to see you getting used like all the other girls. I don't want to see you get your heart broken.

"I could always help fix everything bad that's happened to you," he continued, ignoring my protests. "If you had a scarped knee, I'd put your favorite Toy Story bandaids on it and kiss it better. If you were sick, I'd stay up all night, sitting on your bed, to make sure you had everything you needed. When your pet chinchilla died, I helped you give him a proper burial. But, Max, there's _nothing _I can do to fix a broken heart. I only do what I do because I love you, Max. Remember that."

I took in what he said, and knew that he was just trying to look out for me, in his over-protective big brother way, but sometimes, it's just too much. "Ari, I know. And I love you too. But you're driving me crazy. You've gotta understand that I'm growing up, and there's nothing you can do to stop that. One day, you aren't going to be there, and I'm going to have to go through life on my own. If I don't learn now, I'm going to have a very rude awakening later on. What are you gonna do when I head off to college? Or even when _you _go to college? This is you last year, after all. You can't keep an eye on me twenty-four seven. You have to let me grow up!"

"I _know_, Max. Believe me, I've tried. But with Mom and Dad gone all the time, I just feel that I have to take over the responsibility. I want what's best for you, that's all."

"But sometimes what you think is best isn't." With that, I turned around and walked up the stairs to my room. Before I got to my door, I heard Ari's voice faintly in the background: _I love you, Max._

I smiled slightly, and whispered, "Love you too, Ari." _Even if you _are _an overprotective fool._

* * *

Later that night, I sat on my bed, admiring the photo of Fang and I. God. What did I do to deserve such a good friend-maybe-more-than-a-friend?

Not to mention he looked so freaking hot.

I grinned, thinking about the kiss we'd shared earlier that night.

_No, if you think about that now, you'll never get to sleep! _I told myself sternly, opening my drawer and carefully placing the photo inside. I had a feeling that I'd be opening that drawer pretty often.

Sighing dreamily, I crawled in under the covers. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and dreamed the most wonderful dreams.

* * *

**Ta daaaaaaa! Lol ok so maybe not quite worth waiting so long.. but hey... I am human. Sorry. ;( I know it was short but hey.. it was something and look you get Fang's POV on the KISSSSS! Lol idk someone said they liked that..so I threw it in. :) **

**Lets try to get 360 review this time. Think we can do it? I think we can, and hey.. if we can get even more all the better. :) I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say so if there is something you love, hate, want to see more of, or anything let me know. If you have any ideas feel free to share. ;)**

**GAAAA! I just realized becasue of my author's note most of you probably can't review. :( Do it not signed in maybe? Please. :) I need to hear how ya feel about the chapter. :) Pretty please with sugar on top. :)**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta ISuckAtUserNames. :) Love ya Kay.**

*******************Question**********************

**What is a crazy or funny or cool story you have that happened with your best friend? :)**

**~Kenzi (BGC14) Over and Out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**And I am back. :) sorry it took longer. :(**

**I loved all you funny friends stories.**

**Winners: MySoulIsYoursTakeIt and mroandowmr4evrandevr **

**Sorry I normally try to answer all my reviews.. but I only did a few this time. :) Sorry it took up too much space.**

**ithinkyourawesome- Aw I am glad you like it. :) Don't get too tired out checking I normally update once a week. :) Glad to have you reading. :) Thanks for the review.**

**MrsPhantomehive- Aw shucks. Thanks. :)**

**(no name)- Ok so that book you had to read for english about ww2 and the 18 year old getting his face blow off.. is it called Hero? Becuase I totally read that for english 2 years ago lol.**

**lollollollollollol- Oh my. That was.. wow. That has to be the scariest review I have ever gotten. I feel so violated. But um.. thanks? I think? Please don't come rape me at night...  
**

**Triumph over an escalator- Haha omg I love that!**

**Thanks for the reviews as always. :) And lol you all are so cute.. you guys seem very interested in Sammie Poo Poo. :) HA. Like my profiloe of us? Ha.  
Ch. 14**

**MAX**

I woke up late the next morning, not wanting to pull my mind away from my wonderful dreams. I didn't do much, just hung around the house in my pajamas all day. Ari and I were even civil towards each other. Cue applause for my self control. He didn't pester me about whom I was with, and where I was last night, even though I could tell it was killing him inside to do so - or not to do so, I guess.

I could tell he took our conversation together last night to heart, and was trying hard to give me my space. I have to admit, it really meant a lot to me that he was trying. I knew all too well that he would never be able to fully quit meddling in my personal affairs, but the fact that he was trying made me forgive him.

It was like everything had gone back to normal. I spent the day just hanging out with my siblings, enjoying their company. We messed around with Angel, playing house for three consecutive hours, before ordering takeout and sitting down together, watching various movies on Netflix. Ari made popcorn like he'd do for us when we were younger, and Angel helped me out in the kitchen making root beer floats. She said she wanted to help - I think that she was suspicious that I would manage to burn the place down somewhere during the ice-cream scooping and drink-pouring.

Who knows, it could happen.

We sat down on the couch and ate our sweets while watching the Harry Potter movies, starting from one and ending at 6.5 (number 7, part 1). Ari sat on the far end of the couch with his feet propped up, while I was snuggled in close next to him, curled up to his side like I did as a child, with my head resting on his left shoulder, my legs stretched out beside me. Angel was situated in my lap, curling herself into me, her head on my chest. Her eyes were droopy, drowsiness threatening to take over, but she fought to stay awake.

"Ange, you wanna hit the sack, baby?" I suggested gently somewhere during the fourth movie.

"_Nooo,_" she protested. "I wanna see... if he wins..."

But, alas, she lost the battle against her fatigue not thirty minutes later as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

I smiled down at her sleeping figure as I tucked her in closer to me, wrapping my arms around her to keep her warm. I yawned loudly, tiredness suddenly taking over me as well, and curled up closer into Ari's side, drifting into a sweet dreamland.

_**BREAK… DANCE lol**_**…** **Yeah, Kenzi, LET'S DANCE FOR THE GODDAMN PAGE BREAK! DANCE, MINIONS, DANCE!**

I woke up the next morning with my head buried into a soft pillow and my limbs tangled in my sheets and comforter. I jumped slightly, not knowing where I was at first. _God help me - I better not've been drinking last night._

But then I looked around at my surroundings and noticed I was in my room, with my clothes on. The night before suddenly came rushing back, and I was relieved that there was no alcohol involved; in fact, I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Angel and her non-Satanic face as she drifted off. But then I realized that this was not where I had fallen asleep. Ari must've carried me to my room, I guessed. I smiled again at his kind gesture, and if it wasn't so damn early - and also a godforsaken school day - I think I would've been way more appreciative. But since it was five in the morning and I had to start getting ready to go that hellhole we call 'higher education', I decided to be my normal bratty self and just nod my thanks or something.

'Cause that's how I _roll..._

I got dressed quickly, before throwing a pair of gym shorts and a cutoff t-shirt into my bag for our after-school practice. I threw my hair into a loose ponytail and slipped on a pair of Nikes, giving myself a once over in the mirror, determining that this was as good as it was gonna get. Sighing, I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to grab a quick breakfast - being the most important meal of the day and all - and to help Angel gather her things for school.

I passed Ari tying his shoes and gave him a smile. He returned the gesture and I knew we were going to be alright. I looked back at him one more time before dashing off to find Angel and get her ready.

After spending fifteen minutes deciding which bow she wanted to wear, I finally got her to pick one and I pulled her hair into neat pigtails with the selected (and disgustingly pink) bow clipped in. I gathered her essentials for kindergarten - a notebook, pencils, and a 64 pack of crayons - and placed them into her _Power Puff Girls_ backpack as she slipped on her shoes and velcroed **(I thought it was a word..Apparently not.. Of course it's not a word, Kenzi! Duh! How could you not know that! Haha, kidding. It **_**should **_**be a word, though. And I have now added it to the dictionary, thus meaning that, according to my computer, it **_**is **_**a word. IT IS!) **them tight. I had her ready with two minutes to spare before we needed to head off. I picked her up and placed her on my hip, her backpack slung on one of my shoulders and mine on the other, as I carried her downstairs and grabbed her a strawberry Poptart on the way out, Ari trailing not far behind.

After everyone was situated and buckled in, we headed off to drop Angel off at school, and then we were on our way to another exciting day at Pacific Coast Academy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~DANCE! DANCE I TELL YOU! DAANCE!~~~~~~~~**

While walking to my first period class with Coach, I had to admit to myself, I was a bit anxious to see Fang. We hadn't really talked about what happened between us Saturday night, and to be honest, it was killing me. I had no idea what to think. Were we just friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Was it just a one time thing? And, oh God, what would Ari do to him if he found out?

All of those questions were eating away at me inside, just begging to be answered. I knew I really liked Fang - to be perfectly honest, I had liked him from the start. He didn't try hard to be something he wasn't, and he just wasn't the douche you'd expect someone so - this is me being completely honest - freaking _hot _to be. He was sweet and I could tell he really cared - about what, I didn't know; just that he cared about what deserved caring for. He was someone I felt I could tell my deepest secrets to, and just talk about anything.

But, on the other hand, I didn't really know that to think. Before I started attending PCA, I had heard some pretty... um, _raunchy_ things about Fang and his attitude towards women, although he had never acted that way towards me - he'd always been respectful, and, as I said before, sweet.

I smiled as I thought of all the times I'd spent with Fang since I had met him. Memories of the first time we met flooded my mind, him smirking at me while made a fool of myself lying on the floor books scattered around me. Fang helping me up, helping me pick up my books and showing me around immediately becoming a friend of mine. I remembered how at first he didn't accept the fact I thought I could play with the rest of them in basketball, but then he defended me to not only coach but also that douche, Kyle or whatever.

For some reason or another, he always seemed a bit worried about me, and seemed to always be checking to make sure I was okay. I held in a laugh as I thought about Fang throwing me over his shoulder and setting me down in his car as if I were a little kid or something, when Ari was going through his Hormone Fest, and had left me stranded at school. Then my memory flashed to one of my favorite times with Fang; the night on the beach after I stormed out on Ari. That night was just so simple - he was there for me, comforting me, when we hadn't even known each other for more than a few days.

And yet he was still there for me.

I remembered the words we exchanged with each other that night clearly, and I doubt I'd ever forget them.

"_We've barely known each other for a week, but I swear we've been friends - best friends - for forever."_

"_I know, I feel the same way. I trust you, yet I barely know you."_

I smiled even more brightly than I had been before; Fang and I had become even closer since then. For some reason or another, I needed him in my life, whether it was just as friends, or something more. I still needed him.

I strolled into class just as I had come out of my epiphany. I strutted - because, you know, that's how all badasses walk - over to my seat, and as I sauntered along, bold print words scrawled on the board caught my eye.

"Group Projects," was etched on the board in Coach's chicken scratch handwriting. My eyes drifted to the stacks of plays neatly placed on his desk. As I read through the titles, I had an odd feeling that I knew which play my group would be assigned.

~~ **AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE DANCING, NO SIR NO DANCIN' TODAY...**~~

**FANG**

I had gone to school early so I could shoot some hoops to clear my mind. All weekend I had lost sleep over Max_._ _Max. _Her hair, her smile, her laugh, her beauty, and that goddamn magical kiss we shared. I couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard I tried. And believe me, _I tried._

I had spent every waking moment thinking about it. I nearly made myself sick wondering through all the possibilities. Even if she did want to be with me, which had still yet to be determined - _another_ thing on my mind - I still had to think of a way we _could_ be together. I knew Max was good at getting what she wanted, but Ari was one tough kid. I am sure he could come up with thirty ways off the top of his head to murder me and dispose of the body without anyone knowing. Ari was seriously not one to mess with; the kid had his connections.

I tossed a ball up carelessly from the free-throw line and missed by a long shot, just as my phone beeped, alerting me I had a new message.

I fished in my pocket for my phone and slid it open, reading my text.

**From: **The Ruler of the Universe

**To: **Fang

_Yo, man. Where r u?_

Damn boy. I'm never letting him near my phone again.

**From: **Fang

**To: **The Ruler of the Universe

_Gym. Playing b-ball. Need to clear my head._

I pressed 'send' before sliding my phone closed and shoving it back in my pocket, picking up the nearest ball and throwing it in the air, returning to my thoughts.

A few minutes later, Iggy came jogging into the gym, looking slightly concerned. He knew me all too well, I guess. Iggy knew I only came to play basketball early in the morning if I needed time to think, or there was something important on my mind. I practically lived here after_ it_ happened, and Iggy came to keep me company quite often. He really was a great friend.

Once he reached me, he grabbed a ball lying on the ground nearby before dribbling it carelessly beside me, silent, as I shot another air-ball, missing yet again. I sighed, frustrated.

"Man, what's up? How'd Saturday go?" he asked, winking suggestively, trying to get me to loosen up.

I sighed, a small smile on my lips as I thought about Saturday. "Iggy, I think I'm in love."

I wasn't looking at him as I said it, but I heard the ball thud to the floor and bounce away. I turned to Iggy and saw shock evident on his pale face.

"Ha-ha, Fang. See, this is why I love you. You're so funny."

"I'm serious."

"But..." Iggy trailed off. "You're _Fang. _And in love? Shit, the apocalypse is coming! _Everyone, pray for your souuullss_! But _Fang _in _love_? Oh my bombs, this is crazy... I never thought I'd see the day. I just can't believe it. You're growing up! With who? Who, who, who?"

"With Max," I sighed. "Ig, it's freaking crazy. I've never felt this way before about anyone, _ever. _She just makes me feel so... so weird. Like, alive, and all warm and tingly and stuff. She just... she's amazing. God, I don't know how to explain it. It's freaking crazy."

"Oh, _great,_" Iggy huffed sarcastically. "Of all people, _Max_? The one girl to break you out of your shell, the one girl that makes you happy, and you can't have her! Why do you always have to be so... ugh... _Why, _Fang, _why_ did you have to pick the forbidden fruit? Damn, with all the easy ass you could get around here, I'd think you could find _someone _who could make you happy, who wasn't, like, _off limits. _But _no, _you have to be difficult, don't you?"

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I looked at my best friend. "Iggy... I'm actually _happy _with her, and it makes me feel so guilty, because I don't deserve to be. At all. Not after-"

Iggy cut me off right there, giving me a knowing look. "Fang, it's been over a year since you lost her. You have to stop beating yourself up, man," he said, looking at me sympathetically, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's my fault, Iggy! I don't deserve happiness!" My voice dropped, threatening to crack. Memories of her flooded my mind, haunting me. I tried to shrug off Iggy's hand, but his grip did nothing but tighten, showing me that he meant business.

"Fang, stop it. You have to forgive yourself. You couldn't control what happened! It was a horrible thing, yeah, but _you couldn't control it. _Emily wouldn't want to see you this way! You know she wouldn't! She'd want you to be happy, and she'd want you to live your life. You. Know. That."

I turned to face him, grimacing slightly. "But how can I be happy, living life, when _her _life is over? She _died, _Iggy. She's not coming back. Her life was just beginning! Why her, why not me?" I swallowed. "I was the eldest. It should have been me."

His grip loosened on my shoulder and he spoke softly to me. "Fang, you have to let it go. You can't let all these 'what ifs' get to you. You can't change the past, okay? There was nothing you could do."

I turned away from Iggy, so he couldn't see the tear slipping off my cheek onto my collar. He sighed, half-disappointed, half-tired, before turning to leave.

Before he had gotten to the doors, I whispered, my voice echoing through the gym, "But I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her."

* * *

**Da Da DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gasp! What? Fang had a _sister_ and she _died_? Lol shocker. Not. So.. how many people saw that coming? All of you?**

**Also.. what play is Max's group going to have to do? Hum...**

**So.. do you think we can get atleast 400 reviews this time? Please? Review your heart out. Comments, loves, hates, ideas.. what ever. Please!**

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta KAY!**

**Feel free to PM me anytime to talk or ask questions or w.e. I will write you back. :)**

**Ok and was I seriously the only one who thought velcroed was a word?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**^^^^^Question^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**What is the funniest thing you have heard someone say?**

**Thanks again!**

**~Kenzi**


	16. Chapter 15

_**When i walk in the club, All eyes on me, Im with the party rock crew, All drinks are free, We like ciroc, We love patron, we came to party rock, Everybody its on, Let's go, Shots shots shots shots shots shots, shots shots shots shots shots, shots shots shots shots shots, everybody!* Music fades***_

**Hi everyone! Ok so before you start throwing rotten food at me let me say sorry for being so late. Yes I know I said I would update after I hit 400 reviews and you gave me wayyyy more... 50 more to be exact...so way. Thankyou! So to make it up to you I have a suprise. **

**Da da daaaa da da da daaaaaaaa *Cue Sam pretending to walk in* *Crazy fan girl screams***

**SAM!**

**Sam: Why did you get the cool intro music and I got lame "Da daas"?**

**Hey! I made those Da das thank you. And you know that is my theme song.. no duh I get the cool one.**

**Sam: Now you made people think you are an Alcohilic. **

**It's just because of my name people.. promise. :)**

**Sam: Right...**

**Shut it Fluffy.**

**Sam: *Glares at me and screen* Da.. I hate you for giving her that nick name for me.**

**You know what would be really funny? Is if I made it sound like everyone would love you writting an A/N with me and then no one cared. Ha!**

**Sam: Well they seemed to wanna know more about me in their reviews.**

**True.**

**Oh shoot wait! Ok so I am sorry to _Bandgeekclarinet14 1 Fan..._ Happy late (really late) Birthday! I would ahve updated for you if I had time.. but that was also my mom's birthday and I had finals.. and then I was in teh Bahamas for a week..so sorry.. here to make it up to you here is Sam singing 'Happy Birthday' to you... In spanish.. *Crowd gasps* Take it away Sam I am.**

**Sam: Um... Feliz Cumpleanos la de da.. Feliz Cumpleanos la de da.. Feliz Cumpleanos la de da daa (Bandgeekclarinet14 1 fan) Feliz Cumpleanos la de daaa! Yea whooo yea.**

***Stares at him*... I didn't know 'La de da' was spanish for ' to you'.**

**Sam: *shrugs* I blame my teacher... CLOSE ENOUGH!**

**OH! And right! Thank you everyone who thought velcoed was a word. I swear it is. I should protest and-**

**Sam: Kenzi... Let it go.**

**Fine. Ok well congrats to the winners of sneak peeks.. _Sailbythestars,goldenmiracles1914, and aleeyXD._ (Catie? OMG! That had to be so funny. I have used that line twice this week.. Lol thanks for that. :D)**

**Also _Smileykiley, _child I do wish you had an account because you would have gotten a sneak peek too. **

**Oh and 'Yeah I need an account' yes you freaking do! :) And you are not creeping. In fact in encourage everyone to creep..REVIEW! :) And I love it when people write their favorite quotes in their review. :) Don't feel bad because when Iread your review I freaked a little and did a whole little creeper face. :) haha.**

**Sam: It is true, I was there.**

***Shrugs***

**Ok now that I have mad this god awfully long-**

**Sam: In bed.**

**Sam don't start that again.**

**Sam: In bed.**

**You know I always win at 'in bed jokes'.**

**Anyways, as I was saying.. sorry for making this long.. Lol yes I know _everyone_ saw Fang's sister being dead coming.. I did that on purpose, as for _how_ she died.. you will have to wait and see.**

**Also.. I forget who said this in a review but.. sorry.. no Fax this chapter.. NEXT ONE PROMISE!**

**I also loved how people noticed Fang may be a tad like Ari. (Good job :D) And I find it funny how people really like Ari.**

**Ok this is horribly long. I am done. Sam do the honors.**

**Sam: Disclaimer Kenzi wishes she owns but in her dreams.**

**Ch. 15**

**FANG**

I spent another ten minutes at the gym, shooting hoops after Iggy had left. I just needed some time alone. I couldn't stop thinking about Em. She was so young, too young. She didn't deserve to die. Not one bit.

God, I miss her.

Before I could start getting really pissed off - because being angry and fired up is better than being sad and weak, right? - I decided to shower and haul ass to English. After ducking into the shower quickly, I shook my hair dry - yes, like a dog - and grabbed my stuff from my locker before heading to class. I jogged in with two minutes to spare.

Iggy was leaning on a desk talking to Connor and some other guys from the team when I walked in. He caught my eye as I sauntered to my desk, giving me yet another sympathetic look; they were getting pretty old. I shook my head at him as I found my seat, and, out the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Max. _Crap. _As if I didn't already have enough shit on my mind - now I had to worry about Max thought about our kiss.

If I was expecting her to shoot me a disgusted look, I was wrong. Rather, she smiled and gave me a small wave. Not exactly giving me any insight into her feelings about our situation, but at least she didn't totally regret it enough to be all _oh-shit-there's-Fang-how-am-I-gonna-let-him-down? _or anything of the sort.

I nodded at her, winking, before sitting down.

The bell rang and the class settled down, taking their seats. Iggy plopped into his seat next to me just as Coach sauntered in, briefcase in hand, replacing the usual gym bag I was used to.

"OK, class, settle down," he said, waving his hands. His voice silenced the whispers and he folded his arms - I grimaced; this was what he looked like before announcing something he knew wouldn't go down well with the class. Like a major assessment task. Joy. "Shut up, you lot. OK, we're starting group projects today. Before you start moaning and groaning, let me go over it." Complaints were cut off immediately, just from the look he gave us. "You'll be placed in groups of three, and given a play. Don't start freaking out on me, you won't have to perform it. You'll just have to read it, take notes, and tell me how it can be compared to real life - to your own life. In two weeks, your group will present your findings to the class."

Iggy raised his hand, but Coach shook his head. "I know some of you are part of the basketball team, and that'll interfere with your group work, but _no one _will get an extension. We clear? Good. When I call your names, come up and get your assigned play."

I felt the beginning flutterings of anxiety. I had a bad feeling about this. As the room filled with chatter, and Coach slowly made his way down the list of plays, I couldn't help but notice a pretty noticeable - and famous - play was yet to be called out.

"Griffiths, Venom, Ride, you'll be reading the infamous _Romeo and Juliet_."

And _that_ was what I was afraid of. Oh, the irony. Someone up there sure has a funny sense of humor. I can just imagine Morgan Freeman, from when he was in that movie, _Evan Almighty_, laughing his ass off at his wit, or something.

Max and I glanced at each other as we went to retrieve our copies.

"Alright! Project buddies, FOR THE WIN!" _Um, Iggy, what kind of loser says that anymore_? **(Me...)** "Maybe now I won't totally flunk this project, because I have _you _two! Especially you, Max. I know you'll pull through for me. Instead of being all uh-I-say-nothing-cos-I'm-a-caveman like _someone _who somehow manages to only communicate through grunts and yet still manages to have the whole school panting after him." _Including you, Iggy_? "I mean, really, all this Shakespeare crap? I understand, like, _el grande nada_." Why did he say that with a Russian accent? "Seriously, what's wrong with _normal _English? Like, 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?' I mean, bullshit! Why can't that tool just be like, 'Babe, I think you're the shit and you have nice boobs, have sex with me now?' What is so hard about that?" _Um, getting slapped_?

Max rolled her eyes. "Iggy, that _was_ normal English to them." Max shook her head sadly, smirking at me. "We've got a lot of work to do, I think."

"When'll we start? We have practice 'til four-thirty," I said.

"We can meet at my house after practice. I'll order takeout to spare you my cooking." Iggy and I exchanged glances, and I couldn't help but think - _Ari, Ari, Ari. Shit, I'ma die without kissing Max again. Or getting past first base with her. Damn. _Iggy seemed to be thinking something along those lines, although without the, you know, I-want-Max bit.

As if reading my mind, she added, "Don't worry about Ari, we're good now. We talked it out, and he's improving."

Iggy nodded enthusiastically - by that I mean psychotically - and I did a macho head bob. "OK, sounds good."

Max's eyes met mine again, giving me a sly, secret look, before returning her attention to our play.

I wasn't quite sure what the look meant, but it made my stomach do backflips.

Sad thing is, when I tried - in third grade - to do backflips, I fell. And got a concussion.

I hoped that wasn't forewarning.

%%%%**WOW, THE PERCENTAGE SIGN IS IN CURSIVE!**%%%%**KENZI, GUESS WHAT? THIS IS A PAGE BREAK. IT'S AMAZING. WELL, NOT REALLY A PAGE BREAK. THIS IS ME AND MY POINTLESS MONOLOGUE THAT WILL PROBABLY GET COMPLAINTS FOR TAKING UP PRECIOUS STORY SPACE. AFTER ALL, I AM JUST THE WEIRDASS BETA WHO MAKES YOUR WORK LOOK LIKE GAY BACON - GLITTERY RAINBOWS, IN OTHER WORDS. RIGHT, I'MA SHUT UP NOW. TOODLES!**%%%%%%%%%

**MAX**

I knew it. Call it a gut feeling, superfreaky psychicness, whatever the hell you want, I just _knew _I'd be paired with Fang - and that our play would be _Romeo and Juliet. _Oh, the irony.

I hadn't even had a chance to sort out the kiss with Fang! Sure, we kept sharing secret looks full of promises, but promises of what, I didn't know. All I knew was that there was one clear message - we need to talk. I couldn't agree more.

English passed in a blur of Iggy being an idiot and making fun of the Shakespearean language. Soon enough, I was walking through the hallways during lunch. Somewhere along the way, I spotted Ari, talking to some girl. She looked familiar; tanned skin, dark, medium length hair. As I took in the way they were leaning towards each other, Ari leaning against the lockers, the girl playing with her hair, I couldn't help but think, _Holy-freaking-fudge is Ari _flirting_? Oh my God, no way! Holy crap! Ari. Flirting. With a girl. And not just his hand! Not that I know anything about that, but he could at least be subtle about it, and - oh, this is gross to think about._

As I watched, I saw Ari smiling. The girl giggled; Ari had probably cracked a joke, but who knows, she might've just been Malibu Barbie.

Wait.

_Malibu Barbie. _This was the girl I'd walked in on with Ari!

Well.

That's awkward.

I continued to watch, hidden behind a post as they continued to flirt. Suddenly, I felt a wave of guilt. Ari looked really happy. I'd never really considered the fact that he was a teenage guy, and that he liked girls, too. Never had be brought home a girl, or even gone on dates. He was always spending weekends with Angel and I, making sure we were happy and safe.

I'd been so hard on him lately - I hadn't even considered how much he'd given up for us.

After standing there for a while, I decided to butt in. Who knew what I'd say, but -

"So," the girl was saying shyly, and I halted. I knew it was eavesdropping, but... I wanted to hear if she was good enough for my big brother.

And I might possibly have been sort of curious about what they were talking about.

"So..." Ari said, smiling at her. She grinned back.

"_So, _I was wondering if, um, maybe you... wanted to go out and catch a movie tonight? Get some dinner? It'd be fun..." she trailed off, looking hopefully at Ari.

Ari's expression fell slightly as he answered, "I'd love to. But I have to pick up my little sister, then pick up Max from practice and make dinner. Some other time, definitely."

Her hopeful smile fell as well as she looked down at the ever-interesting backup plan, her shoes. "Oh, OK. Some other time, then..."

I winced, unable to feel anything but guilt. Damn. How _selfish _had I been? Not to mention such a cliche - the bratty little sister that steals away the guy's social life!

"Hey, Ari," I said, unable to help myself. "Can I steal you away for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, Max. Everything OK?" Ari asked, after jumping slightly in shock at my sudden appearance.

"Yeah, just wanted to have a quick chat," I said before turning and saying to the girl, "He'll be back soon, promise." I tried to look reassuring, but... she looked kinda scared of me. Psh. Afraid?

Maybe she _does _have some smarts.

She nodded and walked off to a group of girls nearby, who I assumed to be her friends. I tried not to smirk when she glanced at me nervously over her shoulder a few times. Tried.

"What's up, Max? Are you Ok?" he asked, looking worried. Typical Ari, always thinking something is wrong. But then his features darkened as he said, "I hope no guy has tried anything on you. Was it the annoying blonde one? Piggy or something? I never did like him..."

"Ari, no!" I protested, rolling my eyes. "Me and Iggy? Uh, no way. But what I wanted was to talk about you." Ari looked a bit confused, as well as glad that Iggy hadn't hit on me or whatever he was thinking, but I didn't give him a chance to speak as I continued, "I heard what you guys - that girl and you - were talking about. Ari, go on the date. You've thought of everyone but yourself the past years."

"Max..."

"Buh-buh-buh!" I said, holding a finger to his lips. "_Shush. _I know I was hard on you when I walked in on that... uh, display of... um, affection and horniness... but I _am _sorry about that. You don't have to ditch your social life for us. I'm a big girl now, and I can stay home for one night. Angel can, too. Go have fun."

"Max, I want to, but I can't. I can't leave you and Angel home - that isn't fair."

"Yeah, well, you putting your life on hold for us isn't fair. Plus, I have things to do! I have to meet with my group for a project for English tonight. They're coming over after practice and I was going to order takeout. I'll watch Angel, don't worry. It'll be fine. Just as long as you pick her school and bring her home. I'll be back from practice at four thirty. That gives you plenty of time to get ready for your date."

Ari still looked unconvinced as he said unsurely, "I don't know, Max. It just doesn't seem like a good idea. I told her maybe some other time we can go out. Just not now. Maybe when Mom and Dad come back or something."

"Ari! You are an eighteen year old boy," I said sternly, fighting the urge to waggle my finger in his face like an old grandma. "_Live a little. _I don't want you to become the forty-year-old virgin bumming around in my castle's basement when I rule the world!" Ari quirked an eyebrow at that, but I kept on going, "Who _knows _when Mom and Dad'll be back - I sure as hell don't. Now, you are going to go out and have fun tonight. No if's, and's, or but's-" I paused slightly, willing myself not to give an immature little snort at that "-about it. Now get over there and find out what time you'll be picking that girl up."

My pep talk finished, I smiled in satisfaction, and - resisting the urge to stroke my imaginary mustache - spun Ari around so he was facing the girl. I gave him a hard shove in the girl's directions, my actions turning heads - after all, their star athlete was getting pushed around by his (badass) little sister.

Ari stopped a few strides away, turned, and gave me a quick hug and a whispered thanks before walking back over to his soon-to-be date.

When he was a few steps from me, I decided to make one last quick comment, just to give him a tad more confidence.

And, well, I'm Maximum freaking Ride. I couldn't let this opportunity go.

"Get some!" I shouted, grinning cheekily at Ari's retreating figure, my voice making heads turn.

Upon hearing my voice, Ari spun around to shoot me a stern look. After a while, though, I could tell he was fighting a grin. Finally, he smiled and even winked at me as he turned back towards the girl.

A genuinely happy smile lit my face as I watched Ari chat to the girl. Her arms looped around his neck and she kissed his cheek as he rested his hands on her hips. They both looked really happy.

I was, too.

* * *

**Awwwwwww see Ari and Max do get along. :) Sorry again for the huge A/N. But I lost a bet with Da and she wrote a crazy A/N for my other story which Sam decided to completely mess up. So I thought you might like a taste of Sam here too. (Oh BTW! Da is going to write on of this story.. I don't know when.. but she is.. and it will be crazy and I can't change it..so yep.) If you wanna see what she wrote check on my other story (READ IT READ IT READ IT!)**

**Sam: Hi people. So um, review for Kenzi. Please. Reviews are like hugs.. yoou need them to make te world go 'round. So I am daring you.. no wait.. TRIPLE DOG DARING YOU-**

**Haha,what are you five Sam? I don't think I have heard you say that since like first grade.**

**Sam: SHHHH! I am _trying_ to get you more reviews Kenz, now shut it. Ok as I was saying, I TRIPPLE DOG DARE YOU to reach 510 reviews before Kenzi updates. Do it. :) Pleaseeeeeee. I will give you a hug- or erm- cyber hug...**

**Awww lol I bet they would like that Sam.. and you might just get Mugged when/ if they read my other story and read the A/N Mr. Fangish-look-a-like. o.O Please don't mugg him..or rape him. :)**

**Ok anyways um question time I guess. Sam pick a question.**

**Sam: Um ok. Got one. Craziest thing you have ever done with your best friend. (I am so reviewing so I can tell everyone the one time Kenzi-)**

**SAM SHUT UP! No one needs to know that.**

**Sam: I think they do. So you see Kenzi once- WTF? Did you really just do that?**

**Nods and grins wickedly.**

**Sam: I am staring to regret buying you those. See this people? I, being the best friend ever, bough Kenzi these kick ass bow and guns that shoot candy and she uses them against me. This is what I get for being nice.**

***Pew* **

**Sam: You are asking for it Kenzi. **

**BRING IT! :D**

**...**

**WAIT! What are we doing tonight Sam?**

**Sam: I will give you a hint. It involves sheets and pillows. ;)**

**WE ARE GOING TO BUILD A FORT!**

**Sam: Obviously.**

**(Lol sorry that was for Da.) Ok back to candy war. :) Sam Say thank you to Kay for me!**

**Sam: No. She was mean, and I WAS ORIGINAL WITH MY QUESTIONS!**

**Lol partty pooper. EVERY PARTY NEEDS A POOPER THATS WHY WE INVITED YOU.**

***Sam pouts***

**OK well Thanks Kay. (Sam said it metally :D)**

**Lol Ok well this has been by far the longest A/N I have done. Sorry. I blame Sam.**

**Sam: *Pouts* don't you always? **

**Yet. It's why we are friends. :D... you know I am pretty sure everyone forgot the question.**

**Sam: Yep probably. But people don't forget. 510 REVIEW! Or I'm not letting Kenzi update... adn no cyber hugs.**

**Haha ok I am done for real now. Swear.**

**Byeeee! Reviews are love!**

**Sam: Ans cyber hugs.**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 and Sam over and out.**

**Sam: You made me sound lame.**

**Deal with it.**


	17. Chapter 16

***Hides behind trashcans, dodging rocks and rotten food.* Ok guy, I get it, I am horrible! Gees, the rocks were a little much.**

**So, first off, I am sorry for taking so long, yes it is summer, but not really for me, I just finished Drivers Ed classes like two days ago which took up all my time lately and I have a few more classes my mother(stupid teacher) is making me take, so I have been really busy. But in my defense, I did have it done like forever ago, but then I added things FOR YOU GUYS, and then I forgot to send it to my beta, then I did on like Monday.. and my amazing beta Kay just got it back to me. Honestly, I don't see how she did it, she happens to live halfway across the world and still has school, (well she is on 'Holiday' now..so yea, have fun possibly maybe seeing snow Kay!) So yep..sorry.**

**Oh, and I don't remember who asked this.. but I make the page breaks crazy sometimes just to entertain Kay when she Edits then she adds things and it kinda juts goes from there..you can normally tell who did what. (BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME!)**

**Also, I am a little sad you guys have so little faith in me. Do you honestly think I would just randomly resolve the "Ari issue" just like that? There would be no story if I did. No, just because Max and Ari were civil doesn't mean their issues are solved, in fact, the first part of this proves that, but they are still siblings and I wanted to get across that they do love each other. Plus the whole Romeo and Juliet thing kinda hints to you that it's obviously not resolved. (I actually have no intentions for adding anything Romeo and Juliet to this story.. but everyone seemed to think that's where it was going and I kinda like the idea so yep. :D) **

_**Rachel-**_** O.O I'm so sorry, I promise I tried really hard to get this posted by the time you got on the plane.. but it was storming and the internet got knocked out, damn Florida summer storms. I truly did try. SORRY!**

_**Nudge's Long Last Twin-**_** O.o OMG woman, calm down. Haha, I am sorry I don't update fast enough, but I have a lot going on. Hope this chapter make up for it. **

_**Yeah I need to get an account- **_**I seriously love you. Please get an account because I would love to PM you. I love how you actually give me feedback on the story for every chapter. It seriously helps me know what people like, dislike, want more of and etc. I also happen to love your personality that shines through in your reviews. So thank you. I always look forward to your reviews. **

_**Night wolf**_**- Hehe you Sam looked scared when he saw you were squealy that he made an appearance. Yes he knows we talk about him, he anyone can read the reviews on here. Lol.. he reviews every once in a while too. Oh, and he said, "Please do not jump my bone, my bones do not like to be jumped thank you. Kenzi! Tour readers are trying to rape me! Damn, it's so hard being so beautiful." *rolls eyes* He is so modest isn't he?**

_**ADHD Kid In Jail**_**- I know where the story is going, promise. I just needed to get Ari out of the house. Sorry, I know it was a filler. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. **

**Oh and **_**Another Epiphany**_** deserves a shout out because she is a smart ass like me and make me reach 510 by reviewing one word for ever chapter. Haha, way to think out of the box.**

**Congrats to the sneak peak winners that my Lovely Beta chose (and yes Kay I did read what you wrote..DO you honestly think I wouldn't give you a shout out? Gees, it's like you don't even know me. How do you ever expect us to live together, me mooching and crashing on your couch, if you don't even know me. *Sniff* And yes..she has corrupted me..I do write a lot more swearing because of her. Haha she rubbed off!) So yes to Another epiphany, Sierra156, and **Serenaisbestezrq387.

**Oh, and I am really sorry for that God Awfully long A/N last chapter, I blame Sam. Hehe he isn't here right now to defend himself. But I did make him Skype me yesterday and hug the air for every review I got. He looked rather stupid. But I totally made up for it this chapter, you wanna know how? Well this chapter happens to be OVER 17 GD PAGES LONG and happens to have a little something you all have been begging for. Please enjoy.. Oh and I may have made this chapter really long because I may, possibly, totally be .**

**What? Didn't catch that? , not important, ok off to the story byeeee! **

**Disclaimer: Can you imagine if I wrote Maximum Ride? o.O Mind blown aren't you? Lol JK, I don't own though. **

**Ch.16**

**IGGY**

After school let out, I went to my locker to put away my books and backpack before getting ready for practice. After changing into my basketball clothes, I started walking from the locker room to the gym. I was almost to the door when someone with a pretty big build stood out in front of me, blocking my way.

I was shocked to see who was standing in front of me.

"Iggy. We need to talk for a minute." Ari's voice was strong, powerful, demanding. It was a don't-give-me-crap-or-I'll-kill-you tone, and I nearly shit my pants in fear.

My eyes went wide, a nervous laugh escaping my lips as I cracked, "Sure thing, Ari! Your minute starts now. Ready... go!" I was trying to make a joke, trying to turn my terror into amusement, but Ari was having none of it.

"Iggy." Scary. Very scary. His tone was full of authority as he crossed his arms, looking at me. "_Now._"

I decided to quit. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, I decided. And Ari wasn't someone you could beat easily. "OK, Ari," I said, clearing my throat as we wandered over to a more secluded area, past the gym. "Whaddya wanna talk about?"

"Friday night after the game, you were in the hot tub with Max," he stated flatly, as if just to get the ball rolling. It was obvious he knew the answer already.

"Er, yeah," I answered hesitantly, unsure as to whether I was digging myself a grave or what.

Ari looked at me for a second before demanding bluntly, "Who gave Max the hickey?"

My eyes widened even more, if possible. _Crap. Crap, crap, crap._

"Um," I hedged, not sure how to answer. I was tempted to say, _Can I call a friend_? But that'd probably end in me getting smacked, or something equally as horrifying. No one liked damaged goods, after all.

"Answer me. Now."

"We - we were just messing around," I assured Ari hurriedly. "It was nothing. A stupid game of Truth or Dare, you know how kids are these days... Fang was adamant we play it..."

"I sincerely doubt that," Ari said, his eyes narrowing down at me. "And I don't care, because you didn't answer the question. I'm not mad at you - unless you gave it to her. I won't hurt you, promise. I just want to know. Now, don't make me ask again. And _don't_lie."

Oh, God. What do I do?

_Save my ass? Or my best friend?_

But... my ass is so... wonderful! It's drool-worthy! It's perky and voluminous and -

_Fuck_. I am a goddamn amazing friend. Fang _so_fucking owes me. He'll forever be in my debt. I mean, jeez, he just _had_to go falling _freaking_love with the forbidden fruit - and put my ass in the line, no less!

I sighed in defeat, not meeting Ari's eyes. "I... dared Nudge to give Max the hickey," I lied, and it seemed Ari didn't believe me. At least, not until I added, "I, uh, I thought it'd be hot... Um, yeah."

After a long silence that made me want to pee myself, Ari spoke: "You're telling me _Nudge_gave _Max_the hickey? Not you or Gazzy or even _Fang_?" His tone was so... oh, I don't know how to describe it. All I know is it made me want to spill my guts, and I'm sure that's what his intentions were.

I felt as if I were on a crime show, where he had me in for questioning. And I knew without a doubt that Ari was the bad cop. Definitely.

I gulped as I struggled to plan out my next words, knowing that if I said the wrong thing, my manhood could be under threat.

"I just... I thought it'd be hot, is all! Some girl-on-girl action. I'm a teenaged guy. You know how it is." _Or at least I fucking hope you do..._

"So let me get this straight," Ari said, his eyes like flamethrowers; deadly. "You used my _baby sister_to fulfill your horny teenaged fantasies?"

_Way to dig yourself a hole, Iggy!_

"Um. Yeah. Kind of."

"So that's the story you'll stick with?" I nodded, not trusting myself to meet his gaze.

"So if I asked Nudge, she'd have the same story?" I nodded again. I knew there'd be major sucking up in store to get Nudge to go along with it.

"OK, Iggy," Ari relented, but his eyes were still suspicious. "I'm going to believe you, but if you lied... your life will get a helluva lot more difficult for you. Understood?"

"Yessir," I said quickly, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. If he found out I was lying, then I pretty much would have just committed social suicide. Fang and Max better bow down and kiss my fucking feet.

"Fine." He turned around to leave, before pausing and throwing over his shoulder, "Tell Max I'm picking Angel up, and I need her home after practice so I can leave. Alright?"

"Yep," I squeaked.

As soon as Ari was out of my personal space, my brain seemed to kick in. Did he just say he was leaving? He didn't know we were coming over?

Bonus for Fang! _Bow-chicka-wow-wow._

Just before Ari left, though, he made sure to say chillingly, "If I find out you lied or did anything to hurt Max, your new best friend will be a catheter. _Comprende_?"

I let out another squeak before fleeing.

**FANG**_is so hot. Teehee. __**(Kay I just caught that and decided not to erase it :D) **_

As we were waiting for practice to start, I shot some hoops, warming up. I'd just tossed the ball into the air, watching it fly through the hoop, when Iggy walked in. Well, more like crept in. Like a mouse.

He looked pale - paler than normal, that is. He looked fucking terrible.

I made my way over to him, and as I got closer, I heard him mumbling about a catheter.

"You OK?" I asked.

"_I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO USE A CATHETER_!" Iggy shrieked at me, hands on my shoulders, shaking me. "I don't want tubes stuck up where they shouldn't be! _It's not natural_!"

"Calm down! What the heck are you _talking_about, anyway? Why would you need a catheter?" I asked, prying his hands off of me.

Iggy calmed somewhat, but he turned to me, looking furious. "You. Owe. Me. Big. Time."

"What?"

Iggy glared at me. "I saved your ass, OK? Let's leave it at that. But you _fucking_owe me, Fang. I expect a Vanilla Bean frap on my desk _every day_for the rest of my high school life."

"But, Iggy," I said, "that could be forever!"

"Don't push it, Fang," he snapped. "And don't make me regret saving your sorry, lovesick ass instead of mine with Ari."

_Ari?_

"Iggy... what do you mean, _with Ar_-"

"Guys, bring it in! I have some new plays to run tonight!" Coach yelled, interrupting me. "Most of you have projects to do, too, so let's get this show on the road, huh?"

There were murmurs of agreement as we huddled up.

"OK. We'll run a scrimmage, first string versus second. First string positions: Fang you're in your normal position - shooting guard - Max, I want you on point guard, Iggy on small front, Connor center, and Gazzy, you're power forward." We nodded, happy with what we were, as he rattled off the other team's positions.

We took the court and got into position. Max was to my right, Iggy to my left, and Eric out front, ready for the toss-up.

"Ready?"

We nodded in response, just as Coach blew the whistle. The ball was up and I tipped it to Max. We were off.

She made her way down the court and shot the ball, making it in with one clear 'swoosh'.

Max smirked as she made her way back down the court, ready to make another basket.

Yeah. She's a keeper.

-Break (Not feeling like dacing today.. **what? No dancing, Kenzi? Fine. I'll just go... drink a glass of bleach to numb the pain then.**)- O.o my beta is going suicidal on me…

**MAX**

Coach blew the whistle again, signaling the end of practice.

"OK, guys, that's enough. Good job. Now get home and for those in my class, start on your projects. See you all tomorrow! Shoo!"

Cheers of relief filled the gym. I sighed as I dropped to the cool gym floor, sprawled out, exhausted after a long practice.

I heard someone approach me as I lay there, eyes closed, trying to catch my breath, but I was too tried to see who it was.

I heard a snort come from the side of me as I lay there, and I knew immediately who it was.

"Tired, are we?" Fang asked.

I stuck my tongue out, letting it hang to the side.

He snorted again, reaching down to grab my hand. "C'mon, Max. Play dead later. We need to do the project."

In one easy motion, he had my up on my feet.

Centimeters from his face.

My mouth went dry, and I found it hard to swallow, being at such close proximity with Fang. Subconsciously, I glanced from his eyes to his mouth, watching a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Down his cheek... onto his neck...

God, could he _be_ any sexier?

I felt myself gravitating closer to him, like a magnet pulling me toward those lips. Lips that were begging to be kissed. And who am I to deny him that?

Slowly, I leaned closer to him, now millimeters away from those God-worthy lips. Our mouths were just about to touch when;

"Yo! Love birds! Save that for later, we need to hit the road! I am _starving_ over here!"

I resisted the urge to groan as I pulled away from Fang, shooting Iggy an annoyed glare.

I cleared my throat awkwardly before speaking: "Right, let's go."

We grabbed our gym bags and headed out to parking lot. As soon as I saw Fang's car, I broke out into a sprint and called out over my shoulder, "_Shotgun_!"

Iggy stood there, gaping at me, before breaking into a sprint. "No way! I am his best friend! I _always_ get shotgun!"

I cackled as I beat him to the door, keeping a grip on the door handle.

"I win. It's the rules. I called shotgun _and_was first to grab the door handle! Have fun in the backseat, _sucker_!"

Iggy pouted as Fang joined us, rolling his eyes at our dramatics.

"Not fair! Fang, I always get shotgun! Go on, tell her!"

"Sorry, Ig. She called it."

"What? So not fair. Now I'm going to look like a little kid," he grumbled as he climbed into the back seat.

"Look on the bright side, Iggy - if you were in my car, you'd have to sit in Angel's booster seat."

Iggy said to himself, "I bet Fang only took her side because he wants in her pants."

"Oh, shut up, Iggy," Fang said, sounding slightly amused. He then said to me, "I'm gonna drop you of first so I can go home and have a shower. We'll be fifteen minutes, tops."

"Sure," I shrugged. "That's cool. Gives me time to make sure Ari doesn't ave second thoughts, convince him to go, and then shove him out the house."

Fang snorted. "OK."

We rode in a comfortable silence, the radio playing in the background and Iggy still pouting about having to ride in the back.

Before I knew it, Fang was pulling into my driveway. I gathered my belongings and stepped out of the car, waving to them. Before Fang drove off, I winked at him, a gesture he returned, before heading up the steps to the front door.

I opened the door, dropping my gym bag down, before walking into the living room, looking for my family.

"Hey," I called out, looking around, expecting to see Ari. "I'm home. Ari, you still here?"

There was a rustle near the staircase, and moments later Ari came hopping down the stairs with one Nike on, in the process of putting on the other. His hair was still wet from a shower. He was dressed in dark wash jeans with the occasional rip, and a button up blue dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. After he got his shoe on, he fixed his collar and walked over to me, sending a breeze of cologne my way.

I smirked. He must really like this girl to get so dressed up. Not to mention practically dumping his bottle of cologne on.

"You look nice, Mr. Ride." I circled him, my arms crossed as I inspected his clothing.

"Thanks."

I smiled at him as he ruffled his hair. I was happy he was happy. I think our relationship was looking up.

He looked over at me with a wary expression, and I knew what was coming next. "Max, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think I should leave you guys home alone. I'm just going to call and cancel." He started to fish for his phone, but I stopped him, holding his fumbling hands still.

"Ari, shut up. You're going on this date, whether I have to chain you to the seat at a restaurant. And, God help me, you'll enjoy it. We'll be _fine._I'm ordering takeout so no one will die of food poisoning, and I'll work on my project. All under control," I assured him.

"OK, I guess you're right. Jeez, when did my baby sister grow up?"

"Awhile ago. You just refused to accept it," I murmured, though not to provoke him.

Ari grimaced. "Max, I-"

I waved my hand, cutting him off, not wanting to get into this now. "Don't worry about it. Right now you need to be off picking up your date - if you don't get there soon, she'll think you turned gay on her and ran off with Steve from the cheer team."

He rolled his eyes at me as I pulled him towards the door, praying to God he didn't change his mind.

"_In his dreams_. Ella is too... _amazing_... to leave for _Steve_, of all people."

"So her name is _Ella_, huh?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in a very _motherly_ stance.

He froze for a second, staring at the floor. "Heh, yeah." Just from his tone, I knew he was a goner. Ari. Was. Whipped. Although she'd break his heart, I knew, I was glad that he was happy. For now. I hoped she wouldn't hurt him, though. I hoped like hell.

"Well you better get going, then." I winked at him. "Knock her off her feet, big bro."

Ari smiled, giving me a hug before opening the door. He stopped just before he left, as I knew he would. His words didn't surprise me, either. "If you need _anything_, Max, call me, and I'll come right home. If not, I probably won't be back until late. Make sure Angel gets to bed at a descent hour. No boys, got it?"

Well_that's_a problem.

"Don't worry about it, Ari, I have everything under control. Go have fun. And no _boys_, just my group for the project. Love you!" I shoved him out the door quickly, before he could question me anymore.

I yawned, stretching my muscles - that were still aching from practice - before checking my phone for the time. That only took ten minutes. I was sure it'd take an hour for Ari to go, I thought as I ran up the stairs, shedding clothes as I went, wanting to get a quick shower in before the guys got here.

"Ange, I'm going to take a quick shower, OK? If the doorbell rings, look through the peephole, and if it's Fang or Iggy let them in!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"OK," she called back, not moving from her room.

I smiled as I quickly stepped in the shower; she was becoming more and more like me every day.

After rinsing off quickly, I ran to my room changing into some rolled up sweatpants and a baggy over-the-shoulder top. Just as I finished braiding my hair, I heard the doorbell ring.

I jogged down stairs, picking up the clothes I had shed as I went and stuffed them into the closet near the door, right before opening it.

Just as I did, Angel came barrelling up beside me, throwing herself out the door and latching onto Fang's leg. He stilled before reaching down and picking her up, returning her hug.

I have to say, it had to be one of the most touching things I'd ever seen. I smiled at them as they drew apart.

"Fang!" she said happily, shrieking as he threw her into the air, before setting her down on the ground.

"Hey, Ange." He smiled at her as she continued to giggle. She stopped, though, as she seem to see Iggy standing beside him for the first time. Her grin broadened as she threw herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his legs.

He returned her smile, reciprocating the hug. "Hi, Angel."

"Angel, you're getting popular with the boys, aren't you? I taught you well, but don't let Ari find out," I teased, whispering the last part with a wink.

I stepped aside, allowing them into the hallway. Angel dragged them into the living room, no doubt describing her excited day in kindergarten in great detail, with both boys humoring her by listening intently, nodding occasionally.

Deciding to save them, I said, "You guys hungry?"

A chorus of _yeah's_ rang out in answer.

"Great, 'cause I'm starving. And it's Monday, so you know what that means, right, Ange?"

Angel grinned. "_Moe's Monday_!"

I smirked, nodding. "So what does everyone want?"

I nodded in approval as Iggy and Fang told me their orders. I dug my cell from my pocket, pressing speed dial. Someone answered on the third ring.

"This is Moe's, can I take your order?" a voice monotoned.

"Yeah," I said, before telling them my order, followed with Fang's, Iggy's, and Angel's. "Thanks. Have it delivered to 23 Sea Breeze Avenue, please."

"Yep, it'll be ready in about ten. Bye."

I hung up, walking over to join the others. I entered the room just as Angel roped Iggy into playing with her. I watched as the scene played out in front of me:

"Iggy?" she asked innocently. There was nothing innocent about it, though. "Play with me?"

Iggy stared at her, probably wondering why he was about to agree, but having no power to stop his answer; "Sure, Ange."

She smiled brightly before scurrying upstairs, reentering with her arms filled with every Barbie she could carry.

She dropped them all near the couch and pulled Iggy into a sitting position beside her on the floor.

"So what are we playing, Ange?" he asked, eyeing the Barbies furtively.

_Oh, this was too much._

"Barbies!" she said enthusiastically.

"Fine," Iggy said, picking one up. "But_I_ get to be Barbie."

"No," Angel said firmly, snatching the Barbie from hand and replacing it with the boy Barbie. "You have to be Ken."

"What!" he demanded, outraged. "Why? I want to be Barbie! Why do I have to be Ken?"

"Because that's how it is," Angel said fiercely. "Plus, Barbie needs a husband!"

"What! No! Fuck you, Barbie!"

"Iggy!" I hissed, "language!"

He hung his head in shame before responding in a little kind voice; "Sorry, Maxie."

I shot him the bird - discreetly, mind you - and he snickered at his own wit. Psh. Wit.

I stretched as I stood, my joints popping. "Right, I'm going to go and get some drinks. What to you guys want?"

"Sprite, please," Angel requested sweetly.

"Coke," Iggy said.

I glared at him, but all he did was look bewildered.

"Iggy," Angel whispered loudly, "you have to say 'please'!"

"Oh! Right! Coke, _please_, Max."

I nodded, satisfied, before turning to Fang to see what he wanted. Instead of saying a drink, he told me, "I'll help you." His eyes sent me a message, warning me not to object.

I just nodded, walking towards the kitchen, Fang in tow.

"So," I said lamely as I hoisted myself onto the counter top, sitting, swinging my legs.

"So," Fang repeated. "Look, about Friday night..." he trailed off, the words lingering in the air as we stared at each other. Fang took a step closer. "Should we talk about it?"

"I don't know," I said, "Should we?"

Another step.

"I'm asking you."

Step.

"Um... well... what do you think?" I asked, swallowing.

Two steps.

"I think we should," Fang said, his voice barely a whisper, settling between my legs, inches from me.

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned, my mouth going dry from his close proximity. I gulped as his hands rested on my thighs, dancing over my sweatpants' material, tracing circles into the cotton.

"Mhmm," Fang mumbled, just millimeters from my lips. _C'mon. Just a bit closer._"I quite liked it."

I didn't have enough time to formulate a response as Fang brought his lips down onto mine. My heart melted as he did so. It was soft and gentle, yet intense at the same time. I could feel Fang's every emotion now more than ever, and I knew it was the same for him. It made me weak-kneed, and if I hadn't been sitting, I'm sure I would've been a puddle of the floor.

I could tell he wasn't being rough with me because he wanted to show me I meant more to him than some stupid fling, but I, for one, agreed with Lady Gaga - love ain't fun if it isn't rough. Plus, I already knew he cared. It was time for fun.

My hands traveled up to tangle themselves in his hair, yanking him closer. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss, and moaned as his tongue slowly snaked out, gently tracing the outline of my mouth, asking permission to enter.

_As if he needed fucking_permission_,_I thought scathingly as my mouth opened eagerly, our tongues soon battling for dominance. After a while, I just gave in, letting him 'take the wheel', so to speak.

Sometime in the middle of the kiss, I jumped down, off the counter, and wound my arms around his neck. His hands fastened themselves to my waist, pulling me flush against him, not leaving one inch between us.

After what seemed like ages of pure bliss, we broke apart, panting, but still in each other's arms.

"Well," I started, my voice sounding weird, "good talk."

"Yep, _great_talk," Fang agreed. "We oughtta do it again sometime."

"Let's get the drinks now," I said breathlessly, flushing from his intense gaze. I started to pull away but he wouldn't let me, instead pulling me closer. I about melted in his arms.

Fang smirked before sweeping down and placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"_Now_ we can get the drinks," he informed me.

I am pretty sure I looked like a love sick tween in that moment, but I couldn't care less. That _had_to be romance-novel-worthy, I swear...

"OK, you get the soda and I'll get the glasses."

I reached up to the top cabinets trying to pull down Angel's favorite glasses, ones we'd gotten on a family trip to Disney World, her favorite vacation. I pulled down three; a Hercules glass, my Peter Pan cup, a Cinderella one for Iggy, but I couldn't quite reach Angel's favorite Ariel glass. I struggled for a few minutes, trying to stretch as far as I could to reach it, but I nearly pulled a muscle, and I knew Coach would _not_ be happy with me if I did.

I decided to try one last time, my fingers just grazing the side of the glass as two strong arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly from behind.

Fang placed a gentle kiss on my exposed neck, his lips never moving from my skin as he whispered, "Need some help?"

I tried to suppress the shudder that ran through my body as his warm breath caressed my skin, but it was no use. Fang smirked against me as I trembled.

I nodded in response, biting my lip as he kissed my neck once more before grabbing the glass and handing it to me.

"Here ya go, shortie."

I glared at him, snatching the glass from his hands. "Not all of us can be freakishly tall basketball players, can we?" I huffed, but hip-bumped him to know I was kidding as I got the drinks ready.

I finished pouring the drinks, handing Fang two glasses to carry - mine and his - while I took Angel's and Iggy's.

We walked back into the living room casually, as if to say, "_No, we did not just make out in the kitchen, that's crazy talk."_

I handed Angel her drink, which she accepted gratefully, before handing Iggy his. He was about to take a gulp when he noticed the picture on it.

"What? How come I get the girly princess cup?" Iggy complained.

"Iggy, I just thought you needed a woman in your life," I told him innocently.

"For your information, _Maximum_, I already _have_ a woman in my life. And she is amazing, so _there_." Iggy crossed his arms, satisfied.

"Yes, Iggy, I'm sure _your mom_ is a _wonderful_ lady," I assured him, straight-faced.

"I meant Nudge, you idiot!" Iggy defended himself. "And my mom _is_ a wonderful lady, so _there_." He mumbled the last part, but I still heard it, causing me to break out into another fit of giggles.

I tried to compose myself as I heard the doorbell ring, signaling that our food was here. I got up, breathing deeply to calm myself, before opening the door.

Another guffaw escaped my lips as I opened the door, catching the guy's attention.

"Hey, Max, you seem to be in a good mood tonight."

"Oh, hey, Dylan. How much?" I asked fishing in the desk near the door for some cash.

"Twenty-five, even. So what're you guys up to? Family movie night again?"

"Nope. Ari's on a date," I said, not really sure why it would matter, as I took the bags from him.

"Really, huh?" Dylan said, stepping closer. "Well, you know my shift ends at-"

He stopped as I felt warm arms wrap around me.

Fang placed a gentle kiss on my cheek - if we were in the wild, on a documentary, the narrator'd probably say he was 'marking his territory' - before asking me, "Want some help, babe?"

I bit my lip to stop smirking. Fang's actions were subtle, sure. But I could tell they were possessive.

And, as petty as it was... it gave me the best feeling in the world.

"Sure, take these." I handed him two of the three bags as he unwrapped his arms from me, still holding his stance near me.

"Thanks, Dylan," I said, giving him the money.

"Er, yeah. Have a good night. Um, bye." He turned and scampered to his car.

I guess Fang scared him.

I closed the door and walked over to Fang, ready to taunt him with all I had.

"Fang," I said seriously. He looked down at me, eyebrows raised. "Who knew... that you were the _jealous type_?"

"I don't _get_jealous," Fang said flatly.

"Really? That's not what your expression said!"

Fang rolled his eyes as I continued to tease him, "Fang-is-jealous-Fang-is-jealous-Fang-is-_jealous_!"

"OK, whatever, Max. As long as I don't have anything to be jealous about, fine. Let's just get them their food before it goes cold."

I shrugged, agreeing, "Sure. You're still jealous, though."

We walked over to the living room, and just before we Iggy and Angel noticed us, I hummed my little 'jealous song' one last, unable to resist.

I shut up when Fang poked me in the ribs, stepping over to Angel and grinning. "OK, here you go, sweetie."

"Can I eat on the floor, Max?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Please," she added hastily, blinking up at me. "See? I used my manners!"

I nodded. "Sure, kiddo. Just be careful."

She smiled as I placed a napkin on the floor and laid her food out for her.

Then I moved on to Iggy. "Can I eat here, Maxie? _Plea-ease_?" he whined as I dug his food out of the bag for him.

I rolled my eyes at him, before mocking, "I _guess_, just be really really careful." I then proceeded to lay out every napkin from the bag around him, tucking one into his shirt like a bib for good measure. Iggy stuck his tongue out at me before digging in.

After everyone was settled, I sat down on the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table before unwrapping my food.

Before taking a giant bite out of my burrito, I spoke: "Just a warning - I take no responsibility for what I may or may not do or says whilst eating this burrito."

"Uh-oh..." Angel mumbled.

Fang snickered at me as he took his first bite, eating his burrito un-messily.

Ha - not me! I was going to inhale this sucker!

And did I ever.

**(I dunno... page break? Oh, look, today [Saturday the 2nd of July] is the exact middle of the year. 182 gone, 182 left. Weird...)..well it was yesterday…when I was suppoed to update.. ops.. **

About fifteen minutes later - and many groans of complaint about how 'full' they were from Iggy and Fang - we were finished and ready to start our project.

Iggy was still sitting near Angel on the floor, a stuffed poodle in his lap.

"OK, let's start," I said, chucking Iggy his play. I grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and continued, "Since we're blessed with Mr. _Normal English_here, I'll bring up spark notes for him."

I clicked open the page and shoved the computer at Iggy before getting my notebook and pen ready. "Right. So, in the first scene, these guys are talking smack about how they get laid all the time - which is _such_a lie - and then they get into an argument-slash-fistfight with the other family 'cause of their egos and pride. Not much as changed then, huh?" I smirked as Iggy gawped at me, shocked at me bashing the male gender.

"What? It's true and you know it."

I smirked in triumph as they shrugged in agreement.

"Men, bragging about the dirty since the beginning of time." Iggy stated motioning his hands as if he were reading a slogan off a billboard.

I snickered as we continued to compare, "Boys still calming to be in love with one girl then they see someone better and _bam_, they are in love all over again- _typical_." I scoff as I scribble it down.

We continued reading until a thought hit me. "Oh my God, _Iggy is Mercutio_!"

Fang nearly spit out his drink as I came to my realization. He must've thought it amusing. Iggy, on the other hand, did not.

"What? This is just _unacceptable_! Are you implying that I'm emotionally unstable or something? Or maybe or maybe that I'm a hot mess. And then I die! But the worst part is, you just called me an ugly transvestite who just can't pull off a mini skirt! Now that was the last straw! Angel, hold my poodle! Crap's about to go down!"

He darted over to me, tackling me to the floor before starting to tickle me.

"No - Iggy, stop! That's not - what I meant!" I yelled between laughs. "And he wasn't even a transvestite, you dumb-butt. Jeez, _read_ the play, not just watch the movie remake! And if you _do_watch the movie, watch a_proper_version - _not_the one with Leonardo DeCaprio."

"But Leo is such a sexy mofo!" he protested, climbing off me.

"Sure, Igs. What I meant was that you're a decent friend with the same sense of humor as him. He was always there for Romeo, just like you are with Fang."

"Oh my God! That makes Fang a present day teen heart throb, Romeo. Wow, the world makes sense!" Iggy cried.

"If I'm Romeo, that must make you _Juliet_," Fang said quietly, offhandedly. But his words made my heart skip a beat.

Was he comparing us to Romeo and Juliet? The whole thought made my heart swell at the thought of us being so in love. But then the whole 'tragedy' part sunk in. Romeo and Juliet was indeed a love story of two teens in love, but in the end it didn't work out. They _died_.

I couldn't help but feel that this was some horribly written foreshadowing. Like something from some stupid tween vampire drama.

We continued comparing Romeo and Juliet to life today for the next few hours, with Fang inconspicuously drawing me closer to him when no one was paying attention.

_God, he is perfect._

After a while I noticed it had been a good twenty minutes since I had heard anything out of Angel or Iggy. I glanced over to find Angel fast asleep tucked against Iggy, her mouth open slightly as she let out a soft snore, Iggy just about to join her in dreamland. I smiled at the sight as Iggy curled in closer to her, keeping her warm.

"I wish I had a camera handy," I whispered to Fang, and he smirked that heart-melting smirk that made my heart skip a beat. But he looked exhausted too, even as he watched Angel and Iggy in their slumber.

"Looks like it's bedtime," I said, before looking at Iggy and snorting. "For more than one baby, too."

I stood, stretching, taking Angel in my arms. I started walking before Fang stopped me.

"I've got her," Fang said.

He took her from me, holding her gently, careful not to rouse her as we made our way to Angel's bedroom.

We tiptoed up the stairs - Fang far, far more quieter than me; perhaps he was a ninja - as quiet as ghosts. Unless that metaphor takes in account Harry Potter ghosts. Because they, like, talk. And one of them complains. So, not ghosts. Mice. We tiptoed up the stairs as quiet as mice, before entering Angel's bedroom. Fang laid her down and tucked her in, making sure she was warm. He then grabbed her favorite teddy bear - how did he know? - and placed it in the crook of her arm, Angel immediately welcoming it to her embrace.

Fang's expression remained stoic as he tucked Angel's hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there for a moment before pulling it away.

Despite knowing that Fang would... well, I doubt he'd like me saying this, but he had such a fraternal feel to him, like he'd be the best big brother in the world. God help Angel when the boys started chasing after her.

But... I couldn't help but feel there was something else to it, to Fang's instincts with interacting with Ange. Like he was hiding something. Who knew, maybe he had a secret kid he was hiding from society.

I shook away that thought as Fang stepped back a few feet, giving me room to say goodnight to Angel myself.

I smiled down at her sleeping form, kissing her forehead. She murmured something in her sleep and I whispered, "'Night, baby girl."

With one lingering glance back at Angel, I smiled softly, turning off the lamp and walking out of the room with Fang. My Fang. Finally.

We started down the stairs, Fang's hand gently on my waist, before he stopped me. I looked at him, confused.

"'S'much as I enjoyed our chat earlier," Fang started, and I had to suppress an eye roll; he wasn't even bothered enough to pronounce 'as much' properly. "We still need to talk properly."

I didn't say anything, instead opting to let my lips do the talking - in a different way. I kissed him hard, our mouths mashing together, acknowledging his words, before our kiss decrescendo'd into something softer, like a promise.

I hugged him before pulling back and - just like in those sappy romance novels - ogled his amazing eyes. "I know, I feel the same. Tomorrow we'll talk, cross my heart."

Fang nodded, expressionless, but he grabbed my hand, squeezing it as we made our way down the rest of the stairs.

A few minutes later, we woke Iggy up. He was a bit annoyed at first, but when I told him that Ari would be home soon, his eyes widened and he muttered, "Move, move, move, Fang! We need to get out, _now_! I repeat, _now_! I do _not_want a _freaking_catheter!"

Fang and I exchanged weirded-out looks, but said nothing as Iggy hurriedly gathered his things.

We said our goodbyes and I walked them to the door. Iggy gave me a rushed hug, saluted, and then sprinted to his car, driving off. I think he was going forty miles over the limit **(Uhh.. crazy beta here. I'm used to metrics. You guys measure speed in mph, right?)**. Fang stayed to say goodbye, though. As soon as Iggy was out of sight, he pulled me into a tight hug, his breath tickling my neck.

"Best. Night. Ever," I whispered as he nuzzled the juncture of my shoulder. "This project isn't even over and I'm already looking forward for Coach's next one..."

"Same," Fang said as we drew apart. He smirked, a genuine Fang-grin, before leaning down and kissing me goodnight. "'Night, Max. Sweet dreams." _Always._

My cheeks were starting to hurt from all this beaming. "'Night, Fang."

Fang winked at me before leaving, hopping into his car and driving away. I watched his headlights disappear into the distance before shaking myself from a trancelike state and closing the door.

I floated upstairs, my head in the clouds. What a day... what a _perfect_day.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips. For once, my dreams had nothing on reality.

* * *

_**BetaNote: Hello, my lovelies. I apologise for this delayed chapter, because, you know, it was seven-fucking-thousand words. (BLAME KENZI. IT'S HER FAULT FOR WRITING SO MUCH.) Just wanted to ask, what do you reckon (say nothing, Da; I am ****not ****a redneck!) the Ella/Ari pairing would be called? Arla? Arilla? I don't know. Tell Kenzi in a review. OK, now Kenzi may take over! :)**_

* * *

**Ok! Thank you for that Kay. Lol. But first let me just say, Uh! This bitch! She is using my legendaryness against me! You see, me being the smart ass I am decided to Bug Kay into updating by using every single letter Fanfiction would let you use.. well you see, now it has backfired on me and she is using that against me..and a few other FF authors as well..which I find kinda funny.**

**So.. how was that chapter? DID YOU SEE HOW LONG THAT WAS? I nearly died writing it.. but I was in a good mood after I totally ticked off my prick drivers Ed teacher.. hehe if you wanna hear that story PM me (I was so proud..as was Kay and Da..) Oh and WAS THAT ENOUGH FAX FOR YOU? Cute right? And a little bit frisky! It's getting hot in there so take off all your clothes! :D**

**So I have a tiny bit of bad news that you will be mad at me for… I am going on Vacation starting tomorrow at 4 am and won't be back for a month.. but because I will be traveling so much..I have no clue when I will update again..so..hehe enjoy the extremely longness of this chapter. **

**Oh, and I am going to NYC in Louisville, KY tomorrow for a week..so if anyone else happens to be participating in that as well..don't be afraid to look me up. I will be with the So Flo group (lol get it? South Florida…) So if you hear crazy people screaming "So Flo you Know!"..that's me… ;) Oh and I will be at the Rockies Vs. Braves game tomorrow. So if you are there too..say hi! **

**Oh, and HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY my fellow Americanos! **

**So I won't feel as bad for not updating.. I am going to make a ridiculous amount of reviews for this so when it doesn't reach that amount I don't feel as bad. Lol, like my logic? So how about 630 reviews. ;) Seriously I love it when you review..it makes me feel so loved and helps me write..swear..oh and Sam looks ridiculous when he has to hug the air..so that too. **

**You know that feeling you get when an author on FF that you really admire starts to read your story then you see they reviewed and or alerted it? Ya it's magical..so that happened to me like 4 times this week..Made my life.**

**Thanks again to Kay for being amazing and betaing for me, oh and not killing herself when she saw it was like 20 pages.. hehe Please go check out her FF stories if you haven't already and even her FictionPress stories. They rock! I LOVE YOU KAY! Oh and Sam says more Question time is on..so bring it. **

**By the way Da will be screwing up my A/N next time with crazy scary nonsense..so prepare yourself for that… ;) **

*****QUESTION!*****

**Um… Crap… I don't know… Ok I got one.. What is the most embarrassing moment that has happened to you?**

**I know I have way too many.. hehe **

**As always feel free to PM me if you have questions or just wanna talk.. I don't bite promise!... Unless you are into that. ;) Hehe**

**Oh and I was wondering.. do any **_**guys**_** read my stories? Sam and I were arguing about this..so let us know who was right.. you can just PM me saying so or do it in a review (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…please..) **

**And thank you to everyone who has put my stories or me one their Alert or Favorite list. (I don't thank you guys very often.. but I do appreciate you!) **

**Thanks again!**

**Kenzi over and out. (And now to pack because I leave at 4 am tomorrow and I have packed NOTHING! Ops..) **


	18. Chapter 17

_**When i walk in the club, All eyes on me, Im with the party rock crew, All drinks are free,**_

**What is going on? Why is there intro music?**

_**We like ciroc, We love patron, we came to party rock, Everybody its on, Let's go,**_

**Wait! This is Kenzi's intro music! Stop it! I'm not Kenzi! Get your people straight! **

_**Shots shots shots shots shots shots, shots shots shots shots shots, shots shots shots shots shots, everybody! **_

**Well then...That was...interesting...****Hello lovely people who read Zazzles' story! I'm Da, the most awesome person ever. Kenzi (aka Zazzles) is making me write this A/N because she's just too lazy to. And maybe a little because of the fact that she and Sammers are in the bathroom over there and don't want to be interrupted. Actually, I think it's mostly the second. Then again, Kenzi **_**is **_**really lazy, so I don't know...**

**Hehe, love you Kenzers. :) **

**But not more than Sam loves you...**

**Okay, I'm done with the Senzi-ness, promise. Although they are being **_**really **_**loud in there...**

**"SHUT UP YOU DAMN HORNY TEENAGERS! YOU'RE TOO FUCKING LOUD AND I AM **_**TRYING**_** TO WRITE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE!" **

**Okay, well you guys enjoy the new chapter while I go bleach my ears. And maybe drink some of it while I'm at it...**

**Claimer of Dis-ness: Kenzi doesn't own anything. Unless she's been hiding her billions of dollars from me. In which case I will be upset with her. **

**Ch. 17**

**Max POV**

I woke up the next morning, extremely giddy. I mean, it was totally understandable considering my dreams had been filled with a certain hot, amazing, wonderful guy, who's arms happened to be wrapped around me. Those warm, strong - oh, God. What am I _thinking_? I'm turning into one of..._them._Those crazy, squealy, _pathetic_girls.

Lord help me.

And the main reason I wanted to be saved from this girliness? _Because. I. Kind of. Liked. It._

It was _one_night with a _few_dreams - and already I'm sounding like one of those helpless teen heroines from a romance novel.

That boy was going to be the death of me. But I think he might just be worth it.

Love was definitely in the air. How did I know this? Because Ari floated back into the house last night, a dreamy look on his face. I could tell he really liked the girl - Ella, her name was, I think. He was falling hard and falling fast.

That reminded me - I had to hunt her up today. Ella, I mean. And by 'talk', I mean corner her in a dark, secluded area where no one could hear her screams, threaten her with a meat cleaver, make it clear that she was _never_to hurt my big brother, and, well, that was it, actually.

I guess overprotectiveness may run in the family. Eh.

Before we left for school, I pulled Angel aside and asked - OK, _bribed_might be a more apt descriptive word -her not to tell Ari about who _exactly_was here last night. I just told her to refer to them as my 'partners' or 'friends' if he were to ask. No need to create World War Three over something so innocent. Because I _was_innocent, alright?

But I have to say, that girl drives a hard bargain. She wouldn't agree until I promised her that I would play My Little Ponies with her whenever she asked. And by her more dolls. _As if she didn't have enough already!_

The child is freaking evil. I must say, though, she has obviously learnt from the best -_moi._

_**[I believe now you should add an awkward page break, because if you didn't it'd be weird, even though if you do decide to keep this it will probably be the awkwardest page break in existence. Let's name this page break Frank, shall we? This is my way of thanking Frank, my school's groundskeeper, for all the hard work he does, cleaning up my school of slobs. Thank you, Frank. You're in our hearts.] **_**- Seems legit. I'm going to keep it. Everyone? Let's thank Frank.**

I was sitting in Biology, completely ignoring the teacher, daydreaming and doodling in my notebook. _No_, I was not writing my and Fang's initials down, circled in a heart. God, I hadn't sunk _that_low. Yet. I wasn't some lovesick tween. I am _Maximum Freaking Ride_, for God's sake. I will never turn into such a disgrace. I have an image to uphold, you know.

No, instead I was writing my name and tacking on Fang's last name.

It's not that pathetic, OK? At least there were no _hearts._Like I said before - I'd never sink so low.

As the lesson continued on, never much improving from it's monotonous state save for a few fart noises by the guy behind me, my mind wandered to Fang and I's encounters today. The sly smiles, the winks, the...fucking hotness on his part.

It was cliche. It was cheesy. It was stupid. It was pathetic.

It was perfect. And, despite all that, every look, wink, every time I noticed how hot he was, made my heart stutter before kicking back in, double time. Straight out of a romantic novel? Yeah. But still - it was exciting, and I loved every second of it.

I sighed, scribbling out my name - with Fang's last name tacked on the end, of course - so completely, all that was left was a black rectangle. God help me if anyone saw it. The sigh was because - well, goddamn, since when had my life come to this?

I was contemplating that thought when the bell rang. Immediately, I shoved my notebook into my bag - out of sight, out of mind, right? - and hauled ass out of the Class of Boredom, AKA Biology.

Once I was a few dozen feet from the door, I slowed down, in no particular hurry to get anywhere, seeing as it was a free period for me.

The halls started to clear after a while, and with that came a nice, calming, hushed quiet that filled up the school. I started humming quietly to myself as I walked to my locker, not paying much attention to anything.

And then someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth and dragged me into a hallway closet and locket the door and they were really strong and I _could not escape._

That? Well, that was me being completely _serious._

My scream was muffled by the - admittedly nice-tasting - hand over my mouth. I tried to bite a few fingers off, but that didn't work; my teeth barely grazed his palm.

I struggled, starting forward before slamming back into my kidnapper's chest. I managed to maneuver my arm so I could smash it into his gut, but all that did was result in a giggling shriek of not-quite-pain-not-quite-tickling to come from my mouth.

It was the universal, Fuck I just hit my funny-bone shriek. You know the one.

"God damn, Max," Fang said, "You sure pack a punch."

I spun around, my hand clutching my elbow. I pointed at him dangerously, although the effect was ruined considering I had to hold my arm up to point at him. "_You._You. _You_! Why the _hell_did you kidnap me? And now my elbow is all bruised!"

"It wasn't _kidnapping_!" Fang protested, crossing his arms. "If you had known it was me, you would've been more than willing to get jammed in this small, dark, _intimate_closet, wouldn't you?"

_Well...maybe._

"That's not the point," I huffed.

"Oh? So please, enlighten me, what _is_?"

"The point is that _some_son of a bitch bruised my elbow and is standing there as if it didn't bother him in the slightest!"

"Please," Fang drawled, "leave my mother out of this. But the reason why a certain someone isn't writhing around on the ground in pain is because, while you _may_pack a decent punch, this _someone_has a stomach of stone."

"Oh, yes," I scoffed, "_of course_he does."

Fang cocked an eyebrow arrogantly and grabbed my hand, tugging me forward. "You want a bet?"

"Er." _No._

Shrugging, he said, "Either way, I'll prove _myself_right." Fang pressed my hand against his abdomen, before slipping it up under the fabric of his shirt.

Stomach of stone? Why, I believe so.

"You can let go of my hand now," I whispered, licking my suddenly-dry lips as my heartbeat accelerated.

"I don't think so," Fang answered, his voice a whisper now, too.

"First you kidnap me, now you're holding me against my will? Any other federal offenses you want to add to your record?"

"We've established this, Max. You wouldn't leave even if you were able to." Fang smirked at me triumphantly, cockiness leaking from his words. And his voice was still a low, intimate whisper that made my stomach tighten. "Plus, we both agreed that we needed to talk. So I decided to keep with cliches, and we may as well do it in a janitor's closet. I mean, we _are_going the cliche route, are we not?"

I blinked slowly. "I think we are."

"All that's left is you writing our initials in a heart on your pencil case," Fang snorted. "Or, even _worse_, adding my last name to yours in your notebooks."

I laughed, a bit too loud for how close we were. "As if, right?"

"Mmm," said Fang, eyeing me suspiciously, "as if..."

"So, er, what did we need to talk about?"

"You. Me. Our current relationship status." I opened my mouth, but Fang placed a finger over my lips. He tasted like icing sugar. He must've had Home Ec. before kidnapping me. "Shut up. I'm not letting you stall any longer. So, let's talk, _Ride._"

"Right," I said. "So, we..." I trailed off, leaving my sentence hanging in the air, waiting for Fang to finish it. I didn't want to say anything stupid and scare him off.

"...really like each other. And I want to be with you. Right now."

I smiled at him, ecstatic. "And I want to be with you, too."

Fang leaned in, forehead resting against my own, staring intently into my eyes.

"The only problem seems to be your brother."

I grimaced. Of course he had to bring that up, ruin the moment. "Yeah, Ari is one big, stupid, giant problem, alright."

Fang smirked and grabbed my hand, which, I realized, was still resting against his stomach. He kissed my knuckles, one by one, looking up through his eyelashes.

Could he _be_any more perfect?

"We should tell him. I will. Tell him how I feel about you. Ask for his blessing, maybe," Fang muttered, lips still on my knuckles.

"You're _kidding_me, right?" I asked in shock, pulling my hand away from his mouth. "He would _maim_you for even _thinking_that! There's no way we're telling him we are - whatever we are. What are we?"

Fang chuckled, and I glanced down at my shoes - which were half on top of his Converse-clad feet - bashfully. He turned my face so we were looking at each other. "We're whatever you want, but I personally want you to be my girlfriend."

A huge smile settled on my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'd like that. A lot. Just...let's not tell Ari, OK? Not yet. I don't need his drama. I don't need his _bullshit_, either."

Fang nodded, arms encircling my waist, reeling me in, our lips centimeters apart. **(I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DIDN'T USE METRICS?) **_**Kay! I told you we have to learn both. Lol.**_

"Would you be suggesting...a _secret_romance, Miss Ride?" he asked.

I smirked, flicking his ear. "Something along those lines, yeah."

"Hmm," Fang mused. "A modern-day _Romeo and Juliet_, minus the suicide, right? What a coinkydink." He pulled me closer. If that was _possible._

I started to retort, but Fang closed the distance between us, capturing my lips with his own. The kiss was short, sweet, but it was enough to leave my head spinning furiously. There was definitely some passion in it.

"So," said Fang, "you free tonight?"

"Depends, what'd you have in mind?"

"Our first proper date."

I smiled again, hugging him. "I'd love that. How do you suggest I get past the watch dog?"

Fang smirked. "We do have a project due soon, don't we? Tell him you're going to someone's house to work on it. You can drive over to mine and we can go from there. Sound cool?"

"Sure, but where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." In response to my pout, he added, "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

"But _Fa-ang..._"

"No buts. It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until tonight." Fang winked at me, going over and unlocking the door. Before he slipped out, he turned and whispered, half mocking, half serious, "Farewell until tonight, most precious Juliet!"

"Adieu, darling Romeo," I whispered back, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

I watched him disappear, sinking back against the wall. I bit my lip to stop a squeal from bursting from me.

It was official. I was a walking, talking, insane cliche.

Did I care?

Nope, not at _all._

* * *

**Ooh! Faxness! I love Faxness! :D **

**REVIEW FOR FAXNESS AND EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD AND MAGICAL IN THE WORLD! Let's try to get to...678.4? Yep, sounds like a good number. **

**Please do me a huuuuuge favor and go spam SailByTheStar's inbox with reviews and such telling her to update? her story is awesome, BUT SHE NEEDS TO FUCKING UPDATE IT! Love ya, Caitie. :) **

**And Kenzi said to say sorry for the wait, she was in Ohio looking at butter, and at some Nectarine church camp, and I don't even know. Lol, point is, she was busy. **

**Congrats to the winners of the sneak peek! I don't actually know who won, so...yeah. You guys know who ya are. :D **

**Now we need a question, right? Hmm, okay, got one. Weirdest conversation you've ever had. That should be fun. :) **

**Now I need some cool outro music...I know! **

**...yeah, I lied. I got nothing. I can't think of a good song worthy of my outro-awesomeosity. **

**By the way, i lost the game. :P **


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok, so first off. OMG OMG OMG OMG! We made it past 700 reviews! :D You guys are amazing! Thank you so much 712 is just, wow.**

**Secondly, I know this took me forever, but I did tell you marching season was from August till November and I have no life during that time, there for updates wouldn't be too frequent..so sorry.**

**And I still have things I have to do for band..so.. just please be patient.**

**Oh and THIS STORY IS IN A COMMUNITY. :D I was like.. what is that number for.. then I saw it. :D So excited. **

**Also, o.O How did I leave that horrible A/N Da did there for so many months without an explanation? I wanted to kill her, but I lost a bet, therefore she got to write my author's note, do not believe a word she says. **

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Please be aware that this chapter is NOT edited. I repeat it is NOT edited, but because so many people were asking *cough* demanding an update, I decided just to upload it and it will be edited later, so not one word about how horrible it is. :P**

**Ok, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: Seems I am still in school, I no not own this. :( **

* * *

**Ch. 18.**

**Max Pov.**

The day seemed to drag on forever after my secret meeting with Fang- my _boyfriend_. God, that will never get old, _my_ boyfriend, _mine._ I was nearly bursting with happiness, I swear, I must have been glowing.

So this is what those fucking annoying love sick girls feel like, _huh_.

I practically floated to the car when the final bell rang. Ari appeared a few minutes later, after kissing his girlfriend good-bye.

I smirked to myself as I watch him cautiously peak around his shoulder making sure no one was watching as he gave her, Ella I think her name was, a quick peck on the lips. I could tell by the look on her face that's not what she wanted though, as disappointment clouded her eyes when he pulled away so quickly.

I ducked my head and averted my eyes as he turned and started to walk off, not wanting to be caught watching.

He gave me a smile when he reached the car, unlocking it before we climbed in. A small smile spread across my face as I realized that was going to be me and Fang. That we could have that some warm fuzzy feeling, the kissing, the love, _everything,_ maybe not in _public_, but we _could _still have it.

My smile subconsciously grew as I thought about my date tonight, and my _secret boyfriend_. It might have been the thrill of having a secret date behind my brother's back, the rush of doing something I knew he wouldn't approve of, or maybe it was just because I had a date with _Fang. _I have a feeling it was the latter.

Ari smirked at me before asking, "Why are you so smiley today, _Miss Ride_?"

"Oh, no reason, I am just in a good mood." I answered indifferently.

_Because of Fang._

"Are you sure there is no special reason you are so happy?" Ari asked me raising an eyebrow in question as he drove off.

"Nope, no reason." I answered nonchalantly.

_Lies._

He shrugged his shoulders, singling he was going to drop the subject, before turning his attention back on the road. I smiled to myself as I sunk back into the seat.

We rode home in silence, going straight home since Angel had a dance lesson after school.

When we arrived home, we walked into the house, tossing our belongings on the floor near the door. Ari made his way to the couch to watch football, as I started to head to my room, I called over my shoulder trying to keep my voice as even as possible, "I'm going to Nudge's tonight. We have a bunch of homework and projects we have to do. I'm going to spend the night."

I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't be able to detect my lie as I waited for a response, my back turned to him.

He shrugged before agreeing, "Alright. Have fun, and actually _do_ your homework this time instead of_ studying_, and by studying I mean texting, talking, eating, watching TV, and going on _Facebook_." He added giving me a knowing look.

I let out a nervous laugh before nodding, "I can't hide anything from you can I Ari?"

He gave me a superior smile that I felt the need to wipe off his face as he answered, " Sorry kidd-o. I'm _omniscient_, you can't hide anything from me. I have eyes everywhere."

I smiled, chuckling to myself as I headed back up stairs.

_If only you knew. _

**-I'm sexy and I know it… lol.. sorry.. BREAKKKKKK-**

"Ari," I called as I swiftly made my way down the stairs, bag hanging off my shoulder and keys in my right hand, "I'm leaving now."

"Ok," He called, still seated in the same spot I left him in hours ago, watching TV. He turned to face me, "Be safe. Don't do anything stupid, get your work done, don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow, and-"I cut him off before he could finish his 'parent speech'.

"Ari. I know." I stated a bit annoyed.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "Have fun ok?"

I gave him a small smile as he got up to hug me, "Don't worry, I will."

_I most _defiantly _will. _

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the door. Before I closed the door behind me I called over my shoulder, "Don't forget to pick up Angel and no girls." I stated giving him a knowing look as I reversed our rolls, let's see who he likes it.

His face paled as he struggled to swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, "Max I wouldn't-" I cut him off before he started apologizing again.

"Ari, I was kidding, just try and keep your hormones in check alright?" I winked at him before heading off to my car and getting inside, pulling my phone out while doing so. I hit speed dial one and waited for Nudge to pick up. On the third ring she answered.

"Nudge? I'm coming over, ok?" I spoke into my phone as started the engine and started to back out.

"Ok. Is everything alright?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yep, I just need your help." I answered simply, not sure if I should tell Nudge about my date or not.

She paused for a moment before asking curiously, "Help with what _exactly_?"

I winced, realizing there was no way around telling her as I started to open my mouth.

"Ok, if I tell you, you have to keep your mouth _shut_, ok? Do not start freaking out. Do not go on one of your Nudge tangents. Alright?" I asked, laying down the law.

She grumbled a bit in protest before agreeing.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I waited at a red light, "Well, I have a date...With Fang." I finished biting my lip as I waited for her explosion of squeals, questions and demands for details.

But instead I received the opposite, _silence_. _Dead_ silence. No squeals, no questions, no running of the mouth, nothing. It was so un-Nudge like, and it scared me.

I was worried that maybe she fainted at the news and was currently laying unconscious on the floor.

"Um, Nudge?" I asked worriedly, hoping for a response.

"Wait. So you have a _date_?" she asked calmly, so calm it was sort of freaking me out.

"Um, yes." I answered cautiously, not sure where she was going with this.

"A _real_ date?" She stressed.

"Yes."

"With a boy?"

"Yes Nudge, with a boy!"

"With Fang?" She questioned again.

"Nudge." I warned, a bit agitated, I would have rather her running at

the mouth than all of these short questions.

"So, obviously Ari was kidnapped by some evil scientists who want to run experiments on him to turn him into some mutant, because there is _no way_ in _hell_

Ari would be ok with this any other way." She states simply.

I let out a nervous chuckle before answering, "Well, _he-he_, here's the thing, he doesn't know and I kinda need you to be my cover story."

I winced as an annoyed huff rang through the phone.

"_Great_. Glad to know you only told me because you needed a cover story. God this is the second time _this week_. Good to know where we stand as friends. Feels good to be used, _really_." She stated sarcastically, and a tad bitterly.

I winced at her tone as I turned into her street.

"Come on Nudge, you know you are my _best friend_, I would have never been able to keep this from you. It's just Fang and I decided to keep our relationship secret for now, because Ari would flip a lid if he found out. I just need you to play along. Please for me?" I asked trying my best to impersonate Angel when she wanted something.

"And what do you mean 'this is the second time this week," I added as an afterthought.

She let out an aggravated sigh in defeat before agreeing, " Alright, on one condition, I get to do your make-up and dress you."

I could practically imagine the evil grin forming on her lips.

"Fine." I grumbled choosing not to waste my energy arguing with her.

"And one more thing." She added as I resisted the urge to groan.

"What Nudge?" I asked, praying to God it wasn't anything too horrible.

"You guys go on a double date with Iggy and me." I smiled as her tone change to a dreamy state as she said Iggy's name.

"Deal."

A squeal of delight rang through the phone causing me to pull it away from my ear.

Now _that's_ the Nudge I know.

"But what were you talking about earlier?" I asked pulling into her driveway.

"Oh. Well Iggy asked me a few days ago to tell Ari if he asked that he dare me to give you that hickey."

"What why?" I asked parking on the pad.

"No clue. But it's no big deal. Ari never asked me."

"Alright." I stated skeptically.

Why would Iggy ask her to do that?

Shaking my head, I turned the car off before getting out and grabbing my bag.

"I'm here."

I didn't bother to wait for a response before I hung up and let myself in. Nudge met me halfway up the stairs squealing the whole way.

She ran to me and started dancing, badly might I add.

"You have a date!" She squealed with a full blow smile spreading across her face.

I chuckled before nodding, "I have a date."

"Your _first_ date!"

"My first date."

"A DATE WITH THE HOTEST GUY AT SCHOOL! Well, after Iggy of course." She added shrugging as if it were no big deal.

I laughed as she continued her happy dancing.

"Yes I do." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

_I have a _date_ with Fang. _

Nudge noticed right away and started her squeals again.

"Come on, time to get you ready." She wiggled her eyebrows as she took me by the hand and dragged me up the stairs.

**-Break.. dance.. just for Kay.. who apparently doesn't have the joy and celebrating Thanksgiving-**

"Max, you look _hot_!" Nudge exclaimed admiring her work.

"Thanks Nudge." I whispered to her as I hugged her tightly.

Nudge was a miracle worker, I _did_ look good. She had me in something simple but cute, dark skinny jeans, a black lace tank top, a grey cardigan and black _Toms._

My hair was straight and down and I had light make-up on. It looked really nice.

"No problem Babe. Have fun ok? I want to hear all about it in _full_ details when you get back, alright? I'll be up waiting, so try not to stay out too late," she winked at me as she gave me a seductive grin, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed as she handed me my keys.

"No promises." I call over my shoulder as I walked to my car.

I heard her chuckled as I got into my car. As I started to back out I heard her faintly scream, "GET SOME!" to me, causing her neighbors walking their dogs to stop and stare.

I shook my head as I glanced at her through my mirror, her grin widening as I started the pull away.

_Great_, now her neighbors think I'm a slut.

As I drove closer to Fang's house I started to get a bit nervous, but I pushed those thoughts down as I pulled into his driveway.

I took a deep breath before getting out of my car. _This was it._

I slowly walked up the path to his front door, ringing to door bell once and stepping back. As I waited for Fang to answer the door I started to play with the hem of my sweater, a nervous habit.

A few moments later I heard the door open and my breath caught as I looked up at Fang's breath taking smile as he looked down at me.

He was dressed in dark washed jeans, a black button up, black Converse, and his hair was still wet from a shower, still messy as if he just ran his fingers though his hair a couple times. He looked hot.

"Hi." I said softly as I smiled at him.

"Hi. You look, _beautiful_." His smile widen as I blushed under his gaze.

Damn him and my stupid hormones.

"Thanks."

He smiled again taking in my appearance one more time, my blush deepening as he did despite of myself.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked me as he buttoned the last button on his black button up shirt, grabbing his keys from the coffee table near the door.

"Yep." I answered turning to walk back down the path with him as he locked his front door and turned to join me.

"So," I started slightly curious, "Where are we going tonight?"

He chuckled at me, knowing exactly what I was doing before answering me, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"_Fa-ng_," I whined, sticking out my lower lip as I looked up at him.

He chuckled at me before copying my exact tone, "_Ma-x_." He whined back.

"Fang, please?" I asked, pulling out my most innocent voice and my attempt at the Bambi eyes.

He chuckled again mimicking my tone, "Max, please stop asking."Oh God, he is using the Bambi eyes. How can he make that look so hot?

I glared at him slightly as we made our way to his car, "Fang." I stated, slightly agitated and a bit of warning in my voice.

He matched my tone again, knowing it would push me over the edge, "Max."

I glared at him as he unlocked the doors smirking.

"Fang," I warned, signaling him to cut the crap, "Tell me where we are going."

"Max," He countered, "Shut up and get in the car so I can woe you on this date and hopefully earn another one."

I glared at him halfheartedly, grumbling as I got into the car.

"Thank you."

He smirked as he backed out of his driveway.

"You're just lucky I like you." I mumbled pouting, my arms crossed over my chest as I suck back in my seat.

He chuckled as we zoomed down the street, "Yes I am." He agreed stealing a peak at me, "You look cute when you pout."

I blushed slightly as I playfully hit his arm, "Oh shut up and drive."

"Oh, so you are quoting songs now Max? Can't come up with a snappy comeback? I'm disappointed Max, you are losing your touch." He teased as he made a turn into a parking lot of a restaurant I have never noticed before.

I was about to retort, but Fang spoke first.

"Alright, we are here." He announced, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car, walking over to my side and opening the door for me.

I smiled as I got out, walking with him as we approached the restaurant. It was a small cute restaurant that read, "_Cruisers Shake and Malt Shop."_ It looked a little run down, small but cute, and it was defiantly not a chain restaurant, most likely family owned and run. You could tell by the looks of the place that the people there were very personal, one of those places where the workers remember everyone and ask you about the family.

I smiled at the thought of Fang choosing to take me to a place like this.

Fang was eyeing me carefully, watching to see if I approved of his choice.

"Wow, how long has this place been here?" I asked taking in the small shop I had never noticed before.

"I'm not sure, as long as I have been alive at least. My mom used to take the family here at least once a week when we were younger. I haven't been here in years." He added wistfully as he opened the door for me, a soft dig ringing to allow the workers to know someone was here.

An older woman came out from behind the counter with a smile on her face. She reminded me of the stereotypical loving grandmother who baked endless sweets and spoiled her grandkids endlessly. Bottom line, she was adorable.

She made her way over to us with a welcoming smile on her face, "Hello y'all how may I help you? Just the two of you?" She asked in a southern twang accent.

I couldn't help but smile as a small smile spread across Fang's lips.

"Yes ma'ma. Your best table please." His smiled widened as recognition flickered in her eyes.

"Little Fang? Darlin' is that you?" She asked eyeing Fang and me.

"Yes ma'ma." He answered as the woman's small smile morphed into a toothy grin.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you, my have grown. Come here and give Aunt Edie a hug. Let me look at you." She exclaimed joyfully and Fang complied.

I stood there a bit awkwardly as she shared their little moment. As they broke apart Edie, I am guessing her name was, took a good long look at him before her expression became stern and serious.

She smacked him upside the head with her apron and he let out a small yelp of surprise before holding the side of his head, his eyes giving her a questioning look.

"_That_ mister, was for not coming to visit sooner." She scolded him as he gave her a sheepish grin. Her eyes softened a bit before she smacked him again, electing another yelp from him. I had a hard time containing my giggles.

"And _that_ was for not introducing me to this beautiful young lady of yours." She stated giving him a knowing look before looking at me sweetly.

"Sorry Edie." Fang apologized before coming back to stand by me, looping and arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as my heart sped up. He gave me a soft kiss on the neck, his warm breath lingering on my neck a moment longer causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"This beautiful girl is Max, my girlfriend." He stated without taking his eyes off me. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red under his gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sweetie. I can tell Fang has really fallen for you. You'll have your hands full with this one." She winked at us before turning to gather two menus and started the walk off.

Blushed tented my checks for the nth time tonight before she called over her shoulder, "Right this way sweeties, you can't stand in the door way making kissy faces _all night_."

Fang's arm never left my waist as he guided me over to our table, a cute booth shaped to look like we were sitting in an old car.

"Thanks." I said quietly as Edie handed me a menu and I sat down. Fang took a seat across from me and took his menu.

"So what can get you to drink?" Edie asked, licking the tip of her pen before hovering it above a note pad she held in her hand.

"Cherry Coke Please." She nodded to me and looked over to Fang, waiting for his order.

"Same."

She nodded before walking off to get our drinks, winking at Fang before disappearing behind the counter again.

When she was out of our sight I turned to Fang, a giant smile plastered on my face as I chirped, "I _like _her."

He smiled at me as he nodded, "I could have done without the smacking though." He grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the side of his head she had smacked.

I chuckled as he playfully glared at me.

"I don't know, she_ does_ have a point, how could you _not _come visit her more often?" I questioned teasingly as I opened my menu.

"Maybe I didn't want to be smacked." He muttered under his breath. I let out another snicker before we turned our attention back to our menus.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, deciding what to eat, before Edie came back with our drinking.

"Here go. Did you decide what y'all want?" She asked as she placed our drinks in front of us.

"I have, Max do you need another minute?" Fang asked me as he took a sip of his drink.

I shook my head before turning to face Edie.

"I'll have an eight ounce bacon burger with everything but onions and tomato, well done please." She nodded before turning to Fang.

"Eight ounce with everything, medium well with onion rings."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she collected our menus, "Fang, have you learned nothing? You are on a date for God's sake; there is no way you are getting any lip action if you eat onion rings. No, you can have fries."

My mouth dropped in shock as I realized what she has said. She was like seventy for god's sake and she is talking like she is a teenager.

I watched as Fang choked on his drink, sputtering to gain control again, obviously not excepting that to come out of her mouth either.

"EDIE!" He forced out, "I cannot believe you said that."

His eyes were wide as she just shrugged.

"What? I was just trying to get you a little action. You guys are young, live it up a little, go crazy, make out in the back of a car or something. I was a teenager once too ya know." She gave him a knowing look and if I didn't know him any better, I would have said Fang turned a slight shade of pink as she winked, but this is _Fang _we are talking about here.

"Well, I'm off to go place your orders. When I come back I better have to pry you two apart." She hummed as she walked off, smirking as she left us _both _gaping like fish.

I sat there for a moment a little shocked before regaining my composition, "Well," I started clearing my throat a bit as Fang gave me his full attention, " She's definitely not your typical grandma."

The corner of his lip twitched upward making my heart flip-flop for a moment.

_Get a grip Max. _

"No, she is _not_. Roy sure did have his hands full with _that_ one, bless his soul." Fang spoke, with reminisces clouding his eyes.

I caught that he had spoken in the past tense, suggesting that Roy was no longer around.

Cautiously I asked, "So Roy is…" I dropped off the last part, not exactly sure what to say.

Fang caught on and gave me a sad smile before answering, "He passed away a few years back. He had prostate cancer and they caught it too late. It was hard on Edie, I don't think anyone could love someone as much as they loved each other, but she stayed strong until the end. She never lost her bubbly personality."

I smiled sadly at him, not sure what to say. I could tell Edie and Roy meant a lot to him, and the truth is, I hardly know him, and that's something I wanted to change tonight.

"So, how'd you know them?" I asked curiously as I took a swig of my coke.

"My mom used to come here with my dad on date nights before she had me. Edie used to be their server every time they would come in and she would make them a special desert that wasn't on the menu. She's convinced its how my dad won my mom over, all her doing of course." I smirked as Fang rolled his eyes, "Then later they had me and we started making it a family tradition to come here at least once a week. Edie and Roy were sort of like adoptive grandparents for us, they weren't able to have kids so I guess to them we were like the family they never had. We would spend holidays with them and they acted just like grandparents would, well, not exactly, I don't know too many grandparents who want their grandchildren to 'Get some.'."

I snickered to myself as I thought about that, Edie was certainly not your average grandmother that's for sure.

Fang sported a small smile, amusement filling his eyes as he shook his head exasperatedly.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask something else, Edie came out from the kitchen with hot plates in her hands.

_Wow that was fast._ Then again, we are the only ones in here, besides an older couple and a few people eating alone at the bar.

"Here ya go. Burger with no onions or tomato for you darlin' and a burger with_ fries_ for you." She stressed the word fries as she placed Fang's food in front of him, giving him a stern look as he playfully stuck his lower lip out, pouting in protest.

_My god_ everything he does is sexy.

_Max, get a grip_, a voice inside my head scolded me as I felt saliva in my mouth start to gather, and it wasn't from the smell of the food.

I snickered to myself as I watched the exchange between the two, you could tell how much they cared about each other.

Fang grumbled a bit before taking a bite of his burger, satisfied, Edie winked at us before turning on her heel and stalking off to the kitchen again, leaving us to enjoy our meal.

We ate in a comfortable silence, making small talk here and there as we finished our meals. Fang even ate his French fries, most of them anyways.

After eating the last of my fries I stretched out in the booth, sitting to the side with my legs to the side of me. Fang copied my movements by getting comfortable himself, leaning back and propping his feet up on the bench I was sitting on.

"So," Edit started as she cleaned up the plates in front of us, "How was everything?"

I smiled brightly at her before answering truthfully, "Delicious."

"Good." She smiled brightly at me before moving over to pick up Fang's plate.

"Yea, but it would have been better if I would have had some onion rings." He muttered.

She gave him a glare as she smacked his arm, "Stop it you big baby."

He held up his hands defensively, in mock innocence before retorting, "Hey, I was just saying."

She rolled her eyes before grabbing him by the shirt, his eyes widening the slightest bit in surprise before standing up.

"Come on Fang," She stated in a sweet voice as she pulled him out of the booth, "I need to teach you how to treat a girl, and making her wince when you try to kiss her goodnight because your breath smells like a garlic factory is not the way to go."

I giggled at the sight of an old lady dragging Fang away into the back of the kitchen, she sure is something special.

**Fang's POV.**

I stayed silent as Edie dragged me away from Max and into the kitchen.

When we were out of everyone's sight she dropped her hand and turned around to face me.

She smiled sweetly at me before engulfing me in a hug, the smell of cough drops grease and candy filling my nose.

"I missed you sweetie." She said softly as she released me.

"I missed you too." I stated truthfully as I smiled down at her.

"Max seems like a great girl, you look happy with her." She stated giving me a knowing look.

My lip twitched upward as I answered, "Yea, she is great."

She smiled before her face became serious, "So, how are you doing?" She asked seriously, eyeing me, trying to read my facial expression.

I knew she had an alternative motive.

"Edie," I warned as she gave me a serious look, obviously not going to drop this.

"Fang, do not start that with me. I know you haven't been yourself lately, your mother called." I rolled my eyes and huffed as she confirmed my suspicions. My mother needs to mind her own damn business.

"Now Fang, stop, she is worried about you. You know you haven't been the same since-"

"Stop." I cut her off, my voice forceful and angry.

I didn't want to think about it, I _couldn't._

Edie reached out for me, an attempt to comfort me, but I brushed her off.

"Fang, you can't keep doing this, you can't keep blaming yourself. It's been almost two years now, it's time to let go sweetie. I know it's hard, we all loved her Fang, but she is gone, we all need to move on with our lives, that's what she would have wanted." Edie's voice was soft and comforting, but it didn't make me feel comforted, it only made me feel angry, angry at myself for not being there for her when she needed me.

"Ya, well she is _dead._ I'm sure that's not what she _wanted_. We can't always get what we want can we?" I spat, anger clouding my eyes.

_I should have been there for her, it's all my fault._

I watched as she winced at my harsh tone and I immediately regretted the words as they left my mouth.

"Sweetie," She started softly, her tone so sweet and understanding it made me feel like scum for the way I had just spoke to her, " I know you are hurt, Emily meant the world to you, and I understand you are upset because you think it was your job to protect her, but you could not do anything to save her. It was a freak accident- you couldn't have-"

I cut her off again with a wave of my hand, I didn't need to relive that night, I already have every night since the day it happened.

"Sweet heart, it's time to move on."

I swallowed hard as he words sunk in, it had been two years, but, how could I get over something like this.

How could I just _forget_ her?

She was my _little sister_, my little angel, how do I just _forget_ someone like her?

I took in a shuttering breath before I gave her a single stiff nod.

She gave me a tight hug before I walked out of the door, and headed back to Max, my throat starting to tighten as I found it hard to breath.

I masked my face from any emotion, even though I could feel a piercing pain inside my chest and my eye starting to sting.

As I made my way back over to the table Max's head snapped up, as she spotted me she gave me a warm smile.

I forced a small smile back as I came to stand in front of her.

"Hey." She chirped smirking, "How'd your little lesson in romantics go?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just dandy." I muttered under my breath, my tone slightly bitter.

I hoped that she hadn't picked up on that, but of course, being Max, she did. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she gave me a confused gaze. She opened her mouth to ask something but I cut her off before she could.

"I have to go to the restroom; can you get the money out of my wallet for me in case Edie comes back with the check?" I asked as I tossed her my wallet.

She nodded before I walked off towards the bathroom just in time before I broke down.

Briskly, I walked into the men's restroom and rested my hands on the sink, supporting myself on my arms as I gave myself a long hard look in the mirror.

_How could I have let this happen? _

_It was my job to protect her, to love her, and to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her, and I failed her. _

I felt my eyes start to sting again as I held back salty tears.

She didn't deserve to die, it should have been me.

I let my head drop, as I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I turned the sink on and splashed water onto my face to snap myself out of it.

I took one last hard look at myself in the mirror.

_Why was she taken away from me?_

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my mouth as I dried off my face.

_She's gone, and it's all my fault._

**Max's POV**

I watched in confusion as Fang briskly strode over to the bathroom, tension evident on his face.

I could tell he something was bothering him, but him being Fang, he had to hide it with his calm cool and collected "I don't give a fuck" façade.

I sighed as I decided to drop it, he'd tell me when he is ready.

I opened his wallet and searched through the slits for his money, grabbing a twenty before going to close it, but a wave of curiosity washed over me before I did so.

Biting my lip, I peaked up to see if anyone was watching before I started snooping through his wallet.

What? Like you wouldn't do it too if the opportunity presented itself.

I was dying to know if Fang was one of those stereotypical popular high school jocks who carried a condom around with him in his wallet everywhere he went.

When I certain no one was around to catch me, I started snooping through the compartments of his wallet, many of which had old movie tickets, sport tickets, detention slips, class passes, and money- nothing _too_ scandalous.

I was about to give up when I came across a hidden slot I had almost missed.

I was shocked to see what I had pulled out.

I held in my hand a small picture crinkled on the corners of a small girl, she couldn't have been more than six, with beautiful dark brown hair in thick natural ringlets and a bright smile that made your heart want to melt, sitting on a swing grasping her teddy bear tightly as she smiled for the camera.

I gasped as I looked into her dark brown eyes. I couldn't help but feel like I was staring directly into Fang's eye's himself.

I felt my heart start racing as I realized what a strong resemblance of Fang I saw in this girl.

She was like an exact carbon copy of him in girl form.

She looked so precious and innocent, not even Angel could compare to the radiance and innocence reflecting off of this little girl in the photo.

I couldn't help but feel a growing ache in the pit of my stomach as my mind jumped to two conclusions.

Feeling desperate for more information, I flipped the photo over in hopes for some kind of clue as to who this precious little girl was.

My heart stopped as I read the smile line scribbled across the back of the photo in Fang's sloppy handwriting.

The single phase made the ache in my stomach double as I felt my heart drop out of my chest.

I glanced at the writing again, hoping that my suspicions were wrong, as I read for a final time what was scribbled on the back.

_My Little Angel._

Just a simple phrase, nothing more, nothing less, but it was enough to make me wonder what else Fang was keeping from me.

As I went to put the photo away, I noticed there was something else hidden in the slot I had found the photo in.

I only caught a glimpse of the card, something that almost looked like a- memorial card? Why would Fang have that?

I was going to investigate more, but I was cut off as Fang returned from the bathroom, eyes bloodshot and face drained of color.

Hastily, I shoved the photo and card back into his wallet and snapped it closed, tossing it over to the other side of the table, far away from me as guilt washed over me.

I tried my best to hide it, not needing Fang to get suspicious.

"Hi." I stated as he took a seat across from me, trying to come across nonchalantly, but I had a feeling I was failing miserably.

He eyed my suspiciously before shrugging, picking up his wallet, "Hey, sorry I took so long. Did Edie come back?" He asked shoving his wallet back into his pocket.

I shook my head, "Nope, but here she comes now."

We turned out attention towards Edie, who was walking towards us with a small to-go box with her.

"Here ya go sweeties." She chirped as she placed the box on our table.

Fang eyed it confused as he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in question as he gazed at her, obviously he hadn't order whatever was in the box.

She shook her head at him, waving him off as she decided to explain, "This is a little something I made for you two. Open it later tonight, it's on the house." She winked as she started back to the kitchen, but Fang caught her arm stopping her.

"What is it?" He questioned her suspiciously.

She smirked before replying, "Just open it later. Have a good night guys, and Fang, you better come visit more often."

She smirked before starting off again but he caught her arm again, "Not so fast. You forgot this." He said as he slipped the twenty in her hand, giving her a stern look as she opened her mouth to object.

"Take it." He stated sternly as she tried to object.

She rolled her eyes before agreeing, giving us both a tight hug before we left.

As she hugged Fang I noticed she lingered a little longer as she whispered something in his ear, making him go stiff again.

We murmured some good-byes before heading out, Fang refusing to meet my gaze.

I felt like he was hiding something, in fact, I _knew_ he was hiding something.

Who was that girl?

She just looked _so_ much like Fang.

She couldn't be his-?

No, I mean he couldn't actually have a ki- no. That's crazy.

But then again, if he is hiding something from me now, what else could he be hiding?

We silently rode in the car, neither of us saying a word as he drove us to our next destination, leaving me way too much time to ponder my thoughts about Fang and this mystery girl- and the conclusions I was coming up with weren't looking too good.

* * *

**So.. what cha think? Good? Bad? Where are they going next? Will Fang tell her about Emily? And what is in that box?**

**So you have probably figured out, the next chapter is a continuation of their date, which happens to be one of my favorites because well... hehe :)**

**Let's just say that Max is a teenage girl with a lot of sexual frustratoin built up thanks to our lovely Ari, so things should be a little spicy for the two of them. I think our Fax lovers will like it. **

**BUT THERE WILL BE NO LEMON. Don't even think about it, this story is staying T.**

**So, if you want more risque Fax REVIEW, :)**

**Can we try for..erm.. I don't know.. how about 780 reviews this time? Does that sound fair? _(Chill out please, I'll update soon, It's done it just needs to be edited.)_**

**Also I would like to give a shout out to Kay, my lovely beta, for making the 1k review club. :P Go review her stories please.**

**Also please review Sailbythestars stories please. :D**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has added me to story alerts/ favorites and author alerts/ favorites. :)**

**...**

**And.. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D This is my favorite freaking holiday.**

**And I would just like to add that this day is my favorite, but I am very very disapointed right now. Would everyone like to know why? **

**Well you see, everyone who celerbrates Thanksgiving knows how important the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is and not just anyone can be in it.**

**Well, the day after Thanksgiving they send all the floats and things to Florida and redo the parade for a few weeks at Universal.**

**Well if you are invited to this parade you are able to try out to be in the real one in New York.**

**:( Guess who's band was invited and MADE it to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.. but new band director turned it down.**

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN NEW YORK TODAY.**

**I hate him, but instead we had the choice to be in the Chicago Thanksgivng PArade (why would we want that if we could have done the Macy's parade?) or New Orleans for a championship bowl game at which we would marcg half-time..so we chose New Orleans.. then he switched it to a parade in New Orleans. D:**

**I am so upset.**

**So anyways..sorry.. I had to vent.**

**Well I hope everyone has a great and safe Thanksgivng and SAFE Black Friday.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :)**

**And know I am Thankful for you. **

**~Signing off**

**Kenzi. **


	20. Chapter 19

**So, I know everyone is mad I didn't update right away. I'm sorry. I wrote this awhile ago, then changed it, then it was break, so eh, oh well it's here now.**

**Thanks for the 787 reviews. :) **

**I don't have much to say so... oh, MERRY CHRISTMAS (... almost a week ago), or Hanukkah, or Kwanza..or ..what ever. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR BECAUSE I WON'T TALK TO YOU GUYS AGAIN INTIL IT'S 2012. :) Be safe. **

**Oh, and Guess what's in this chapter? I think you will be happy.**

**(oh, and if I have younger people reading this.. which I know I do... Um.. well it the hickey chapter bothered you..don't read this chapter.. All I'm saying..)**

**Disclaimer: This is my claim of dis-ness. I no own. :(**

* * *

**Ch 19.**

**Max's POV**

As I got into Fang's car, my thoughts continued to drift to the mystery girl in the picture. Despite how much I wanted to focus on our date, I just_couldn't._Not when so many ideas as to who she was kept floating through my brain.

Could Fang seriously be hiding a _child_ from me? Could he really be a _father_? I mean, he did seem to care an awful lot about Angel and her safety, more so than people normally do, and he had such a fraternal feel to him as he carried her up stairs that one night and tucked her in. Could he seriously have a kid that he'd been hiding from me?

As I continued to think about it, it just began to seem more and more absurd, reaching a point where I almost laughed aloud. Fang was_seventeen_, and the girl in the picture looked around five or six. If he was seriously the father, he would've had to get some chick pregnant at the young age of ten. That was just ridiculous.

I almost snorted at the thought. How could I have been so stupid? I guessed I was just expecting the worst and creating accusations before I knew all the facts. Huh, wonder who I learned _that_ from?

Even though I had cleared that crazy notion out of my mind, it still didn't explain who the girl was. Why would Fang keep her from me if she was so important to him?

"So," Fang started, pulling me from my thoughts as he drove down the road headed to our next destination. "How was phase one of the date I've planned? Not too horrible I assume, since you didn't try to escape out of the bathroom window while I wasn't looking."

A smile broke out on my lips as he smirked and watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I grinned at him as I said back, "No, I did not, the windows were too small."

"Thank God for _that_. Just think how embarrassing that would have been for me when everyone at school found out that _I_ was ditched on a date." He chuckled as he turned down a familiar road, one I took every day to school.

_Where are we going here?_

"Fang, why are we at school?"

He parked, pulling the keys out of the ignition as he leaned over to me and whispered, "You're about to find out."

And with his heart melting smile, he stepped out of the car, walking over to my side and opening the door for me.

I murmured a quick thanks as he shut the door behind me and took my hand, leading me to where ever he has planned.

I suppressed a shudder as goosebumps made their up my arm.

"Fang," I whined playfully as he dragged me behind him. "Where are you taking me?"

He chuckled as he looked back at me. "You'll see. Now come on."

His pace quickened, as did mine.

Fang stopped tugging on my hand as we stopped at the edge of the football field. I gasped as I stared at the field in awe.

"How did you - but - what are-"

My sentences were coming out unintelligible fragments as I gaped at the sight before me. Fang just watched me with a smile ghosting his lips.

After I took a moment to compose myself I turned to face him, awe still evident on my face.

"How did you do this?" I asked as I turned to stare back at the football field.

The field was dark except for a glow coming from a giant projection screen set up in the south end in zone, illuminating that side of the field, showing a blanket stretched out across the field with throw pillows scattered around.

It was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen and also one of the kindest gestures anyone had ever done for me.

He scratched the back of his head almost nervously as he admitted shyly, "Well, actually, I had Iggy help me. I know we were supposed to keep this a secret and everything, but Iggy is my best friend and I knew he would help me. I'm sorry I told him, but like I said, he is my best friend."

He looked at me as if he expected me to be mad, when I was quite the opposite.

"It's okay, Fang. I'm glad you told Iggy because I told Nudge, too. Like you said, she _is_ my best friend, and I kinda needed a cover story. Plus he would have found out sooner or later, Nudge made me promise we would all go on a double date," I admitted sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind."

At this he smiled brightly, coming up to my side and taking my hand, "I don't mind at all. In fact, that just insures me a second date with the most beautiful girl in the school."

"Just the school? Not the world?" I joked as my face heated up.

"The _universe_, then," he amended as we walked to the blanket.

He set down the box from Edie that realized he had in his hands this whole time. Fang sat and patted the spot next to him.

I smile as I took a seat next to him, folding my legs Indian style.

He smiled yet again before he said, "Due to our current situation, I thought it were only fit to watch a certain movie."

He smirked as he held up a copy of _Romeo and Juliet. Not_ the version with Leonardo in it I noted. I grinned as I thought of the irony of it.

"Plus," he added, taking the DVD out of the case, "I figured you told Ari that you were working on our project, so technically you aren't lying."

I chuckled as he popped in the movie.

As we were waiting for the previews to finish, we decided to open Edie's mystery box.

Fang's lip quirked up as he looked into the box, smiling for a reason I was unsure of.

Inside the box was a chocolate cake, topped with caramel, chocolate sauce, marshmallows, gummy bears, candy bars and chocolate covered strawberries decorating the sides - basically, it looked like a desert a group of teenagers would make as they threw everything they could find on top.

Fang chuckled as he noted my confused expression and decided to explain.

"This is the desert Edie used to make my parents on their dates, the one she swears helped my dad win my mom over. I guess Edie felt the need to pass the tradition on to us."

A smile spread across my lips at the thought. I was honored that I was the girl Edie had passed the tradition on to.

"It looks amazing," I told him. "And delicious."

He smiled as he took out two forks, both of us digging in, the taste filling out mouths.

Needless to say we felt no shame after we devoured it in less than ten minutes.

"Yum," I moaned as I leaned back on my hands, savoring the last bite, Fang doing the same.

"That was amazing. Now I see how that won your mom over. It's official, I'm sold," I teased, looking up at him.

I laughed as I notice a smear of chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

"You have a little chocolate," I told him as I pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh," he said as he moved to wipe his mouth, missing the spot as he did.

I smiled and shook my head, leaning in closer to help him, "No, it's right…" I trailed off as I moved closer, my breath on his lips. "_There_." My breath mixed with his. I guess he was expecting me to wipe the spot off with my thumb like any normal person would have done.

Instead, I lowered my mouth to meet the corner of his, kissing the point where his lips met gently before licking the chocolate off.

He tensed at first, obviously not expecting me to do that, but relaxed after a moment, right before I pulled away.

He tried, but failed, to bite back a groan. I snickered.

"Thanks," he whispered, unabashed, as the movie began to start.

As the opening credits began to play Fang patted the spot in between his legs as he leaned back on the palms of his hands, getting comfortable.

I smiled as crawled over to him, settling between his legs, leaning back against his chest. I fit into him _perfectly._

The first act began as I leaned against his chest and rested my head against his shoulder, snuggling in close as Fang's arms wrapped securely around me.

We sat in a comfortable silence, listening and watching the movie for a good twenty minutes before I started to get fidgety.

Feeling a bit rebellious, I shifted in Fang's arms to get into a better position as I plotted my next move. Fang glance down at me for a moment as I shifted before returning his gaze to the screen.

After I mustered up enough courage, I carefully shifted my head into the crook of his neck, my hot breath seductively caressing his neck. I smirked as he tried, and failed, to suppress a shudder. I gently started kissing his neck. I was suddenly reminded of the night in the pool when I was in a similar position. I smirked as I inwardly wondered if I could make Fang feel the same way he managed to make me feel that night.

_Challenge accepted._

I continued kissing his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck until I got to his pulse point. I kissed it softly before I started sucking slightly, nibbling on his flesh, knowing I was driving him crazy as he let an almost inaudible moan escape his lips.

I had to admit, it was extremely attractive, and I found myself wanting to hear that noise again.

This continued for a few more minutes as I started to become bolder, sucking a little less carefully and trailing a little father down his neck teasing him, before Fang interjected.

"Max," Fang started, his voice strained as he bit back another moan. "I think we better stop before things get out of hand. You aren't going to know what happens in the movie."

Keeping my lips on his neck, I muttered, "Girl falls in love with boy, boy loves girl, family gets in the way of _true love_, they rebel and then they die. _The end_. Now where were we?" I continued my trail of kisses up his neck and down his firm jaw line.

I watched as he struggled to swallow, his self-control slowly breaking as my kisses inched closer to his lips.

I could tell he was holding himself back for my sake. He wanted to take things slow with me and not rush into anything or cross any boundaries. I was grateful for this, really, but damn it, I was a seventeen year old girl. I had the rest of my life to take things slow. I was a teenager dammit, and for once I wanted to act like it.

I wanted to be rebellious and spontaneous. I was a girl who had just experience her first kiss a mere few weeks ago. I just wanted to have fun and be reckless, and do things I knew Ari wouldn't approve of.

So, I decided to act on my impulses, whether they were the result of my rebellious attitude, or even possibly an overload of built up hormones.

"Max," Fang tried again. "Come on, you aren't even paying attention to the movie."

"Hmm," I mused as I continued to kiss the corner of his mouth where his lips met. "That's true. But I would rather pay attention to this real life Romeo and Juliet thing we got going on here. Now, do me a favor. Shut up and just kiss me."

Without another word, I bent down and captured his lips with mine, my fingers lacing their way through his soft, black locks as his hands instinctively found their way to my hips. Everything he touched felt on fire. My hips, my cheek, my lips, everything. I opened my mouth, wanting more, but at the same time not knowing exactly what I was doing. I blamed Ari for being this fucking inexperienced, but Fang understood, and took over, rolling my tongue with his, causing my mouth to start tingling. I faintly heard a whimper of pleasure, but hadn't a clue who it came from. It was probably me, though; I tended to make embarrassing sounds in the heat of the moment.

As we broke away for some air, I nudged him back, forcing him to lie down as I crawled on top of him, my arms and legs somewhat supporting me on either side of him as I straddled him.

Fang let out a throaty moan as I slowly shifted my weight down on him, creating a path of open mouthed kisses from the corner of his lips to the base of his neck.

Making a sound of frustration as I continued teasing him, kissing my way down his neck, Fang pulled me back up to him, smashing my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Our hands started to roam and explore up and down each other's body, sending my skin on fire.

Slowly, my hands started to make their way up his body and to the buttons of his shirt. With shaking hands, I started fidgeting with the first button, attempting to undo it. Finally, after a few failed attempts, I got the first two buttons undone.

As I slowly worked on Fang's buttons, his warm hands came to rest on my hips again, slowly rubbing the exposed skin where my shirt had ridden up.

While my hands worked on the fourth button, Fang's hands cautiously and slowly started inching their way up my shirt, rubbing my stomach, making my insides do backflips.

I had just undone the next button when-

"_Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh! With a little bit of, uh uh, and a little bit of, uh uh. Just a little bit of, just a little bit of, It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes. I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off. It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes. I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off."_

We both froze, definitely not expecting _that_.

As I moved to get off of Fang, he cursed under his breath as he fished his pockets for his phone.

**FANG**

I swore as I fished for my phone, wanting to stop that damn song from play as soon as possible.

I didn't need to read the name to know who the jackass calling me was.

"Iggy," I hissed as I answered my phone.

"Hey, buttercup!" he sang into the phone as I clenched my teeth together. "How's it going? Like the ringtone?"

"Iggy! What did I say about touching my phone?" I demanded. I was beyond pissed.

"Not to," he answered in a small childish voice. I could picture his smirk on the other end.

"What do you want, Iggy?" I snapped, tired of his games as my eyes flickered back to Max who was sitting there awkwardly tugging at her shirt. Her hair was ruffled everywhere.

"Harsh much? Is that any way to treat your best friend?" he questioned in mock hurt. "I just wanted to check in on you. See how the date was going. You know, cock block. Make sure no babies are being made and all, I'm not so sure we could hide that from Ari, Fang."

I coughed as Max's eyes widened. I knew she had heard what Iggy had said.

"Thanks for your concern, Iggy," I answered sarcastically.

"No problemo, Snookums. So, seriously, how's the date going? Did I interrupt a hot and steamy grope session?"

When I didn't respond right away he started cackling. "OH MY GOD! I DID, DIDN'T I? Way to go Fang. Well then I am a fucking _God_. That must have been perfect, just as you were about to get it on, your phone rings with the lovely sound of '_Getting Hot In Here'_ playing in the background. I bet Max just_loved_ that."

"Iggy," I hissed as I watched Max's cheeks turn bright red, "I'm hanging up now."

As I went to hang up Iggy's voice stopped me. "She can hear me, can't she? HI, MAX! LOVE YOU, BABBBBYYYY! USE PROTECTION!" he screamed through the phone right before I hung up.

I rolled my eyes as I tossed my phone to the side, making sure it was on silent.

"Well," I started looking at her, "That was a tad awkward."

She smiled and let out a laugh as she crawled back over to me and rested her head on my shoulder, my arm coming up to circle her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I smiled down at her, gently kissing her temple before pulling back.

"Ready to go, Juliet?"

"Sure thing, Romeo," she smiled as I took her hand and walked her back to my car.

We road home in a comfortable silence with a smile ghosted on both of our lips.

_**So.. Hot and Faxy enough?**_** Kay: Hellz yeah, Kenzi. As I was reading I was just like, Can I get pregnant from this? But you did well. And I'm fairly sure everyone will review and tell you how awesome it was. RIGHT, EVERYONE?~**

When we finally arrived back at my house, I couldn't help but feel sad that our date was over. I didn't want her to leave, not just yet.

As I walked her over to her car, I decided to voice my thoughts as I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, pulling her flush against my chest.

"Don't leave," I mumbled into her neck as I pulled her tightly to me, unwilling to let her go.

"I don't want to," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair.

"Then don't."

She buried her face in my neck as she mumbled a response, "It's getting late, though…" She trailed off, not really wanting to come up with a legitimate excuse.

I smirked at her vain attempt, "Come on, just stay a bit longer," I coaxed, gently rubbing circles in-between her shoulder blades, relaxing her.

She sighed before nodding, leaning into my touch, "Alright, just a bit longer."

I smiled slightly as I grabbed her hand and led her to the side of the house, taking her somewhere I hadn't been in over a year. Not since that night when I lost Emily.

She laughed as I lead her behind the house and towards a ladder.

"Fang, where are we going?" She questioned as I pulled her towards the ladder, gesturing for her to start up it.

"You'll see."

I waited for Max to climb up the ladder and up on to the roof, into Emily's and my special hide away. A place I'd been too afraid to go to since she passed away.

After taking a steadying breath, I climbed up the stairs after her, up into the little alcove on the roof. It was just as we left it, lights still strung up, crayons scattered everywhere, and an old ratty fort made from our mother's sheets still standing strong.

I felt a pang in my heart when I realized how abandoned and lifeless everything look, just like Emily must have.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I watched Max's amazed face as she looked out into the ocean.

God, she was so beautiful.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"Just like you," I whispered, as I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her back flush against me.

She blushed slightly as she ducked her head, embarrassed.

I chuckled as I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

We laid down on a blanket, sprawled out on the roof as we gazed up at the stars, just holding each other.

Eventually, Max's eyes started to become heavy, as her breathing became shallow.

A ghost of a smile made it's away onto my face as I looked down on the sleeping angel resting next to me.

She was so perfect. I wished Emily was there to meet her.

I gently kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her as she rested her head on my chest.

"_God,_ she would have loved you," I whispered into her hair right before I let sleep claim me.

* * *

**So hot in.. so hot in here.. :P So... was that the Fax you have all been wanting and begging for? Were you satisfied? I sure hope so. **

**Um, so I'm just going to put a rediculess about of reviews here because people tend to freak out when I don't update the second I hit what ever the number of reviews I asked fro was..soooo this way there will be no freaking out. :)**

**How about like, 878 reviews. That will give me some more time. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. :)**

**Also, big thanks to my lovely beta ISUCKATUSERNAMES. :) Go spam her inox with reviews ok?**

**ALSO, feel free to spam SAILBYTHESTARS, because she hasn't freaking updated in forever. -.- **

**M-kay. Feel free to guess what happens next.**

**OH, CRAP.**

**I haven't been doing questions lately.. ops.. um well ok here's one:**

**QUESTION: What is your Favorite/ Funniest holiday story?**

**So yep, ok I'm done.**

**REVIEWING MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY... :P**

**~Kenzi (BGC14)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay.. I'm slightly pissed off. Fanfiction was being a little _perra_ last night and just as I went to save everything to the Doc Manager, it decided to have some "technical difficulties", therefore did not save anything I spent like a hour writing. -.-**

**So I had full intentions on updating last night. :(**

**Okay..so.. sorry I've been MIA, I've just been way to busy for anything but school, band and sleep. So I am sorry. *Dodges rotten fruit that is being thrown at her***

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and have put me/ this story on an alert or favorite. :) I means so much, and holy crap! 910 reviews? That's crazy!**

**So... I just want everyone to know, that I was going to update on Saturday which would have been the, wait for it, ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!.. but we had a band competition that ran a lot longer than expected..so.. lol... let's pretend this is the one year anniversary shall we?**

**Congrats to the winner of the best holiday story for the sneak peek. :)**

**Also Storyteller1425 is one of my new favorite reviews. :P She is just too sweet and so funny. :P**

**Replies to reviews:**

**_Megan_: Um, it's not really "how often I check to see if you guys met my asking reviews" but if I have time to write in order to update. i know you all are completely awesome and give me even more than my asking of reviews... but that doesn't always mean I have time to write or update that day. I've just been really busy. :( I really wish I would update both my stories once a week like I used to, but I just don't have the time. I'd expect more once a month from me right now until other wise noted. Also, if you are wondering when I'll update, check to see if I've updated my other story, because I tend to flip back and forth. Sorry if this is a hassle. :/**

**Also, I'm fully aware it's "Point of View", however, at the time I wrote those chapters, my teacher kept drilling in my head '_Point of focus_', hints the "POF" you sometimes see. I didn't think it mattered that much to everyone.. but if it seriously bothers you I will change it. **

**Oh look, a nice quote:**

_"The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can ever end." _

**Disclaimer: Although I do live in the same city as James Patterson (well.. one of the places he owns a house in..) I do not own the rights to Maximum Ride. What a shame... I think it would end quite nicely if I did though. :P**

* * *

**Ch. 20**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up a few hours later, Max tucked tightly to my side and my arms wrapped securely around her.

It was getting pretty late, and I knew I should probably wake her up soon, knowing Nudge was most likely waiting up for her- but she just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her, not yet.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes, just gazing at her sleeping form, memorizing every detail, before I decided it was time to wake her from her slumber.

I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before gently shaking her.

"Max," I whispered into her ear, "Max, baby, wake up. It's almost one a.m. Nudge is probably worried about you."

She groaned slightly, shifting in my arms before she murmured stubbornly, "No. It's sleepy time. Go away."

I chuckled at her as she tried to burry face deeper into my chest.

"Max, sweetie, come on. It's time to go." I tried again as I shifted her in my arms, sitting us both up, her leaning on me, supporting all her weight on my shoulder.

A heavy sigh left her lips before she reluctantly raised her head from my shoulder, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before trying to get up.

"Fine." She huffed as she went to stand, straightening her clothes and messy hair as she did.

I watched her silently as she gathered her things, wishing that she didn't have to leave, but I knew we were pushing our luck staying together this long.

We climbed down the stairs when she was finished and around the house to the driveway. We walked hand in hand, taking our sweet time as we strolled over to her car.

As we reached the driver's side she turned to face me, her eyes pleading with me, begging me not to let her go.

I gazed down at her lovingly as I wrapped my arms around her small frame, hugging her tightly to my body as her arms reciprocated my action.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck as I placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bright and early. We will only be away from each other for six hours tops." I tried to compromise with her, but in all honesty, I didn't want to be away from her that long.

_God I have it bad._

Her warm breath tickled my neck sending a shiver up my spine as she huffed in defeat before nodding in agreement.

I smiled down at her as she pulled away from me slightly.

"Bye Max. See you in six hours and counting." I winked at her as her lip twitched upward before she reached up on her tippy toes, her lips waiting to meet mine, not that she had to wait long.

Our lips meet in a sweet kiss before she reluctantly pulled back, watching me longingly.

"Be safe."

"Bye Fang." She whispered softly as our lips met in a departing kiss.

Just before I let her slip from my grasp into her car, I whispered upon her lips, "_Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow_."

I felt her lip slightly twitch upward at my cheesy quoting of one of Shakespeare's infamous lines from the play that seemed to be mirroring my life at the moment, _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet._

I sighed as I watched her car disappear down the dark road before turning to head back into my house, a small smile lingering on my lips.

_Cue the cheesy romantic music. _

**Max's POV**

When I finally returned to Nudge's house after leaving Fang's, I was bombarded with questions and demands from the motor mouth herself.

"_Maximum Ava Ride_, _where_ the _hell_ were you? How was it? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I was worried _sick_! I thought maybe he turned out to be some serial killer! WHAT IF HE WAS REALLY THE CRIEG'S LIST KILLER? I thought you were dead! Why did you come back so late? I waited up all night! I thought I was going to have to call the CSI or _something_! And I don't even want to_ think_ about how I was going to explain all this to _Ar_-" I cut her off mind rant by slapping my hand over her mouth.

How can she run her mouth, let alone be coherent at one freaking a.m. in the morning is beyond me, but somehow she managed it. I was beginning to wish I _were_ dead just so I wouldn't have to hear he babble on.

"Nudge," I warned as I glared at her, rubbing my temples as I felt a massive headache coming on, " It's one a.m., I'm not in the mood to be interrogated okay?"

She gave she a sheepish expression as I continued, "The date was fine, no, it was _better_ than fine. It was _amazing. _It couldn't have been more perfect." I stated in a wistfully as I felt a ghost of a smile make its way on my face.

Nudge started to squeal as she embraced me tightly, "I want full details tomorrow. Promise?" She eyed me seriously as she held out her pinky, waiting for me to reciprocate her move and _pinky promise_ to intrigue her with every detail. I didn't have the heart or energy to object as I hooked my pinky with hers and jerked it once for good measure.

"Promise." I smiled at my best friend as she snaked her arm around me and led me to her room.

Just before we went to bed I turned to her and added, "Oh, and just so you know, your _boyfriend _is an _idiot._"

I chuckled in response as she smirked and asked, "When is he not? Remind me to have you elaborate later though."

"Will do." I smirked as I flipped off the light and settled into bed to get a few hours of sleep before school.

**~Break~**

The next morning I was jostled awake by the annoying sound of Rihanna repeatedly singing, "We found love in a hopeless place", blaring through Nudge's Ihome.

I grunted as I threw the closest thing to me at the moment- Nudge's six inch stiletto heel- at the stupid thing.

Luckily, I managed to get myself motivated enough to get dressed and out of the house before Nudge could hound me for information about last night.

I made it into school just before the first warning bell rang, managing to avoid my bother as well.

I quickly slipped into my first period class of the day and took my seat in my assigned spot as other students started to trickle in.

As I started to pull out my notebooks I caught a glimpse of onyx eyes and luscious ebony hair out of the corner of my eyes. As I glanced up, my eyes met Fang's, as he casually strolled in with Iggy.

He smiled at me- a _real _smile- as he sent me a secretive wink, one that did not however, go unnoticed by his idiotic best friend, who was currently air thrusting at us as Fang casually strolled over to me, flipping Iggy off as he did.

I chuckled and shook my head exasperatedly as he continued to thrust the air as he sang, "And thrust, and thrust, and thrust."

"Hello beautiful," Fang whispered in my ear as he took his seat next to me, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded as I couldn't help but smile brightly at him. He just made me feel so, so _complete _and _perfect._

"I missed you though," I admitted just below a whisper.

The corner of his lip twitched upward into a half smile right as Coach walked in.

"Moring guys," Coach Ski's voice boomed through the classroom as he set down his briefcase and coffee on his desk and stood behind his podium.

He was answered with a choir of grunts and mumbled, "Mornin's."

"So, since I _know _you all have been working diligently on your projects that are due in a few weeks," He started as he gave us all pointed looks, as if to say, '_And all you slackers need to get a move on',_ "I thought it would be a beneficial use of class time to discuss what you have read and learned about the plays assigned to you so far."

A few groans filled the room as others stole a sideways glance at each other as if to say_, "Fuck, we're screwed." _

"So," Coach started as he clasped his hands together , "Let's get started. I'm feeling in a tragic love story mood today, so, let's start with _Romeo and Juliet_ shall we?"

"Fang," Coach started as Fang's eyes snapped up to meet his, giving him full attention, " How about you give us a quote from the play that you feel is a good support for one of the themes of Shakespeare's play and explain it."

"Um, okay," Fang mumbled as he flipped through the pages of his copy of the play and stopping as he came to a quote, "This is from act one scene five."

He cleared his throat before he looked up and stared into my eyes, never breaking our gaze as he read, "_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

I felt my checks heat as I looked down blushing.

"Ah," Coach started as he nodded his head approvingly, "Interesting choice, care to elaborate on that? How does that help support one of the themes?"

"Well, one of the major themes of the play is love."Fang started but switched his gazed from Coach to me, looking at me intently, " Love at first sight. Even though Romeo and Juliet have just met, he feels a connection with her. Like he's know her all his life, like she is the one meant for him. To him, she beautiful, and everything he could ever want. Up until now, he's never known what true love was, Juliet changes that. She shows him what it means to love and be loved. They're in love, and that's what matters to them."

I felt my heart clinch as Fang finished, knowing that what he had just said wasn't entirely meant just to answer Coach's question.

"Hum," Coach moved to lean against his podium rubbing his chin as he mulled over what Fang had said, "Interesting take on things Fang. But, the play also says, '_violent delights have violent ends__/ __And in their triumph die, like fire and powder/ Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey__/ __Is loathsome in his own deliciousness__/ __And in the taste confounds the appetite:__Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;__Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.' _That quote suggests that rushing into love and rash behavior often time results in disaster and does not end well for either party. Sometimes, fate is simply against them."

Although Coach _may_ have had a point, Fang was quick to retort, "True, but sometimes we have to make our own fate. It shouldn't matter if they've been in love for a day or _twenty years_. Sometimes, you just know. _Love is love_. If they truly love each other nothing else in the world matters, not their family, or friends, or even _fate_."

"Hum, alright, fair enough. Although that definitely was not the case with Romeo and Juliet, for as Shakespeare writes, ' _For never was a story of more woe/ Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'" _Coach paused dramatically, his words lingering throughout the room, as the words seeped in.

Suddenly my stomach churned and I couldn't help but feel that his words were some kind of terrible foreshadowing.

"Great job guys, I can tell you have been working hard." Coach congratulated us as he turned his attention to another group.

As coach went to ask another student a question, Iggy made a terrible hacking sound, one that I am _assuming_ he made to get Coach's attention.

Coach turned to face him as he cocked an eyebrow upward, giving Iggy a pointed look.

"Yes Iggy? Was that your way of getting my attention, or did you just swallow a bug again?" Coach asked slightly amused before Iggy answered.

"No, I did not swallow a bug._.today_," he added under her breath as other snickered, " I just wanted to let you know, I actually read, therefore I would have been able to answer that question, too. Just saying."

Coach rolled his eyes as Iggy leaned back in his chair, shrugging as if to say, "I totally could have."

"Oh, and Fang forgot a big part of the play." He added smirking.

"Oh really?" Coach questioned as he cocked his eyebrow again, "Care to elaborate on that one Iggy?"

"Sure," He started as he straightened up in his chair, "You see, sure they were in love and all that crap, but, a major part of the story is totally looking out for your bros. I mean just look at Romeo's man main, Mercutio. He totally had Romeo's back, helping him sneak out to see Juliet, keeping secrets from her family, and helping them be together. He totally put his ass on the line for them. He just wants to see his best friend happy again." Iggy finished he voice sincere, but he wasn't looking at coach as he did, his gaze continued to flip back and forth between Fang and I. "Friendship and loyalty is a big part of the story too. All I'm saying, is Mercutio was a bad _mofo._ And not to brag or anything, but I've been told I'm a lot like him."

The class broke out into a fit of laughter as Iggy winked to no one in particular, _only Iggy_.

"Thank you Iggy for your, _interesting_, insight. You have a point though, good job." Coach began to move on, but Iggy interrupted him, yet again.

"Oh! And, just to set the record straight, he was _not_ a cross-dressing transvestite. Just thought we should clear that up. You're welcome."

"_Thank you_ Iggy_, glad_ you cleared that up for everyone." Coach stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, still slightly amused.

Leave it to Iggy to lighten any mood.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't edit this..so... bare with me. :P I'll go back through later and edit... well and I'm sorry for how short this is.. :(**

**So.. that wasn't too bad I hope. :P Seem okay to everyone?**

**Oh, someone asked me when/ if Ari was going to find out about Max and Fang's relationship.. the answer is "Duh. :P" Of course he is, I'd have no plot if he didn't, but I want to build there relationship first and build more on the mystery behind our little Emily. :)**

**Which reminds me... If anyone was wondering what Emily looked like.. I'm going to put a link on my profile.. because yes, Emily happens to be a real person. :) And she is down right cute.**

**So.. can we try for.. um 1090 reviews this time? (Holy crap... I'm almost at 1k.. :O What is this sorcery?)**

**OMG OMG OMG!**

**Okay, so, everyone, can you do me a favor? I have recently reread a series I really enjoyed when I read it.. oh god.. what?.. three years ago?.. Idk, but, I've been so upset to see that hardly anyone has written FFs for it and the ones who have.. well, they just don't fill the ever so present void. :( So, I need someone to help fill the void. So, if anyone has read "The Looking Glass Wars," and wants to write an awesome oneshot or story about Dodge and Alyss (very very preferably romantic..VERY romantic) I will love you forever. I will even go as far as trying to update as quickly as possible and sending you the whole chapter before everyone else. **

**..So.. do that and I will love you. :)**

**Okay, I think that's it for now. Don't forget to pester your favorite authors on here and get them to update.. because I need more to read. :)**

***psst*.. Read my other story.. :P**

**~Kenzi**


	22. Chapter 21

**Someone please tell me something horribly wrong has happened to the FF update counter thing.**

**Please. Someone. For my sanity. Please tell me it really hasn't been almost a YEAR since I last updated. Like that isn't even possible. I swear I updated this in like... July or something.**

**Wow, I can't believe I really lost track of that much time.**

**I do apologize but my life has pretty much me nonstop hectic chaos. I've gone through everything from extreme tests, homework and no sleep to loosing three of my classmates who I was pretty close with in the past year as well as one of my best friends, so writing has pretty much been the last thing on my mind, so like I said, don't expect too much from me.**

**Just as a friendly reminder, please don't drink or text and drive. Don't do drugs which can lead to an overdose. Just don't. You're life is worth so much more.**

**So, that being said. Thank you to everyone who is still dedicated to this story, you all mean the world to me. 978 reviews is just mind blowing to me. Thank you all for my reviews, PMs, favorite author/story and alerts. **

**This chapter is pretty much filler and not even the slightest bit good but at least it's something, but I do think you'd be pleased to know that I have been working on this in my free time (read: absolutely no free time but skipping work to do it) and I have some pretty good chapters lined up that I'm super excited about (but they come later so hang in there). **

**Just as a story line update, we are about at the climax of the story (maybe one more two more chapters before hell breaks loose) and from there the chapters should be pretty good again. (I hope). I am still working on a transition because I have two ideas I want to use but I'm not really sure how to merge them, so bare with me.**

**Again thank you and here you go. I hope you all aren't too disappointed.**

* * *

**Ch 21.**

**Max's POV**

It's been a little over a week since Fang and I last went out- or should I say, since the best freaking date of the history of my pitifully lonely life. We haven't really gone out since then, reasons being our highly conflicting schedules. With what seemed like mounds of homework, endless basketball practices and games, we couldn't seem to find the time to be together.

Of course Ari was a bit of the problem as well, he's been breathing down my neck lately, always questioning my whereabouts and checking my story for any faults. I have a ghastly feeling that he may be on to us.

Oh God that just _won't_ do.

Of course, Nudge did not let me forget that I still owed her a double date with her flavor of the month. In fact she was reminding me, yet again, about it.

"So Max, I really think we should-" She started, but I cut her off abruptly as I slammed my AP Euro textbook down in my locker, causing her to jump in surprise.

"_Enough Nudge_. Give it a rest, will you? We'll go in due time, alright? In case you haven't _noticed,_ we haven't exactly has a spare moment in a while now have we?" I asked, slightly irritated as I continued shoving books into my locker.

She smiled sheepishly before shaking her head no.

Just as I opened my mouth to apologize for snapping at her, I caught a glimpse of a figure rolling around on the ground out of the corner of my eye.

_Oh God_, I mentally groaned as my suspicions were confirmed.

_Why can't we have normal friends? _

Iggy popped up beside us wearing dark sunglasses, _inside_, looking very much like a character from _Men In Black_ as he continued humming, rather loudly and obnoxiously, _the Mission Impossible_ theme song.

Just as we turned to acknowledge him, _which I truly wish we hadn't,_ he snapped my locker door shut in a dramatic fashion, catching my hair in the door.

I yelped in surprise and pain as I tried desperately to free my hair.

"Iggy!" I hissed as his face pale and Nudge looked at us in shock, "_You oaf."_

"Hehe," He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Um, sorry about that Max."

I glared at him, mumbling curses as I worked to free my hair from is painful hold only to find Nudge making googly eyes at him.

_Traitor._

She knows this guy for two months and she's already taken his side over mine. Not like we've been friends since _grade school_ or anything.

What happened to chicks before dicks?

I rolled my eyes at them as I finally freed my hair.

"And to what do we own this… _pleasure_?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He seemed to snap out of his love induced daze as he glanced up at me, smirking coyly before he attempted to lean against the lockers, in what he must have thought, was in a sexy manor. _Of course_, being _Iggy_, he seemed to have misjudged the distance between the spot he was standing in and the lockers. As he began to lean, he missed the lockers by a good inch and a half and completely face planted it into the tile floors.

"Ah shit!" he exclaimed as I burst into a fit of snickers- _because giggling is far too prissy_.

"Oh my God! _BABE!_ Are you okay?" Nudge asked hysterically as she rushed to his side, offering a hand to pull him up as he mumbled a soft, "I'm fine" as his face turned beat red.

I couldn't help it, I snorted. I know, I'm such a lday.

"Real _suave_, Igs," I snickered as he gapped at me in fake hurt.

"Hey," he exclaimed as he dusted himself off, "I am _plenty_ sexy thank you very much."

I bit my lips to prevent from breaking out into a smile as he suddenly broke out in song, singing _Suavemente_ at the top of his lungs.

"Suavemente, besame que quiero… erm.. something something… da da da da laaaa." He sang out as he began to swing his hips dancing around us in a way only Iggy would be comfortable enough to do in public.

I snorted again shaking my head in amusement.

"Iggy, you _are_ aware that _suave_ _doesn't _mean sexy, right?" I asked as he stared back at me flabbergasted.

"_What?"_ He exclaimed, "Of course it does, you know. Suavemente, besame. It means sexy kiss me. _Right_?" He asked, all of a sudden skeptical.

I looked at Nudge before we both burst out laughing.

"NO!" I gasped out between hysterics, "Igs, Suave means _smoothly_. You know? Suavemente besame means kiss me smoothly or softly."

I chuckled as his mouth formed an "O" shape as realization spread across his face.

"Well I guess my D in Spanish is no shock then."

We continued to chuckle, smiling, before asking him, again, what he was doing here.

"Oh, well you see, I came to invite you two lovely ladies on a-" he cut off shortly, looking around conspicuously before lowering his voice, "onway away ateday ithway Angfay andway emay."

We rolled our eyes at his terrible attempt at pig latin before snapping at him.

"Speak._ English_."

He huffed, obviously upset at us for spoiling his fun before speaking again, "Okay, okay. I was just trying to keep things on the DL. There are eyes and ears everywhere." He spared a glance around before revealing a folded piece of paper with my name on it and whispering, "Fang sent me to invite you two on a double date with us Friday."

I took the note from his outstretched hand, pocketing it for later before crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive manor and asking slightly annoyed, "And why didn't Fang come and ask himself?"

"Because," he hissed, pulling us in closer so he could lower his voice, "Eagle eye has his spies everywhere. Fang's noticed he's been keeping a closer eye on him lately so he didn't want to toss up any red flags so he sent me. Because let's face it, it's a well known fact I scored the hottest girl in school, who just so happens to be your BFFL, so it wouldn't be weird for me to be talking to you guys." He finished, throwing a wink in Nudge's direction as she blushed furiously.

"Right," I drawled, turning to face a flush faced Nudge, "Sweet heart, we really need to work on your taste in men."

I snickered as Iggy glared at me playfully.

"Alright, alright, so where and when is the date?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously as he wrapped an arm around Nudge.

"Ah ah ahh," he patronized me as he wagged a finger in my face.

Another inch closer and that boy's going to lose a finger.

"That my dear, is classified information. It's on a need to know basis and you sweetie, don't _need_ to know."

"Oh really now?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow defiantly, "Then I guess you don't _need_ a date Friday night now do you?"

He stared back at me looking like a small puppy who had just been struck and reprimanded for chewing on the furniture.

"Awe, _come on_ Max, don't be like that. Where's your sense of adventure?" He asked, pulling Nudge closer to his side, both of them giving me hopeful looks.

I rolled my eyes at his tactics. It's not that I didn't want a surprise date, it's just with all this sneaking around I couldn't afford any slip ups.

I huffed, "Don't we need to know when and where to meet you?"

"Nope," He popped the 'p' in an annoying fashion, " Because we will be picking you up at Nudge's at five. Everything else you need to know, I assume, is in that note."

Sighing, I reluctantly obliged, "Alright. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

I turned to direct my question to Nudge, who was looking at me expectantly, "And what ungodly hour do you expect me to be at your house for you to torture me with your death weapons and tight outfits?"

"It's called make-up Max, and it wouldn't be torture if you would just sit still for five minutes," She answered pointedly as she pursed her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, what time?" I asked offhandedly.

Smiling she answered, "Tell Ari you are coming home with me, I need all the time I can get."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smirk slightly at her.

"Alright Nudge, bye guys."

* * *

Later that night after I tucked Angel into bed, I sat crisscross on my bed, my homework and assignments scattered across my bed. Half away into my calculus assignment, I suddenly remembered the note Iggy had given me, abandoned on the floor in a pile of dirty clothes. Giving up on my assignment, I lazily leaned over and snatched the note from my jean pocket before returning to my previous position on my bed.

Curiously, I opened the note and began reading Fang's familiar script.

_Hello beautiful,_

_Or do you prefer Juliet?_

I snickered as I could practically hear the sarcasm as he wrote the line.

_Sorry we haven't gotten to see much of each other this week, but I figured it was better to steer clear of each other for a bit instead of getting caught by the General._

At this I nearly snorted, that was definitely an accurate nickname for Ari.

_If I didn't think it would make me seem like less of a man, I might actually admit that I missed you. But, then again, I've never been one to question my manhood, so…._

_I missed you._

_I missed you and I can't stop thinking about you. I keep reminding myself not to get in too deep since I've only know you for a few months but I can't seem to help it. I miss you and I'm falling for you- fast. And I for one am not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. _

_I think we've laid low long enough. I'd like to take you out tomorrow. Iggy's been reminding me of an apparently promised double date, and from what I've heard you've received the same treatment from our lovely Nudge. _

_We will meet you at Nudge's house tomorrow five, dress casual. Well, as casual as Nudge will let you. As for the location of our date, you will just have to wait and see._

_It doesn't matter to me if Ari finds out. I'm not scared or ashamed of us. I'll fight for you._

_Don't let him change your mind. _

_Check yes, Juliet._

_Fang _

I smiled softly to myself as I read his messy scrawl, feeling slightly giddy inside. I reached for my phone to send him a simple message.

**To: Fang**

**_Yes. _**

As I hit the send button, a soft knock came from outside my door.

Quickly, I shifted my papers to cover the note, hiding it under homework.

"Come in," I called as the door slowly opened and Ari poked his head through the door smiling before walking over to join me on my bed.

"Hey Kiddo, doing homework?" he asked as he picked up my pathetic attempt at proving an identity.

"Yeah," I answered, moving my work out of his way, "Or at least attempting to."

He smiled almost sympathetically before ruffling my hair in a brotherly way. He chuckled as I glared at him, smoothing my hair back down before kicking him.

"Hey now. Violence is never the answer. Unless of course you are you are fighting off some horny guys, then it's _always_ the answer." He stressed as he picked up a stray stuffed hippopotamus, one our parents had given me years ago, and started spinning it in his hands.

Rolling my eyes I answered, "Sure Ari, I was just practicing warding off them boys."

He shook his head smirking before he turned to me suddenly, his demeanor more serious than before.

"Hey, so, I was thinking, maybe I could take you and Angel out to dinner tomorrow night and then we could rent some movies, your pick. We've all been so busy we haven't had any family time lately and I kind of miss it." He admitted as he looked at me hopefully.

"We could even-" he started but stopped short after catching a glimpse of my guilty looking face.

"What? What's with the face?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously, making me feel even guiltier for lying and hiding things from him.

"Um," I started hesitantly, biting my lip as guilty habit, not being able to look directly at him as I spoke, "Well, I sort of already have plans. I'm spending the night at Nudge's."

His face fell a bit before he turned a skeptical gaze at me.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time over at Nudge's lately." He stated as he studied my face carefully, making me squirm in discomfort under his stare.

"Yeah, well we have a lot of homework and projects due. It's just easier to do it together. You know?" I offered off handedly, trying my best not to let on that was I secretly flipping out inside.

_Holy shit he knows. He knows. He totally knows. He knows and I'm dead. He knows and _Fang_ is dead. DAMN IT WE ARE ALL DEAD. _

He eyed me carefully and I hope to god he didn't develop some creepy mindreading powers recently.

Sighing, he seemed to let it go, "Alright. Have fun."

"Hey, maybe we can do our movie night Sunday or something. I know a really good burger place." I offered, smiling softly at my big brother.

Smiling back he nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me."

"Sweet, and you're paying right?" I asked snickering as he playfully pushed me to the side.

"_Yes_ Max, I'll pay you cheapskate."

"Oh, okay in _that_ case we should go out for fro-yo too." I added seriously smiling back at him.

Chuckling he stood and went to lean over me, placing a single, gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Max. Sleep tight, I love you." He whispered as he pulled away from me, walking to the door, hand hovering the light switch.

"Love you too, Air-bear."

He smiled softly before winking, switching off the light and exiting my room.

I really missed this. He may be overprotective, but he has good intentions and I love him. Which, of course, only makes me feel about a million times worse for lying to him.

_And the award for worst sister of the year award goes to… Maximum Ride._

As I shifted myself into a comfortable position, my eyelids became heavy and began to drift off only to be awakened by the bright glow of my cell phone, illuminating my room.

Groaning, I turned over, squinting to read the text.

**Fang:**

**Great, see you tomorrow. Good night. **

Tossing my phone to the side, I drifted to sleep with an eerie feeling and an overwhelming sense of guilt lingering in the room. I hated lying to my brother, and things never end well for those who sneak about.

Somehow I have a feeling, that when Ari finds out about Fang and I, all Hell is going to break loose, and I for one, don't particularly want to be there to witness it.

But we've in too deep now. I've tangled my own web of lies and deceit and there's no way of taking it back now.

The lying games have begun.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUNNNNN.**

**Okay, sorry it's so crappy but honestly the best is yet to come. I have a chapter I'm working on that I'm so very excited to publish I can't wait.**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've also edited and reworked the first chapter of this, so it's slightly better. (I will be working on the others later because I need to changed a tiny bit to make the next few chapters work, but it will all make sense.)**

**Bonus points to who ever guesses the quote I used in here from one of my all time favorite books. **

**ALSO, my other story is nearly to it's end. Actually it is over, except the epilogue which I really need to publish, but no time. Ops, I'll work on that later. So, if you haven't read it, might as well check it out right? :) At least you won't have to wait for a new chapter and be pissy at me.**

**As fro now, don't expect anything from me for a week or so (probably more knowing me) I have the SAT Saturday and about a million other things to study for. **

**Um, lets try for 1,015? Maybe? **

**OH MY GOD. I'M ALMOST A 1K AUTHOR THIS IS BIG. WHAT EVEN. KAY I CAN JOIN THE ELITE GROUP OF FF AUTHORS THAT HAVE COME BEFORE ME. Much like yourself. **

**I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy.**

**LOL.**

******Which reminds me, go check out Kay's work again as well as Caitie's (you still alive girl?) and PESTER THEM UNTIL THEY UPDATE.**

******Oh, and happy 2013. :)**

**Okay, I think I've babbled enough.**

**Everyone please make my life and review and tell me what you like, don't like or think will happen. I happen to like what you have to say. it inspires me to actually work on a new chapter. *wink wink* Also, thanks to those who have spent the time writing out these huge long reviews, they seriously mean the world to me and make my day (as well as any review)**

**Thanks again, don't hate me,**

**Kenzi**

**P.S.**

**SAM IS GOING TO BE AN UNCLE IN TWO DAYS I CAN'T EVEN STAND MY EXCITEMENT AS WELL AS HIS OMG IT'S SO CUTE.**

**Okay bye.**

**Review. :P**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hellloooo.**

**I'm back. Miss me? C:**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Holy cow 1,040 that's insane. So, as a 'thank you' I've made this chapter scary long, and I really like it. So stop sending me threats okay? Okay. **

**I seriously just finished this, and it's 12:00am and I'm so tired, so I obviously didn't edit. bare with it, I will later.**

**Also, the quote was actually from my all time new favorite book, The Fault in our stars. Gus said it. C: But I did quote the song by Check Yes Juliet AND I did quote the Lying Games, but I didn't really mean to, I was watching it while I was writing so..**

**So, onward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

**Ch. 22**

**Max**

The next morning I woke up a complete and utter hot mess. I barely got a wink of sleep all night as tossed and turned in my sleep, the guilt haunting me even in my dreams.

We were late to school needless to say and I spent the majority of the morning rubbing restlessly at the dark bags under my eyes. And, the lack of sleep might have made me _slightly_ paranoid.

As I rounded to corner headed to lunch, I almost ran into Gazzy, causing him to stumble off balance. I looked up at him in a foggy daze.

"Whoa there Max, you look like a _mess_. Restless night?" He asked, placing a hand on my elbow to keep me steady.

"Got some big secret you're trying to hide?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as my head snapped up in shock, eyes wide.

"NO!" I screeched, far too loud for our proximity, "Why, what'd you hear?" I asked frantically.

His eyebrows furled in confusion as he attempted to calm me down.

"What? No. Max, I was just kidding," He tried to reassure me, further explaining himself, "You know, like you found out some confidential information about illegal experiments on humans or something crazy like that. You look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, eyeing me skeptically.

"What? Yeah, totally fine," I answered quickly, smiling widely in an attempt to convince him.

"Are you sure" He asked skeptically, cocking his head to the side to study me, "you look like you have something on your mind."

I smiled again, "Oh yeah, totally fine, just a late night working on projects and such. Thanks for your concern though Gaz."

"Alright but-" He started but I cut him off quickly, moving to swiftly make my way down the hall.

"I've got to go Gaz, talk to you later!"

I was down the hall and into the courtyard before he had the chance to respond.

When I was safely tucked away out of sight, I stopped to take a quick breath.

_God_, could I _be_ any more obvious.

Rubbing roughly at my eyes, I took a deep breath before moving out of the shadows, catching a glimpse of my brother.

I cocked my head to the side as I gazed at the unusual sight before me. Ari was actually sitting at a table, alone, as in _by himself_, none of his posse surrounding him.

I furled my eyebrows in confusion. It's not every day you see Mr. Popular sitting by himself. I half expected that girl he'd been dating to come and sit by him, but he continued to sit by himself, subconsciously poking at him food as he read his history textbook.

After a beat of silence, I moved across the courtyard before pausing to make a quick stop at the vending machines. I fed in two dollars and pushed the button before bending down to retrieve my treats.

Swiftly, I made my way over to my brother, pulling my bag over my head and setting it to the side as I sat beside him, startling him as he glanced up from his reading.

"Hey," I chirped as I stole a fry from his plate, popping it in my mouth.

He eyed quizzically, "Max? What are you doing? Why aren't you with your friends?"

I shrugged, "No reason, I just wanted to eat lunch with my big bro."

He eyed my cautiously, eyes narrowed in suspicion before asking, "What do you want?"

I gaped at him in mock hurt as I deadpanned, "What? Can't I eat lunch with my favorite brother without my motives being put into question?"

He snorted as he went back to poking at his food, "Yeah right, in what world?"

I snickered before tossing a chocolate chip ice-cream sandwich at his lap, moving to open my own.

"I thought we could eat lunch together since we can't later. You know, all that quality family time and crap," I stated offhandedly as I took a bite out of my dessert.

Call me crazy, but I do believe I caught a small smile on Ari's face out of the corner of my eye before he took a generous bit of his ice cream.

We sat in a comfortable silence; both of us munching on our ice cream before Ari playfully knocked my shoulder with his.

"You didn't have to do that you know," He half mumbled, referring to his treat, as he chowed down on the last few bites of his dessert.

I wrapped one arm around his waist, resting my head against his shoulder before whispering back, "I know."

After a beat of silence I finally decided to speak again.

"Hey Ari?" I asked as he 'hummed?' me in response, hinting that he was listening, "Do you ever wish mom and dad didn't have the jobs they did? You know, so we could be a normal family. You wouldn't have to be the grown up all the time and we could just be teenagers."

My voice felt small as the words left my mouth and all of a sudden I felt like I was a little kid again.

He tensed for a second, exhaling a deep and heavy sigh before answering.

"Sometimes I do I guess. I mean it's really not fair to Angel to not have her parents there watching her grow up and it's not always fair to us. Sometimes I wish I didn't have so much responsibility but then I feel selfish, because I love you both so much."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and my arm around his waist instantly tightened.

"You deserve a life too Ari," I whispered, almost too soft for him to hear, "You shouldn't have to be the grown up all the time."

"I know," he acknowledged, "but I don't mind. It's my job as your older brother anyways. Sorry kiddo, but even if we were a 'normal family' I'd still be the same bossy and protective brother than I am now," he teased, only not really, because I knew it was the truth.

"So you still wouldn't trust me?"I inquired, huffing in annoyance as I shrugged his arm off my shoulder, snatching my arm away from him.

"Max," he groaned tiredly, "it's not you I don't trust, it's the other people. How can I know you're safe when there are so many idiotic people out there? I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

I knew he was only trying to protect me, truly I did, but a girl needs so breathing room.

"You can't protect me from everything Ari, you'll have to learn that sooner or later." I huffed as he stared down at his food almost sadly.

"I know," he mumbled, almost too low for anyone but himself to hear.

We sat like that for a while, neither of us uttering a word, before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

We both stood to leave, gathering our books and trash.

I made a move to leave, turning to call over my shoulder, "Bye Ari," before he caught me by the wrist and pulled me backwards, catching me by surprise.

He swiftly maneuvered me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, his chin resting on top of my head before whispering just loud enough for me to hear, "I love you Max and I _do_ trust you. I know I can't protect you forever, but I want to as long as I can."

I slowly wrapped my arms around his muscular form, hugging him back with the same intensity before letting go.

"Love you too Air-bear."

As I turned to walk away, a small voice in the back of my head taunted me.

_Good thing he trusts a liar._

* * *

The moment the final bell rang Nudge had my by the arm nearly dragging me out of the building as fast as humanly possible.

"Come, come darling," She sang as we piled into her car, " We have get beautiful for our men. We have so much to do and not nearly enough time to do it in."

I attempted to smile at her, but it only seemed to come out as a grimace, which she duly noticed.

"Okay," she snapped, speeding down the road to her house, "What the hell is wrong with you. And don't you dare give me any of that 'nothing I'm fine' crap, you've been like this all day. Gazzy said he ran into you earlier and you were jumpy and every since lunch you've had this grim expression on your face. So seriously, what's up? It's not the date is it? I mean you should be excited right? Or do you not like Fang anymore. Oh my god!" she screeched, taking her first breath in what seemed like ten minutes, "He didn't try anything with you did he?"

Her eyes were wide as they frantically searched mine for reassurance.

"Oh god no!" I nearly screamed to which she relaxed into her seat.

"Oh, so what's the problem?" She asked, seriously confused.

"Nothing, it's just," I started as I sighed heavily staring out the window, "Fang is great, honestly he is. He makes me feel things I've never felt before and he really likes me for me, ya know? But, it's just, I hate lying to Ari. Everyday I'm so worried he's going to find out and all hell is going to break loose and I want so badly to be mad at him. But then he makes me feel so guilty when he pulls that crap that he trusts me and how he misses spending time with me. Nudge, the guilt is literally eating me alive. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

I inhaled sharply, nearly out of breath from my Nudge worthy rant and she glanced over at me worriedly out of the corner of her eye.

"Aw, babe, I didn't know you felt that way," she whispered as she gave my hand a quick squeeze before placing both hands back securely on the steering wheel.

"Have you told Fang that?" She asked as she made a turn into her drive way.

"Well, no, not really. I mean I think Fang would be all for telling Ari, but I just don't want World War three to break loose. I think we should wait a bit, but I just feel so bad."

She smiled softly at me before we moved to get out of her car.

"Well, just try not to think about it okay? We have a hot date tonight and gosh darnit we are going to have fun! Plus, I've got a lot of work to do, I mean that uniform _so_ doesn't say 'Fang please jump my bones', like at all." She drawled sarcastically, or not, honestly you never know with her.

I smirked to myself, grateful to have a friend like Nudge, as she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs into her torture chambers.

She smiled wickedly as she came at me with those dangerous eyelash curlers.

"Now Max, stay still," she chastised me.

...Or maybe not so grateful.

* * *

**Fang**

At ten after six, Iggy and I strolled up Nudge's driveway and to her front door ready to pick up the girls for our double date. I smiled subtly to myself at the thought of the hell Max must have went through with Nudge trying to dress her, although I secretly wondered how she would look.

_Gorgeous as always I bet._

Iggy caught me smiling out of the corner of his eye and elbowed me softly in the side, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he went to ring the door bell.

"Excited to see our sexy ladies are we?" He questioned grinning stupidly.

I returned his grin with a smirk of my own as I elbowed him back, hard in the gut.

He groaned as a swoosh of air exited his lungs, turning to glare at me as he held his sides. Just as he opened his mouth to complain the door swung open revealing the most beautiful girl in the world- and Iggy's beautiful date as well.

The two girls smiled at us as we took a moment to appreciate their appearances. Max looked beautiful with just the right amount of makeup to highlight her features without covering up her natural beauty and her hair was in soft waves framing her face. As I finished taking in her appearance, I couldn't help smirking at her shoe choice, which seemed to fit our surprise location perfectly, Sperry boat shoes.

Nudge smirked at Iggy, who was still staring slack jawed, eyeing Nudge hungrily.

"So are you just going to stand here all night undressing us with your eyes or would you like to start our date now?" Nudge remarked caustically, snapping Iggy out of his trance as he rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"Um yeah, right this way malady," he chirped, recovering easily as he held out his arm to Nudge. She accepted giggling as he guided her to the car and opened her door.

Smiling, I turned to Max to do the same.

She blushed slightly as she accepted my arm and I lead her to the car, opening the door for her just as Iggy had, but before she had a chance to get in, I blocked her way, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful Max".

Her cheeks began to heat as she looked down embarrassedly, smiling softly.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

Smirking, I moved to give her a small peck on the lips which she returned with a more heated kiss of her own.

I was just about to lean in for another when a loud honk startled us, causing us to break apart.

"Excuse me for breaking up this love fest, but _some of us_ are waiting patiently in the car and are slowly dying from starvation. LEGGOOOO!" Iggy's voice boomed as he honked five more times to get his point across.

Rolling my eyes, I moved to reopen the door, letting Max get settled in before shutting it and sitting down in the driver's seat.

I quickly started the car and drove off to our first quick stop.

About three minutes away Nudge piped in, starting, what would seem like, one of her infamous Nudge rants.

"Soooo, where are we going? To eat I hope I'm starved," She started, but I cut in to answer her, hoping to end the rant before it got started.

"We are just doing take-out. We are taking our food to real location of the date," I answered as I watched her eyes brighten slightly.

"Really? Cool. Where are we getting take-out?"

I eyed Max through the rearview mirror before answering, "This small dinner I used to go to when I was little. It's a good burger place."

Max's head snapped up as she realized where we were going but I finished speaking, preventing her from saying what I knew she would.

"So, what does everyone want? I'm just going to go in and get the orders and you guys can stay in here."

Nudge and Iggy both gave me their orders before I pulled into the parking lot. Turning off the car I turned to Max to get hers.

"Max what do you want? Usual?" I asked, but I knew by the look on her face she was going to put up a fight.

'Don't worry about it, I'll come in with you," she stated as she moved to take off her seatbelt but I stopped her.

"Max, no. Any other time I'd say sure, but we are kinda in a time crunch and if you go in Edie will keep us in there talking for hours, we just don't have that kind of time."

She narrowed her eyes as she jutted her lower lip out pouting.

_God, that's exactly what Emily would have done._

I felt a sharp pain deep inside my chest at the thought and I quickly tried to push down all my thoughts and emotions.

"Sorry Max," I mumbled quickly as I moved swiftly to exit the car, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly over my shoulder as I made my way to the entrance.

A soft, familiar bell chimed, signaling I had entered the restaurant as I moved to the counter, catching a glimpse of Edie behind the counter.

Without looking up she chirped in her warm welcoming "Grandma" voice I'd come to know and love, "Welcome to Crusiers, how-" she stopped short as she looked up and catch a glimpse of me, smiling brightly as she hurried around the counter.

"Fang! Darling, how are you? Two visits in one month? Wow must be my lucky day," She smiled warmly as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine thanks Edie," I answered smiling softly to myself.

"So what brings you in? Just you tonight? No date? How is Max by the way? Oh you two just looked so perfect together. I haven't seen you that happy in a long time," She rambled and I couldn't help but think of how much Nudge resembled my Aunt Edie.

"No actually," I started, trying to cut the small talk to a minimum, "I do have a date. I need some takeout orders and I'm a bit crunched for time. I just-" I was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice, a voice that _should _have been sitting in my car compliantly, but then again, when has Max ever been compliant?

"_He_ was just hogging you all to himself Edie," Max finished as she swiftly made her way to my side, smirking at me.

I half heartedly glared at her before replying, "And you were _supposed_ to stay in the car."

"And miss out on visiting with Edie? Ha, never," she smiled as Edie gaped at me and I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

_Swat. Swat._

I felt a slight sting on the side of my face as Edie smacked me with her apron, glaring.

"_Nicolas Anthony Walker_! Have you _no _manners? You don't leave a girl waiting in the car. Gees, no wonder you never get laid," She mumbled the last part, but I assure you, _everyone_ in the restaurant heard her.

I stared at her wide eyed as Max snickered, moving to engulf Edie in a hug.

"Okay, that's enough," I cleared my throat glaring at her, which she returned with a toothy grin, "Back to those takeout orders I was talking about."

"Oh right, of course darling. I'll put them in rush order. Should I add a dessert?" She asked smiling brightly as she watched the two of us.

"No thanks, Edie. It wouldn't make it to our next location without melting, but definitely next time," I answered as she nodded.

"Thanks Edie, your little surprise for us last time was simply wonderful," Max voiced as Edie smiled brightly, clearly happy with Max's statement.

"See I told you, my desserts are magic. It brings people together."

We laughed, shaking our heads as Edie moved to head back to kitchen.

"I'll be back in a jiffy. You kids hang tight," she called over her shoulder.

After Edie was out of sight, I turned to Max, cocking my eyebrow in a distasteful manner as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You really couldn't just listen to me Max, really?" I questioned, although I wasn't really mad.

She grinned cheekily before plopping down on a stool, "Nope".

Sighing, I took a sit next to her before mumbling under my breath, "Yeah, didn't think so."

She smiled widely at me as she spun herself back and forth on her stool.

"Soo," she drawled, looking up at me with big, "innocent" eyes, "Where are we going?"

I chuckled before knocking my shoulder playfully with hers as she spun by.

"_Ah-ah-ah_," I chastised," It's a surprise. My lips are sealed."

She puffed out her cheeks, a tactic I assume she learned from Angel, as she prepared to put up a fight.

"But Fa-ang," she whined, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest in a rather cute manner.

I cut her off by leaning in close, resting my forehead against hers and looking directly into her eyes.

"Max, you would just trust me for once? It's kinda special to me and I want it to be a surprise. Okay?" I questioned as she relaxed a bit.

"I promise it will be worth the wait."

She smiled slightly, moving in closer for a small peck on the lips before pulling back.

"Alright," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder as my arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer.

A few minutes later, Edie came hustling out of the kitchen carrying two full takeout bags of our food.

"Here ya'll go. Burgers and _fries_," She stressed smiling brightly as she handed them over to me and Max moved to take a bag from me as I fished for my wallet.

The corner of my lips twitched upwards as she winked and hinted, "Remember, onion breath kills the mood."

I took out two twenty dollar bills, chuckling, and insisted she keep the change. After a few refusals she finally accepted the change.

"Bye Edie," Max called over her shoulder as she moved to the door, "Hope to see you again soon!"

"Bye Edie, love you," I called to her as I trailed not far behind Max.

"Bye kids," Edie answered warmly, waving from the counter, "Remember! Don't be silly wrap your willy!"

I heard a few gasped from the adult figures eating in the restaurant followed by a series of giggles as I hastily nudged Max out of the restaurant as quickly as possible.

I watched as she bit her lip, refraining from laughing as she opened the passenger side door to get in.

Just as I was seated, I glanced up and made eye contact with her in the review mirror and she lost it.

She keeled over cackling hysterically as I rolled my eyes, put my seatbelt on and started the car.

Nudge and Iggy exchanged confused looks as they stared at us bewildered. I had to admit, even I couldn't help but crack a smile as I back out and started down the street.

"Um, what was that all about?" Nudge asked raising an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Oh nothing," Max answered offhandedly with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Fang's Aunt is just a character that's all."

She caught my eye in the mirror as she sent me a secret smile, reserved just for me.

I smiled softly back as I continued driving west. About five minutes later I look a left and pulled into the Seaside marina parking lot.

"Alright guys," I started as I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face them, "We're here."

I watched as their eyes lit up and a huge grin broke out on Nudge's face.

"Ohmygod," She squealed, "You're taking us on a boat? That is so freaking cute."

I chuckled as I moved to get out, winking at Max as she smiled brightly.

"Alright guys let's go, I think we will be able to make it to your next spot by sunset if we hurry."

Nudge squealed excitedly as she grabbed Max's hand and dragged her along behind her, although I hadn't mentioned where to go.

She stopped shortly, almost causing Max to crash into her as she spun around quickly, a question forming on her lips.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked and I held back a chuckle, Iggy however, did not.

"Down the second dock, the boat's name is Emily," I stated, but I faltered at the name. Nudge didn't seem to notice however, because after the words left my mouth, she was turned and racing towards the dock with Max in tow. Iggy on the other hand, did not miss my slip. He smiled sadly at me, giving my shoulder a squeeze as he passed, taking a bag of food from me.

"Come on dude, let's go," He stated halfheartedly.

I walked side by side, down the dock before making it to the docked boat. Nudge and Max were already anxiously waiting inside the boat for us to join them.

When we came in view of them, Nudge perked up and called loudly to us, "So where exactly are we going? Just cruising in open water or?" She trailed off, leaving her question opened ended for me to answer.

Iggy also turned to me, interested in hearing the answer as well since I had failed to mention where we were sailing to- with good reason.

I ducked my head out of view as I called back, "Just a small island off the coast, we'll be there in about 20 minutes if we hurry, just in time for sun down."

I moved quickly over to the cords to untie the boat, avoiding Iggy's penetrating stare.

"Oh cool," she chirped seeming content with my answer, Iggy however wasn't sold so easily.

He briskly made his way over to me, attempting to help with the ropes as he lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"Not Mako Island I hope," He murmured giving me a pointed stare.

I was quite for a while, purposely ignoring his question as I continued untying the boat.

"Fang," he warned, stopping me from my previous actions.

I glanced up, holding his gaze, "Yes."

He let out a whoosh of air, his eyes becoming sad. I stiffened as I turned my back to him.

"Fang, are you sure that's the best idea? I mean you haven't been back since-" I cut him off shortly, glaring at him harshly.

"I know _damn well_ the last time I was there Iggy. I think about the date every fucking day," I growled dangerous and his expression instantly changed to one of sympathy.

"But you know what Iggy? If I don't go back now, I don't think I ever will. I need to do this Iggy and I'd rather do it with the people I care about, the people who I know care about me too." I finished, my voice barely about a whisper.

He smiled softly giving me a quick bro hug before finishing untying the boat.

"Alrighty then LEGGOOOOO," he called loudly as he jumped into the boat, digging around the cabins before finding his skipper hat and pulling it on.

"All board, first mate needed on deck" He called as I gathered the ropes and jumped in, pulling off the hat and whacking his with it as I passed.

"_You_ my friend, are not the Skipper, I am. _You_ are the first mate, Gilligan," I stated pointedly as I took my position behind the wheel.

He huffed dramatically before be started singing, loudly and off key.

"Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip, that started from this tropic port, aboard this tiny ship. The mate was a mighty sailing man, the skipper brave and sure. Five passengers set sail that day, for a three hour tour, a three hour tour."

"Iggy," We all called in unison, "Shut. Up."

He blushed sheepishly as I pulled out of the dock.

"Gees, no sense of adventure," he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he pouted.

We all chuckled in unison. _Baby._

He pouting didn't last long however, because about five minutes in he realized there was food and he darted across the boat to retrieve his bag.

He fished around quickly for Max and Nudge's burgers, tossing them to the girls before pulling another out and throwing it to me.

I caught it easily setting it aside as I cruised at a speed of ten knots.

The girls were contently snacking on their burgers when Iggy piped in again.

"Um. Fang," He started, staring at his burger.

The three of us glanced up at him slightly confused as to why he was staring intently at his wrapped burger.

"What now Iggy?" I questioned.

He glanced up confused before asking, "Why does my burger have 'She's wants the D' scrawled across the wrapping?"

I choked on my own spit as I glanced over at Max who had stopped mid chew.

As we made eye contact she squealed in laughter, leaning over to support herself on Nudge who looked equally amused.

"Oh god," I started, shaking my head before grabbing my burger and tossing it to him.

"I think you got mine Iggy, here," I called.

He cracked a grin before tossing his burger to me.

"Aunt Edie I presume?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. I nodded before chuckling at her writing.

"So, you weren't lying then. Fang's aunt _is_ a character," Nudge giggled before taking another bite of her burger.

We chuckled, smiling at each other before going back to eating, snacking out our delicious meals as we made our way to Mako Island.

As the familiar landscape came into view on the horizon I felt my heart give a painful squeeze and it suddenly became difficult to swallow.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Iggy glancing at me quickly, cautiously checking in on me as we neared the island.

As we neared the dock, the sun began is decent into the sea creating a breathtaking scene before us.

"Wow," Nudge and Max breathed in unison, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," I answered, struggling to swallow was memories began to flood my brain.

"How'd you even find this place? I've lived in the same place all my life and I never knew this was here," Nudge voiced as I docked the boat and began tying it up.

"It's sort of off the beaten path I guess," I answered as we gathered our things and headed down the beach, " You have to kind of look for it to find it."

"Well, it's beautiful. It's way better than half the beaches on the main land," Nudge started as I lead them inland, to a certain spot I'd been avoiding for two years.

"But," She continued, almost sheepishly, "it's really weird, it seems almost, _abandoned_."

We continued inward through a few tropical trees before I answered her.

"Well, that's because it sort of is," I started, shrugging nonchalantly but girls didn't seem satisfied just leaving it at that as they prompted me to elaborate.

I signed heavily continuing walking, "Mako Island used to be kind of this family vacation type of spot, somewhere families would go on day trips. My father's company used to take its family picnic days out here; they owned most of the island anyways." I stopped for a moment looking for signs the hidden entrance that seemed like a faded memory to me now.

"But, um, a few years ago they deemed the island unsafe for family events after a, um," I cleared my throat looking straight ahead, "a tragedy occurred. Most people haven't been back since."

After a moment of searching, I found the cave entrance and pulled back the brush that had grown over the opening, "Here we are, Ladies first," I voiced allowing them to enter.

Max braved the darkness first, pulling out her phone, using it as a flashlight and ducking as she went in, Nudge clinging closely to her and Iggy trailing not far behind.

"Wait," Nudge asked, her voice on edge as we continued nearly in complete darkness, "What was the tragedy?"

I felt my chest tighten painfully as we neared the inner cave, darkness suddenly becoming light as the moon light peeked in from the opening in the ceiling, illuminating the crystal clear pool of water located in the center of the cave.

"A little girl drowned here."

My words echoed off the cave walls and the eerie silence started to get to me.

Nudge gasped and I watched Max's eyes turn sad.

"Oh my god," Nudge murmured, "That's so terrible."

I stiffened as memories began to flood over me, the pain overtaking my body.

I quickly restrained myself from showing any emotion as my face took on its usual passive expression.

I cleared my throat loudly as Iggy shot me a quick, worried look before I spoke, "So, what you guys think?" I asked, gesturing to the small pool located in the center of the cave.

"It's beautiful," Max spoke coming over to slip her small hand into mine, giving it a small squeeze.

"Yeah," Nudged breathed as she dragged Iggy behind her, inching her way closer to the glimmering body of water.

"How does it do that?" Max asked in awe, as her hand slipped from mine and she crouched closer to the nearly glowing water.

I bent down next to her, positioning myself by the pool before replying, "It only happens on a full moon. When the moon hits the center of the opening there in the roof," I started, nodding towards the opening in the ceiling, " it illuminates the pool and I causes it to take on a glowing effect."

"That's so freaking cool!" Nudge squealed, "Too bad we can't go swimming though. I wish we would have brought our swimsuits."

Nudge began to pout, and I was about to voice why it hadn't mentioned to bring swimsuits, the fact that I didn't feel it was safe, but Iggy got this mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Who said we can't swim," He suggested, smirking.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, curious to see where exactly he was going with this.

"Um, duh, we don't have our swimsuits and I hate wearing wet clothes," She answered, complete oblivious to where Iggy was going with this.

"So, that's fine, we'll all skinny dip," He was grinning like a school boy in a candy shop now as Nudge gaped at his suggestion, Max on the other hand seemed completely amused.

"What?" She exclaimed, "No way."

His grin widened, "Why? Chicken?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him and as she opened her mouth to snap at him Max stepped in giving her a small wink.

"Oh we're not the chickens here Ig," She taunted as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head, leaving her in nothing but her jeans and bra.

I struggled to swallow as I fought to restrain myself from raking my eyes over her body. I watched as she grinned triumphantly as Iggy gulped.

"Why Iggy? Are you jealous? Afraid you're going to make fun of your small package?" She teased as she shot a glance to the crotch of his shorts.

I was too stunned to say anything.

He straightened immediately as he shot back spitefully, "I am _not_ and I have _plenty_ to show off thank you."

"Prove it then," She challenged, "First one to strip down completely and jump in gets to have whatever they want, no acceptations. Do we have a deal?"

His eyes narrowed in determination, "Bring it Ride."

She smiled triumphantly, "On the count of three."

He nodded acknowledging he was ready. I was about to object when Nudge held me back winking in my direction was she slowly stepped backward, pulling me with her.

"One," Max started, bringing her arms back to the clasp of her bra, causing me to nearly choke on my own spit.

Oh God Ari's going to murder me.

"Two," Iggy spoke ,bringing his hands to this shirt.

"THREE!"

There was a moment when I felt my heart stop, completely unsure of what was going to happen. Iggy scrambled to rip of his shirt followed by his pants and he ran for the pool, yanking clothing off as he went. I was so caught up in the scene before me that I didn't notice what Max was doing.

Just as he yanked his final article of clothing, his boxers, he Max ran up behind him- fully clothed- and gathered up his clothing. Before he had a chance to react she snatched up his boxers and shoved him hard into the water, taking off running in the other direction.

"SEE YA SUCKER!" She called over her shoulder cackling as she ran to a safe distance, leaving Iggy stark naked in the pool, looking a bright shade of pink.

"Okay, ha-ha Max, very funny. You got me, now give me my clothes back," He demanded, swimming over to the edge.

"Hum," she voiced, tapping her finger to her head in thought before continuing, "Naw, I'm good."

I snickered as he glared in our direction, "Seriously Max, come on. Give me my damn clothes back."

Nudge giggled off to the side as Max still refused, fully enjoying the scene.

"I don't know Iggy, this just seems like too good of an opportunity to give up."

He glowered dangerously as he shot us the bird.

"Damn it Max, Give. Me. My. Clothes."

She chuckled, "Iggy, haven't you learned by now not to challenge me? Tisk Tisk."

"Max," He wined, and I almost felt bad for him, _almost._

"Oh, by the way Iggy, nice boxers," She voiced, as she held them up, "I didn't take you for a bunny type man."

I snorted, letting out a full laugh at my best friend's expense.

He glared dangerously at me before turning his penetrating gaze to Max.

"You sure you want to be holding those?" He questioned, smirking dangerously, "You don't know what I've done in them."

She made a gagging noise as she tossed them in the air, far away from her. They landed about two feet away from the pool as Max continually wiped her hands on her pants.

"Yuck, yuck yuck, Iggy you are nasty," She glared as she continued wiping her hands.

He rolled his eyes before eyeing his boxers. They were closer to him now, but not quite close enough for him to reach in the safety of the pool, he would have to get out to reach them.

After struggling for a moment, he gave up and looked up, pleadingly at me.

"Fang, bro, come on."

I held up my hands claiming neutrality, "Sorry bro, but I'm not getting into this."

He gapped at me, his expression fending betrayal.

"I can't believe you, Fang. You'd choose a _girl _over your _best friend _since grade school. Your other half; the PB to your J; the Mac to your cheese damn it. Where is your loyalty?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Bro, but I sort of value my reproductive organs," I chuckled as he whined.

He huffed, pouting, "You hate me don't you? You all were place in this world just to torture me." He fake sobbed before throwing his hands up in the air and looking to the sky, "Why? WHY? What a cruel cruel world."

"Nudge, I thought you loved me," He pouted.

She giggled, offering a sympathetic smile, "Sorry babe, chicks before dicks."

He let out a aggravated cry before banging his head against a nearby rock.

I chuckled before giving in, turning to give Max a pleading look. She huffed, obviously upset for me spoiling her fun before she walked over to his boxers.

"Alright, alright, I guess you've been embarrassed enough. I'll give you your boxers on _one condition." _

He perked up quickly, nodding enthusiastically, "_Anything,_ just leave me my last sliver of pride."

She chuckled before kicking his boxers slightly closer to him.

"Okay, you can have your nasty little boxers back if you promise to make us desserts later tonight; I heard your hidden talent is the culinary arts."

She smirked as he glared at me, "You_ told_ her? Have you _no_ control? Is _nothing_ sacred anymore?"

I chuckled before shrugging, he'd never me mad at me.

Huffing, he agreed and she quickly kicked his boxers close enough for him to grab.

I feeling sympathetic, I grabbed Max by the waist and led her outside the cave to give him some privacy to change.

"You," I chuckled turning her to face me as my arms snaked around her waist, "are pure evil."

Smiling brightly she winked at me, "Thank you, thank you. I have learned from the best."

Smiling, I brought her closer to me, placing a soft kiss against the base of her throat. She let out an almost inaudible groan. I grinned against her hot skin as she shuttered against me. Slowly, I trailed hot, open mouthed kissed in a path up her heck and across her jaw line. I kissed the corner of her mouth gently, allowing her to stop me if she wanted, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Just as I moved to break apart from her skin she stood up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips across mine. Groaning, she deepened the kiss and I happily obliged, nibbling softly on her bottom lip before slipping my tongue into her mouth, massaging hers in erratic motions.

Just as we broke apart for some air, Iggy called out for us.

"Yo, le Diablo and her whipped minion, let's go, it's almost ten and I apparently have dessert to make."

I chuckled as Max shot him the bird and he just cackled in return. Smiling, we walked hand and hand towards out boat, enjoying the silence. We helped the girls into the boat before heading over to untie the ropes.

As I undid the second to last knot, Iggy came over to me and lowered his voice as he worked on the other knot.

"So, how are you. As bad as you thought it would be?" He asked, eyeing me carefully for any sign of hurt.

I let out a huff, avoiding his gaze as I finished the knot, " The flash backs were pretty bad in the beginning, but being with you all kept my mind off of it, but I don't think I could have done this alone." I admitted, still avoiding his gaze.

He gave my shoulder a slight bump, before winking at me, trying to lighten the mood, "Glad my demolished pride and the humiliation I was put through was all for a cause."

We chuckled together before his tone became serious, "But seriously bro, I'm glad we could do this with you. I'm always going to be here for you. We are brother. Always and forever."

I smiled at him, giving him a bro hug before pulling away, "Thanks Ig."

He sobered up for a moment, looking over his shoulder to make sure the girls wouldn't overhear.

He lowered his voice another decimal, "Have you told Max about Emily?"

My breath caught as the name slipped so easily off his tongue.

I cleared my throat loudly, trying to shake the feeling off before answering, "Um, no, not yet. I just, I can't. Not yet but I will soon."

I knew Iggy understood. He nodded, not pressing the issue, but I knew from the look in his eyes that he didn't quite agree with my plan.

"Okay," He said simply, moving to get on the boat, "LEGGO CAPTIN."

I smiled slightly as I jumped onto the boat and glided it out of the dock.

Not five minutes into the trip home, Iggy had to ruin the serene silence. _Surprise, surprise._

"I'M ON A BOAT YEAH, IT'S GOING FAST AND-" He screeched shaking his hips as he danced on the bow of the boat.

"IGGY."

"Sorry.." He mumbled sheepish, but he continued to hum to himself.

* * *

**Max**

Forty minutes later we were back on land in sitting in the safety on Fang's living room. When we arrived to Fang's house we weren't quite ready for dessert, so we popped in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and snuggled in close.

Towards the end of the movie, I couldn't quite hold the fluids I had consumed earlier and I was about to pee my pants.

Not exactly an impression you want to make on a date, at least not this early in the relationship.

"Hey, Fang," I whispered, shifting in his arms.

"Hum?" He hummed turning to face me.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh," He sat up quickly and moved to stand to his feet, "Up stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks."

I smiled softly to him before standing to my feet, stretching slightly and moving to make my way up the stairs.

I found the bathroom easily and relieved myself. When I was finished I closed the door behind me and moved to walk back down the stairs when something caught my eye.

I didn't mean to pry honestly, but curiosity got the better of me. Walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the stairs, I notice an extra room with picture of a child's artwork still taped on the door.

Slowly, I tapped the door handle and the door slowly squeaked open. I nudged it open just enough to peek my head inside, but I hadn't expected to see what I did.

Inside looked to be a room for a small child, a little girl. The bed was neatly made with a collection of stuffed animals placed strategically across the bed. As I glanced around the room I noticed the dresser and nightstand collecting dust, the toys scattered around the room seemed abandoned.

I felt a slight pang in my chest as I glanced around the room. The whole place felt so lonely and left behind. But I couldn't quite put the pieces together in my mind. Nothing made sense to me. Why was there a room for a little girl in Fang's house and why did it seem to be abandoned unexpectantly.

Questions began to flood my mind when a deep voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Max?" Fang called up the stairs, "Are you alright?"

Quickly, I scrambled to close the door and dart down the hallway.

"Yeah," I called nearly out of breath as I briskly walked down the stairs, "Just got a little lost."

I smiled, guiltily, as Fang smiled brightly back, opening his arms for me to return to my previous place. While I was snooping, the movie had ended and the credits were playing silently across the screen.

Curiosity flooded my brain and all I could think about was that empty room. After a few moments of silence, the wheels began to turn in my mind and I began to form a plan.

Smiling to myself, I realized I was sitting in a room with the one person who probably knew Fang almost as well as he knew himself.

"So," I started, shifting out of Fang's arms to turn and face Iggy, "You've know Fang for what, basically all your life, right?" I asked rhetorically but he still nodded in answer.

"So, you probably know some good stories about Fang huh?" I eased into the conversation, not wanting to be so blunt when Iggy's eyes lit up and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Oh, do I _ever_," He snickered as Fang shot him a deadly glare.

"Iggy," He warned, but the grin on Iggy's fce just spread.

"There was this one time when Fang cried for a week because these kids in our second grade class told everone he was in love with our teacher, Ms. Dwyer. He was so upset." Iggy snickered at the memory as Fang shot him a dangerous glare, daring him to continue.

"And then when we were fourteen he dressed up as Barbie because his s-" Iggy stopped short and Fang shot him an odd look. It was a cross between hurt and fear. Iggy quickly snapped his mouth shut and took a moment to compose himself.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "Um, his science teacher said he'd give us extra credit. It was hysterical."

I smiled suspiciously, as if watching to see if we accepted his answer.

I was about to call him on his slip when Fang stood up quickly, "Okay, Iggy let's get started on those desserts."

He nodded quickly before darting off to the kitchen, leaving them whispering suspiciously back and forth to each other.

They were definitely hiding something, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Ugh," we all moaned after finishing second helpings of Iggy's infamous triple chocolate mousse cake.

"That, was heaven in my mouth," I moaned, holding my bulging stomach.

"Well, thank you," Iggy snickered, taking out plates and placing them in the kitchen.

"Hey, um, Nudge," He called almost sheepishly from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She asked leaning over the couch to see him.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked and she instantly perked up, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Bye Max, Fang," She chirped as she rushed out the door, not sparing us a second glance.

"Um, bye," I called although they couldn't have heard me, they were already out the door by the time the words left my mouth.

Fang chuckled, shaking his head as he plopped down next to me, opening his arms to me, smiling softly.

Smiling back, I leaned willingly into him and nuzzled into his heck, my hot breath caressing his neck.

"So what did you think? Was the date lame?" He asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms, sending shills down my spine.

"I was perfect," I whispered, grinning into his neck.

"You know was else is perfect?" He asked, grinning.

Biting my lip playfully, I shook my head no.

He chuckled darkly before pinning me down on the couch, his larger frame hovering over my own.

I giggle escaped my lips as his lips hovered mere millimeters away from my own. Grinning, he smashed his lips down on mine, out kiss quickly escalading into a heated make out session.

Desperately, I reached for his shirt and began tugging upward, demanding him to take it off. Seconds later, his shirt was ripped from his body and thrown across the room carelessly.

He quickly began trailing hot kisses down my neck stopping to suck on my pulse point. As he did an erotic moan escaped my lips, much to my embarrassment.

"Oh, Fang," I moaned as he trailed lower down my neck and I bit my lip from making any more embarrassing noises.

Just as he moved to slip my shirt off an unfamiliar voice startled us, stopping us in our spot.

"So _this_ is what happens when my son doesn't have proper adult supervision." A cold voice broke us apart.

Fang jumped slightly startled as she fell of the couch, eyes bulging from his sockets as he stared slack jawed.

Disbelief clouded his eyes as the older woman tapped her foot expectantly and gave Fang a pointed look.

"_Mom_?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn.**

**His mom? Who saw that coming. And now you know a bit more about Emily. C:**

**Are you people happy now? God, I hope so.**

**Please don't expect anything from me for at least a month. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**If you all want to keep in touch with me follow me on tumblr. My URL is defying (no space) gravity (no space) falling (no space) upward dot tumblr .com (also a link on my profile if FF is stupid and doesn't show this...) I'll send a random 8 people sneak peeks later if you message me here with your url C:**

**Follow me and ask me things. We can be friends. C:**

**Also, Sam's nephew is just the cutest thing ever (in case anyone wanted to know)**

**Alright, let's try for 1,100 reviews this time, sound good? I mean this was 22 pages in word so... just saying.**

**Also.. I'M GOING TO SEE ED SHEERAN IN FOUR DAYS YAYAYAYAYA.**

**Oh, and please check out my other FINISHED story. It's needing some love, it feels neglected compared to these star crossed lovers... wouldn't want to play favorites. (shameless advertising) **

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Reviews= love so show me you love me. C:**

**And follow me on tumblr.. I have no friends lolol**

**~Kenzi**


	24. Chapter 23

**Don't shoot.**

**I'm sorry I've neglected this story for so long, but I honestly just don't have time. With it being senior year and everything I'm extremely stressed out. But, after receiving a series of reviews it reminded me how much I enjoy writing for fun, instead of the dreary college essays. **

**So thank you to everyone who is still following this story and are loyal reviewers. You are amazing.**

**I know this is short and a bit fillierish, but it's all I could do for now. I have finals starting tomorrow, so don't expect anything right away but I'm hoping to update within the next few weeks. :)**

**So I hope this will satisfy you for now. **

* * *

**CH. 23**

**Max's POV**

_Mom?_

The disbelief in Fang's voice surprised me, and I couldn't help but notice he seemed stunned in his place, unable to move. After a few awkward moments and a pointed look from his mother, he quickly got up and moved to stand, hovering over me almost as if he was shielding me from his mother's view.

I'd like to say that it didn't bother me, but I have to admit, it stung a bit.

I panicked for a moment, as I analyzed the situation. Was he ashamed of _me_, or just the awkward and compromising situation she had caught us in? I know this isn't the ideal way to meet the parents but he was acting like he never wanted me to meet his mom.

The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife.

I thought it a bit odd that he never spoke of his parents, and that he always seemed to be alone. I knew his mother traveled quite often and his father had left but that was all he ever had seemed to offer on the subject.

And his mother's presence didn't seem to invoke a joyous reaction or a celebratory homecoming. In fact, Fang didn't seem happy at all at his mother's return home, and that worried me.

This only reinforced the doubt in my mind that there was more to Fang than he was leading on, and that there was much he was hiding from me.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly as neither of them had made an attempt to speak. As I peaked around Fang's shoulder I was caught in a glaring match between mother and son. I then realized where he got his bone chilling glare from, it was apparently hereditary.

Just as his mother opened her mouth to speak, the front door flung open and in walked an unsuspecting Iggy and Nudge.

That boy really does have impeccable timing.

"Okay you two, cover up and put your clothes back on, we're back! I sure hope there wasn't any baby mak-" he stopped short, as he finally noticed that we were not alone.

"Miss Walker," He stated as his eye's bugged out a bit, "how nice to see you. I didn't know you were back in town. And may I say you are looking dapper as ever. Have you lost weight?" He asked moving to give her an awkward one armed hug, as I assumed he was eating his words from earlier.

If the situation wasn't so awkward I would have laughed.

"I see you haven't changed Iggy," She stated with a small smile on her lips as she returned the hug.

It seemed to be a friendly exchange, that is until Iggy noticed the less than happy expression on his best friend's face.

"Iggy," Fang's voice was low but powerful, demanding everyone in the room's attention, "It's getting late. Please see to it that the girls make it home safely please."

He tone was final, leaving no room for objection or negotiation. I nodded slightly as Nudge shot me a quick glance.

He would tell me when he was ready.

Iggy nodded slightly before turning to us, "Alrighty then. Ready girls?" He asked as he moved to open the door for us, shooting Fang a look that clearly read that they would speak later.

Nudge took the hint and said a quick goodbye as she exited the house quickly. I turned to give Fang a quick peck on the check, giving him an encouraging hug before swiftly exiting the house, Iggy shortly behind me.

As the door shut behind us, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as we drove away from Fang's house, leaving Fang alone with his mother.

I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. I needed to talk to Fang, and I needed him to tell me _everything._

**Fang's POV**

She waited until the door made an audible click shut before she spoke, "Was that her? Was that Max? Edie mentioned you had a girl in your life and that you were doing much better. I'm assuming she is responsible for this change?"She left her question open ended, giving me an opportunity to elaborate, but I wasn't giving her the privilege. She didn't deserve to know anything about my life or Max. She gave that up when she so eagerly left me.

"That is none of your business." I spat, glaring at her. She had some nerve.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring right back at me, "Nicolas Anthony Walker, I am your _mother_, you will speak to me with some respect young man."

I nearly laughed at her words. She was unbelievable.

"You haven't been _my mother_ in two years. I owe you_ nothing_," I spat, the words harsh.

As soon as the words left my mouth I had instantly regretted them. I watched as she visibly flinched, acting as if the words had physically hit her.

"Fang," She whispered, her eyes softening and her head hanging low in shame, " I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and I'm sorry for how I acted after-" she faltered, a single tear slipping from her eye and rolling down her cheek.

She cleared her throat and began again, "For how I acted after the accident. I should have handled it better. But you have to understand, it was just too much all at once. I lost _my baby_ Fang, none of us knew how to react to that."

I tensed as she continued to talk, as she began stirring up feelings and memories I had worked so hard to suppress.

"When she died it broke me."

I felt my temper flare and I turned to her harshly, "You think you were the only one affected? We _all_ loved her. We _all_ lost her. None of us were doing _fine Mom_. You weren't the only one broken, but you sure as hell acted like it. You ignored how we all felt. You lost your daughter, but you _gave up_ your son by choice. Do you know how that made me feel? I didn't just lose my sister, I lost my whole family. _My mom, dad and sister all at once_. Do you know how that _broke me_?" My voice cracked on my last word and I turned my head so she wouldn't see my emotions. I wasn't going to allow her in.

"Fang I know that now." She pleaded, moving to place a hand in my shoulder, but I instantly shrugged her off. I didn't want any contact with her. After a moment she continued, " I really do, but when your dad left, it was just too much at once. I couldn't handle it, I needed to get away. So when they offered me the traveling promotion, I jumped at it," Her tears began to fall more freely and I had to turn away from her, "but that wasn't fair to you."

A haunting silence filled the room, the tension thickening.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother you needed Fang."

Her words rang in the air, followed by another powerful silence.

Shaking my head, I turned to walk away from her, moving to retreat up the stairs and retire to my room, but her words stopped me in my tracks.

"It wasn't your fault Fang." She called out quickly, " It _never_ was your fault. We were wrong to blame you, and to make you feel like it was. It wasn't Fang. You couldn't control it. We all know how much you loved Emily. You were more of a parent to her than we were and she looked up to you so much. You _have_ to know that."

I sucked in a breath as her name seemed to ring through the nearly empty house. Her name was considered a taboo in our family, none of us had dared to say it, thinking that it was demolish our already fragile state. If anything, her name was always said in a barely audible whisper, never said loudly.

Yet _she_ had the never to say it.

I heard her choke back a sob, and I could feel my resolution quickly breaking. I needed to get out of there- and fast. I couldn't do this. _Not now_.

I contorted my face into a stone hard mask, not allowing her to see my emotions as I harshly called over my shoulder, "As nice as this conversation was, it doesn't make up for anything. I can't get those two years of my life back Mom. A lot has changed. Emily is still_ dead_ and nothing you can say can change that."

I turned my back to her and swiftly made my way up the stairs, as I avoided her hurt and penetrating stare.

Just as I shut the door to my room behind me, I heard her call out, "Forgive yourself Fang. Forgive yourself so you can move on. This _wasn't_ your fault."

I sucked in a shuttering breath as I slid down the door, hugging my knees to my chest, suppressing a sob.

"Yes it was." I whispered, reaching for a small framed picture of her and clutching it to my chest, "She's dead because of me and I can never forgive myself."

* * *

I fell asleep like that, propped against the door and clutching to her photo like it was a life line. Around two in the morning the vibrations of my phone woke me.

Rubbing my tear stained eyes with the back of my hand, I dug deep into my pockets, searching for my phone.

Squinting my eyes at the bright screen, I noticed I hand three unread messages.

I slid my finger across the screen to open the messages from Iggy.

I read the first message,

_**Received 11:47**_

_The girls r home safe &sound. Txt me when ur done w/ ur mom_

The next was also from Iggy.

_**Received 1:34**_

_R U alright? Things seemed intense. Seriously dude, call or txt me. NOW _

I rolled my eyes at the screen, Iggy may be annoying at times, but he is fiercely loyal. I have to admire that.

Moving to get up and retreat to my bed, I sent him a quick message back.

**Sent 2:01**

_I'm fine. I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow._

After hitting send, and crawling into bed, I notice the third message was not from Iggy, but from Max.

_**Received 1:59**_

_Sorry it's so late, I just wanted to stay I had a great night and I love you. Also that I'm here if and when you want to talk. XXX_

Smiling to myself, I went to respond when an incoming message from Iggy buzzed in.

_**Received 2:22**_

_Alright bro… get some sleep… but U do kno U have to tell Max now right? And soon? _

_**Sent 2:23**_

_Yes Iggy I know. Good nite. _

Taking a deep breath, I responded to Max's message, no more secrets.

_**Sent 2:26**_

_Thx. I had a gr8 time 2. We'll talk soon…. we have a lot to talk about. Good nite XXX_

I moved to settle into bed when a final message buzzed in.

_**Received 2:37**_

_Alright. Nite babycakes. Dream of meeee. ;) _

Chuckling I responded back.

_**Sent 2:38**_

_In ur wet dreams Iggy. _

Setting my phone on the night stand by my bed, I quickly was lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Excuse any errors, I just wrote this in an hour.**

**Thanks again everyone. I love to hear your feedback, so please review! The more feedback the more inspired I get. C:**

**Lets try for 1,190 reviews. C:**

**And if you haven't read my other story give it a try, it's finished so no agonizing torture waiting for me to update there. C: **

**I wish everyone good luck on their finals and happy holidays! **

**xoxoxo,**

**BGC14**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ta-da. I promised a chapter during my break and look I delivered. **

**Happy New Year everyone! Wow 2014. Crazy.**

**Okay so I'm excited about this chapter because there is a little more drama and we see more of Fang's inner turmoil. **

**Also, quite a bit of you expressed your dislike for Fang's mother, which obviously I did make her a bit unlikable, but don't give up on her. She's trying.**

**(Oh and I didn't edit at all ops..so ignore mistakes I'll fix it later.. maybe)**

**Well that's all I've got, so let's carry on then. C: Thanks again for all the reviews. **

* * *

**Fang's POV**

_A sweet giggle echoed in the darkness. This place seemed so familiar, but it was too dark to see anything. I reached out my hands, hoping the sense of touch would guide me. _

_I was surprised at the texture of the walls. They were cold and damp and had a rough texture. _

_Where was I?_

_My eye browns furrowed in confusion, as I attempted to deduce where I was when it heard it again._

_That familiar giggle._

_"Fa-ng. Come on, come on, come onnn! You promised to teach me. I'm not getting any younger here," the voice trailed off and I felt my blood go cold._

_Emily._

_"Emily?" I called out, my voice frantic, " EMILY!"_

_A small giggle bounced off the cave walls. _

_"Come on!" Her voice echoed along the walls. I frantically ran in the direction of her voice, calling out to her._

_But something was off. My legs felt like jello and it seemed as if I were running in slow motion. _

_"Emily!" I called out as I ran faster, and pushed harder. _

_Her giggle pushing me forward, I had to get to her._

_"Watch me Fang! Look no floaties!"_

_A small splash sent chills up my arm and I felt my heart stop._

_"NO! Emily get out of the water right now!." I was nearly paralyzed with fear. I had to get to her. I had to save her._

_"EMILY!" I called out to the darkness, running deeper into the abyss._

_"Fang. Fang!" her voice quavering, she seemed so scared._

_"EMILY!" _

_"Fang help! Help!" Her voice was so fragile._

_"I'm coming. Emily! Call out to me. EMILY!"_

_Then I heard it, just as I had two years before and every day since. _

_A blood curdling scream._

"Emily!" I woke with a start, gasping for air as I took in my surroundings.

It was a dream.

I took in a calming breathe before a voice caught me by surprise.

"No actually it's just me. How you feeling?" Iggy asked as he came up by my bed side and sat on the edge, offering me some water and Advil.

"Like complete and total shit," I answered honestly, still shaken up from the nightmare I was trapped in.

Iggy gave me a sad smile as I sat up and took the medicine and water, chugging it down quickly.

"Thanks," I offered quickly as I avoided his penetrating gaze.

"I take it things didn't go so well last night with your mom," He started and I scoffed at him.

"No not exactly, what was your first guess?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that it's past three in the afternoon and you're just now getting up." He offered, giving me a knowing look, which I quickly and skillfully avoided.

"Yeah well, let's just say it wasn't a heartfelt family reunion by any means."

"Did she-" he started, but I cut him off as I began to climb out of bed.

"Igs, I really don't want to talk about it."

He rolled his lips inwardly as he gave me a short nod, dropping the subject.

"So, how'd you like to get out of here tonight? Sam's band has a gig at the Borcht Beach Bash tonight and two of his band members are sick. He asked if we'd fill in for the night. What do you say? You in?" He asked, throwing a pillow at me as I rummaged through my dresser.

Catching it swiftly before it hit me, I tossed it to the side before answering.

"I guess, anything to avoid spending quality time with mommy dearest." I spat.

I guess one could say I have Mommy issues.

"Great. I'll text him now. Want to invite the girls?" He asked, not looking up from his phone as his fingers flew across the screen.

I paused a moment to think before shrugging him off, "Nah. I'm pretty sure Max was spending time with Air and Angel today. You can invite Nudge though if you want."

Iggy eyed me suspiciously before moving from the bed and walking closer to me, "Bro if this is about last night I'm sure she's not taking it personally. But avoiding talking to her is going to make it worse and you know it."

"I'm not avoiding her," I snapped, before lowering my voice, "I know I need to talk to her but it doesn't have to be tonight. And I was being serious. She was having a family day."

He expelled a heavy sigh before shrugging, "Alright whatever. I'll see you tonight then, 9'o'clock. I'm going to see if Nudge wants to come."

"Alright, see you tonight." I bid him goodbye.

"See ya."

Sighing, I moved to sit on my bed, holding my head in my hands.

After composing myself, I reached for the picture I kept on my nightstand. I felt a sad smile spread across my face as I tapped the glass that held the picture of the little girl I was so fond of.

"Why does this have to be so hard Em? I don't know what to do anymore."

As I looked down at the picture, it seemed as if she were smiling at me, giving me the reassurance I needed.

I knew I had to tell Max, and soon.

**Max's POV**

I had had a restless night. All I could think about was Fang and thereappearance of his absentee mother.

I knew from the stories I had heard from both Edie and Fang that she wasn't a _bad_ mother necessarily, just and uninvolved one. And I couldn't hold that against her, because my parents weren't always here, but when they came home it was always a warm welcome.

This, however was not the case with Fang and his mother last night.

He had seemed so cold towards her and more closed off than I had ever seen him.

You could easily tell there was no love in that relationship, and that made me uneasy.

I just couldn't understand why there was a broken relationship between the two, and that unnerved me.

But I knew better than to pry. He would tell me when he was ready.

At least that's what I'm telling myself.

To distract myself, I decided to throw myself into my family, the one I had been neglecting recently.

Humming to myself, I came bounding down the stairs, a smile on my face as I spotted Angel playing in the living room. Swiftly I scooped her up in my arms and swung her around as she squealed in delight.

"Ma-x! Put me down!" She squealed as I spun her around faster and plopped us both down on the couch.

Giggling, we both came crashing down into a sea of pillows.

She attempted to wiggle free of my grasp, moving to the farthest side of the couch opposite of me as she stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

Of course being the mature seventeen year old that I am, I stuck my tongue right back out at her, spitting for good measure.

"Ew, Max, you spit on me," she huffed as she hit me square in the face with a throw pillow.

I gaped at her before hurling myself towards her, trapping her in my grasp as I began to torture her with tickles until she surrendered.

I would not be outdone by a six year old.

"Max! No! Stop," she squealed as she squirmed in my grasp, tears welling in her eyes.

"Not until you say I'm the greatest and your favorite," I teased as my tickle torture continued.

"Fine! FINE! You're the greatest and my favorite. NOW STOP!" She ground out between laughs.

I smiled before releasing her, just as Ari came bounding in.

"What's going on here? What's with all the screaming?" He asked concerned, his hair still damp and tousled. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh nothing," I teased as I winked to Angel to keep quiet, "I was just telling Angel how you promised us Ice cream and dinner."

I smiled as Angel gasped eagerly, as she quickly made her way to my side and Ari just narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"Of course you where," he teased as he rolled his eyes, "I thought you were busy though." He question, and I suddenly felt even guiltier than I had the day before.

"Nope, I'm all yours. You're stuck with me," I teased, but I couldn't miss the bright smile that found its way across his face when I said it.

I really had been neglecting them.

"Alright then, what do you guys want?" He asked, eyes bright.

"Air-bear?" Angel questioned, and all our eyes shifted to her, "Can we just stay here and have a movie day?" Her request was so innocent, and let's face it, no one could deny her.

"Of course Ange. What type of food do you want? I'll run out and get it."He answered her as she returned his smile with an even brighter one of her own.

"Um," She thought about it for a moment before answering enthusiastically, "Chinese!"

He gave a short chuckle at her enthusiasm before nodding, "Okay Ange. Max? Did you still want a burger from that place you were telling me about?"

"No. Chinese sounds good. We can go there another time."

"Alright, I'm going to head out. I'll be back soon. Do you guys want anything else?" He questioned.

"Ice cream!" Angel screamed, "Lots and lots of ice cream."

He chuckled before grabbing his keys, "Alright Ange. Chinese and ice cream. I'll be back in an hour or so. Max hold the fort down."

"Sir yes sir," I answered giving him a mock salute.

"And no boys!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

'Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Max, come on. Let's go pick out some movies to watch." She grabbed my hand and led me to our entertainment studio.

"Sure thing Ange, just no Hocus Pocus, you remember what happened last time," I warned, giving her a knowing look.

Rumbling, she huffed and started sorting through the movies.

* * *

The next few hours went by in a blur, and I could help but feel like we needed this time- I needed this.

I couldn't remember the last time we all had this much fun just hanging out with each other.

The night was filled with laugher and love and I couldn't help but feel like it was something I was missing. I had missed this quality time with my siblings and most importantly, with my brother. I finally felt like we were headed back on the right track. That we were going to be okay.

After more than her fair share of the pint of cookie dough ice cream, Angel crashed about a third of a way through the fourth Harry Potter movie.

Smiling to myself, I scooped her up in my arms and went to carry her up the stairs.

"Hey, it's okay I've got her," Ari offered as he moved to get up from the couch.

"No, it's okay I've got her. I was going to take a shower anyways and then head off to bed."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he moved to take her.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, night Max. Thanks for tonight," he winked and I smiled back in return.

"No need to thank me. Night Air-Bear," I smiled as he kissed Angel goodnight and then moved to kiss my cheek as well.

"Night."

Smiling, I made my way up the stairs and tucked Ange into bed before heading to take a shower.

I finally feel like things were heading in the right direction and that my relationship with Ari was mended.

Of course, you should never count your chickens before the hatch.

**Fang's POV**

I made it to the beach about ten minutes till nine, Guitar in hand.

It hadn't been easy leaving the house, my mother was smothering me. She wanted to know where I was going, who I was going to be with and most of all, she demanded that we _talk._

Ha. Fat chance.

I made my way over to the make shift stage where I spotted Iggy and Nudge setting up his drum set.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted as I set my case down and began plugging in cords to the amp.

"Hey man." Iggy greeted, not looking up from the task at hand.

"Hey Fang! How are you? Last night was crazy. I mean with your mom and everything. The tension was so thick I swear you could have-" she rambled, but Iggy quickly cut her off.

"Nudge." He whispered harshly, giving her a hard glare to shut her up.

"Oh, hehe, sorry. Shutting up now."

I smirked in return, before strumming a few chords to tune.

"So um, Max isn't coming?" She questioned, eyeing me curiously.

I spared a glance over to Iggy, who just shrugged in return before answering, "No, she was busy."

"Oh, well, that's her house down there, and her light just came on. There's still time to go get her," She offered, smiling encouragingly.

I glanced up to Iggy for advice, "Well we don't go on for another thirty minutes. It's worth a shot."

Signing, I decided it was better to give in than listen to both Nudge and Iggy lecturing me all night.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few. Iggy do not touch my Les Paul. I don't want a repeat of last year," I warned, eyeing him accusingly.

He gapped at me, in mock offense, "Oh my God it was an accident and you're never going to let me forget it are you?"

"Yeah, well your little accident cost me over a thousand dollars to fix," I reminded him as he grumbled.

I left him with Nudge probing him to elaborate as I made my way over to Max's house. I had never actually been in Max's room, which I'm sure Ari would be pleased with, so I wasn't quite sure which window was hers, but I took my best guess.

Picking up a few shells, I threw them at the second story window, and prayed for the best.

**Max's POV**

I had just finished my shower when I heard something hitting my window. At first I didn't pay it any mind, but it kept happening, the little pecking.

Confused, I made my way over to the window and opened it, only to be hit right between the eyes with a seashell.

"Ow," I grumbled, rubbing the sore spot between my eyes before moving to see what the hell just happened.

"Sorry Max," a voice whispered.

I knew that voice.

_Fang._

"Fang?" I whisper-yelled as I hung my head out the window for a better look, only to find darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about the shell. I wasn't expecting you to open the window," he answered as he turned his phone flashlight on, allowing me to see him.

"What are you doing here? Ari's going to kill me and you both if he catches us," I warned, but I couldn't help but feel excited and dangerous by the thrill of knowing we could be caught at any moment.

"So we won't get caught," He teased, a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"Cute," I mused, "But you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh right, ahem," He cleared his throat, and I knew this was bound to be good, "Juliet, Juliet, so beautiful and tall, take a chance on some adventure, and climb down the wall."

Snickering I responded to his cheesy request, "What are you on? Whatever it is you've either taken too much or not enough because you are _insane_ if you think I'm going to scale down this wall."

"Oh come on Max, be daring for once in your life. Don't be such a chicken," He provoked, and he knew he had me.

Maximum Ride would not be accused of being a coward.

Huffing, I gave in.

"Alright, give me a second," I called down to him as I quickly made my way to change.

After changing, I decided it would be best to take a few safety precautions. Thinking quickly, I stuffed a few pillows under the covers to make it look like I was asleep.

What? It was worth a shot, it works on television shows- _sometimes_.

Taking one more quick look around, I shut off my light, and moved to climb out the window.

Fang obviously was one step ahead of me, because he had found a landscaping ladder and propped it against the house for me.

Taking a calming deep breath, I began climbing down the ladder to meet him. As I reached the bottom, I missed a step, and lost my gripping, sending me falling to my death- _okay_ it was only about a foot but it would have been bad had Fang not caught me.

Just as I was about to fall flat on my ass, Fang reached out and caught me in his arms, smirking.

"Awe, my hero," I teased in a bad southern accent, swooning over him, only adding to his large ego.

"Gees Max, I think you just fell for me, hard."

Laughing at his own bad joke, I have him a shove, signaling him to put me down as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now where are we going?" I question as he removed the ladder from the side of the house and hid it.

Coming up to my side, he took my hand and led to towards the beach.

"Beach Bash," He answered cryptically, "You once mentioned that you wanted to hear me play. Here's your chance."

I was just about to respond, and knock his ego down a few notches when I felt something, or more specifically _someone_ crash into me.

"OMG MAX! You came! Yay! Isn't this so fun? And the boys are playing. We have hot boyfriends in a band how cool is that?" Nudge rambled on before stopping. She looked as though she had just remembered something.

"Oh, Fang there you are. Iggy says you're on in five. He said something about if Max was with you, the first song was GGGB. Whatever that means," she finished offhandedly.

However, I didn't miss the eye roll on Fang's part when she mentioned the song.

"Of course that's what they chose. Alright, guess that's my cue. You guys have fun."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before moving towards the stage and taking his place.

"Any guess as to what that GGGB stands for?" I questioned, but Nudge just shrugged.

"Nope, but we'll find out, come on let's get a good spot so we can look at our men."

We made our way over to the stage and got a prime spot right before the boys took the stage.

"Hello Beach Bass goers! How's everyone doing tonight?"

Sam was greeted with a chorus of cheers.

"Alright, we're going to start this thing off right. This one's for all you Good Girl who are bad at heart, for all the girls who snuck out to be here tonight, and for all the girls breaking the rules. We know you can't keep a bad girl down." Iggy tease the crowd, throwing a not so discreet wink in my direction.

_I'm going to kill him._

"Here's to Good Girls Gone Bad." And on cue, they started playing Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad.

Iggy took the lead, with Fang and the rest of the band singing background, but I knew who they were singing to.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

Mid song, I caught Fang's eye, shaking my head as he smirked and threw a wink in my direction.

He was dead and he knew it.

After a few more sets, the band announced they would be taking a short break and would be back in fifteen minutes.

Nudge and I made our way over to the side exit of the stage to wait for them. Iggy and Fang descended from the stairs with smirks playing on their lips.

Smirking back as they came up to my side, I swiftly smack Iggy in the back of the head, whipping his smug smirk right from his face.

"Ow," Iggy groaned, holding his head, "What was that for?"

"_That_ was for suggesting that song and hinting to why it was played," I informed him before turning to Fang and smacking his as well, "And _that _was for going along with it. Beavis, haven't you learned by now not to go along with Butthead's dumb ideas?"

"Apparently not," Fang grumbled as he held is head.

Rolling her eyes, Nudge decided to change the subject, "So, what do you guys want to do during your break?"

It looked as though Fang was going to speak, but Iggy cut him off, giving him a hard stare.

"Um, Fang actually told me he wanted to go for a _private_ walk with Max. They have things to talk about," Iggy hinted, as Fang glared harshly back at him.

Before he could object, Iggy moved to whisper something in his ear. I couldn't be certain, but it sounded an awful lot like, "You need to tell her," but I wasn't sure.

"Nudge, care to accompany me to the refreshment table?" Iggy didn't leave room for argument as he grabbed her hand and lead her far away from us.

"Soo," I started, feeling a bit uneasy by the awkward silence.

"So, how about that walk."

Smiling, we linked hands and walked farther down the beach, far away from the party.

"So,"I cleared my throat, avoiding his stare as I continued, "Um, you never did say how things with your mom went last night."

He sighed heavily as he plopped himself down in the sand and I took it as my cue to join him.

"Yeah, well that's because I'm trying my hardest to forget it," he confessed as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Why though?" I pried, wanting, no, _needing _a little more of an answer from him, "I mean I guess I just don't really understand what happened."

Sighing again, waited a moment before answering.

"My mom and I don't necessarily have the best relationship. We haven't for a while."

I waited for a moment for him to continue, but when he didn't I decided to fish for more answers.

"She's not abusive is she?" I asked, slightly worried. I mean not that Fang couldn't hold his own, but it was still a possibility.

He laughed a little at this, "You'd have to be present to abuse someone. No, she's not abusive. Not physically at least."

His word choice had me worried, so I had to pry further, "Is she mentally abusive then? Fang it's okay you can tell me."

"No Max, she's not abusive. She just," he stopped for a moment, choosing his words wisely, "She just good at holding grudges. She's had one against me for, _a while now_."

"A grudge? For what?" I questioned, a bit flabbergasted. What find of a person has that hostile of a relationship with their son over a _grudge_?

"What'd you do?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood, "Miss curfew? Fail a class? Secretly go out with someone when she forbid it?"

He forced a chuckle, but his smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Um,no," he started, his voice going quite, as if he said it too loud something bad would happen, "No, she blames me for something that happened a few years ago. She claims it's my fault she lost something important to her."

I knew that I was pushing now, but I had to know.

"What was it?"

My question lingered in the air, as silence engulfed us, nothing but the sound of our breathing and the waves breaking against the sand.

When I realized he wasn't going to answer, I decided to ask what I had been dying to since I found the picture of the little girl in his wallet.

"Hey Fang," I asked, drawing him out of his thoughts as he turned to look at me, "Can I ask you something?"

He eyed me curiously for a second before answering, "Sure."

"And you have to promise to not get mad and answer honestly," I added quickly as an afterthought.

He blew air upward, moving his hair out of his eyes before agreeing, "I'll try my best."

Good enough guess. Okay, it's now or never.

"I, um," I started, suddenly feeling like this was the worst idea ever, "I want to know about the girl in the photos."

My words were quite, barely above a whisper, and I wondered if I had said them loud enough for Fang to hear, because he hadn't made an attempt to answer.

I was about to ask again when he spoke.

"What girl?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"You know," I began, swallowing hard before whispering, "_Your little angel_."

I watched as Fang visibly tensed. I had hit a nerve, and I desperately wished I could take it back.

He fixed his gaze forward, shoulders still tense when he asked harshly, "How do you know about that?"

"I um, saw the picture in your wallet awhile ago, I just didn't want to say anything," I confessed, hoping he'd fill me in on the missing links.

Fang looked down, a sad look glossing over his eyes. He started the run sand through the sand, avoiding my gaze as he took a deep breath.

"I knew I was going to have to tell you eventually, I just." He started but faltered, shaking his head as if he was shaking out all the jumble thoughts, " I didn't know how to tell you, what to say."

I gave his hand a tight squeeze reassuring him, urging him to continue. He gave my hand a quick squeeze back before starting intently off into the shoreline.

"That girl, the one from the photo," He clarified, his voice becoming raspy, "is Emily."

He paused, rubbing harshly at his eyes and I waited patiently for him to continue.

He cleared his throat a few times before continuing.

"She was the most important person in my entire life_. God she was perfect_. Our little ray of sunshine, _our angle_."

I caught his familiar use of words, the same phrase scribbled on the back of the first photo I'd found.

He took in a shuttering breath before turning to face me, his eyes locking with my own. I nearly gasped at emotions clearly written all over his face. For once he was not his passive self, he was vulnerable, leaving his eyes an open book, and it was a sad one.

My heart gave a painful clench as I took in his appearance. Pain, betrayal and guilt clearly displayed for all to see.

Unshed tears began to well in his eyes before he spoke again, his voice broken.

"Emily was my sister."

I gave a short gasp as his confession sunk in.

Fang had a sister.

But suddenly, I realize his choice of words and my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

_Was._

Careful not to push, I gently prompted him with a quiet insinuation, "Was?"

He choked back a sob as a single tear escaped from his eyes.

"She died two years ago." He whispered barely audible.

"Oh,Fang" I choked, reaching for him and clinging tightly to him, "I'm so sorry."

He bit his lip, preventing the sob to escape his throat as he harshly wiped his tears from his face.

"No," he laughed bitterly, scaring me a bit, "You don't get it. That's why my mother _hates_ me. It's why my father left."

I felt my heart break as I saw the hurt and inner turmoil Fang was going through.

"Fang, you're not making any sense," I tried to gently encourage him to elaborate, but I wasn't prepared for what he was going to say next.

He choked back another heart wrenching sob, tears now falling freely.

"I'm the reason why she's dead. I killed her."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnn.**

**Okay, so Max now knows who Emily is. I was going to tell the whole story in this chapter but it was just too long and I wanted to publish this soon so the continuation of this conversation will be in the next chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would love to hear your thoughts in a review!**

**Also, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas (belated) and a Happy New Year. **

**((Also, holy crap I've been sooooo addicted to Gossip Girl the past few months and I finally finished the series and now I want to cry. I had seen it years ago but never finished it and OH MY GOD I WAS CRYING. ..so if anyone can help me with the feels please do. :P))**

**I mean can we just for a moment... Chuck Bass... *le sigh* Okay carry on.**

**Let' try for 1200 reviews. C:**

**Please feel free to follow me on tumblr, there is a link on my profile, and ask me questions or just get to know me or talk to me on here.**

**I hope to update as soon as possible but this is going to be a busy next few months for me... I'M GRADUATING WOOP. So bare with me. C:**

**Hope to see you all soon!**

**((review))**

**((and read my other story lolz))**

**BBC14**


	26. Chapter 25

**Um... hehe Hi. **

**I'm not even going to list off my endless reasons and excuses for not updating.**

**I apologize I just don't have as much time as I once did.**

**So here it is, hope you enjoy. Ignore mistakes I'm sure there are plenty.**

* * *

**Ch. 25**

**Max's POV**

_"__I'm the reason why she's dead. I killed her."_

His words seemed to echo and bounce off the breaking waves. I felt my heart give a painful squeeze as I looked deep into his eyes, he was so broken.

I made an involuntary gasp as his words sunk in and silence surrounded us, _smothering _us. Everything felt like it was in a fragile state, that at any moment the smallest sound or movement would shatter our world and take us crumbling down with it.

Minutes passed and still neither of us said a word. I didn't- _couldn't_ come up with something to respond to his confession. What do you say to that? But my non response _was_ response enough for Fang, as he lowered his head, ashamed and turned away from me, as if I had struck him with my hand.

But what was I to do? What was I to say to console him? I couldn't reassure him because I couldn't comprehend what he was saying to me.

How could Fang, the most caring, protective and amazing guy I know, have killed his little sister?

Nothing made sense. I had to have heard him wrong.

It took me a moment to break out of my rumination before I turned to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, my voice low.

"Fang? I don't understand. What do you mean you killed her?"

My voice was so low, I wasn't even sure he had heard me until he took in a shuttering breath and turned to me, a small tear falling from the corner of his eye and rolling slowly down to his lips, but he made no move to wipe them away.

His gaze slowly lifted to meet my own, and when our eyes met, something inside of me snapped, because never had I ever expect to see Fang so broken, so vulnerable.

Slowly, I brought my hands to his face, and held him, wiping away the tears with the soft pad of my thumb, only seeming to trigger the release of more.

He took a moment to compose himself, drawling my hands away from his face before he began to speak.

"Max," he started quietly, his voice just above an inaudible whisper. I had to strain to hear him, but I nodded to acknowledge him, "Do you remember the story I told you guys when I took you all to Mako Island, about the little girl?"

I furled my eyebrows at his question, trying to remember the story and why he would be bringing it up now.

"The little girl who drowned?" I questioned. I noticed Fang paused for a moment, struggling to swallow as he gave a short nod to me.

I eyed him curiously as he closed his eyes and attempted to slow his breathing down, wondering why he mention this at all when it hit me.

An involuntary gasp escaped my lips as I stared at him with wide eyes, struggling to voice my realization out loud.

"The little girl from the story," I started, my voice barely above a whisper, "was your little sister wasn't she? Emily?"

Fang bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, squeezing his eyes shut tightly before opening his eyes and facing me. He didn't answer at first, but the look in his eyes gave me the answer I was dreading to hear.

"Yes."

I felt my chest tighten painfully as I watched another tear roll down his face and hit his shirt.

"Fang I," I started, but I stopped short, not knowing what to say, "Fang, what happened? I don't see why you think her death was at all your fault."

After another shuttering breath, he turned to face me, reaching out for my hands and holding them tight. I gave him a reassuring squeeze before he opened his eyes, and began to retell the story.

"Almost three years ago, my father's company was having one of their biannual company family weekends on the island. Emily was so excited because it was one of her favorite times of the year. She loved having the family all together and that island was her favorite place to go. She had been bugging me for weeks to teach her how to swim without her floaties, some of the kids at school I suspect had been teasing her about being one of the only ones left who still had to swim with them on, and she was never one to back down from a challenge," he paused for a moment before looking almost longingly at me before continuing, the next part coming out just above a whisper, " It's one of the reasons I think she would have adored you."

I returned his sad smile with one of my own before he continued.

"Anyway, she would not leave me alone about it. If anything, the girl was persistent. I tried to tell her that there was nothing to be ashamed about with still needing to use floaties but she wouldn't hear it. I'd never deny her of anything and she damn well knew it. She always knew just the sad, puppy dog look to give me to get me to crack."

"It was our second day on the island when I finally agreed to take her swimming and give her lessons. She was so excited she was nearly bursting at the seams. I had packed a bag for us for the day and promised our parents we'd be back in time for dinner, but our mother was reluctant to let us go."

"After a good ten minutes of my father reassuring her we'd be fine and me explaining to her that I had found a safe shallow place for her to practice she reluctantly let us leave, warning us to be back on time or we'd get no dessert."

He paused there for a moment, closing his eyes tightly as if he was watching the scene play out before him. A small smile found it's way on his face as he continued.

"She was bubbling at the seams, practically dragging me through the island, urging me to hurry up, even though she didn't have the faintest clue as to the direction we should be going."

"When we finally arrived to the cave with the small pool, she was ecstatic, nearly jumping right into the body of water before I could even take my shoes off."

I listened with intent interest, waiting to hear what happened next.

Fang paused again, having a flash back.

* * *

**_*Flash back*_**

_"__Whoa, whoa whoa there my little angel, slow your roll, we aren't ready to jump in just yet," Fang chuckled catching her by the waist, preventing her from splashing into the cool body of water. _

_The little girl huffed, exasperated as she struggle to be released from her brother's tight hold._

_"__Fa-ang! Come o-on! You're taking forever!," Emily whined, jutting out her lower lip in just the way she knew would break her brother's resolve. _

_Fang chuckled as he set her down gently and helped her remove her shoes._

_"__Patience my little duckling," he joked, tapping her lightly on the nose, causing her to giggle._

_When Fang finally finished removing his own shoes, Emily jumped to her feet in one swift motion and ran to the edge of the water._

_"__Okay, ready! Let's go!," she squealed, ready to jump, but again was caught by the waist just before she hit the water._

_She whined in protest, her little fisting hitting Fang's chest, as she demanded to be set down._

_"__Wait just a minute Emily," he scolded, raising his eyebrow in a very authoritative way, "aren't you forgetting something?" He questioned, holding up her pink floaties. _

_She gave him a smile that was anything but innocent as she answered him, "Nope nothing I can think of."_

_He smirked at her faux innocence and slight defiance as he scooped her up in his arms and tickled her until she surrendered._

_"__Okay, OKAY, Fangy, stop, stop I'll put them on!," she insisted as he smirked at his victory, stopping only to help her put them on._

_She scowled at him, narrowing her eyes as she mumbled on about her "stupid floaties" she "didn't need"._

_"__Okay grumpy gills, _now_ you can jump in," he chuckled as she squealed and jumped in with a small splash._

* * *

**Present Time**

The sound of the splash sent chills down his spine, breaking him from his reverie.

He cleared his throat, attempting to move on with the story, pushing the pain away.

_Always_, pushing the pain away.

"We spent most of the morning swimming around the small pool of water, splashing and laughing until finally she demanded I remove her floaties."

He chuckled for a moment, with a small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, "God she detested those things, I seriously thought she was going to sink her teeth straight into them to pop and ruin them. And to think _I'm_ the one with the nickname Fang."

His smile quickly fell away as he cleared his throat again, attempting to regain his composure.

"I should have never let her take them off," he whispered, and I felt my heart break for him as I reached out to him, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

I felt him begin to shake in my hold, his quiet sobs wracking through his body.

"I should have never let her get into the water," his voice cracked as his tried, and failed, to hold back his sobs.

"Hey now, sh, sh, shhh," I tried to comfort him, clinging to him ever tighter than I had before, "it's not your fault Fang."

He pulled back sharply, as a bitter chuckle escaped his mouth, sending an unpleasant chill down my spine.

"You _don't_. get. it," he spat, his words harsh, " it was _exactly_ my fault. It's the reason my mom can't bare the sight of me, the reason my father _left_ us- I was responsible for the death of their precious little angel."

"Oh, Fang," I began, but Fang quickly cut me off, finish his story.

"I thought she had the hang of it, swimming without her floaties, she had been swimming around on her own for a good hour."

"I-I swam away from her, maybe six or seven feet, and encouraged her to swim towards me."

He struggled to swallow, as he screwed his eyes shut and suddenly, I myself found it hard to breathe.

"And that's when it happened," he whispered, tears openly falling from his eyes now.

"It all happened so fast, the ground began to shake and rocks from the cave ceiling began to fall."

"She called out to me, she was so scared, I could see it on her face. All I could do was try to get to her as fast as I could, but right before I could reach her a large boulder fell in between us, catching her leg and dragging her down. I struggled to push the rock off her small leg until finally it broke free and she floated to the surface."

And just like that, the tears he had been attempting to hold back broke, and his body began to shake as he sobbed uncontrollably, and all I could do was hold him tighter and whisper comforting words in his ears as I myself tried to grasp what he had just told me.

I can't tell you how much time passed between us before Fang spoke again. It could have been a minute, or ten, or an hour- but it felt like an eternity.

I struggled to hear him over the sound of the breaking waves but I heard him.

"When I got to the surface I saw her, floating face down in the water, not moving."

"I was too late."

His words we soft and undeniably broken.

"I had one job in this world, _one_- to protect and keep my baby sister safe and I failed."

"Fang you-," I started but he cut me off, shaking his head in shame.

"I failed her. She looked up to me and trusted me and I let her down." His voice cracked before he could finish and I just felt my heart sink farther into my stomach.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before lying down.

"Every night, when I close my eyes, all I can see is her terrified face as she reaches out to me, begging me to save her. She trusted me, her big brother, to rescue her and protect her and I didn't."

"I just held her in my arms until the paramedics got there, begging her to come back to me," he turned away from me as he wiped his eyes.

"I'll never forget the look on my parents' faces when they told them they couldn't revive her. I've never seen so much pain and anger wrapped up in one expression. My father tried to hold my mother up as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing and screaming as his own tears ran down his face. But the thing I'll never forget is the look they gave me as they passed by. A look of pure disgust, making me fully aware of just who they blamed, not that I could blame them." He looked down, clinching his fists so tightly, his finger nails dug into his skin, causing him to draw blood.

"Hey," I began as I pried his fingers away from his palms and intertwined my own fingers with his, "Fang, it was an accident. You couldn't have known there was going to be an earthquake. You didn't make that boulder fall. You didn't hold her under the water. You tried desperately to save her. Anyone could have switched places with you and it would have ended with the same result. It was a freak accident, _not_ your fault."

He looked at me with such pain, his eyes mirroring the soul of an inconceivably broken man, "If that's true Max, then why don't I feel any better. Why does it hurt so much? Why am I faced with such an overwhelming sense of guilt every day? Innocent people don't fell guilt, Max."

"It was my fault. I'm the reason why my sister's life was cut off at the mere age of five. I know it. My parents know it. And I'm sure Emily does too."

"Fang, listen to me," I urged as grabbed his face between my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes, "it wasn't your fault."

He brought his hands up slowly to cover my own, holding them there before he spoke,

"Max, I've heard that nearly a millions times, but it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change how I feel and it most certainly doesn't bring her back. All I know is, every day I wake up and she's still gone. I'm no longer a brother and I still feel responsible. My dad still abandoned my family and my mother still can't stand to look me in the eyes let alone be around me. I just feel this whole sense of nothingness. I feel like my whole family has jumped and abandoned ship, leaving me utterly alone to drown in my own regret and guilt."

"You know sometimes when my parents would look at me, I could tell what they were really thinking, I could see it in their eyes. 'Why her', that's what they were thinking. 'Why not him? Why'd she have to die instead of him.' That was clear enough, they would have much rather have lost their son than their daughter."

"Fang, that can't be true. Your family wouldn't have wanted that," I protested, but honestly, based on my encounter with his ice queen of a mother, I couldn't quite believe it myself.

He laughed bitterly, "My parents wanted a lot of things, but I know what they didn't want- _me_."

My heart gave another painfully squeeze as I held his face tightly in my hands, "Fang, you can't believe that. Please don't believe that. I mean you're not- you haven't", he cut me off by giving me a quick peck on the lips, then avoiding my gaze.

"No," he reassured me quickly, "the first year was the hardest. I tried once, about six months after Emily's death. My mom had been away for a few months and my dad was long gone. I took some pills out of my mom's medicine cabinet." His voice dropped low, "Iggy found me."

I gave a quick gasp at the thought of Fang being so broken, that he'd attempt to take his own life.

"And you haven't since then?" I questioned, worried about the man I loved and angry at myself for being so clueless.

"No. Iggy gave me quite the lecture once I came to," he chuckled, moving his hands to intertwine with mine. "I have my good and bad days, but nothing compared to how I was then. Iggy's been my biggest support, always there for me, through the good and bad. He reminded me not what my parents would have wanted, but what Emily would have wanted. He's done more for me than I will ever be able to repay him for. Now you see why I can just ditch the goon." He teased, winking, and I couldn't help but be eternally grateful for Iggy, and slightly guilty for not giving him the credit he deserved.

He had been there for Fang when no one else was.

I nodded, letting him know that I understood and that there was no judgment.

I pulled him in close, resting my forehead against his, enjoying the quiet.

"Thank you for telling me, I know that must have been difficult," I whispered as he nestled his cold nose against mine.

He smiled softly, before answering, "Thank you for listening."

I smiled back before pulling him in for a deep kiss, wanting him to know how I felt, that I supported him and loved him- and even needed him.

He gave a low groan as I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, begging him to deepen the kiss and let me in. He complied with no arguments as he pulled me closer and laid down, pulling me with him.

I don't know how much time passed as laid there kissing, and enjoying each other's presence. By the time we returned to the party, almost everyone had left, leaving only the stage, some trash and a few partygoers left.

As we approached I spotted Nudge and Iggy, snuggling close to each other by the bonfire.

"Hey guys," I greeted, holding Fang's hand tightly as Nudge popped up and came barreling to me.

'Max! Fang! There you are we were worried! I thought someone had kidnapped you or something!" she exclaimed as she hugged us both tightly as Iggy just rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Yeah, sorry we took so long, we just got caught up talking," I reassured her as I gave a small glance to Iggy, as he glanced calculatingly between Fang and I.

"So you two talked? About some important stuff?" Iggy questioned, still glancing between the two of us questionly.

"Yeah," Fang answered as he pulled me closer to him, "We're good."

I nodded in agreement as Iggy glance between us once more before nodding, "Good."

I pulled away from Fang's hold as I made my way over to Iggy, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he stiffened his shock before relaxing and returning my embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging him tighter, "for everything."

When I pulled away he looked at me questionably before understanding what I was thanking him for. He gave me a small smile and a nod before winking.

"Anytime."

Nudge look around between the three of us, questioningly, "Um, am I missing something here?"

"No Nudge," I winked at her before turning to Fang, "I better get home before the watch dog awakes."

He chuckled, nodding in understanding, "Okay, I'll walk you."

We bid our friends goodbye, making sure Nudge would be escorted home safely before leaving.

We walked in a silence until we reached my house.

"Looks like this is you Juliet," Fang teased, moving to reposition the ladder to my bedroom window.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes before stepping up on the first step.

"Thanks for the adventure _Romeo_," I teased, winking, "And thanks for the honesty. I love you."

He smiled at me, moving closer so we were now level, " Thanks for listening. I love you more."

He moved to place a soft and sweet kiss upon my lips before pulling away.

"See? I knew I couldn't keep a bad girl down." He smirked as I moved to smack him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay, _leave_," I huffed, smiling as I assented the ladder.

"See you later."

I couldn't erase the ghost of a smile on my face as I pushed the window open and climbed in, breathing out a sigh of relief.

That smile however, dropped straight off my face as the light switched on and staring back at me was a _very_ angry looking Ari.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

**_So there it is. Short and sweet._**

**_I just wanted to share something with you I read on HONY because it was EXACTLY like something I wrote for a later chapter of this story and it pretty much mirrors the feelings of Fang and his relationship with his mother, so I'd like to share it. :)_**

_"My brother was killed when I was 13. There had been a fight at a nightclub, and my brother was not involved, but he was shot in the head as he tried to run away. He was very popular in my town, so there were many reporters and friends outside the hospital when I got there. When I walked in my mother was sitting in a chair, crying. She wouldn't even look at wouldn't speak to only did I lose my brother that day, but I lost my mother from then on was about her suffering. She stayed home all day, she cried, she didn't pay much attention to was allowed to be more important than her suffering. Nobody else was allowed to have important problems. Her pain had to be worse than everyone else's. She preferred it that way."_

**_So that's it._**

**_Again sorry for the six month delay, but I just don't have as much time to write as I used to._**

**_So anyways, I'm a high school graduate officially. And I am officially a college student at a university that shall remain nameless. (But it's the best promise ;) lol)_**

**_And I will be traveling to NYC in a few days I am so EXCITED. :D lol_**

**_Okay, so challenge, someone find me some amazing Fiction press stories to read and or Gossip Girl Fanfictions. I love me some good romance. :) I've probably read all the good ones but I'm open for suggestions. :) Best one gets a sneak peak. :D _**

**_Love you all and please review. Reviews always encourage me to continue on. Thanks for all the support. _**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_BGC14_**


End file.
